


Sneeze

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Destroying the Ring, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Healing Mirkwood, Homelessness, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Returning Home, Running Away, Work In Progress, long lost princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 113,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Separated by War through Valinor you grew up with your Mother until she fell in an Orc ambush driving you to run away not wishing to wait around fro the Father that would never come home. Ages have passed after your raising under the Care of a Dwarf Lord and his Kin when, after slaying a Dragon, old wounds are torn open all at the hands of the Elf King Thranduil.





	1. Chapter 1

Eternal Spring remained latched onto the great Kingdom of Doriath while Teleporno bade his loving Bride, Mire, goodbye on his way to join the forces leaving for the battle that would soon grow into an endless war. Two years they had been wed after a year of courtship, Mire, a half Elf Maiden, the fourth daughter to a mortal King who had wooed an Elf Maiden leaving his descendants gifted the chance at an immortal life. Meeting by chance by an overturned boat leading to the tall form of Teleporno clutching her to his chest carrying her through the rushing waters back to the shore safely, each step on his escorting her home brought him closer into her heart.

Broken hearted Mire patiently waited for her husband to return, even half Elven the weight of her mortal side weighed her down in this eternal land. Within a month she had learned of their first child, King Thingol did all he could to ensure her safe pregnancy and birth along with the safety of the child he knew his Grandson would be eager to meet when he returned. Months of waiting soon turned to years then to a decade as the Kingdom watched the first child born within their enchanted Kingdom grow. Their hearts sank watching your Mother fade as the crack in her heart grew from yet another month without word from her great love.

By the next New Moon after the celebration of your birth she was gone, barely 12 your heart had shattered on your trip back home to Doriath. An attack on your convoy had stolen her from you leaving you, at least to your knowledge, completely alone and severely wounded, staggering alone before collapsing at the end of the bridge into Doriath. Everyone was nice and treated you kindly but none had grown closer than a passing acquaintance, even the King. Waiting silently after waking to inform the guards returning from their latest search of your fallen Kin. After healing you remained long enough to ensure their safe burial before collecting what was yours and your Mother’s, filling your enchanted bag and quietly stealing away into the night.

Waiting for a man you thought would never return from battle was not an option for you in your grief. Abandoning the lavish lifestyle and welcoming the rough beginning to your wanderings you headed anywhere but there.

Soon hitting the Mountains surrounding you with a vast stretch of white breaking eventually with a growing green in the distance. A stretch of trees grew surrounding a set of peeks you soon began to climb. The unsteady ground beneath you drawing your full attention from your breaking heart and on your descent on the other side causing you to slide down and slam face first into a hard metal coated wall of a Dwarf then back onto your bottom. With a shaky breath your eyes widened at the large figure turning and fixing his double sided axe under your chin with a stern glare until his eyes found the heartbreak and terror in your eyes.

Kneeling before you after removing the axe he watched your lip tremble as another stream of tears fell. His hand reached out drawing a flinch from you only to pause and make him scoot closer with a kind smile bringing a soft sparkle to his pale green eyes buried under his braided blonde bushy eyebrows above the large mustache and beard laying across his chest in a long braid. His deep voice reminding you of thunder as he rumbled out in the common tongue, “Where is your family, are you lost?”

Instantly regretting his words at your face turning red as your eyes filled with tears through a sudden sob causing him to curl you in a gentle hug as your body trembled in his grip for several minutes as he gently stroked your back until you whispered, “My nan-, she’s gone.” Wiping your face he caught a glimpse of the tip of your ear poking through your knotted and dirt coated black curls making his jaw drop at the pain you must be feeling.

“Your Father?” His large hand brushed over your back again hearing your sniffle as you wiped your face again and pulled back still unable to cease your trembling.

“He left with the soldiers before I was born, we haven’t met.” His eyes locked onto your heartbreakingly deep purple eyes with silver flecks inside surrounded by a soft shade of pink and dirt coated cheeks with your tears smudging it across your face.

Giving you a soft smile he stood and helped you to your feet carefully, “Let’s get you something to eat, it’ll be dark soon.” You nodded and followed after to be led straight to their King, Grundon, one of the Seven Dwarf Lords who ruled over the Kingdom in the Blue Mountains.

Instantly he knew the shade of your eyes belonged to a mortal line of Kings marking you as to be well treated and protected by his people. Granting you a safe place to live and heal while you grew, soon welcoming you into their hearts and lives including you fully in their culture and Kingdom. Painfully your life had taken a turn for the better, even through their mortality they had opened your eyes, guiding you to their point of adulthood in their eyes then allowing you to travel with their Kin. Stumbling from place to place, finding several scattered lands filled with Elves that eagerly allowed you entrance to learn more of your homeland while each shared their history, culture and training for your strange muddled form of fighting.

Returning to your home in the Blue Mountains word had met you along the road of its ruined state from a war with Thingol over jewels. Your pace sluggishly led you back allowing you a chance to greet a group of Hobbits heading to claim their new home they had bartered for from a King of Men, a land they had voted to name The Shire. A land they had, upon witnessing one of your hidden talents had asked for your assistance in forming under the promise of granting you your own plot if you wished.

.

Through your childhood you had stunned your Mother with these abilities that had found their way into your possession, there wasn’t an element you couldn’t control, soon leaving your Mother terrified for your future. Thinking back to her short time with her husband she could find no trace of the abilities in their time together leaving her to wonder why you had been gifted them and making sure to remind you to only use them among others in emergencies. Your powers in her mind would seal you as a weapon for a great deal of Kings in the wide world around you along with labeling you as dangerous possibly claiming your chance to have a family of your own.

.

As time passed you had returned back to the painfully empty Blue Mountain Kingdom and slowly did what you could to rebuild it to its former glory waiting for the Dwarves you knew would one day return. Year after year word had been sent from your various acquaintances for aid in their various battles leading to you having to choose which you would assist in. As the third age continued to pass by as one morning the ground trembled beneath your feet from the group growing from dots in the distance to an exhausted band of Dwarves nearly dropping at your front gates from exhaustion.

Rushing from the door you’d left flung open behind you as the male Dwarf with dark hair stumbled along the path, meeting him in time to catch him on your shoulder helping him to his feet holding his weight and guiding them inside.

His groan at your helping him up was followed by a faint rumbling, “Thank you. We’ve been traveling for months now.”

Glancing over you caught a glimpse of his nearly drooping eyes matching the elderly male behind him being steadied by another Dwarf mirroring the one at your side before you faced the gate again, “Where have you traveled from?”

“Erebor, my apologies, I’m Pr-, Thorin Durin and these are my Kin that chose to follow me here.”

You flashed him a quick smile as he spotted your pointed ear with a bead marked with the rune for ‘Dwarf Friend’ tucked in a thin braid behind it, even with the bead his near instinctual unsteadiness around Elves brought a knot to his stomach that his exhaustion did not allow him to act on or refuse your help. “Jaqiearae Pear. I should have more than enough food for your group, and there’s tons of free beds.”

Helping him through the gate his mouth dropped open at the immaculately scrubbed Kingdom they had thought for ages to be abandoned. “I thought the Blue Mountain Kingdom had been abandoned.”

You flashed him another smile leading them to the sick wing to claim their beds, “I lived here before your Kin had left. It’s just me now.” He graciously smiled at you easing back onto the bed you had led him to and removed his boots while a small group of Dwarves joined you to bring the food you had offered to their exhausted Kin.

Upon returning Thorin had been joined on his bed by the elder and his twin who all smiled at you accepting their servings graciously after everyone else had been served and Thorin stated, “Thank you, again for granting us shelter.”

You smiled at him again sitting on the ground before him crossing your legs, “It belongs to your Kin, no need to thank me. I knew Dwarves would return here one day. If you don’t mind my asking, why did you leave Erebor?”

Their faces dropped and they filled you into the story fully expecting another empty condolence only to see a knowing pained look, “It’s a terrible thing to lose your home. It goes without saying you’re free to live here. It might not have endless hoards of gold but there’s a full store room they’d missed when they abandoned the place so it won’t be starting from scratch. You all rest as long as you like, I can show you around when you’re ready.”

They nodded and smiled until Thorin stopped your steps away to ask, “If you don’t mind, how did you come to be here?”

You turned and the pained look in your eyes deepened through a forced faint smile, “I lost my Mother when I was young, King Grundon allowed me to stay here.”

His lips parted as his twin asked, “King Grundon?” with raised brows.

Thrain, “What about your Father?”

“After my parents were wed My Father was called to battle, I’ve never met him.”

Thorin, “Did he pass as well?”

You shrugged, “I’m not sure, but through my travels none of the Elves I’ve encountered have heard of him. He might still be in the west, or fell with Doriath after I left.”

Thrain, “What’s his name?”

“My Mother called him Teleporno. I’m not even sure if that’s his real name.”

Their eyes narrowed and they murmured between each other and turned to you again with faint smiles and Thorin responded, “We’ll keep an ear out for him in the future when out kin travel.”

You nodded and thanked him leaving them to their food and several days rest while you assisted the group in healing their varying wounds. Each claimed their own space after your tours and gratefully formed their council, choosing to keep the Durins at the head of their people and form it around a spot for you among them as well sinking you deeper into their lives as the days passed. When the great battle at Moria had occurred your place amongst them assured the keeping and resealing of that Kingdom. The Durins had held their images of your friendship in their minds after the countless hours of watching you hurling boulders with flicks of your fingers and bolts of lightning to aid in breaking the lines of the Orcs and Goblins between your bouts of armed attacks on them. 

Your last strike nearly causing them to flee if they had not seen the great flame around you bursting into ripples of lightning that cracked through the crowds striking down the last of the Orcs leaving the Dwarves in place as your flames coated them healing their wounds. Shifting their attention back to you, when your flame had died down, from the piles of dead Orcs as you fell to your knees with a soft pant only to have Prince Thorin rush to your side, gripping your arm gently and lifting you to your feet with a soft chuckle, “My dear friend, your place is not on your knees among us. Let’s find you a bed.” You softly chuckled as he led you away through the shocked crowds as he softly whispered, “I understand why you didn’t share your abilities sooner, thank you for using them for our aid all the same.”

You smirked at him trying to ignore the cautious stares from the Dwarves around you, even in your weakened state you still had struck a deep sense of fear into the hearts of the Dwarves not from the Blue Mountains. The Durins held a watch over you as you slept to keep you safe from any Dwarf daring enough to attempt an attack on you, soon enough your name and deeds along with the position of being a friend to all Dwarves was spread through the lands bringing a rekindling trust between your races.

…

Thirty years later once again you’d found yourself back in the Shire happily strolling down the streets guiding the obstinate Prince to the correct door against his urge to keep thundering down the same dead end path you had drug him from. Soon after gaining the confidence of the young Hobbit inside as he delved into your seemingly endless source of knowledge about the Kingdoms he hadn’t seen and more than a few he hadn’t even heard of. Daily he along with the youngest of your group peppered you with questions about the last times you’d been in those locations and more stops along the trail they’d chosen.

Glancing around the camp you noticed your burglar and the two young Princes missing striking a chord of discomfort in you forcing you to your feet to inspect their disappearance. Your absence drew Thorin to follow after and Dwalin to draw his axes when they spotted you drawing your bow. Creeping through the trees you watched as one of three Trolls who had spotted the small Hobbit at his feet and dropped your horse to lift him into the air only to freeze and shift into stone leaving Bilbo clinging to the loosened fist in the air while the other two Trolls stood to inspect their Kin only to freeze and shift as two more of your arrows pierced their skulls at their insults and threats to Bilbo. A smirk slid onto the Dwarf King’s face rising after you had. And patted you on the back before he and Dwalin hurried over, both claiming an ankle on Bilbo and helping to lower him carefully while you rounded up the ponies before the group had followed you retracing their tracks.

Shaking your head through a few extra blinks at the stench coming from the cave you drew in a quick breath and headed inside to inspect their hoard while the group followed after. Through the piles of treasure they had added to the small enchanted bag you’d passed to Gloin to collect it all while you knelt revealing a dagger that you brushed clean and gifted to Bilbo. Taking another glance around the cave your eyes fell to the umbrella stand in the back of the cave, standing and walking over to it you felt Thorin and Gandalf, who’d just appeared back again before they joined you while you drew out the two long swords. One you easily passed to Gandalf before freezing your hand before timidly gripping the handle and brandishing the sword that drew a gasp from the Dwarves as they inspected it.

Thorin’s eyes fell from the blade to your face spotting the tear rolling down your cheek drawing him to place his hand on your arm gently and asked, “Do you know whose it was?”

Another tear rolled down your cheek as you whispered, “My Father left it with my Mother when he marched. I thought I’d lost it forever.” He watched as you reached back and drew its twin from between your shoulder blades and allowed them to compare them and watch as they both sparked and pulsed at being reunited. Twisting it back behind your back you sheathed your blade again and offered the sword to The awed Dwarf King with a soft smile, “You’ll be needing a better blade to reclaim Erebor.” His eyes widened as he accepted the sword from you.

Softly he replied, “Thank you, I’ll take special care of it until I return it to you at my coronation.”

You smiled at him larger helping him secure the sheath to his back and aiding him in sheathing it for the first time before accepting the filled bag from Gloin, easily lifting it from the spot on the ground they couldn’t budge it from to add to your other bag for safe keeping. Looking around the outside of the cave Fili had found his way to your side and gently wiped the tear trail from your cheek as Kili did the same on your other side and asked, “So where are we headed next?”

“Rivendell’s not far from here, maybe an hours ride.” Thorin stepped out of the cave giving you a smile and a nod, “Let’s grab our horses then. You did mention you were friends with the Elf Lord there correct?”

You nodded, “Yes. Lord Elrond, haven’t seen him in some time, but he’ll allow us shelter, and food.” The group all smirked and followed your horse towards the hidden gateway gaining the attention of the stunned Elves at your passing until they had recognized you. An old friend strolled around the corner giving you a faint smile as he approached before bowing his head to you while crossing his hand over his chest, “Lady Pear, welcome back to Rivendell.”

You giggled stepping closer to him, “Sorry I didn’t send word ahead, ran into some Trolls about an hour out. I’d hug you, but, Trolls”

He nodded and said, “Not a problem, we’re always prepared for your sudden appearances, I’ll show you to our bath house so you can wash up while we prepare a meal for you.”

Following after him the group left their belongings along the edges of the bath house walls and each claimed their own sections to scrub themselves as you did the same in a private tub on the side and accepted the help of an Elleth to assist in completing the long black braid passing your belt after you’d pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and a simple long sleeved dark grey thick dress. Leaving your boots in the room they’d offered you across from the group of rooms and courtyard you and the Dwarves would share during your stay. 

Your bare feet carried you to the dining room you would be meeting the Dwarves in, spotting Elrond’s smile sliding onto his face and moving closer to curl you in a gentle hug with a soft chuckle before pulling back and resting his hands on your upper arms and saying, “Welcome back Lady Pear. How has your journey been so far?” Stepping back he motioned his hand to an empty chair at his table and led you over pouring you a glass of raspberry wine and claimed the seat at your side and listened to your playback of the journey up to that point.

“Any sight of a relative yet?”

The Dwarves shifted revealing the discomfort of possibly losing your company as you answered in Elvish, “No. Still no trace of the mysterious Father figure. I lost hope of finding him when Doriath fell.”

He sighed and gave you a curt nod before shifting his eyes to Gandalf then back to you and asking in the Common tongue, “You won’t at least tell me your Mother’s name?”

You raised your glass and replied, “No.” Taking a sip and ignoring the sting of her name that nearly drew tears to your eyes causing Thorin to shift the conversation away from you, even if it meant he would anger the Elf at the interruption.

.

As your stay stretched out you bonded with the small child in Elrond’s care and made sure to avoid the infamous White Lady Galadriel at her arrival, bringing the Dwarves to distrust her and avoid her as well unsure of what she could have done to lose your good faith. On another of your nightly strolls you met up with Thorin quietly as he listened in on Elrond and Gandalf’s discussion until he felt your arm rest on his shoulder and smirked at you before saying, “It seems he has little faith in me.”

You giggled softly, “Don’t put weight in his doubts, the weight of ages grows heavier under the weight of Dragons when you’re planning. He will not stand in our way, you’re going home and I get to see this deep green Mountain of yours.”

He smirked again with a soft chuckle and asked, “This White Lady, if you don’t mind my asking, what has she done to lose your faith?”

“We’ve never met. Though I’ve heard she has a habit of delving into other’s minds. Our lives are books, and we all have chapters that make us flinch.”

His soft smile grew as he said, “True. When are we leaving?”

You drew in a steady breath, “Tonight if you’re rested enough.”

He nodded and led you back to your shared courtyard where he bid you goodnight and went to bed to get more rest while you stayed out to look at the stars from your balcony, ignoring the creeping steps of the White lady on another bridge in the distance as you reinforced the mental wall you had raised to protect yourself from her prying. 

.

As the sun set the following day you’d all changed back into your traveling clothes and you led the group through the Kingdom and out the back gate on foot knowing the Elves could easily notice the ponies leaving. Weeks later you’d finally reached the edge of the vast forest ahead of you, stepping out of Beorn’s shack with four from the group you drew your large glider as they nervously shifted while you drew it out fully as the rest of the group looked on as you grabbed the group and started your flight over the vast forest. Making sure Dwalin was in the first group to ensure the small groups safety upon your return.

Nearly ten minutes later you’d landed and eased the Dwarves down from your glider before turning and flying back for the next group that eagerly waited for the sight of you again. Trip after trip you eased the group over the rough trail through the darkened forest spotting a few flashes of curious Elven guards between the leaves below at the silver glider crossing their path once again on your final trip before returning back to their posts.

As the sun rose on the morning after Smaug fell you were resting your legs over the edge of the ledge past the secret door watching the forest as the sound of hooves grew louder. Shifting your eyes to the side you gave Bilbo a kind smile as he sat at your side and asked, “What are we looking at?”

“The Elves are stirring, I can hear their horses.”

Bilbo’s brows rose, “I take it that’s not a good thing then?”

You smirked at him, “I haven’t met King Thranduil, though I’ve heard a few varying reports on him. He’s near my age I believe, so he may be like Lord Elrond or he could be worse.” Your eyes shifted back to the forest getting your first glimpse of the Elf King as his Elk paused in the edge of the trees when he caught the sight of you both, revealing only a group of ten Elves with him. Turning back you let out a soft Khuzdul whisper to the Raven nearby who flew towards the Elf King as Bilbo asked, “What did you tell him?”

“I asked why he’s brought a small army of his soldiers.”

You could see his head tilting to get a better glimpse of you and Bilbo, noticing his large feet and the point on your ear you revealed brushing back your hair, his gulp even in the distance was easily visible to you along with his head turning back to give an order to have his Men stay within the forest as the Raven flew back to you.

It perched on your knee and said, “The Elf King said he has come to speak with King Thorin peacefully.”

You gave him a kind smile, “I’ll fetch him, please ask the Elf King to meet us at the front gates.”

It puffed its small cheeks in a small smile as it nodded and flew back humming quietly to itself while you gently patted Bilbo’s leg and led him inside after stealing another curious glance at the King who was staring intently at you while the Raven relayed your message. Bilbo chuckled keeping up the pace with you through the mountain, “The way he looked at you made it seem like he’d never seen an Elf before.”

You giggled again, “I’m not sure how many Vanyar Elves he’s seen since he left the west.”

Bilbo, “You’re that rare?”

You smiled at him, “My Mother’s Elven Kin chose to remain serving under the Valar and not to sail or leave their borders, so yes.”

He let out an amused hum as you entered the main room your group had claimed for their shelter for the night catching the group standing in a circle giving guesses over where you two had gone. Turning back to you they all smiled and relaxed as the Princes asked, “Where’d you two run off to?”

“We went to the ledge, spotted the Elf King, he’s headed for the front gate.”

They nodded and Thorin smirked at you grabbing Orcrist and leading the way to the front gate as the rest of the group followed after. Stepping up onto the overlook you claimed a spot along the carved railing, resting your hands on the cool stone at Thorin’s side as the Elves drew closer to the gate observing your group and each took extra time focusing on you. The cool breeze blew your long hair gently back into your face revealing the single long braid with a worn bead in it before it blew out of your face again as you turned to listen to Thorin’s whispered question about what you think he would ask for.

Glancing back at the Elven King after your shrug for an answer who had stopped at the edge of the bridge give you another glance over before he bowed his head to Thorin who did the same in return before he called out, “King Thranduil, it’s been a long time.”

Thranduil glanced at you again before he responded, “Yes it has. I must say congratulations on your return home.”

Thorin, “Thank you. Was there anything else you wished to discuss, something deserving of you marching your army to the edges of your forest Perhaps?”

Thranduil glanced at you again curiously then back to Thorin with another blank expression, “I was merely being prepared in case Smaug was still alive.”

Thorin softly mumbled, “Hmm,” before you softly asked him in Khuzdul, “Is he always this talkative?”

He chuckled softly and glanced at you before facing Thranduil again and asking in the Common tongue, “Was there anything else you were wishing to discuss?”

Thranduil tore his eyes from you landing them on Thorin again, “There was a matter of my Kin’s jewels your Grandfather and I couldn’t come to terms on before Smaug attacked.”

You glanced at Thorin with a curious glance and asked in Khuzdul, “That box of jewels you offered me?”

He smirked at you then turned back again, “I wasn’t aware the matter hadn’t been solved yet when King Thror still bore the crown. Unfortunately I’ve offered them to my Dragon Slayer here as a part of her share of the treasure to give her something from her former home. So the matter would have to be handled with her.”

Thranduil looked at you again, “Perhaps then you might allow me to bring a large amount of supplies for a dinner for your whole group to welcome you back and I could speak with the young Maiden about the jewels and her former home.”

His eyes squinted at your soft giggle while Thorin smirked and said, “I very much doubt this Young Maiden, as you put it, of ours is younger than you are.” The Elves’ eyes widened and slid over you again, “But if you’d like to celebrate we would never turn away a meal. Just don’t expect to get too much from about her home.”

Thranduil drew in a breath watching as you brushed back your hair spotting a large purple octagonal cut ring on your right hand with a familiar seal of a silver tree in the center of it. “My Lady, kindly forgive my manners, we haven’t met properly, I’m Thranduil Oropherion. I am wondering if I might have met any of your Kin before.”

He noted your near head length above Thorin still leaving you uncommonly short for an Elf, inhaling yourself before responding, “I wouldn’t know, My Mother was half Mortal, her Kin have probably long since past and I’ve never met my Father.”

Thranduil wet his bottom lip as you spoke to avoid biting it at your vague answer, “And your name and title so I might address you properly.” The Dwarves around you fought to hide back their smirks between glances at you from the King’s questioning.

“My former title is of little consequence now, mainly left to  **Kharmu Khazâd**  (Dwarf Friend) since Doriath fell. My name is Jaqiearae Pear.”

His lips parted and he asked, “You mentioned you’re from Doriath? Who are your relations from there?”

“I was told my Father was one of Thingol’s Grandsons.” His eyes widened.

“Mire’s Daughter?” His answer came as a tear slid down your cheek at your Mother’s name while Thorin’s arm curled around your back spotting your tension. “I know your Father. He’s spent Ages searching for you. Would you like to meet him?”

Drawing in a shaky breath as another tear fell thankfully hidden by your hair falling into your face again as you blankly replied, “You’re a King, do as you wish,” before turning and walking back into the Mountain as the older Dwarves formed a wall to block you from view as the Princes and Ori followed after you on your path back towards the library to get out of his earshot. King Thranduil stared at the spot you had formerly occupied as the Elves’ behind him glanced at each other shocked by your reaction as the King said, “If I’ve offended her I do apologize.”

Thorin rested his hands on the wall between them through a long exhale, “Family is a sore subject for Miss Pear, and you can apologize to her yourself at the meal you’ve mentioned before, unless you’ve changed your mind on that.”

Thranduil, “Is 5 a good time for us to return?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes it is. Who is her Father?”

Thranduil gripped his reigns tighter already forming the words to the letter he knew he would race back to write once they had finished speaking, “The Lord of Lothlorien.” Making the Dwarves’ mouths drop open and glance at Thorin who merely blinked as Thranduil continued, “As I said he’s spent Ages searching for his First Born, if you’ll excuse me I have a letter to write. He should be here within the week if that is any comfort to her, allow her time to adjust.” Bowing his head to Thorin who bowed his head in return as they turned and raced back to their borders.

.

The group found you quietly crying between the circle of young Dwarves hugging you, seated on the dusty floor of the small war room library after tracing your dusty footprints. They all took turns hugging you as well until you calmed as Thorin said, “King Thranduil said he believes your Father to be the Lord of Lothlorien.”

Your eyes met and you softly replied, “Lord Celeborn?”

Thorin, “I do believe that is his name. He said he could be here within the week to meet you so you’ll have some time to adjust before hand.” He stepped closer and wiped your cheeks and set his hands on your arms, “It’s been Ages, as he put it, you’re allowed to be scared. Though Elf Lord or not, he harms you or insults you we’re going after the both of them. And you’re not obligated to return the stones merely because he’s the only Elf Lord in the East that’s named himself King.”

“I’m going to have to apologize to him tonight aren’t I for turning my back on him without bowing?”

Thorin smirked back, “He crossed a line, whether he knew it or not, you owed him nothing of the sort.”

Balin wiped your cheek, “Besides, if this Lord Celeborn is your Father you’re a, Princess of sorts, and even after Doriath fell you are still a Princess after the Kingdom and your line has fallen.”

You groaned and laid your head on Thorin’s shoulder with a soft groan, “This means the White Lady is married to My Father. And Elrond’s Wife is my Sister.”

Thorin chuckled and hugged you back, “At least you’re close with your Brother in law and his line. Now, if you’re better, let’s get you some breakfast and find a place to entertain our guests.”

.

You nodded and joined them coming to the decision of using the banquet hall on the lower level, choosing to clean up the large kitchen attached and the smaller private dining hall attached to the larger one. The Princes took their chore of mopping the halls and stood turned pouting at you with their mops fixed in their hands still firmly in their buckets filled with soapy water drawing a sigh from you after rolling your eyes as you said, “Fine.” Causing their smiles to widen as you drew the water from their buckets and spread the water across the floor as they went to get you more soapy water to make it faster. Soon after the group was watching as you flicked your hands to send the large amount of water to clean the walls and ceiling as well and sent a small gust of wind to dry after before feeding the water down the drain of the tub where they got the water from.

After, you’d returned you jumped in to help the Dwarves scrub the dishes and everything you’d need for the dinner as the rest scrubbed the kitchen and inspected the ovens and plumbing while Bilbo and Ori rounded up extra candles before setting the table. All your scrubbing ended near lunch giving you all the chance to test your table settings and the freshly repaired kitchen making all of you smile as the Mountain started to feel more like a home for you all. Shortly after scrubbing dishes after dinner Thorin and Balin sent word to the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains that Erebor was reclaimed and the stone was found. 

.

Shortly before 5 you all headed back upstairs to the rooms you had scrubbed the night before, to bathe and change for the meal. Sighing you looked in the long mirror that cut your head off to eye the long deep maroon shirt and black vest you pulled on over your tight black pants with tall black boots before pulling the stool on your left at the beauty stand drawing back your hair trying to see if you should pull it back or not. Rolling your eyes you dropped your hair and rolled your head back with a soft groan and walked out to join the group who all smiled at you while Kili said, “You’re not going to wear a dress?”

Fili chuckled, “You did for Elrond.”

You smirked at the pair of them, “I wear dresses when I’m comfortable with someone, he’s here to haggle for his jewels, I’m not wearing a dress for that, if it’s too improper for him he can just deal with it.”

They chuckled and Thorin smirked at you while saying, “He’ll be wearing clothes long enough for the both of you.” Curling his arm out to offer it to you and led you down to the front gate in time for the group to open it for the large group of Elves with the King and an Elf you assumed could only be his Son alongside a redheaded Elleth who both were not present earlier when you’d met their King. The three of them turned to look at you, eyeing you carefully at the King’s side with kind smiles on their faces hoping that you weren’t still upset. Bombur, his Brothers and Dori escorted the Elven servants to the kitchen you’d scrubbed to help them prepare and keep an eye on them while the King and the two Elves at his side walked closer to your group and bowed their heads to you all as they kept their eyes locked on you. Thorin glanced at you asking in Khuzdul, “Did you want me to stay with you?”

You smiled at him, “I should be fine.”

He nodded and turned to face Thranduil and said in the Common tongue, “We’ll let you all talk.”

Giving you another smile they all left you to aid in the cooking as you glanced over Thranduil’s long dark silver robe with matching pants and boots as his Son wore a long light blue shirt over similar silver pants with deep green boots while the Elleth was in an all green outfit similar to the Princes. The King watched as the Dwarves left you before bowing his head to you as he said, “Lady Pear, I owe you an apology for yesterday. I-.”

“You really don’t.”

He blinked twice, “My questions upset you, and I do apologize for that.”

“Well then, I accept your apology if it keeps you from apologizing again. Though there is no reason to in the first place. You’re not behind my Mother’s death or had kept my Father from being able to find me. My pain from the situation is not your fault and by now the response is, unfortunately still beyond my control. Nothing to trouble you at all.”

His expression shifted as he inhaled and said, “To get it over with then I would like to inform you I wrote to Lord Celeborn last night and he wrote back assuring he would be here within the week,” His hand dipped in his pocket retrieving a letter, “And he asked if I would pass this along as well.” Reaching out you collected the letter and eyed the tight cursive writing on the outside of it addressed simply to a J. Pear.

You glanced back up at him an asked, “How did you know?”

A faint smile slid back on his face, “Your ring. Over the years we’ve spoken about our losses, including our wives. His families’ seal has a silver tree in the center, he explained that for their wedding he had a purple stone carved with his seal in the center of it. The stone, he said he spent months trying to find the right shade to match Your Mother’s eyes.” He shifted on his feet, “Did, she never told you his name?”

“The Elven Kingdoms I’d visited through the years had never heard of anyone named Teleporno. That was the only name my Nana ever gave me.”

Thranduil, “He stopped going by that name when he left the west.”

“Lot of good that does for me if I’m trying to look for him in return. Didn’t have any idea of what he looked like, can’t exactly go around saying I’m looking for an Elf that fell out of a massive tree and landed in a rose delivery cart and couldn’t walk straight for a week after the first time he tried to speak to my Nana now can I.”

Legolas and Tauriel chuckled as the Elf King smirked at your arms crossing over your chest emphasizing your pronounced bust marking your Mortal lineage along with your wider hips below your long shirt. Thranduil couldn’t help but chuckle as he said, “No I suppose not.” Your eyes shifted to the pair beside him and he offered you another smile, “Allow me to introduce My Son Legolas and the Captain of My Guard Tauriel.”

You bowed your head to them shallowly after they had done the same to you before Legolas said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. We’ve been wondering what you were like after hearing about you for so long.”

Your eyes narrowed slightly and you asked, “What exactly does he know about me?”

Thranduil smirked, “Not much. Only knew your nickname your Mother had given you of Pear. Everything else was small stories from King Thingol, then mainly stories about your Mother and what he hoped you would turn out to be.”

“Not sure he’d be very impressed.”

Thranduil smirked, “I wrote to Lord Elrond who has shared more than a few hundred stories about you over the years, several of which have all been incredibly impressive, and adding the reclamation of Erebor to your history is equally as impressive.”

You nodded and glanced at the jeweled pin at the base of his neck and asked him when your eyes met again, “I suppose you’re wanting to get to the topic of your jewels.”

The corner of his brow ticked up and he forced a small smile back to his face, “If you’d like. They belonged to my Mother, including the necklace inside. What would you wish in return for them if I could ask you to part with them?”

You reached into your small bag hanging around your waist and drew out the box and offered it to him, confusing him at how the box could have fit in the small bag. Timidly he accepted the box from you and watched slightly confused as you tied the top of your bag together again and flipped the small flap back over it, “They’re yours, and for what I’d assumed you’d be willing to trade for them would only cause your people pain down the road.” His lips parted and he looked at the box again before watching as you slid your letter in your pocket and drew a small pouch from your bag and handed it to him as well, “So you can fit it in your pocket.”

Lowering his eyes he quizzically examined the bag untying the top and nearly gasped at the top of it stretching easily to allow the box inside before shrinking back to it’s normal size before he finally glanced back up at you with a faint smile, “Thank you, really. If there’s anything you need in the future consider me in your debt.”

You sighed and said softly, “You don’t owe me a thing, no matter what you say otherwise.” He went to respond but you turned and said, “Let’s go find you somewhere to sit.”

They glanced at each other before following as the King slid the pouch in his hidden pocket in his pants under his robe, each of them eyed the massive now stone body of Smaug as they passed. Then claimed one of the tall chairs along the fireplace with his Son and Tauriel joining him across from Thorin who was casually puffing away on his pipe on the small couch beside Bilbo who was showing off his smoke shape talents. Thorin smirked as he spotted Thranduil watching you helping to add the completed food to the table and the quick twitch of his brow as you stole one of the cut lengths of boiled green beans in the bowl you’d just set out and turned to grab more of the food.

Thorin, “Is she that strange of an Elf?”

Thranduil’s eyes darted back to Thorin as he let out the breath he was unknowingly holding, “Was she raised by Elves after Doriath?”

Thorin shook his head with a smile, “No, Dwarves. In the Blue Mountains, she stumbled across them. King Grundon took her in.”

Thranduil, “Hmm, I’m surprised King Grundon would have taken in anyone from Thingol’s line.”

Thorin smirked, “You’d not have turned her away either. She was roughly what 12. Terrified out of her mind when she ran into, and I do mean literally ran into one of the Guards on patrols. Though it was before the feud had started, he recognized her eyes from her Mother’s line and he promised her shelter for as long as she wished. She needed time to heal.”

Thranduil nodded and looked at you again, this time stealing a steamed carrot slice causing another twitch before he watched your hair sway and bounce with your every move, “It’s quite a painful wound to heal from. I understand she was there when it happened?”

Thorin nodded, “She never mentioned the particulars, but for a pain that deep she must have been, she mentioned they were traveling and the scar along her collarbone is from that day.”

Thranduil let out a long breath watching you again realizing that you’d tasted each of the dishes placed on the table and all within the sights of Thorin causing him to think she was tasting the food for poisons, Thorin chuckled and said, “It’s a habit from her childhood, her Mother used to do it too apparently. They would cook together and sneak bits here and there so they could taste all of their dishes when they were fresh from the oven.”

Thranduil nodded and watched you again, “Is she always so distant?”

Bilbo chuckled, “Only to strangers. Besides probably doesn’t ease things any more to have you in on one of the biggest mysteries in her life. But she’s not the sort for grudges, just some ruffled feathers for now.”

Thorin, “I’m sure she’ll warm up to you before she does to Lord Celeborn.”

Bilbo, “Especially for her opinions on his second Wife.”

Thranduil’s head tilted slightly to the side as he glanced between the pair, “What opinions would that be?”

Thorin, “Jaqi said the White Lady likes to poke around in others minds without asking.”

Legolas chuckled and glanced at his Father who’d glanced at him sideways, “What, you know it’s true. Even you hate it.”

Thorin, “Our lives are like books, we all have chapters we flinch at, some of us prefer not to have them brought back to our attention.”

Thranduil, “That’s quite a way to put it. Very true.”

Thorin smirked again as he let out the last puff from his pinch of tobacco as Bilbo put his pipe in its box on the mantle as Thorin said, “Not my saying, Jaqi’s the one who said it.” He stood as you called out that the food was ready and the Elves soon followed after.

Thorin crossed to the table claiming the seat at the end while Thranduil chose the one on his right with the Elves at his side. Your seat was on Thorin’s left with Bilbo between you and the Princes on your left, who did their best to keep your attention through the meal. Fili directly at your side did the best job as Kili became distracted at speaking with the Elves across the table from him while their King couldn’t help but keep his eyes fixed on you as he spoke with Thorin. Memorizing each detail he could of your near perfect etiquette even surpassing a few of his own Kin being a stark contrast to the Dwarves who had raised and claimed you, at least until Bilbo chuckled softly and asked, “King Thranduil?” His face nearly paled as the silvery blue eyes shifted from you to him with a faint smile and a soft “Hmm?” as he ate the food he had slid onto his fork.

Bilbo, “Have you known many Vanyar?”

Thranduil’s eyes squinted for moment wondering why he would ask that before shaking his head, “Haven’t had the pleasure of meeting any. Are you studying Elven races?”

Bilbo’s smile grew as you took a sip of your water, avoiding the wine the Elves had supplied, to hide the smirk you were fighting when Bilbo said in shaky Elvish, “No I just thought that might be why you keep staring.” Then took a sip from his water as well.

Legolas nearly choked on his drink from a chuckle as Thranduil blinked at the Hobbit before glancing at you again and asking you out of Elvish, “You’re Vanyar?”

You nodded, “A quarter.”

Thranduil blinked and reached for his glass as you filled your fork again and mumbled in Elvish, “I don’t m-.”

You quickly cut him off in his same tongue, “I’m used to it, you can stop apologizing.”

Thranduil, “I-.”

Your eyes rose to meet him after you swallowed and you said through a smirk, “One more apology and I’m throwing a pie at you.”

Against his better judgment as all the Elves glanced between you two the corner of his mouth quirked up causing him to take another sip to mask it as he shot you a playful glare before Bilbo switched the conversation to Thorin, one he knew would allow everyone to join in. When the meal had ended the lower ranked Elves had helped you all to clear the table as their King and Prince watched you fill your arms along with the Princes even though in the Elves eyes you were ranked far higher than any of them. 

After the table was cleared the Dwarves escorted the Elves to the gate again where they bowed to you lower than their bows for the rest of your group as the King made sure to state, “I will inform you of when Lord Celeborn has arrived.” You nodded and he turned to claim his grazing Elk and steal another glance at you before the gates closing parted you and gave him only the option to return back home with the sinking feeling that they should have stayed the night.

Once the dishes were clean and the candles were doused you all returned to your rooms in the Royal Wing to claim their instruments to play before they retired for the night only to pause and turn seeing you seated at Dwalin’s feet eyeing your name written across the front of the still sealed letter with a near mournful gaze. Dwalin leaned forward and softly asked, “Whatcha got there Dear?” His eyes scanned over the letter curiously.

“King Thranduil gave it to me, Lord Celeborn asked him to pass it on to me.”

They all glanced at you and gently set their instruments down as Dwalin said, “Need help opening it?”

You nodded and blindly passed it to him, watching from the corner of your eye as he flipped it over drawing his dagger and flicked it open and passed it back to you with a kind smile. Your trembling fingers accepted it and unfolded it taking in a breath, resting the letter along your knees in front of you so your tears wouldn’t fall on the thick letter. Fighting your quivering lower lip you started to shakily read the letter aloud, translating it for the group who all moved closer to comfort you. 

An apology was how he opened his letter, one that flowed into a lengthy description of what had happened filling nearly two pages before spending the rest sharing more stories of your Mother and the plans they had. Everyone waited patiently for you to complete the letter more than wiling to claim the sluggish painful day after to comfort you through to your last broken and trembling word as he had stated he was going to travel day and night without rest to be with you as soon as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon had finally risen to the center of the sky you made your way once again to the secret entrance releasing a sigh as the cool breeze hit you through the open door. Walking to the edge of the ledge you watched the sick trees stirring the longer you watched them, a deep pleading rumble sounding from each of them. The glider staff resting in your hand drew a faint scraping sound against the stone you were standing on as you sighed again, adjusting your bare feet on the stone as you mentally ran through what you needed from your list for your surprise birthday breakfast for Bilbo you and Thorin had decided on.  
.  
His rough whisper had filled your ears stealing your last moments before the silence from the night as he brought up once again a surprise he’d hoped to soften Bilbo’s worries for his affections, “I know you said Hobbits celebrate differently but I’d like to show him how much I care.” You smiled at him as he glanced at Bilbo’s door across from his before adding, “I was thinking a cake, I’m great at cakes, My Mum loved my marble cakes. Though I doubt we have the supplies for it.”  
You let out a quiet giggle, “Don’t you worry, I’ll get the supplies, you get some sleep.” His smile grew as he nodded curling you in a warm hug before going to drop on his bed as you started your wandering trip through the Mountain to check your supplies.  
.  
Your eyes fell to your glowing skin revealed by your black tank top and knee length black pants as you removed the Mithril wrap that paired with your gliding rod to aid you in your flight before jumping from the ledge. The fall not lasting as the Mithril pair bonded and your flight began with you holding fast to the underside of the glider as you bent the air around you to send you faster towards the forest calling out to you. Turning sideways as you forced yourself faster, dropping through the gate to follow the path and soaring as high as you could to avoid the wafting vapors from the poisonous mushrooms. Through your flight you caught glimpses of startled Elves before turning in a sharp circle spotting the Elven Prince notching his bow to fire at the mysterious intruder only to lower it when your foot landed on the branch he was crouched on. Taking in your appearance confirming with your eye contact that it was truly you he stood and bowed his head to you sliding his bow back around his arm and returning his arrow.  
Stepping closer to the Prince with a small smile you held your glider at your side lightly in your fingers off the edge of the branch he sent you a faint smile in return as you glanced at the rest of the Elven Guard who returned to their posts as Tauriel below had informed them who you were.  
You eyes met his again as you spoke in Elvish, “Prince Legolas, I didn’t mean to startle you and your Guards. I was wondering if I would be able to barter for some sugar and other supplies.”  
His smile grew, “You came for sugar? Hmm. Well that shouldn’t be any trouble at all. If I may, why didn’t you ask for it earlier?”  
“It’s a surprise. It’s Bilbo’s birthday and we wanted to give him a small party for it. I would have gone to Laketown earlier but they seem as bad off as we are.”  
Legolas nodded, “Well I can take you.” His eyes fell to your glider making you smirk and step closer, and ask, “Did you want a lift?”  
A quirky excited smile crossed his face as he eyed it again, “Is it difficult?”  
You shook your head giggling while you raised the glider onto your back and crouched, “Just rest on the long bar while holding on the cross bar, I’ll try not to go too fast.”  
He smirked again hopping on the back of it gripping it tightly, kneeling as you lunged from the branch that had been pulsing beneath your bare skin at the contact. His eyes widened from the sudden disappearance of the sturdy branch beneath him until his stomach unclenched at the excitement of the wind racing around you both as you soared through the trees until the castle came into view.   
For your landing you dipped for another small circle allowing the Prince to jump from the back before completing your circle to land gently behind him. Looping the wrap around your head allowing it to fall around you to your waist and lock into its secure position while your fingers twirled your staff as the cross bar snapped back into the long bar before lowering your hand along the mithril bar and stepping closer to the smiling Prince as he led you inside past the Guards. “That was incredible, where did you learn to do that?”  
You smirked at him, “I fell from a cliff in a battle, tangled in a banner, managed to form a securing bar with my blades. Terrifying to work out on my own, but I got it mostly, though my landings are a bit rough sometimes.”  
He chuckled and led you through the back pathway towards the kitchen skipping the throne room entirely, “Where did you get the glider?”  
“I made it, I’ve been around more than enough mithril for hundreds in my time with the Dwarves.”  
He glanced at you curiously, “What’s it like, living with Dwarves?”  
You smiled up at him taking in your surroundings as you spoke, “Feels like home. Doriath, it always felt like I was being watched and judged. After, I couldn’t breathe from the weight of all the formality, not without my Nana. It took a fair bit of time, nearly a generation before I was counted as family. They gave me space and security, and showed me a different way to live, one I needed.”  
“Really, different how?”  
“The main difference is, respect is far more important than image or propriety. If you’re miserable you’re free to cry or scream and throw things while spewing curses you can and they’ll all be there to curl around you after. No matter what their main concern is you, it’s understood that pain and emotions bubble out, as long as respect is shown you’re free to be yourself and relax. You can be a King and break down entirely, they might have been born from stone but I’ve yet to meet a more caring and devoted race.” His eyebrow raised higher and your smile quirked up again, “No offense, I’ve not known very many Elves closely past Lord Elrond and his Children. But there always seemed to be a wall there, though it was probably my fault for it.”  
Legolas chuckled softly as his smile grew, “Well hopefully we can show you another side to our people. I know Lord Celeborn will certainly do his best to. I do believe it’s a good thing that you’re so close to Lord Elrond and knew your Sister and their Children so the shift from friend to relative shouldn’t be difficult for them at all.”  
You nodded, “Elrond has been the one to keep tabs on visiting Elves asking for any from Doriath on my behalf. Even after I told him he didn’t have to.”  
Legolas smirked opening the door to the kitchens for you, “He’s always been one to press the importance of family.” Showing you inside the fully stocked kitchens and giving a kind smile to the Elves spread through the kitchen completing their tasks for the morning breakfasts who bowed to him and went back to their tasks as they eyed you carefully. “So, is it just the sugar you’re needing?”  
Your smile grew again at his kind smile, “It’s actually a short list, but I have gold for it.”  
He shook his head and turned, “No need for gold,” grabbing an empty basket and clutching it carefully with another bright smile, “What all do you need?” Adding a small pack of sugar and following as you timidly eyed the large pantry and walked through it passing what you needed to him to be added. As your list was filled he caught your eyes passing over a string of sausages and smirked when he set down the basket to wrap it and slid it in your basket as well before reaching for a pack of strawberries you had eyed and paused when you said, “You don’t have to add everything I look at. I’ll clean you out for my random whims, I have my lists worth, thank you again.”  
He smirked as he added it blindly anyway, “You should add what you like to the list as well, its been a long week for you. You deserve it.”  
Reaching in the small bag at your waist you caught him eyeing the long jagged white scar running along your right collarbone he’d noticed went even larger along your back where it had gone straight through you before eyeing the small purse you’d pulled out only to have his hand curl around yours to lower it back to your bag. Raising it again you said, “I’m paying, no arguments.”  
He chuckled, “Fine, just don’t be surprised when it shows back up at our next visit.”  
Rolling your eyes you passed him the small handful of gold you’d drawn out that he passed to one of the workers on your way out again, “Let’s get you back to your Kingdom.” Handing the basket he’d secured the lid to when you’d grabbed it and watched as you set it carefully into your bag at your waist.  
You glanced up at him again curiously, “Isn’t there some sort of protocol for guests to be led to the King?”  
He smirked back at you, “Yes, however Ada went to his room when we got back and normally he prefers not to be disturbed there. And a brief shopping trip is something I can handle on my own. Unless you’d prefer to see him scrambling to greet you properly.” His smirk grew as you giggled and looked forward again.  
“It would be an interesting sight, watching him stumble down the stairs trying to pull his robes over his head. But I don’t think we should bother him from his, what, brooding?”  
He chuckled leading you through the last hallway, “He’s been better on the brooding since your group arrived.”  
“Dwarves do tend to be distracting for your problems. Especially the Princes.”  
He chuckled again leading you through the gate and across the bridge again, “As they should be.”  
Loosening your wrap again as the cross bars popped back out to attach to your glider as he smirked at your contraption again, “Want a lift back?”  
His smile grew as he nodded, the Guards watched as you laid the glider across your back crouching again while he hopped back on before you leapt off the ground and followed the path back to his former spot where you circled the large light brown circle on the blackened branch from where you’d stood before. Jumping from your glider he landed curiously eyeing the spot before looking back at you with another smile as you landed, his head bowed to you through another smile, “I hope your party goes well, please give our best wishes for another great year to your dear Hobbit Bilbo.”  
Your smile grew as you giggled again, “I will, and please let me know if your Father gets upset about me not being properly introduced so I can drop in on him unexpectedly. See how he handles it.”  
Legolas chuckled, “Oh that would be interesting to see. I’ll let you know how he reacts.”  
You bowed your head, “I’ll leave you to your patrols, thank you again.”  
His head bowed to you again before his smile dimmed as you took a step backwards to fall back on your still open glider as you smiled at him before flipping over and flying away while his smile grew and locked into place while he continued his designated paths. While turning back his whole group eyed the now fully brown tree with five more shifting around it starting to sway freely as they woke the trees around them. Walking back through the gates again and strolling through the Kingdom Prince Legolas paused in his room as soon as he’d entered taking in his Father’s tall form waiting for his return, arms crossed with a stern expression locked on his face.  
Legolas’ smile grew, “Ada, sleep well?”  
Thranduil drew in a quick breath, “I did, though it seems I have missed a guest.”  
Legolas nodded, “Lady Pear. That silver flash a few days ago, turns out it was her glider.”  
Thranduil’s arms dropped as his brow rose, “Glider?”  
Legolas nodded again filling him in on the full story, “I made sure to send our best wishes for Bilbo along with her.”  
“Hmm, next time wake me, even if it’s for a few minutes.”  
Legolas chuckled, “Of Course Ada.” Walking to his wardrobe to pull out a change of clothes as his Father walked back to his room allowing Legolas to bathe and change before their shared breakfast.  
..  
Returning back to the ledge you drew out the basket again and carried it up to the Royal Wing closing the door behind you and checking the time noticing it would be sunrise soon. Setting the basket down in the shared kitchen, leaving your glider in your apartment beside the door and headed to Thorin’s apartment and quietly slipped inside finding the door to his bedroom and knocking on it gently hearing the deep snoring falter, “Who’s there?”  
“Jaqi, I got the supplies.” You could practically sense his large smile as you heard his pulling out of his bed and adding a shirt and pants remaining bare foot. Walking out of the room his hand gripped his hair back in a messy bun giving you a sleepy yet eager smile while passing you his hair tie, “Could you?”  
You nodded, “Of course.” Stepping behind him to tie it in his hair and follow him to the kitchen where you started on the breakfast as he made the cake. Glancing over you smiled at him catching his creeping nerves, “He’ll love it.” Making Thorin smile again as he looked at his mixing bowl again then back to you as you asked, “How did you know? I’ve asked others before I’m just curious.”  
His curious smile grew, “All those years and you haven’t found your One?”  
You shook your head, “Unless I somehow missed it, like me and missing the entire Kingdom My Father apparently rules over.”  
“It’s not something you can miss. For Bilbo, it was him mentioning conkers back in Bagend. Normally that would have infuriated me how he missed the point entirely,” his smirk deepened, “Then that temper of his, mostly for Dwarves it’s a rough start. Ours certainly, and I couldn’t speak to him without thinking of Smaug being anywhere near him.” His eyes locked with yours as he sighed, “It feels, like a burning, not a painful one but it pulses through you and you can almost feel their heart beating when you look at them, sometimes when they’re not even there. If that helps. Find anyone like that?”  
“I. Argumentative, yes. The burning wouldn’t be anything new for me, it’s a constant feeling for me, wonder what could mine could end up being, hopefully nothing like bursting into flames around them.”  
Thorin chuckled softly, “Anyone bring these feelings on?”  
“You did.” His eyes met yours slightly shocked, “It happens with every new courting, can’t help it. You are incredible and would be an amazing husband to have I’m sure, though just not intended for me.”  
His smirk came back, “Ah so you’re a romantic then. Thought it might have been the Elven King or his Son.”  
“I’m not sure what I think about them, Elves are a bit foreign to me. All I’ve heard is Wood Elves are different than the Noldor in Rivendell. Still not used to the staring I suppose.”  
Thorin chuckled softly, “Perhaps you could make a friend with their Kin and ask them, no doubt it will have plenty to do with flowers.” His expression shifted curiously, “Have you met any Elves like yourself, your abilities I mean?”  
“I think it might be my Vanyar side, My Nana, she asked me to hide it. She hadn’t ever seen anything like it before, she never met their side of her Kin. She was so terrified for how others would treat me, that I’d end up alone.”  
Thorin set down his bowl and curled you into a quick hug, “That won’t ever happen, our Kin will always be here for you.”  
You smiled and hugged him back, “I know.” Before you both turned back to your cooking, “I’ll need it for this family business. I just hope he’s got a good view on Dwarves.”  
Thorin chuckled, “He’ll have to or we’ll never let you go.”  
“You’re all my family, he’ll just have to ease his way into it. The Wife part really isn’t helping it.”  
“Perhaps it was arranged. A woman like you would be impossible to get over and I can’t imagine your Mother would have been very different than you. That letter alone showed he’s still mad about her and can’t wait to meet you. Think he’ll hug you?”  
“Not sure if he would, Elves aren’t overly affectionate publicly.”  
“Any idea what he looks like?”  
“There was a portrait in Rivendell. Blonde, bluish silver eyes, most likely incredibly tall. I hear he’s quite stoic.”  
Thorin chuckled, “No wonder Thranduil’s so close to him.” You giggled again as he chuckled softly.  
..  
Rubbing his face through a groan stretching back across his bed unsure of how this whole situation with you had affected him so deeply, assuring himself that it was merely for his closest friend’s happiness and being able to help him rekindle his connection to the woman he loved so deeply. Even through his arranged marriage he had some inkling of an idea of what he had felt losing her, though the more he thought on it noticing how the marriage to Galadriel had born a resemblance to his own marriage, stiff and slowly growing to a caring friendship leading to a beloved child.   
But Mire, she was his One and her loss had damaged him entirely, to have had her for barely moments in his long life while your vanishing nearly broke him completely. For Ages his only hope would be to find some trace of you eventually. So his letter, the one sent to Thranduil revealed his urgency with the scribbled handwriting taking the place of his normally immaculately scrawled letters he spent up to hours forming filled with even more questions hoping to get each and every detail. Compared to your elegantly prepared letter he’d made hundreds of drafts and redrafts for over the Ages.  
The more he thought of it a deep burn filled him since the first time you’d spoken, somehow even before he realized who you were he knew there was something driving him to learn everything he could about you. After a trip through the kitchens he relaxed at least in that you were properly taken care of and treated well by his Son, the smile on his face had softened something in him before the stinging burn started again. The temporary easing of his pain at your bonding with Legolas trailed by a regret that he had chosen to rest rather than taking his usual stroll through the lower levels of the Kingdom causing him to miss you drawing another groan again before rolling over and burying his head under his pillow.  
.  
Bilbo’s slumber ended with soft whispers filling his apartment before the Princes and you pounced on his bed happily waking the nervously chuckling Hobbit as he adjusted to waking before being led to his meal that brought a large smile to his face. As the day passed small wood crafted trinkets arrived for Bilbo from the Elven King and Prince along with a small pouch of gold you had used to purchase the food along with a small note from the King that he was still in your debt and any time you needed any sugar or other supplies you were welcome to visit again and he would make sure you would be shown around properly. Though as soon as he’d sent his letter he was alerted to the strange shifting from the trees protecting his lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas turned with another sigh waving his hand at the first tree to have woken while his bewildered Father stood turning a piece of the shed formerly poisonous bark in his hands turning it to inspect it fully, “Ada, I told you. I was on this tree! Lady Pear landed on it,” his tone revealed his exasperation at having to repeat this yet again only to draw his Father’s eyes for a few moments before they fell to the bark again, “Maybe it was because she wasn’t wearing shoes, I don’t know! The spot we landed at near the bridge is greener too. She visited and now the forest is waking up, how is this a bad thing?!”

Thranduil sighed tossing the bark away looking at his Son, “It, I wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing. Just, how?!” Waving his arms out to his sides before running his fingers through his hair bunching it nearly to a ponytail as he glanced around in a small circle again before huffing and rubbing his forehead approaching one of the trees that had woken and pressed his ear to it while Legolas joined him eyeing him curiously and whispered, “What is it saying?”

Thranduil blinked as he waited for the deep rumble from the tree to pause as he replied, “Good.”

Legolas’ eyebrow rose, “Good? That’s -.”

Thranduil pressed his finger to his lips and motioned for a pencil and paper as he listened, one of the guards beside another tree eagerly pranced over with the supplies in hand and scribbled down the word ‘Good’ on the blank sheet of his little book. Their excited expressions at their King communicating once again with their giant forest grew with each word at least for the first half hour, as the hour ended the King removed his ear from the tree while the others sat cross legged with unamused expressions while the Guard scribbled down the last word sluggishly before the King stepped over and accepted the book with a large grin as he read back, “Good Morning Your Majesty, Slowly we are waking and once again shall guard your Kin through the vast stretches of time. We are honored once again to have been woken by the  _Tingilinde_  (Twinkling Star) that had fallen to our branches and graced us with her light.”

His smile grew and he looked up at his Son who was running his fingers across his lips before raising them and asking, “So Lady Pear’s a star now? And she didn’t fall…”

Thranduil shot him a playful glare, “It’s got to be something about her people maybe, or another nickname.” He gently claimed the pencil from the Guard before turning to the tree and started speaking in Treeish for nearly ten minutes before pressing his ear back to the tree and taking notes himself as the group could do nothing but watch and wait.

When the sun had finally set again Legolas stood brushing off his pants and sighed, “We haven’t learned anything! Now they’re just spouting off poetry!”

Thranduil’s expression turned stern, “This will be your responsibility one day! Now they know what happened and they’ve filled us in to what they know. As for the poetry their emotions are growing at their waking and you would do well to indulge them. The last one was quite helpful.”

“Ada, it was about a badger and an eagle gardening.”

“It’s not the words it’s the meaning behind them. I’ve gotten all I need for now.” His hand gently patted the tree beside him and smiled up at the brown trees around him all taking turns on the verses to the latest poem they were creating, each hour had brought their speech louder with their returning strength through the Elves’ trip back to their Kingdom now filled with the echoes of their growing poem as a small group sat at the bridge penning their verses to keep record of the occasion for recitation later.

The Elf King walked through the crowds of his people enjoying their waking forest to return to his room still clutching the pages he’d taken from the Guards book he had returned softly whispering to himself mentally,  _Tingilinde._ Somehow the nickname seemed to fit you perfectly, especially with your Vanyar blood that must have enabled you to heal his forest,  _Twinkling Star, they are known as the Light Elves, must be one of their abilities._  Walking into his private library he returned to his stacks of books he’d drawn out to research what he could on the little bit recorded on them but without any luck on why they would refer to you as a star.

Another sigh later he returned his books and headed to his room to stretch out on his bed again. Leaving it to the fact that he could ask Celeborn when he finally arrived, leading to his head turning as another thrush flew into his room with a progress report saying that Celeborn would be there by sunrise, wishing to drop for a brief rest and to wash up before meeting you at Erebor. Thranduil sat up and walked over to his desk to write out a copy of the details for you as a smile slid onto his face imagining how excited you could be to meet him. Refusing to allow the memory of the tears and broken expression he’d seen in the face of his friend at his loss of you, being one of the many small features he’d found to link the two of you so far.

…

Word lit a flame in the group to scrub the rest of the Royal Wing in case the Elves would wish to stay in the Mountain with you all during the first portion of his stay guessing he would wish to be as close to you as possible. The rest of your night after scrubbing the rooms you spent with Bilbo tending to your budding greenhouse you had both been helping to grow while you tried not to worry about his visit. Eventually you drooped over against one of the walls to be curled in a strong pair of arms and carried off to your bed making sure to gently scrub your hands, feet and knees as they did before tucking you in carefully. The faint sound of birds chirping through the Mountain halls drew a groan from you before your eyes shot open and you sped through the mountain thankful to be the first awake to admire the view from the secret ledge alone.

Stepping into the crisp morning breeze feeling the cool stones beneath your feet as the dawn came shining over the swaying canopy across the plains as a stray leaf on the breeze carried a message to you that another Elf Lord had entered the forest before resting on your shoulder. Collecting the leaf between your fingers you walked to the end of the ledge and sat down stretching your legs over the edge feeling tears rolling down your cheeks leaving frozen trails from the cold air.  _What could I possibly have to offer him. I barely even know my own race._  Twirling the leaf between your fingers as your body drooped forward to rest your elbows on your thighs as you softly whispered to the leaf in old Elvish, “Please rest as long as you need, you’ve had a long journey. There’s plenty of time for us to learn each other after.” Inhaling shakily and gently blowing the leaf back towards the forest watching as it disappeared.

..

Hooves pounded as the Elven Lord urging the steed forward tensed as the growing Mountain he had aimed for had sunk behind the massive forest kingdom between them. Entering the forest he relented to draw back on his reigns to spare his steed a painful crossing through the enchanted forest only to examine the forest reciting one of its new poems once more as he entered between sparse greetings from the healed trees around him. Carefully tracing the path as he listened intently to their new poems about you and freezing at their pause before a lone leaf floated down to land on his now open palm. A deadly silence grew around him and his Guards while he raised the leaf to his ear while a faint smile ghosted across his exhausted expression, carefully he gripped the leaf feeling his tension easing with faint tears sliding down his cheek as the voice echoing that of his Wife’s merely in a somehow gentler tone than he had heard it in before.

Squeezing his thighs his horse moved forward again following the path to the castle gaining an escort from the Guards on patrols that ended with the Elf King standing before the open gates with a restrained smile.

Celeborn’s feet hit the ground and he crossed to the King whose smile grew through bowing his head to his exhausted friend, “Are you hungry?”

Celeborn spun the leaf between his fingers giving a flicker of a smile, “I probably should eat something.”

Thranduil turned and stepped back allowing his friend to join his side, “Any more questions?” His eyes fell to the leaf his friend was clutching as he heard your soft whisper again making his smile grow again as Lord Celeborn asked, “Is she nervous?”

“About as nervous as you are, though she seems willing to learn about you, I would wait on introducing Galadriel though.”

“Why is that?”

“She is not fond of others poking around in her mind without permission.”

Lord Celeborn nodded, “I, was she there, when Mire-…” His voice broke at her name.

Thranduil, “She was, Legolas informed me she has a large scar along her collar bone and back from it.”

Another tear rolled down Celeborn’s face, “I should never have left. I should have been there.”

Thranduil’s hand landed firmly on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze, “It seems, even through the pain of it all she’s done incredible things. The Dwarves filled me in on a few stories, she’s shaped their lives and countless others. That is your past, all we can do now is wait and see what she can do at your side.”

Celeborn nodded and locked his eyes with his friend’s giving him a slightly pleading glance as he softly asked, “What does she look like again?”

Thranduil smiled at him, “One of my Kitchen staff is an incredible artist, he got a good look and made some sketches for you. They’re waiting upstairs with the food, and I can fill you in on what the trees told me about her as well.” Celeborn’s flicker of a smile came back as your message played again at his silent plea while following his friend.

Sitting in his chair accepting the warm cup of tea before reaching for the cinnamon raison bread, a treat Mire would always bake that he fell in love with choosing to request it on all of his visits to other Elven realms. Lifting the knife by his small plate to spread a thin layer of boysenberry jam on half of a slice before adding a layer of cream cheese then folding it in half after setting down his knife. Then glancing up at Thranduil as he continued his story about your visit while he slid his pinky finger along the edges and licked the extra spread from it before taking his first bite.

Thranduil, “And then it said ‘We are honored once again to have been woken by the  _Tingilinde_  (Twinkling Star) that had fallen to our branches and graced us with her light’, what do you figure that’s supposed to mean?” Taking a bite of his slice covered in raspberry jam.

Celeborn lowered his bread, “You’re sure it said  _Tingilinde_?”

Thranduil’s chewing slowed before promptly swallowing and he said, “Yes, is that something special about her?”

Celeborn, “The Two Trees that lit Valinor, that’s what they called the Vanyar. She must be very powerful to only have been here once and heal the forest. Perhaps when she left Doriath alone she was gifted a stronger portion of their kin’s strengths to keep her safe.”

“You’re thinking she was meant to leave alone then?”

“How else could a twelve year old child pass unseen through all that land with what I can only imagine to be a near impossible to survive from injury. As painful as it is, we were meant to be parted until now.”

“Hopefully soon we could learn why when you each fill in each other’s blank spaces through the past years.” He turned to the side grabbing a thickly bound folder and passed it to Celeborn with a smirk, “The sketches.” Drawing in a shaky breath Celeborn set down the bread onto his plate and wiped his fingers on his napkin before accepting it and staring blankly at it before opening it. The sketch inside making his lip tremble while a tear slid down his cheek through a soft whisper, “She looks just like Mire.” His eyes rose to his friend, “How tall is she?”

Thranduil smirked and stood thinking back and holding his hand at just below his shoulder, “Around here with boots on.”

Celeborn chuckled softly before looking down again and flipping to the next sketch of you smiling at Legolas, “I didn’t think she’d be that short.”

Thranduil chuckled, “It did strike me as a bit odd, though she is a good near head taller than Thorin and the others in their Company.” He set the sketch book down carefully and continued eating to fill his stomach so he could get a quick nap and bathe before heading over for the dinner you agreed to through the traded notes as he ate.

..

After your last message you had to spend nearly ten minutes pacing in your apartment shaking your hands and rolling your shoulders, inhaling and exhaling as slowly as you could in hopes of calming yourself before digging through your bag to pick out an outfit for dinner. Pausing when your fingers brushed a familiar velvety cloth, gently curling your fingers around them you pulled it out carefully, laying the tied wrap on the bed staring at the last dress your Mother had worn to a dinner with King Thingol. Shakily you undid the wrap revealing the yellow layered floor length lace dress with a long silk slip base and a jeweled belt to go under your bust, slowly you stripped and scrubbed before easing the dress on just in time to hear Thorin’s voice coming through the hall outside, “Jaqi, you alright?”

Reaching back to hold your dress in place you replied, “Could you help me?”

Your door opened carefully and he stepped inside giving a soft gasp, “That dress, is breathtaking.”

You smiled at him from under the hair covering your face, “Thank you, it was my Nan’s.”

He stepped closer and moved behind you to help you lift the tricky zipper into place before adding the belt, tying the ribbon backing behind you in an intricate yet easy to remove bow before asking, “Are your shoulders supposed to be bare?”

You nodded laying the end of the long sleeves flat over your palms remembering the sleeves had ended at Mire’s wrists just as the hem was a few inches to long causing you to hold it up as you walked, “Yes.”

You turned and he admired the jeweled belt helping to hold the dress into place as you slid your silver boots over your long silver socks reaching over our knees before you stood again and he eyed your hem before offering his hand, “Let’s see if Dori can manage a quick hem, or at least pinning.” You giggled curling your arm in his, gripping your hem and joining him on the walk to the Ri Brother’s apartment and gave the door a quick knock to be greeted and ushered in after an approving gasp before Thorin said, “We’re having some issues with her hem.”

Dori’s smile grew and he helped you in while Nori went for his kit as they helped you onto the coffee table. All of the Company took turns stealing glimpses of you as they helped to finish the meal. You snapped out of your thoughts as Thorin returned stepping onto the stool beside the table to pull back the sides of your hair back into two neat braids that connected in the back before adding a set of jeweled clasps to hold them in place. Joining them in a diamond shaped braid and left the rest to dangle in a long set of curls down your back leaving your curled side swept bangs in place unwilling to hide the chunk marking your proof of mourning for your Mother.

Dwalin, “You want a necklace to match it?”

“No I’m fine, I already think this might be too much.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Not even close. You’re meeting with Kings, we have a few circlets to choose from as well.”

You scoffed softly, “I’ve never worn a circlet I don’t plan on starting now.”

Thorin smirked, “Well you’ll have to for my coronation.”

Dwalin, “Are you sure you want to wear the ring tonight? Seems a bit stressful for you already.”

You nodded, “It shouts when I take it off, there’s not enough gold to seal around it in this Mountain to silence it.”

Dori, “Then we should have a code word for if it gets too stressful for you.”

Dwalin nodded as Fili said, “Ya, and we can cause a diversion to give you a few minutes of peace.”

You giggled again and glanced down catching Dori rise to his feet with a smile, “All done Dear.”

Accepting Thorin and Dwalin’s hands as they helped you down before Dwalin gave you a quick twirl chuckling as it swayed and settled around you again before they turned to walk you to the front gate when you heard hooves leaving the forest.

.

A gentle hand from Balin rubbed long your arm as Dwalin did the same to the other arm to comfort you as Bifur and Bofur opened the gates for the Elves. Drawing in a steady breath you straightened up again forcing a soft smile onto your face as The Elven Lords and Prince Legolas walked through the gates eyeing you carefully with approving smiles as Lord Celeborn froze when he spotted you, only moving again at Thranduil’s hand pushing him forward.

Thranduil was donning a shimmering deep silver robe along with his berry coated tall crown while Legolas bore a pale blue shirt, silver pants and boots. Celeborn normally wore simple white robes but chose his white embroidered robe with silver pants under along with a silver diamond shaped woven metal band around his neck and a larger version around his waist similar to yours choosing to skip on his circlet as well. Stepping forward you forced out another quick smile sensing the Elf King’s body tensing as if he was holding himself back from something while he eyed you carefully as inconspicuously as he could. Locking your eyes on Celeborn as he paused a few feet from you giving you a near pleading glance as the Dwarves excused themselves and led the rest of the Elves up to the dinner to give you a few minutes alone.

Switching to Elvish after drawing in a shaky breath, “I’m not exactly certain what I’m supposed to call you, or rather what you’d like me to call you.”

His voice came out in a soft tremble, “Call me what makes you comfortable.” He drew in a shaky breath, “How exactly is your first name pronounced?”

“Ja-key-era, Nan said it meant Blooming Jewel in her Kin’s language.”

Celeborn smiled at you, “It’s beautiful.”

“I like your new name too, Silver Tree, fits your crest.” Both of your eyes fell to your hands folded before you running your fingers over the stone on your ring, then you looked back up at him, “Do I have to give her ring back to you?”

His head shook slightly, wiggling his fingers slightly wishing to just reach out to you, “No, of course not. It’s yours, unless there’s something you wish for me to have her belongings are yours.” His eyes slid over you again, “You look just like her, only a bit shorter.” Before his eyes traced along your scar.

Stepping closer to him he drew in a shaky breath and swallowed dryly watching as you stopped right before him saying, “For a better look, if you want.” His hand rose and timidly touched the end of the scar near your shoulder, “It wasn’t this big back then it stretched as I grew, barely half of what it is now.” When his fingers reached the other end of the scar he timidly drew his fingers back and released another shaky breath before trailing them over it as well. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Your eyes met his when you turned again as you gave him another nervous smile, “Could I..”

His eyes lit up offering you an anxious smile, “Could you what?”

Drawing in a quick breath you took another step and curled your arms around his middle feeling him freeze for a moment before tightly curling around you resting his cheek on the top of your head and closing his eyes as his body relaxed more when your grip tightened. “I know Elves don’t normally hug, but-.”

“You can hug me any time, in front of anyone.” He exhaled and locked his eyes with yours after you’d slowly pulled yourself back already feeling an ache for another hug from him again as his hands rested on your shoulders gently as he gave you a soft smile. “I mean it.”

“I’m going to do my best to be a Daughter you’d be proud of.”

His smile grew, “I’m already so proud of you. Be who you are, don’t change a thing.”

You nodded slightly unbelieving he would truly accept you, “Did King Thranduil tell you about me being taken in by Dwarves?”

He nodded, “Yes. And I would like to hear more about it from you when you’re more comfortable with it.”

“Do you like Dwarves?”

He exhaled slowly, “I haven’t had much time getting to know any. I see this group is quite close to you.”

“The Durin line marked me as part of their family. They’re very protective. Make sure I’m treated properly.”

He smiled again, “Good, I hope I can get to know them better as well.”

“They’re anxious to learn about you as well. They were so worried you would swoop in and steal me away.”

“I do hope you would consider a visit sometime, but I think for now going slow would be best, I can stay in Greenwood for months my people can easily tend to themselves.”

“Thorin also offered you could stay here for a visit if you like, the apartment I’ve been granted has some extra rooms. Though I’m not sure if the bed would be long enough for you.”

His smile grew, “I could sleep sideways with my legs tucked up if I had to.”

You softly giggled and smiled at him again, “We should probably go up.” Taking a step back and turning before leading him upstairs feeling him smiling down at you through the short walk. His eyes met yours when you glanced up and asked, “It’s alright if I call you Celeborn?”

He nodded again, “Of course. Would you mind if I called you Pear like your Naneth did?”

You smiled at him, “If you’d like to.”

.

Entering the room you felt a searing pair of pale blue eyes land back on you stealing another chance to admire your appearance while everyone took their seats. The entire meal Celeborn’s smile grew as you shared stories and he observed each of your quirks that had come from your Mother easing the crack in his heart at having a piece of her with him again. While the night stretched on the Elves joined you in your sitting room in your apartment to continue your story sharing until breakfast the next morning. 

After changing into pants and a long green shirt and black vest over your boots you all joined in the preparations and shared the meal before Thranduil and Legolas had to return promising to return with their belongings and Celeborn’s to accept Thorin’s reassurance they could stay in Erebor as well for a short visit, after which you agreed to staying in Greenwood for a lengthy visit of your own.


	4. Chapter 4

Drying your hands on a small towel after rinsing the last of the dishes while Thorin and Celeborn finished their tea while the Dwarf King finished the story of your journey admiring the impressive tale about his Daughter’s strength and position among the Dwarves. Thorin’s smirk deepened, “Jaqi may be a bit rough compared to most Elves in her behavior towards others but she is a high ranked member of our Dwarf Lord Council, there isn’t a Dwarf in these lands who wouldn’t follow her path to go after a Dragon.”

Celeborn finished his tea and set his cup and the small plate for it down on the table between them, “Lord Elrond did mention she was a bit eccentric, though I don’t have any doubts she doesn’t know how to act up to her proper rank with all the time she’s spent with various Kings.”

Thorin set down his cup as well before asking, “What exactly is her rank? We’ve allowed her to settle on Lady in the past to silence my Kin for some sort of title on her behalf.”

Celeborn’s mouth quirked up into a smirk, “Her Naneth was the same way. If it were just my rank now she would be a Lady, but for her relation to Thingol through me and the King from her Naneth’s side marks her as a High Born Princess bumping Elrond down on his ranking in that succession since she is far older than he is.”

“Her mortal portion doesn’t affect that?”

“No, if anything her Vanyar portion replaces it entirely and shifts her rank even higher than the other full blooded Silvan or Noldor Elves within these lands.”

“Are they really that rare?”

“The Vanyar, well the few that I’ve met have been gifted with abilities similar to the Valar. Abilities that leave them unrivaled by any of my Kin, abilities I have a suspicion she might be possessing from her lone trip into Greenwood that healed it. Has she shown any signs to you or your people?”

Thorin’s smile grew, “As for her abilities you’d have to speak to Jaqi about that, though I will say she is far more powerful than she appears at first glance, you should see what she’s done with our greenhouse. We have been wondering why living things seem to shift around her even without her meaning to, if you wish for a trip to the Shire you could easily trail the path of spreading green between us.”

“I hear the Shire is quite an incredible sight to behold. I’ve always hoped to witness it for myself one day.”

Thorin chuckled, “Well you could travel with Jaqi and Bilbo when they return to pack his belongings for the move out here.”

“When is she leaving?”

“Few months probably, we have some more urgent matters to see to and Bilbo’s Kin are keeping an eye on his property for him.”

“You have a fondness for the young Hobbit?”

He watched as Thorin’s eyes lit up and his smirk grew, “He’s my One.”

Celeborn gave him a soft smile in return, “Congratulations, I wish you both the best. Are you aware if anyone had courted my Daughter?”

“No one, as for Dwarves we only claim our Ones, though she’s had her fair share of admirers. No to any of the Elves she’s mentioned before, as for Men they tend to flock around her, I’m sure she’s gotten a few offers, though none at the rank we’ve granted her or with any true intentions behind them. I’m sure she’ll be getting another wave of offers once my Kin returns to Erebor.”

“From the Dwarves?”

“I was thinking more from the Men in Laketown or possibly the Elves in Greenwood.”

Celeborn’s head tilted slightly, “Have any of the Elves shown any intentions towards her?”

Thorin’s eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as his smirk deepened, “I’m not sure of the intentions or of his normal behavior around females prior to this but I have noticed a shift in Thranduil’s behavior since he met Jaqi. Though it might merely be an attempt at fondness for his friends lost child.”

Celeborn nodded, “That would explain the staring.”

Thorin chuckled, “He’s been doing that a lot lately. Kept glancing at the door until you both came up. And the look he had when he saw her in her Mother’s dress seemed to seal the assumption.”

“It was her Naneth’s dress?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes, we helped her fix the hem before you arrived. She has a few of Mire’s finer dresses to use for special events. So the shift from her informal attire to that dress could have also done it.”

Celeborn nodded, “Thank you for telling me, I’ll keep a watch for any signs myself. I’m certain if he does have any intentions he would handle them properly according to our Silvan customs.”

“You might have to clue Jaqi into what those are, she hasn’t had a chance to learn them properly I’m sure.”

“Of Course, but I think it best to wait until there’s a confirmed reason to. Meddling could turn things in a worse direction if there’s nothing behind it.”

Thorin glanced up in time to raise his hand for the tired Raven that flew into the room bearing a messenger bag, Celeborn eyed the bird curiously as it did the same to him after a slight bow of its head while Thorin drew the letter from the bag and shifted the bird to the arm of his chair offering it the last of his bread and his glass of water. Looking up Thorin smirked as he spotted you entering the room and he stood saying, “I have to take care of this, I’ll leave you to Jaqi’s care.”

Celeborn nodded and eyed the bird again before turning as he noticed your hand collecting his cup and Thorin’s, his eyes locked with yours and he smiled at you then stood and followed you into the kitchen, “Do you normally clean up after the Dwarves?”

You giggled softly, “I’m far more tidy than they are, though I’m not acting as their servant. It’s strange but I like cleaning some times. It’s a great way to relax if you’re angry or nervous and it’s far more effective than breaking everything in sight along with giving you plenty of time to think.” His eyes darted to the swinging chain around your neck and widened as you bent to grab the small towel you had accidentally knocked to the floor when he followed it to the end landing on the cursed ring you had been hiding that instantly started to whisper as it was uncovered. 

Straightening again you wiped your hands on the towel and set it on the counter before turning to spot Celeborn’s eyes darting back up to yours with a small forced smile, you sighed and said, “I suppose I should fill you in on the rest of our plans. Thorin sent word once we arrived that we’d found it, all Seven Dwarf Kingdoms are sending their armies, first for the coronation to give them time to rest before we all march to the Gates. They won’t be here for another week or so, I thought it was a bit much to start out on.”

“When did you find it?”

“Goblin tunnels after we left Rivendell a few weeks ago.”

“How are you handling it?”

Your smile grew back, “As long as I wear it, it stops screaming. I can form a shield around it to keep others safe from the whispers.” You gently raised the chain and tapped an invisible barrier around the ring that sparked when you touched it. “Keeps him out of my dreams as well.”

His eyes watched as you slid it back under your shirt then he smiled at you again, “I’ll send word to Elrond and my armies tonight, we’re all going to stand with you through this.”

Your smile grew as you let out a deep breath, “I know. I was going to check on my greenhouse did you want to see it?”

He nodded and followed you through the Mountain admiring the craftsmanship and various detailed carvings before taking in the vast greenhouse filled with sprouting crops that all stretched and grew more through gentle pulses from their roots as soon as you entered the massive chamber. “You did all this?”

“Me and Bilbo though Ori helped some with the tomatoes.”

Walking through it all his eyes traced their growth as you passed along with the stream of water rising from the stream you’d built to split the different sections from the large river under the Mountain. All linked with sprinkler system you’d made to help water the crops as they needed it, the swirl rose from a clogged pipe allowing you to reach in and remove the small pebble that had gotten stuck before setting it back in the now free flowing stream of water in the cleared pipe. “Is that the only ability you have?”

You shook your head, “Nana asked me to hide it, she was scared of what would happen to me.”

Celeborn stepped forward setting his hand gently on your arm with a sympathetic glance, “No one is going to hurt you. Do the Dwarves know?”

You nodded, “Through the battles we fought they’ve all learned about them. They were so scared of me at first, but their Kings kept me safe while I rested after and they remembered I’d never done anything to harm any of them before and they eventually relaxed that at least I was on their side.”

“Could you show me what else you can do?” You nodded again giving him brief demonstrations of you shifting water and the dirt between the plants along with drawing a gasp from him as your body became coated in a soft white flame. Stepping closer he gently reached out his fingers and taped your open palm you had extended for him before clasping his hands around yours as he said, “It doesn’t hurt. Does it hurt you?”

Giving you a worried glance, “No, only when I’m angry if I don’t relax, then it shifts into sparks.”

His brow raised, “Sparks?” Trailing his eyes following your left arm you extended out to your side he watched with wide eyes that lit up as a string of lightning split through the air extending from your pointed index finger causing his hands to curl tighter around yours. His smile returned when you looked at him again with a worried glance, “How long did it take you to control it?”

“I still have slips, I don’t have an exact number for when, it took at least a few centuries. But even when I have my slips it just bursts out, anyone around me is unharmed, there has to be intent behind it to harm anyone.” Your other hand laid over his as you coated his body and yours in sparks making him follow their trails with an amused smile before they dimmed with your flame, watching his large smile you smiled again, “You haven’t even seen me fly yet.”

His brows rose, “You can fly?”

You giggled and nodded, “Want to try it?”

His smile grew and he gave a small nod before following you keeping his hand fixed in yours as you led him to the nearest bridge with a straight path to the front gate. Nervously he glanced down at you, “How does this work?”

You smiled up at him drawing your glider halves from your boots and twisted them together before uncurling the mithril wrap around your hips, “Just hold on tight.” Gently curling his arms around your chest when you turned your back to him your smirk grew when you felt him latching on tighter as you gripped your free arm around his back and forced you both backwards to fall from the ledge. Feeling his heart pounding behind you through the fall as you reached back securing the glider before tilting it to lift taking the level five stories above the ground and shooting straight for the open path to the overlook as you folded the wings and sharply turned twice leaving you to barrel roll from the speed before slowing as you locked the wings back out and felt him relax as you slowed allowing him to admire the view. Your giggle drew his attention again, “The first fall’s the worst. Am I going too fast?”

“No, where did you learn this?”

“I fell from a cliff in my first battle, got tangled in a banner, managed to make something like a balloon to slow down my fall to the river, after that it was just trial and error until I got the design for this one right.”

“Legolas was right, this is amusing.”

You giggled again, “We can go tell him that if you like.”

He chuckled softly, “Have you taken Thranduil on a flight?”

“No, just the Prince. I don’t think Thranduil’s even seen my glider yet. Want to fly through the forest? See if we can catch them?”

He nodded, “He used to be so jumpy as a child. Always jumped when he saw me.”

You giggled again and forced your glider through another turn and made straight for the forest trailing the sound of hoof beats echoing through the trees that swayed around you greeting you excitedly as you sped past them until you neared the source of the sound. A pair of blonde heads turned as they heard your soft giggle. 

Unable to see you as you sped behind a tree before turning forward again as the Elf King let out a quick scream as you passed in another roll easing Celeborn onto the back of his horse they were escorting back before circling around and landing on the back of the same horse and crouching as you curled your wrap around your middle holding the bar at your side as the Prince laughed and said, “I told you she could fly.”

Thranduil nodded forcing a quick smile at you as his eyes locked onto you memorizing your large smile and soft giggle as you sat sideways behind Celeborn crossing your ankles as you stroked the horses hip softly, “It seems she can.” His eyes trailed over to Celeborn who was watching his memorizing of you curiously gauging his interest. “It seems you’re back to trying to terrify me.”

Celeborn smirked, “It’s not as hard as you imagine it to be.” Making the rest of you chuckle again as the King shifted his eyes back to you while you pulled your hair over your shoulder completing the long braid you had started while gripping the staff between your legs. Tracing each movement of your fingers as you wove your hair together before baring your teeth to the wrist you raised to your mouth to draw the hair tie from your wrist to secure it at the end and peering up at him through your curled bangs spread across your face catching his quick smile before forcing himself to look ahead again. 

Squinting your eyes for a moment at him eyeing him curiously before looking around and scooting closer to Celeborn and rested against his back and closed your eyes listening to his heart beating steadily as his left arm swung back to rest across your crossed legs to gently hold you in place. When your eyes opened again the King was looking at you again as he asked, “Would you like that tour now or later?”

His eyes trailed your Mother’s ring on your right hand through its brushing your bangs from your face before they met your eyes again, “It’s up to you, if you have things you need to tend to it can wait.”

Through your rest against his back he had shared a mental conversation with Thranduil about the Dwarves and the ring, watching as he kept his eyes on you with a growing concerned expression as they spoke. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he shot you a playful glare that caused Celeborn’s brow to rise at the sudden shift, “That’s not an answer to what I asked.”

You shrugged, “Either way is fine, but I can’t stay long, Thorin would be looking for me soon.”

Thranduil replied trying to mask the hurt in his voice, “He doesn’t trust you among your Kin?”

You giggled, “He trusts me, merely it’s easier for him to face what’s coming soon at my side.”

Legolas, “Must be hard for him, the wait for his Kin to return home after so long.”

“It is, they’ve been waiting for such a long time to be back. There’s a lot to repair.”

Thranduil met your eyes again with a timid gaze, “His Kin is pleased with the courtship?”

You smirked back at him, “Hobbits and Dwarves bond often, Thorin’s found his One, they’ll be thrilled when they meet Bilbo.”

His eyes widened slightly realizing he’d missed their connection entirely and taken your bond past that of Kin while Legolas said through a chuckle, “No wonder it was so important to celebrate his birthday that you’d risk sneaking through our lands past midnight.”

“Even without that he still deserves a celebration for handling the group of Dwarves so well after his peaceful days in the Shire.”

Thranduil blinked still slightly stunned and glanced forward to hide the reaction from you, “I’ll be sure to congratulate them next time I see them.”

“Oh, they’re still treading lightly, full courtship hasn’t started yet. Thorin still needs time to form his axe.”

Thranduil’s head turned to face you again, “Axe?”

You nodded, “You propose a courtship with an axe.”

The Elf King’s eyes narrowed slightly in thought as he softly said, “Hmm,” before facing forward again getting lost on his thoughts as your head turned back to the Mountain drawing you to hop to your feet on the horses back, reforming your glider and saying, “I have to get back.” Their heads turned back to you only to find an empty spot after you’d sped off leaving only a glint of silver soaring through the canopy to return as Thranduil mumbled, “Why an axe?”

Legolas chuckled again, “To prove you can protect them maybe?”

Thranduil, “There’s better ways to prove that…”

Celeborn smirked, “Maybe we’ll find more out about it later as they get farther in the courtship.”

Legolas, “And I guess the tour’s going to have to wait for now.”

Thranduil, “Let’s just get our things together and get back. You seem two be getting along well.”

Celeborn’s smile grew, “So far yes.”

…

Soaring back to Erebor you heard Thorin’s voice growing louder calling your name in his search for you soon to be silenced as you landed on the ledge before him with a faint smile that grew as you spotted his large smile and relieved sigh, “There you are, were you in your greenhouse?”

You nodded, “Yes, and I took Celeborn on a quick flight.”

Thorin turned and started the walk back to the Royal sitting room as you joined his side, “Got word from Dain, he’ll be here in the morning. He’s eager to have our forces combined for the march. We haven’t had such a front assembled since we reclaimed Moria.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure we’re all eager to feel the ground trembling again from the Dwarven boots pounding the earth.”

He chuckled softly, “It is an incredible feeling. Especially now that all our Kingdoms are solidly protected again.”

You curled your arm around his shoulders carefully shifting his hair out of the way, “And what a dangerous bunch we all turned out to be.” You giggled as he laughed softly.

“Bombur’s helping Bilbo with second breakfast, hungry?”

“I’m always hungry, I think I might make some more bread.”

He chuckled softly, “Hopefully Lord Celeborn enjoys your bread more than Bofur’s, he seemed a bit disappointed with the blueberries.”

“Well it is my Nana’s recipe, he should at least tolerate it.”

He smirked at you again as you giggled looking over his face remembering Thranduil’s reaction about Thorin’s courtship, “What is it?”

“Thranduil sends his congratulations for your budding courtship with Bilbo, seemed a bit shocked about the axe part though.”

“Well to my understanding, Elves mostly start theirs with art or jewelry depending on which race is involved. The topic came up with Celeborn of courtship and he mentioned he would fill you in on Silvan courtship customs should anyone give him the impression of intentions for you.”

“Why would courtship come up, I doubt there’s any advantageous marriage to be found now he’s got another unmarried daughter.”

Thorin curled his arm around your back through a deep laugh, “It was brought up after I informed him of your trip with Bilbo to move his belongings back here, when I’d told him he’s my One, which sparked his curiosity if you’d been courted. Or if I knew of anyone who’d shown any intentions for you.”

“The only one acting past basic kindness would be Thranduil, has he always been such an odd character?”

Thorin chuckled, “Odd, hmm, I will say, for his interactions with women before we fled he’s never behaved the way he has with you.”

You giggled again sarcastically replying, “Oh that’s nice to hear. Now that I think about it he seemed a bit stunned you were courting Bilbo.”

He glanced at you with a smirk, “He thought we were courting?”

“Possibly.”

He chuckled again, “No wonder he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, thought he’d missed his chance with you perhaps.”

You rolled your eyes, “Barely a week, marriage is out of the question, there’s so much to handle.”

“Either way I’m sure Lord Celeborn won’t hand you over so easily, even to the Elf King.”

Giving him one last nod as you let out a sigh he chuckled again leaving your side to curl around Bilbo’s back as he cooked allowing you to scrub and start making your bread. When you’d finished your second batch of cinnamon raisin loaves the Elf Lords had returned, following Celeborn trailing the scent of your baking leaving him smiling at the fresh loaf set on the table alongside the tea Bilbo had finished brewing while the Princes added new place settings for the Elves as Kili took full advantage of claiming the empty seat at Tauriel’s side.

The entire company took their seats starting a conversation while you and Dwalin entered the dining room drawing everyone’s attention to you mid eye roll on both sides as you folded a piece of your bread in half mixing the jam and cream cheese you’d spread across it as Dwalin munched on a cookie he’d saved from Bilbo’s birthday party saying in his gruff voice, “Can’t see why you’d eat it like that.”

The Company smirked glancing from Celeborn, who was holding a similarly formed sandwich with a smile watching as you slid your pinky finger along the edges and ate the mixture off your finger before saying, “You haven’t even tried it.” All smiling at your shared pattern for creating your snacks.

Taking a bite of your snack giving an emphasized content hum making him shake his head and raise the last half of the cookie, “I’ll stick to my cookie. Cinnamon has always been a bit much for me. I will steal some raisins though.” Reaching out to happily claim two of the raisins from the bread in your hand and popping them happily in his mouth while claiming his seat. You curled your legs in front of you in your chair at Celeborn’s side giving him a smile mid chew as you set the small jars of cream cheese and boysenberry jam between you. Swallowing quickly after another chew you glanced at the sandwich in his hands making your smile grow before you looked back at Dwalin and said, “See, I’m not the only one that eats it this way!” Making Dwalin roll his eyes and point playfully at Celeborn, “You’ve got blood between you, doesn’t count at all!”

You rolled your eyes again turning back to Celeborn who softly asked, “How do you get it to taste like this, I’ve tried for centuries and I couldn’t get your Naneth’s recipe just right.”

Your smile grew wagging your finger and leaning closer to him causing him to lean in with a curious smile that grew hearing your soft whispered secret, “You have to add in just a few drops of vanilla when you’re kneading it.” His mind raced back to Mire kneading her special dough and softly urging him to leave the room so her secret recipe could remain intact, always leading to a snuggling game of him trying to guess at the recipe as she fed it to him. Making sure to show him the best spreads and toppings to mix well with the bread after the fold transforming the taste entirely leaving a shared eating habit between the two of them, and happily for him, now the three of you. Straightening up again in your seat he smiled at you again softly saying, “I would have never guessed that.”

You giggled, “Turns out it was an accident, knocked some into the mix when she was switching between cookies and bread for a party, just subtle enough to make a difference.” Shifting your eyes over to Thranduil who had spread some of the jam in front of him across a slice and took a bite smirking softly at the change in the recipe to the bread while Legolas had made yet another sandwich mixing several jams on his before happily biting into it. Turning back to the rest of the group you smiled at Bilbo who handed you back your now filled cup of tea giving him a soft thanks and taking a sip. 

Noticing from the corner of your vision Thranduil glancing between Thorin and Bilbo softly speaking to each other then to you again finally managing to get Dwalin to try a piece of your bread, gaining a soft approving hum before he timidly claimed another slice and spread a small amount of the various jams across it. After eyeing the courting pair’s behavior his attention shifted back to you watching your interactions with everyone around you until he’d finally sensed Celeborn’s eyes on him drawing his eyes to his friend and a small smile to his face mentally saying, “She seems quite relaxed around you already.”

Even through the kind comment Celeborn had taken notice of a seemingly relieved expression shining through his friend’s eyes as he watched you. A look he was sure he’d worn after noticing Mire the first time, a look that brought an urge to cling tightly to you and wedge a space between the two of you at his short time with you so far. But quickly he fought against the urge knowing his friend would surely never attempt to take you from him so quickly and even if a bond did form between you he would ensure you had every chance to be together. 

Turning back to focus on your again Celeborn smiled and agreed to allow you to show them your apartment in the Royal Wing bringing smiles to their faces at the shining deep green walls and deep stained wood furniture all Elven sized that was normally used for King Thranduil and Legolas on their visits. The pair of them smiled claiming their usual rooms across from yours as Celeborn chose the silver painted room beside your purple one, running his fingers along the freshly scrubbed blankets on the large bed, turning to smile at you as you asked, “Is the bed large enough?”

He nodded, “Yes, when you first mentioned your small beds I pictured something different.”

You moved closer to sit on the foot of his bed resting your heels on the frame of the bed, “The first apartment I chose apparently was meant for Dwarves, Thorin thought this one might be more comfortable for me when he caught me sleeping sideways on the bed. And it’s better for you all and your tall statures, not even mentioning the belongings Thranduil and Legolas had forgotten or left behind on their last visits.”

Celeborn’s face shifted slightly in concern, “Do you like these rooms better?”

You nodded, “Yes, had to move my arm chair down though, the Elven style chairs in the sitting room are a bit awkward for reading. At least for how I sprawl out.”

He chuckled moving to his trunk and opened it starting to unpack, “I’ll let the others know it’s your chair.”

You giggled softly, “I doubt they could fit in it without hitting their chins with their knees.”

He chuckled and smiled watching you lifting one of his robes from the chest to hang up in the small carved out closet, joining your side to hang it up for you as you stretched on your toes and still couldn’t reach the tall bar, “If you add the hangers them I’ll put them up.”

You nodded again through a soft giggle, “I wonder how they even got the bars up there in the first place, all I can imagine is a Dwarf on another’s shoulders straining to get it fixed in place.”

He chuckled again accepting the next robe you’d passed him, when the chest was finally empty you helped him slide it into the closet under his clothes beside his spare set of boots and the second chest containing his weapons and armor before your head turned through a curious squint drawing his concern as he asked, “What is it?”

Your eyes met his again through a soft exhale, “Someone’s heading for the gate.”

Celeborn glanced away then back to you, “Elves or Dwarves?”

You shook your head again, “Neither, must be from Laketown.” Turning you headed for the door with Celeborn at your side, giving a quick smile at the Elf Lords and Tauriel who’d unpacked and watched you both curiously until you glanced back at Thranduil, “You’ve had dealings with Men from Laketown correct?”

He nodded and joined his friends side following you through the Royal Wing headed for Thorin’s room, “Yes, planning a trip there?”

You shook your head again, “No, there’s a group of Men heading for the front gates. Figured it had to be them.”

Knocking squarely on the thick door to Thorin’s room you smirked at Legolas who asked, “How can you hear that, even in the forest you could hear something inside the Mountain.”

“I just can,” turning to smile at Thorin giving an awkward smile in his lopsided shirt as he noticed the Elves behind you, “There’s a group of Men headed to the gates.”

Thorin’s face went serious and he gave a curt nod, “I’ll be down in a few moments, if you don’t mind watching them.”

You smiled catching a reflection of Bilbo sneaking around to listen from Thorin’s bedroom securing his pants again, “Don’t mind at all, take your time, I’m sure they’ll be making a speech when they get here. I’m sure they’ll be expecting a crown as well.”

He chuckled softly as you turned heading for the gates with the Elves behind you as Thranduil asked you, “How are you so certain they’ll make a speech?”

You smirked at him after a soft giggle, “When you arrived you greeted is formally, for Men I’ve learned when they meet a King for the first time they give speeches to give an idea of who they are. Have you met the Man in charge of Laketown?”

Thranduil answered in an irritated tone at having to speak of the man in question he dreaded allowing you anywhere near him with his behavior, “He calls himself the Master, prefers to fill his own table rather than his subject’s. I wouldn’t count on much past him asking for gold.”

Chuckling softly you led the group down the last flight of stairs to the long great hall leading straight to the gate as Dwalin and Balin rushed from a doorway on your right mid pant stopping to straighten their clothes waiting to join you at the foot of the stairs while the Bur Brothers came from a door on the left as the rest of the group started down the stairs behind you as Thorin and Bilbo finally left the King’s apartment several floors above you. Fili chuckled helping Kili straighten his outer vest as they all followed you up the stairs to the overlook catching the group timidly approaching once they noticed King Thranduil on your left.

The portly man leading them stepped forward and Thranduil whispered softly, “That’s him.” Sighing and raising his chin sternly staring at the man through his bow giving the Elf King a cocky grin straightening again while he smoothed his vest down over his stomach before calling out, “King Thranduil, congratulations on your conquest! Besting a Dragon, a mighty deed to add to your long reputation of victories!”

Thranduil coolly replied, “I did not best the Dragon I am merely visiting with King Thorin.”

He nodded slightly stunned, “Thorin, hmm, A Dwarf you say. Well that would explain the band of Dwarves beside you.” His speech muddled together as he continued doing his best to play up to the King who he assumed to be amongst the group as you softly whispered in Elvish, “See, speech. I don’t pity Thorin for having to deal with this nonsense.”

Your eyes darted to Celeborn to grip his arm as he turned to grab Tauriel’s bow and arrow as the Master shouted out, “I AM SPEAKING ELF WENCH!”

Thorin stepped through the group of cursing Dwarves and stunned Elves that all went silent at the streaks of lightning cracking through the air above the Men driving them to their knees as the river around them rose to freeze into a wall behind them. Your pulsing white flame coated hand stretched across Thranduil’s chest held him silently in place while bringing his racing heartbeat to your attention as Thorin let out a soft growling breath through a snarl resting his hands on the stone half wall before him with a fiery gaze making sure to speak clearly, “Whoever you are, you dare come to my lands and insult my Dragon Slayer, My Kin!”

The Master staggered to his feet hands raising shakily in surrender, “I did not offend any of your Dwarves, King Thorin.” Bowing lowly and timidly looking up at the fuming King while your hands slowly lowered from the Elven Lords.

“No, you have insulted one of the greatest members of my Kin. Princess Jaqiearae, Daughter of Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, akin to My Elder Sister, and Dragon Slayer amongst my Company. You come here for what exactly, gold? The right to live within the Dwarven city of Dale again once we rebuild it.” Thorin shook his head slightly, “No, you couldn’t possibly be that foolish to treat anyone amongst my company thusly and expect anything from me. So I ask again, What could you possibly have intended to gain from your visit behaving in this manner?”

Your eyes dropped to Celeborn’s hand tightening around Tauriel’s bow driving you to slide your hand over his to hold it gently after pulling the bow from his grip and passing it back behind your back to Tauriel quietly before noticing the dagger Thranduil was gripping in his right hand. Lifting your left hand you slid your hand gently around his slightly trembling arm, resting your palm and fingers around his wrist gently drawing his attention away from the stammering man below long enough to gain a glance from him. Releasing a long steady breath Thranduil slid his dagger back into its sheath along his thigh before you’d released his wrist drawing his eyes back to your hand once it rested at your side feeling the sting from the absence of your contact already while Celeborn tightened his grip around your hand as the Master sent a terrified apology your way.

Thorin’s eyes narrowed at the man and stated plainly, “Perhaps it would be best for you to leave, our contact at this point, from here on out consider any attempt for gold or safe passage into Dale for yourself denied by me and any of my Kin here on out.” The wall of ice fell behind them causing the group to flinch and turn before looking back at your group as you led them all back down the stairs again while Oin and Gloin closed the metal shutters blocking off the overlook in case they foolishly attempted to attack you all with your backs turned.

Stopping in the great hall Thorin glanced at you with a sympathetic smile speaking in Khuzdul, “I wish we didn’t have to handle this so often.”

You smirked at him, “Wench really isn’t the worst thing I’ve been called. So who’s going to live in Dale then?”

He smirked back, “Maybe we can move in some Hobbits.”

You giggled and glanced up at Celeborn who was still gripping your hand before leaning against his side and curling your arms around his switching to Elvish, “Let’s take a stroll through the library, see if there’s any books you want to try out.”

The Dwarves smiled at your group shifting towards the library as Ori eagerly joined you drawing a list of titles he’d been meaning to search for but was to timid to claim on his own while the Princes tagged along to give Kili time with Tauriel and Ori time without Dori fawning over him. Glancing back you caught Bilbo getting a translation from Thorin while their hands twisted together again and they returned back upstairs as the others went back to their own exploring within the vast halls.

Celeborn glanced down at you and let out a steady breath relaxing finally as you neared the library before asking, “What did Thorin say?”

You smirked up at him, “I asked him who would stay in Dale and he suggested offering it to any willing Hobbits.”

Legolas, “I thought Hobbits rarely traveled.”

“They don’t, Bilbo’s among the few from the Shire who have traveled past Bree.”

Fili, “Wishful thinking, very kind people Hobbits, once you get them warmed up to you.”

Kili, “A lot like Dwarves that way.”

The Elves’ eyes traveled upwards over the large statues of Owls with their wings outstretched and overlapping covering a pot along the wall outside the library with the inscription in Ancient Dwarf Runes, “No greater treasure shall ever be found beyond that sealed within these doors.” 

Your translation caused the emerald eyes to the carved Owls to glow sending a pulse through the statues causing them to shift their wings to uncover a gold gilded door causing Ori to gasp softly and bow his head to the large Owl statues as his Cousins and your group did the same before entering and heard them shift behind you to block the door again. 

Turning back to the vast dark room ahead of you a soft spark sounded from a hanging bowl along the wall on the right side of the door behind you before its twin on the other side lit up as the fire stones inside sparked up at the deep Dwarvish whispers of your phrase echoed through the library. All causing the dips along the walls and chandeliers filled with firestones sparked to life bringing the millions of books coating the spiraling shelves in the twelve story hidden treasure hoard of knowledge all into view.

Your eyes locked with Ori who turned with a nearly tearful gaze as he curled into your free left side accepting the kiss to his forehead you put there before starting your search inside to eagerly fill a cart with books for you all to take back upstairs for further study.


	5. Chapter 5

…  **Khuzdul** ,  _Elvish_  …

The fire in the large fireplace popped after the last ring from the large wooden clock in the sitting room in your apartment drawing your eyes from your book to glance at the bucket of firewood by the fireplace, with a flick of your fingers the log on top raised and found its way into the fireplace drawing a curious expression from the Elf King. Shifting slightly in his chair he blinked trying to register what he’d just seen, his eyes slid across your awkwardly sprawled body in the Dwarf sized arm chair, lounging back with one leg curled in the chair and the other resting over the back of the chair using the end of the arm of the chair as a pillow. His body nearly flinched as your eyes met his over the book propped up on your stomach causing him to force a quick smile onto his face,  _“I, enjoying your book?”_

You nodded glancing at the book resting on his lap that he hadn’t even bothered to pretend to read as he openly watched you switch from one awkward pose to another in your entranced reading of the past dealings between the Elves and Dwarves. Doing your best to hold your giggles at the seemingly endless snarky comments noted by the various scribes during their meetings.  _“It’s an interesting read, yours?”_

He glanced at the page unable to even recall what the topic of the book even was anymore,  _“Yes.”_

His eyes darted back to the fireplace as you said,  _“One of my many skills. Easy enough, just focus on the water left in the wood and I can move it.”_

Sliding his fingers around the edges of his book as he leaned back it was shut as he asked,  _“Focus on the water?”_

Laying your book flat on your chest you raised your left hand forcing his attention to the pitcher of water on the table at his side as the water rose and twisted into the shape of a bird and flew in a circle around his head before landing on the table, folding its wings and freezing solid as Thranduil reached out to timidly tap it. Melting back the wings opened again to fly around his head for another circle after another tap from him before filling the pitcher again, looking at you again in time to catch your smile and giggle before raising your book again,  _“Water’s the easiest to show others, it’s my other skills that normally frighten people.”_

Tilting your head back you smiled at Celeborn entering with a tray of snacks he sat on the table beside you with Legolas holding the tea tray and smirking at you in your strange position before you’d shut your book and twisted to sit up and accept the sandwich Celeborn had made for you as Thranduil poured your tea for you and set it on the table between you. Through the rest of the night the four of you chatted over the snacks before sharing about your books until you stood to stretch briefly and went to change your clothes as Celeborn answered Thranduil’s questions about your various skills and if he was aware of them. 

Their eyes rose to you when you entered again, freshly pulled into your black jeans and a long button down pea green shirt with a faded grey vest over it matching your worn to grey boots that once were a dark black leather. You shot them a quick smile as they stood to join you on your way to the large kitchen to help Bombur and Bilbo with the making of breakfast for the group as you filled Thorin in on the position of the Dwarves nearing the Mountain.

Once the meal was cleaned up the group followed you down to the front gate to wait for the arriving hoards outside the gates, all fidgeting anxiously with their normal traveling clothes bearing the common weight of their thin armor and few hidden weapons while Thorin proudly bore your sword across his back. Something that drew Celeborn’s pulse to spike noticing this until your voice sounded in his mind, “ _Thorin’s sword was nearly useless when we first left the Blue Mountains, I leant him one of mine.”_  Celeborn’s eyes met yours giving you a small smile,  _“He promised to return it after his coronation when we know he’ll have plenty of time to craft another to replace it.”_

Celeborn nodded replying,  _“I’m glad you kept Your Naneth’s weapons as well.”_

You smiled up at him,  _“They kept me safe through my travels, though I doubt I wield them as well as you’d prefer.”_

He chuckled softly,  _“They’ve served you well, that’s all I would ever prefer.”_

_. _

The row of dots walking down the hill came better into view drawing closer with each of the approaching Dwarves glancing between their Kin and the Elf Lords around you curiously. The large boar came to a stop before you with a greeting snort when it spotted the group of familiar Dwarves as the large redheaded Dwarf King dismounted and crossed the short distance to greet his newly crowned Cousin with a friendly hug and a large smile,  **“Cousin, congratulations doesn’t come close to what I’d like to say to you.”**

Thorin smirked back at Dain before a loud shout came from the center of the line of Dwarves parting at the advancing Dam,  **“Where are my Sons?!”**

You giggled spotting Dis break through the group heading straight to wrap her arms around her Sons before walking to you with an eager giggle as she pulled you into a tight hug making you giggle in return,  **“I knew you would keep them safe!”**  She pulled back and glanced at the Elves giving them a quick nod of her head before she pulled you closer to Dain, who had shifted to allow Gloin’s wife Gorgo and their Son Gimli to pass and hug the eagerly waiting Dwarf as Dis whispered,  **“Why are the Elves here so soon?”**

Dain shifted to listen as you smiled at the pair of them while Gloin and his family stepped closer to listen as well,  **“King Thranduil recognized the seal on my ring and sent word to my Father he’d found me.”**  Their eyes shifted to the Elf they didn’t recognize who offered a kind smile recognizing the word ‘Father’ in your speech and bowed their heads as you turned and said, “Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien.”

Dain’s smile grew as he stepped closer to shake Celeborn’s hand and say, “Lord Celeborn, I’m King Dain Son of Nain. I look forward to getting to know you better. Jaqi is quite a remarkable young woman.”

Lord Celeborn smiled nodding his head before dropping the handshake, “Yes she is. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, I look forward to getting to know each of Pear’s closest friends.”

Dain’s smile grew at your nickname before Thorin introduced his Sister before Gloin introduced his before Thorin turned to steal a glance at Bilbo who was watching eagerly at Dwalin’s side. Dis caught his stare and turned to look at the Hobbit with a curious smile then back to Thorin who turned to face her again. Just as he opened his mouth your smile dropped causing Dain to grip his axe while you stepped forward and curled your body around Dis. 

Out of instinct she hid behind your frame as best she could when your body swayed against hers at the force of the thick black arrow crashing into your back, stepping back you said, “Bilbo, take the women inside and close the gate on the overlook. Dis, meet your future Brother in law.” She shot him a quick smile and placed her hand protectively across her stomach using her other to raise her hem, following Bilbo inside as the large boar, Gloin’s family and the carts carrying the supplies and Dams all followed after as the army drew their weapons.

A gentle hand rested on your back causing you to turn from the Durins arming themselves as a wall of ice blocked the next string of arrows headed for you from the swarming hoards of Orcs headed your way. Your eyes landed on Celeborn catching his concerned look as you reached back between your shoulders and drew Orcrist’s twin from its hidden sheath before offering it to him, “You’ll need this.” He nodded and you glanced at Legolas reaching back sliding your fingers under your vest drawing a pair of twin blades that had a minor curve at the ends. 

Flipping them around to offer them to him before drawing twin long swords from your boots offering those to Thranduil who nodded in thanks with an impressed smile as you drew another set of swords matching Legolas’ from behind your shoulders. Their expressions were still frozen in shock while you glanced at Tauriel, the only member of the group that had chosen to wear her weapons through the day to keep a steady guard for the Elf Lords. Dain chuckled as you lowered the wall of ice upon hearing the gates lock sealing the mountain, taking your place with the Elves joining your sides as the Dwarf King said, “Don’t you worry, she’s got more weapons than most of us do.”

.

Celeborn nodded glancing up seeing the overlook being sealed as you alongside the Durins charged at the first wave of the orcs, the Elves followed shortly after hearing the swarm of Elves charging to come to their King’s aid alongside the forces from Lothlorien. The three of them watched as you charged almost fearlessly ahead using yourself as a shield when you couldn’t use your swords to block the oncoming attacks and arrows from the orcs. Each precise slice and attack drew the attention of the Elves between their movements noticing your speed and skills left the creatures headed for you turning to flee as they neared you realizing they couldn’t get a single blow in defense before they were cut down.

Hour after hour the layers of dark blood coated you as the lines around you mingled the Elven and Dwarven forces, working together silently breaking through the enemy. Turning back to the city of Dale another wave came into view mainly of wargs leading the charge, sprinting through the lines you leapt on the shield of a kneeling Dwarf slicing through the heads of the three Orcs attacking him before landing and continuing your path as the lines behind you shifted to follow after you. 

Line after line the Dwarves followed after your charge as the Elves formed a wall behind them drawing their bows, all with eyes widening when they watched streams of water rise at your command before the icicles they froze into were sent flying at the oncoming wargs killing them all. Readying their bows the Dwaves broke into groups as your body was coated in flames before streaks of lightning flew from you splitting the forces headed straight for you as your fingers reached back to flick your swords forward in your grip again.

With your next step a wave of Elven arrows flew at the Elven King’s order as he chased Celeborn to your side when you’d been slammed heavily onto your back from a blow from the mace a troll was wielding snapping the arrows lodged in your back. The borrowed blade in Celeborn’s grip sliced the arm from the orc that had grabbed a handful of your ponytail as the orc got one of your swords shoved between his eyes while Thranduil decapitated the troll. 

Climbing back to your feet Celeborn curled his arm around your side trying to stop you only to glance down and spot the mithril you had hidden under your shirts, releasing a relieved sigh he gently laid his hand on your head in a soft pat and removed his arm staying at your side through your next charge. 

Mixing once again at another wave from goblins this time you heard the pounding of boots under the sparse shouted comments, such as, “Great, just what we need, fishermen!” Among others, all referring to the group of men from Laketown armed poorly in shabby and badly worn armor behind the charging steed of the golden armor coated Master of Laketown, turning back to the goblins and orcs Thorin’s shout in Khuzdul could be heard clearly,  **“The Man in gold, insulted our Kin!”**

Dain gave you a reassuring nod after adding,  **“Give him no aid!”**

Shifting your eyes again through your sudden step to the left, your foot pressed into the back of Thranduil’s knee mid jump, resting your hand on his shoulder forcing him backwards avoiding the spear headed for him in his distracted sneer at the Master. Soon after catching it the large spear was twisted in your grip as he straightened under you gripping your legs while you fired it back taking out the same troll that had thrown it along with the six orcs he had fallen on. 

Jumping down again you caught the brief nod he gave you as you drew your weapons again only to watch you run and roll over the now kneeling Dwalin’s back to jump onto Thorin’s back decapitating the troll his sword was locked with before catching the bow and arrow Kili tossed you. Flipping your swords facing down you kept hold of them notching the bow in your right hand before firing off the arrow taking out the last troll headed for Ori. Accepting each arrow after managing to take out five orcs at least with each release before passing it back and jumping down again receiving another arrow in your back shielding Thorin as you did.

His quick smile grew into a confident smirk as he claimed your side for another charge at the last of the orcs while Thranduil seemed to vanish for several minutes only to arrive at your side again when the last of the forces had fallen. Leaving the cheering Dwarves at the sides of the slightly confused Elves as they were pulled into celebratory hugs between pats on their backs for the skills they had shown between mixed tips the Dwarves were all to eager to share. 

.

Looking through the crowds you spotted a few Dwarves being helped over to you drawing the eyes of the Elves as you lit up again in a large white flame to heal their wounds before the timid Men approached with wounds of their own. All making sure to avert their eyes at the order of those present for the Master’s insult after their timid bows before quickly returning to their town stealing glances at the arrows still stuck in you. Collecting their dead to be carried back drawing the aid of the Elves and Dwarves who had all managed to survive.

Oin teetered over to you on his badly bruised hip to curl his hand under your chin sweetly, eyeing the cut on your cheek after wiping away the orc blood from around it with a piece of his shirt he’d torn free from the already torn hem and saying,  **“Just spread some cream on it, won’t take any stitches.”**

You nodded and turned after sheathing your swords again after wiping them on your jeans, shifting your gaze to the Elf King now at your side timidly reaching out to the arrow in your back with a pained expression glancing between the two other arrows lodged in your outer layers. Reaching up you brushed the collar of your shirt back his posture relaxed as you said,  _“Mithril, never leave home without it.”_

A soft relieved smile slid onto his face as he carefully wiped his borrowed blades on his now blackened robe before passing them back to you, _“Thank you. I haven’t seen mithril blades of their skill before.”_

You smirked at him accepting and sheathing the long swords back in your boots,  _“Thank you, Took me nearly a month to complete them.”_

His brows rose,  _“Did the Dwarves teach you?”_

_ “I spent a few hours each day lingering around King Thingol’s Smiths. Mixing those skills and what I learned from the Dwarves helped me forge them. The mix explains their originality.” _

Shifting to your left you accepted the freshly cleaned blades from Legolas and sheathed them as well before he went to aid the Men as well with Tauriel close behind. Celeborn returned to your side passing back your sword and watching adoringly as you sheathed it between your shoulder blades again before saying with a growing smile, _“Your skills could easily rival my best swordsmen. Do you train often?”_

_ “Mostly I train the younger Dwarves. I’m not sure how often Elves march but for Dwarves it’s at least a battle a year depending on the clan.” _

His smirk grew,  _“No wonder, I haven’t dealt with their Kin since leaving Valinor when I served Thingol, and their Kin was far slower than the Durin clans.”_

You giggled,  _“Might also have something to do with the nearly 200lb difference in their armor.”_

Thranduil eyed the arrows in your back again asking,  _“Do you need armor for the march to Mordor?”_

You smiled up at him watching his expression shift to a slight daze as he took in your reaction,  _“I have armor, thank you though.”_

_. _

They both watched as you joined the Dwarves helping with the deceased Men, easily being able to dig them free and move them, soon finding yourself at the side of the Master of Laketown with a familiar dagger handle sticking out from under his golden chest plate. Glancing around making sure your actions were hidden you drew the blade from his body and slid it inside your boot concealing it before three Men joined you to carry him away. When the bodies were clear a thick Dwarven hand from Dwalin clapped on your back making you giggle as he said,  **“Let’s get you something to eat.”**

Dain,  **“I’m sure Dis’ set up a mighty feast for us all.”**  Giving your shoulder a kind pat taking your side in the walk back inside the mountain. Walking through the now unlocked gates you were all greeted with cheers and smiles from the Dams and Bilbo who happily accepted the tight hug and forehead press from Thorin before you led the way for the Elf Lords and Tauriel to your apartment to change and bathe as the others went to the public bath house. 

Sinking into your tub after scrubbing your hair and your skin clean from the large metal basin along the wall in your bathroom to claim the worst of your grime before dumping it down the drain underneath it. Twisting your hair into a bun you relaxed feeling the healing oils in the water sinking into your new bruises until the clenching of your nearly growling stomach drew you from your bath to pull into a dry pair of your knee length pants and a tank top you covered with a loose maroon sweater Ori had made for you. Stepping out of your bedroom after leaving your clothes to soak in the newly refilled basin, making sure to grab the dagger along the way beside your drying weapons on the desk in your room you scrubbed during your soaking.

Entering the hallway you heard the men around you still scrubbing and changing in their rooms giving you a chance to slip inside Thranduil’s room to lay the dagger beside his clothes and silently slip out again. Walking through to the kitchen you grabbed the last piece of your bread feeling your bun droop free from the hair tie securing it, sliding the piece in your mouth you heard Tauriel walk up behind you giving you a smile as she said,  _“Impressive how we manage to scrub and dress before they do.”_

You giggled softly,  _“It really is.”_  Finishing the last of the bread.

Tauriel eyed your hair,  _“Did you want help braiding it back?”_

_ “If you wouldn’t mind, the guys normally help me since I have so much hair to manage.” _

Her smile grew while she stepped behind you and eased your hair into a long fishtail braid straight down from the back of your head branching from three separate parted braids, one on each side and another down the center, making sure to leave the cut section you were holding. One by one the males exited their rooms smiling at you including Thranduil who seemed to be more nervous than normal. 

Approaching your side stammering to you mentally feeling the growing fear you would hate him for being so petty as to bring down the Man who dared insult you, wishing to have kept it from you. But with you knowing what he’d done his fear grew as every fiber of his being refused to be ashamed of what he’d done, your voice split through his mind ending his stammering,  _“Thank you.”_  His eyes met yours with a slightly stunned expression,  _“I won’t forget it.”_

His head turned to give Celeborn a quick smile as he exited his room to join your side sliding his arm around your shoulders searching for any lingering wounds as he smiled at you,  _“Feeling better?”_

You nodded catching him eyeing your hair approvingly,  _“I’m always better after scrubbing the blackened ooze off me. Now I just have to eat and possibly sleep through tomorrow and I should be fine.”_

His smile dimmed,  _“You normally need that much time to rest after battles?”_

Your giggle calming his nerves as you replied,  _“No, I don’t need it, but I should warn you I do enjoy sleep. So when I do usually the Dwarves had to drag me from bed. I like to curl up and just sleep for days at a time. Which isn’t really practical but after battles they normally indulge my habit allowing me a day off after.”_

Chuckling softly he nodded curling his arm around your back and leading you back down to rejoin the Dwarves responding,  _“If you want to stay in bed for days after feel free, we’ll make sure you get as much rest as you wish.”_  Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head as the rest of the smiling group followed after you closely watching as you slid your arm around Celeborn’s back feeling his knee length white shirt shifting as he moved covering his silver pants underneath with matching tall boots, choosing to dress simply as Thranduil and Legolas did as well. Both wearing similar outfits with the King in a deep green and his Son in a pale blue while Tauriel wore another of her normal Guards uniform but choosing to leave her weapons in her room as she watched your near tiptoeing barefoot walk against your Father’s side.

Entering the large banquet hall downstairs Dis’ giddy giggle rang out as she walked over to you with her Mother hurrying behind her to claim your free hand leading your group to the main table,  _“We’ve got your places already set up, you go ahead and get started, the men are still primping in the bath house.”_

Once claiming your seats the crowds filed into the hall claiming their seats around you sending you large smiles as they did, the Company and Dain filed in shortly after you did, all smiling at you and commenting on your braid except for Kili who froze when you said who had helped you until Fili had eased him into his chair and whispered an assurance that you had said she had merely ‘helped’ you with it. 

During your third plate you caught the culprit who was sneaking extra food on your plate as a familiar antler coated ring darted from over your plate causing you to bite your lip to hold back your giggle trying to maintain a clueless act finishing your plate before accepting Bofur’s hand when the first round of music started. Standing and walking between the tables to the open section of floor joining the few Dwarves dancing feeling the Elves’ eyes on you through the bounding turn filled dance drawing giggles and laughs from you before Dwalin stepped in to claim your next dance.

The entire Company had claimed one as well before you returned back to your seat between Celeborn and Thranduil as Legolas and Tauriel were mid lesson on the current dance, curling your legs back under you you felt their posture un-tense at your presence. Glancing between them you giggled softly again at their smiles before grabbing a roll from the bowl before you, pulling off a piece and smiling between bites watching Thorin leading Bilbo through the slow dance. 

Another soft giggle escaped you when Ori gently tapped your shoulder requesting the next dance soon leading you through the next few with Dwalin and Gimli before Celeborn and Thranduil tensed at your freeze mid dance as you sharply inhaled. Pinching your nose their brows rose as Dwalin’s arm curled around your middle as you softly squeaked sending sparks out across your skin at your contained sneeze. Right after reclaiming your spot in the dance as the Dwarves chuckled at your reason for pausing.

Celeborn’s soft chuckle rang in Thranduil’s ears at their lone seats at the empty table while the image of your slightly helpless expression sank into his memory before your puffed out cheeks and spark coated glowing skin drew his smile wider. Taking a sip of his wine to mask his reaction while his mind whirled with racing thoughts of you with his wine easing them out more and more with each glass. 

.

Nearing sunset you sighed stretching bringing a flash of skin around your hips into view before softly sighing and turning to head up to your rooms while the Elf Lords spoke with Thorin who had offered the Elves shelter in the Mountain if they wished. Splitting in half nearly, the Elves divided with some staying to enjoy the company of their new friends with others returning to their guard and other varying duties in the forest the following morning.

Eventually freeing the pair to return to your apartment, finding you asleep, forehead pressed against the front door with your hand on the knob humming softly to yourself. Chuckling softly Celeborn added this to the hundred traits so far belonging to your Mother, curling you in his arms against his chest and carrying you to your bedroom to lay you out in your bed as Thranduil kept his eyes on you as long as he could. 

Taking in as many details on your sleeping form as he could, between building a fire for you, and leaving Celeborn to stretch out at your side covering you lovingly when you had asked him in a pleading mumble to stay. Turning quietly he smiled at his friend while closing the door to return to his room to pull out of his clothes and get some rest himself. Still feeling a deep ache through his body at his lack of protection through the battle, while the spot on his shoulder you had touched kept feeling as if it was tingling each time the memory flashed back in his mind.

Deep sleep soon filled the sealed mountain as a gentle hand stroked along your arm through the night, morning came bringing Celeborn, still being used as your pillow to your attention, his soft smile grew when your eyes met as he said,  _“Sleep as long as you like, did you still want me to stay with you?”_

Doing your best to keep your eyes open you could hear Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel discussing his presence still in your room and you raised up lazily flashing a quick smile in return,  _“You should eat something, I’m just gonna get some more sleep.”_

Chuckling softly at your drooping head he slipped out of bed leaving a gentle peck to your forehead saying,  _“Sleep all you like, if you need me just call out to me, I’ll come right back.”_

Nodding into your large pillow his smile deepened while your body settled into your mattress with a relaxed sigh as he covered your back again before turning to leave, stealing another glance along the way and turning to join the others for breakfast. For once your habits were indulged at your Father’s urging knowing you would need your rest for the upcoming events leading to the following two nights with the young Princes along with Ori curling up around you the following two nights at their wish to be around you again before finally managing to draw you from your slumber. 

Their eyes widened as when you woke your glow had brought out brightly glowing swirls across your skin along with your eyes beaming brightly between your squinting the sleep from them. Entering the main dining room in the Royal Wing the Dwarves all took in your sluggish posture as you fought your head from laying flat on the table shifting from one Elf Lord’s shoulder to the other until your food was set out in front of you.

Blinking again you blindly grabbed your spoon and poked the chunks of steak in your egg scramble unsure of why your fork wasn’t working until you finally inspected the curious instrument at Thranduil’s chuckle at your side. Shrugging it off you simply scooped up a spoonful and slowly came to consciousness between your several servings the Dwarves kept placing in front of you watching as your glow grew letting of a soft pulsing light around you between giggles and mumbled responses to the conversation with the Dwarves. 

.

Day by day your strength grew again as the Dwarven army quadrupled at the final arrival of the last of the Dwarf Lords as Lord Elrond arrived with the Elven army from his lands and Lothlorien. After a few days the marching began lasting for nearly a week until you’d found yourself arriving at Gondor meeting the Eorlingas along the way to answer a call for aid.

Freeing the kingdom from the onslaught of dark creatures before your forces started the trek to the Black Gates, each step bringing them into view as the Elves behind you eyed the glider you drew from your boots. Pausing at the top of the hill the armies waited at your request before your turning and soaring off towards the monstrously large gate. 

Drawing in a deep breath you sent a pulse out forcing the gates to collapse underneath your glider in your path over it with the bright red light tracing your path through your turn straight for Mt Doom. Readying for battle in a panic the shouts of the frightened Orcs, trolls and goblins under you grew as your forced the ground to split breaking up their panicking groups into smaller ones as their buildings collapsed around them. 

Racing for the Mountain you could hear Sauron’s shouting through the Ring as the flames around his eye grew larger when you neared the Mountain. Mere moments after your landing you had taken off again soaring back to the waiting seemingly endless line of exhausted soldiers as the dark kingdom fell into a growing chasm. Sauron’s tower collapsed with a final set of muffled shouts and screeches as you let out an explosion of energy destroying the fleeing Orcs before they could escape their falling fate.

Cheers and leaps of joy came from the crowds as you neared them, within feet of the Durins your grip loosened as your exhaustion hit you sending your glider in a loop before it fell to the Dwarves waiting below to catch it as mid fall Fili was gripped by Dwalin and thrown into the air to catch you before landing safely in the arms of the Company. 

Rushing through the lines of Dwarves Celeborn slid his hand across your cheek giving you a relieved smile when you gave him a sleepy smile. Brushing his finger to wipe away the stream of blood from your nose as he took in your dim light his arms curled around your thighs as he held you into a piggyback ride drawing his relaxed attitude sensing you were merely exhausted after the long day of fighting.

Nearly a week later after sleeping for days at a time only waking to eat several helpings your energy and attitude had finally returned to normal signaling your time to return to Erebor. Taking your place on the back of Celeborn’s horse you continued your stolen napping times through the long days. Giving you more than enough energy to send coursing through your greenhouse producing more than enough for the Dwarves that were already on their way home as well as preparations for the several celebrations to come. Regrowing and rebuilding soon became the main topic of interest causing your nights to be spent walking through Dale with Celeborn at your side reforming the ruins to be scrubbed by the remaining Dwarves later.

.

Reaching the end of another week Celeborn received word from Lothlorien of his council traveling to Greenwood so he could manage the latest of the documents and ideas his people had wished to run by him for approval along with a not so veiled inquiry on when they could meet his eldest child. Reluctantly he packed his belongings and smiled when he spotted you in the main hall of your apartment with your bag packed ready for your arranged trip to the Elven Kingdom with Thorin and the Company’s full blessing as long as they could visit you in return.

A sigh came from Thranduil’s room as he readied himself to be lost from your daily presence and the short distance of a hallway separating you through the nights when you slept. Joining his friend’s side he paused feeling helpless against the smile crossing onto his face at noticing the bag at your feet while his Son and Tauriel joined you for the trip over accepting hugs along the way and promising to be back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Passing through the outer gate you giggled accepting a final hug from Dwalin as he instructed the latest shift of guards for the gate, curling his arm tight around you still pointing out directions as he barked orders before giving the top of your head a gentle peck saying, “We’ll be along in a few days for a visit. Don’t you forget to eat enough, Thorin’s workload for you can wait till after you’ve settled.”

You nodded as he released you with a large smile before turning with a scowl to bark another order at the same Dwarf who had refused to follow his orders since he’d arrived. Turning yourself you smiled at Celeborn accepting his outstretched hand for the short walk through the gate to the waiting group of steeds for the trip back. 

Crossing the short distance the steeds eyed you happily as you approached Celeborn’s tan horse and giggled softly feeling the Giant Elk rub his snout along your cheek and allowed you to stroke his head before King Thranduil stepped to your side gently gripping your sides and easily raised you onto the horse behind Celeborn giving you a soft smile when he released you before turning to climb onto the back of his Elk. Legolas smirked nudging Tauriel’s arm towards your biting your lip fighting your next giggle after glancing at the Elf King adjusting the reigns in his hands before looking at you with a curious expression as your giggle broke free, “What?”

Celeborn turned to glance at you both before you cleared your throat and asked the Elf King through another giggle, “You just always have to be the tallest one don’t you?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed the near foot height difference of the Elk to the horses on top of his already advantage in height over the others, “Quite unintentional I assure you. We can trade if you’d like to be taller.”

You giggled again, “I’d need to stand on your Elk to be taller than you seated on any of these horses.” Making him chuckle again softly leading his Elk after your horse Celeborn had gently nudged forward with the others behind you.

Crossing the vast green plain between the kingdoms you watched the flocks of ravens flying around Erebor before a stirring in the forest made you turn and shift onto your knees behind Celeborn resting your hands on his shoulders eyeing the forest whispering about the guests, his head turned to glance at you with a curious smile before you said, “Sounds like your Council just arrived at the edge of the forest.” He sighed and you curled your arms across his chest leaning against his back resting your head against his, “Oh they can’t be that bad.”

Lifting his hand he gently curled it around your left arm with a soft chuckle, “Not bad, I was enjoying the vacation though.”

“Well we’ll just have to get through all the paperwork quickly then and give you time to relax again.”

Thranduil chuckled softly smiling at his friend when he turned to look at the Elf King as he said, “Perhaps we should hurry to get this over with.” Giving you a glance noticing the faint smile you’d given him before glancing at Celeborn who nodded with another sigh causing you to draw your arms back and sit down behind him and sliding your arms around his middle then giggled softly as the horse charged forward towards the forest before the Elk quickly met its side. Glancing from the corner of your vision eyeing the King’s stern expression rising and falling with the racing of the Elk under him sending his hair out behind him along with his long robe before you caught a glimpse of the Prince on his horse coming to your side as Thranduil moved forward to lead the way. 

Mainly minor differences between them, you turned your head to look the other way feeling a tear roll down your cheek as another stab of pain went through your chest and the scar across your collarbone as the moments you had lost your Mother flashed back into your mind thinking of your resemblance to her. Closing your eyes you laid your head against Celeborn’s back focusing on the sound of his heartbeat as his free hand rested over yours gently folding his hand around them when he’d sensed your tensing behind him.

Even over the heavy hoof beats thundering on the ground through the forest path the Elves around you did their best to check on you without being obvious at the sniffle you tried to mask for the few minutes until you’d managed to calm the memory back from your mind when you heard Celeborn’s voice entering your mind softly, “Are you alright?”

“Just a bad memory. Happens occasionally, sorry.”

His voiced popped back instantly, “You have nothing to apologize for. We all have painful memories, nothing to be sorry about. If you ever care to speak about them let me know.”

“Thank you, I’ll remember that.” Wiping your cheek on your shoulder and smiled at Legolas when he glanced at you again as your eyes met. Stopping at the main gates Celeborn released your hands and swung his leg over the front of the horse before sliding down and turning to help you down before collecting your bags and followed the Elf King as he crossed the bridge ahead of you, glancing back at you with a growing smile noticing you’d calmed. Leaving his urge to run to you in hopes of calming you, mentally marking a note to check in with you later about what had happened. 

.

Passing through the gate a group of servants came into view bowing to the King and accepted his bag along with everyone else’s, including yours that you reluctantly handed over catching the curious gaze of the Elf King before he drew another smile to his face and asked, “Would you like your tour now?”

You smiled back nodding, “I believe we can skip the kitchens to save time if you wish, since I’ve seen those already.”

He smirked through a soft chuckle motioning his hand to the side to lead you through the tour that ended in the throne room drawing a laugh from you, that you clapped your hands over your mouth to block it. Making him smirk as he turned to face you again playfully asking as he bent forward to be your eye level with his arms crossed behind his back. “Let me guess, something about the stairs making me the tallest one in the whole Kingdom?” You giggled again behind your hands driving his smirk into a growing smile before you shook your head making his eyes narrow through another playful smirk, “You can say it, go ahead.”

The rest of the Elves smirked and smiled as they watched your interaction. Lowering your hands from your mouth you cleared your throat and said, “I was only wondering if that’s your throne or your Elk’s.” He straightened turning to look at his throne then back to you as you motioned your hands above your head in two arches as you said, “The antlers.” Unable to stop it Thranduil chortled trying to bite his lip as he turned before a loud laugh escaped him as the three Elves around you laughed as well.

He drew in a breathe still chuckling softly as he turned back to you with an easy smile, “It’s mine, though he does wander through from time to time on his way to another of the gardens.”

You nodded giggling again picturing the giant creature just meandering through as Thranduil is seated on his throne mid argument in a stressful meeting causing the Elves to shift around him trying to act as if he wasn’t there as well as being respectful to him. 

.

A rotating hinge drew your attention to the now open door to the throne room as a guard walked through headed for the King who eyed you curiously as you moved to pass between him and Celeborn to stand behind them only to be stopped by Celeborn. His arm curled around your back after he’d turned you to face the messenger as well as he whispered, “If it’s a matter of rank you’re our equal, you stand beside us, not behind.”

You nodded your head at the Prince, “Legolas stepped back.”

Celeborn chuckled, “He’s a Son and second to the throne, he steps back.” His smile grew pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead before you glanced at Legolas who shot you a small smile and nodded before turning his face to look at the guard now stopping before the King with a brief bow informing him that the Council had arrived and were waiting outside the throne room to be shown in. King Thranduil glanced at you after he’d informed the guard to show them in before he added to Celeborn’s explanation, “For Silvan Elves, Daughters are held higher than Sons when they’re being presented to others.”

You glanced at the still smiling Prince softly saying, “Aww, poor Little Leaf.” He chuckled softly as you glanced back at the now smiling King, “I do hope you’ve made up for it with extra hugs for him.” Making him chuckle then laugh loudly as Legolas hugged his side tightly saying, “Oh we hug all the time. Ada’s so affectionate, barely get anything done with him smothering me with his constant hugging.” His smile grew as he chuckled again when Thranduil turned to give him a tight hug in return lifting him a few inches off the ground giving him a large kiss on the cheek making Tauriel and Celeborn laugh. Before setting him down again with another chuckle and smile at you before facing the entering Council keeping his arm resting around Legolas’ shoulders keeping him close to his side.

The five stern looking Elves all clad in white with silvery white hair walking before a tall golden haired Elf whose attention darted straight to you with a focused glare as he recognized you, a glare that dimmed greatly as he glanced at Celeborn at your side and noticed his arm around your back. Darting his eyes to the ground he drew in a few breaths missing the stern glare from Thranduil after he’d caught his reaction. Finally looking at the Council members who bowed their heads to the King as they laid their hands over their chests and doing the same to Lord Celeborn. The Elf in the front offered a twitch of the corner of his mouth in your direction before looking back at your Father saying, “My Lord, we apologize for digging into your vacation time but there are some matters we need to discuss.”

Celeborn released you stepping forward accepting the papers from the blonde that looked nearly identical to the one who had glared at you earlier and looked over the top page before looking up again as the Elf behind the one before him nudged his back and passed him a sealed letter. Celeborn’s eyes dropped to the letter the Council member had received then back to his face seeing his uneasiness before he blurted out, “Lady Galadriel asked us to ensure you received this.”

Celeborn nodded, “Must be serious if she’s written to me when she could reach out to me.”

The Council member wet his lips causing Celeborn’s expression to shift watching the Elf looking over his shoulder at you with a remorseful look then back to the Elf Lord, “Lady Galadriel has left to sail West. Lady Arwen came with us as well under a request from our Lady.”

Lord Celeborn blinked frozen for a moment before asking, “Where is Arwen?”

“She requested to be taken to her room,” he glanced over to King Thranduil who had shifted to his left to be closer to you at the news spotting your growing urge to hide behind something as he flatly stated, “No trouble at all. Lady Arwen is free to rest and relax as long as she feels the need to.” Taking another step to the left as they turned to Celeborn again, now blocking half of you allowing you to shift farther behind him to wipe your cheeks and give a faint smile at Legolas who gently reached out to rub your back as the tears silently covered your face.

Celeborn nodded again, turning to Thranduil asking, “Mind if we use your meeting room?”

Thranduil shot him a faint smile nodding, “Anything you need feel free.”

Celeborn faced the Council saying, “If you’ll go ahead, I’ll be along shortly.” They bowed their heads to him and turned to follow the guard to the meeting room as the Elf Lords watched them leave until the door shut when Celeborn walked back to your side again catching your next set of tears as Tauriel collected the papers he was clutching. Allowing him to freely wipe your cheeks as you whispered, “Sorry.”

His thumbs wiped your cheeks again a his heart ached at your tears, “Galadriel has been speaking of sailing for centuries now. Always her promise was, when I found you she would sail allowing me to have time with you. Not a very pleasant promise but we had ages together and our Daughter we raised together, along with her children after. So she understood when I found you I would be focused entirely on you, something Galadriel could never be able to bear. Even Celebrian and then our Grandchildren drove her to the brink several times.” His thumb brushed the next tear that slid over your cheek, “This has nothing to do with her feelings for you, it’s everything to do with her wish to remain first in my mind and my heart, a place she very painfully finally understood would always belong to your Naneth.”

Thranduil added on hoping to help his friend explain the situation better, “Galadriel always wished to leave with a bang. It isn’t her style to leave quietly or without ruffling some feathers along the way. Without the power of her ring I’m sure this is the best she imagined she could manage.”

Celeborn smiled at you sweetly, reassuring you, “We’d had lengthy conversations on how to ease the awkwardness of fitting you into our daily lives in Lothlorien if you’d chosen to stay with us. Besides, I’m sure once she’s informed Celebrian about you she’ll be faced with the choice of sailing back when your younger Sister sails home to bond with you.”

“I don’t think I spent more than a few months around her, just before her births. Elrond would call me for favors so he could stay with her. Arwen must be having such a hard time with this.”

Legolas chuckled, “She’s probably gorging on pie, her Grandmother monitored her sweets back in Lothlorien and it’s pie week in the kitchens. Always does it on her visits out here.” His smirk grew as he offered, “Why don’t we make another trip to the kitchens and go find her?”

Thranduil, “I’m sure she’s excited to shift your relationship at your new found familial bond, I know Elrond was bursting to before we met up in Rohan.”

Chuckling softly you nodded, “Alright, but I might need a slice as well, or maybe three.”

Making Celeborn chuckle softly and gently kiss your forehead and say softly, “Please don’t worry about this, it will all work out, you’ll see, everyone is so eager to know you, don’t let her ruin it with her tantrum.” Nodding again you shifted as Celeborn straightened collecting the papers from Tauriel as Legolas joined your side in the walk to the door that paused to look back at the Elf Lords as Thranduil called out, “Miss Pear, The Marchwarden that glared at you?”

His voice broke off at your smirking giggle, “Oh Blondie. He owes me an umbrella. Beat him in a race couple decades back and he took it badly.”

Their heads tilted slightly in confusion while Celeborn asked, “Where did this happen?”

“The outer rings of the forest around Lothlorien after the battle of Azanulbizar for Moria, needed some supplies for the wounded. Dwarves were a bit skittish about the woods.”

Thranduil, “Why an umbrella?”

“He took mine after I dropped it, thought it was a weapon I guess.”

Celeborn chuckled softly, “I remember his ranting about some strange demonic Dwarf that knocked him from his tree.”

A curt laugh escaped you, “I did not knock him from anything, he’s the one that tried to tackle me when I refused to be drug back to Lady Galadriel. Threatened to have me locked up for stealing your herbs, kept trying to blindfold me, I told him he’d have to catch me first.”

Celeborn chuckled softly, “I’ll see what I can do about him returning your umbrella.”

You giggled again turning as you mumbled, “Love to see him try and lock me up now.” Making the pair chuckle again as you walked out before they went to meet up with the council.

.

Sure enough once you’d made it to the kitchens you found Arwen perched on her normal spot on a stool in the corner with a full pie and a fork still held in her mouth as her mood perked up spotting you as Legolas chuckled saying, “Told you she’d be here.”

Arwen set the pie down setting her fork in it and rushed over to give you a large hug with a giddy giggle before pulling back and saying, “I had a feeling we were related somehow, just knew it.”

“Sorry about your Grandmother.”

She waved her hand shaking her head, “Don’t worry about it, she’s been boasting about her plans for centuries. The boys wrote to me and Father’s planning a visit out here with them so we can all have a big family dinner.”

You giggled looking at Legolas, “I wonder what your Father is going to do with all these Elves flocking here.”

Legolas chuckled, “Any excuse for a party is welcome, the more Elves the better. I’m sure the Dwarves will be invited as well.”

Arwen smiled turning to grab another set of stools to slide closer to hers and handing you both with pies and forks ushering you back to join her, “So, tell me all about what’s happened since you left the Blue Mountains.” Making you giggle again before filling her in on all the details.

..

For the few days following you’d assisted Celeborn as best you could between your attempts to figure out the former trade agreements between Erebor and Greenwood. Spending your free time with Celeborn, Arwen and Legolas choosing to try and avoid Thranduil at his constant impromptu lessons on Silvan customs. Often being the reason for accomplishing nothing in your meetings. Spending your nights lounging on the massive bed in the room across from Thranduil’s, between your Father’s and Arwen’s, reading through the notes and sighing at the reminder that once again Thranduil had brushed off your suggestion to get this taken care of.

Huffing you climbed to your feet brushing your tank top down to your knee length pants feeling the cool polished stones under your bare feet, grabbing the stack of notes and walking out of your room and across the hall. The sound of water splashing water filled your ears making you smirk for a moment at his trapped situation before dropping it and walking inside and closing the door behind you. Strolling through the room casually, stopping at the large bath smirking at the blushing wide eyed King who’d covered his crotch with his hands still clutching the wash cloth he was scrubbing with as his voice rang out in a stern near shouting tone, “What are you doing in here?!”

His eyes followed as you sat cross legged at the edge of the bath laying your notes in your lap and looking at them, “You said we’d go through these later, it’s later.”

He fired back in the same panicked tone, “I’m bathing!”

You glance up from your notes, “I can see that.”

“This can wait, you shouldn’t be in here, it’s not-.”

“Proper or not, you’re not dodging me on this.” You glace up catching his glare and sigh, turning around to face the opposite direction and adjusted your notes, “Is this better Mr Bashful?”

“I am not bashful, I’m..”

“Naked, I got that part with the giant tub. Now these numbers are not how they’re supposed to be. What exactly is that Council member doing, whose supposed to be in charge of your exports to Laketown?”

He huffs again flatly stating, “I’m not doing this now.”

“Either I’m outside the tub or in it, we’re finishing this now, so just skip the rules and help me with this.”

His voice cracked in shock, “Get in? You’re not serious!”

You turn around and fire a glare at him, “You’re naked, Dwarves are more relaxed on nudity than Elves. So now answer the question or I’ll make sure you’re a deep red from blushing all day.” You turn around and his cheeks turn a deeper shade as he tries to answer your question trying to focus on the work rather than the fact you were in the room while he was completely naked. Wetting his lips he glanced around accepting that he was clean, settling his eyes on his robe beside you and he moved closer through your next question, grabbing the robe and laying it over your head as he answered. Giggling softly you asked, “Seriously?”

You heard the water splashing as he climbed out while the towel against your arm brushed away from you before curling it tightly around his waist and wringing out his hair, “Yes, it stays on until I’m dressed.” Delving into an answer keeping his eyes on you raising the end of the robe a little to shine some light on the notes in your lap to write down a few corrections from his answer before asking the next question as he dried off and dressed. 

Pulling on a pair of pants and a loose white shirt, gently removing the robe from your head and pulling it on before grabbing the towel to finish drying his hair and moving into his office after him as he sat at his desk. Grabbing the stool nearby and sitting it beside him, collecting the notes from you to read through them abandoning his hair to skim through the notes and mumbling, “How can you even read this.” Flipping through the pages, “It’s mostly scribbles.”

“I read what I can and try to fill in the blanks.”

“Is he drunk when he’s recording our deals?” He huffs trying to read through the front page again then jumped when you had returned from your short walk to his table along the wall collecting his comb and ran it through his hair. Glancing at you for a moment he forced another stream of thoughts on you away to focus on the notes before him allowing you to work out the tangles in his hair while you glanced over his shoulder and helped him work out a translation that he was writing out on a fresh sheet of paper. Pausing on the third page when he felt your fingers twisting his hair together into a long braid, his turning head to glance at you made your fingers stop, “Am I breaking another rule?”

He shook his head and turned to the page again, “No, haven’t had anyone braid my hair for centuries.”

“I can take it out.”

“It can stay.” Your smirk grew remembering your conversation earlier that day that had revealed both of your birthdays marking you as a few weeks older than him.

Coyly you stated, “For someone your age you shouldn’t be so tense.”

“Oh really, and why is that?”

“Well when I was your age,” Against his best attempts he felt himself smirking, “I had to destroy a cursed relic while crossing an entire sea of orcs goblins and trolls. So some paperwork shouldn’t take this much out of you.”

Rubbing his face he chuckled softly nearly purring back, “I’ll try to remember that.” Stealing another glance at you securing one of your hair ties from your wrist to the end of his braid and turning back to the notes before his eyes darted to you as you sat back at his side again after returning his comb then back to the page when you looked at him.

.

As the week ended the visiting Council from Lothlorien had broken down their attempted solutions from the distance as long as they could, leaving only one choice, they had to return to Lothlorien to handle the problem in person bringing a deeply saddened Celeborn to your room after dinner to inform you of his trip. His drooping expression brought you to stand on your toes curling your arms around his neck and say, “Don’t worry about it,” His arms curled around your back accepting the hug, “It has to be handled, I know you’ll figure it all out.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Gently kissing your forehead after you’d ended the hug, giving you a quick smile and turned to go pack his things before leaving.

Walking downstairs you went to hand over the fresh set of notes from the new scribe in charge of trade agreements with an approving smile before coming across a familiar blonde Elf timidly stepping closer to you. His hand folded over his chest as he bowed his head lowly, “Princess Pear, I owe you a massive apology.”

His sullen expression shifted curiously at your growing smile before you giggled softly, “You don’t owe me anything of the sort. I didn’t even know who my Father was when we’d ran into each other. Though I do think it would be best if I had a name to go along with your face.”

“I am a Marchwarden, Haldir Son of son Halmir.” Bowing his head again and blushing slightly at your growing smile as you bowed your head in return.

“A pleasure to properly meet you. And you still owe me an umbrella.” Shooting him a wink as you stepped back and giggling while his face blushed darker watching you walk away.

..

Over the next few days you’d assisted the King in repairing the trade notes through very long shifts with the King, who was still slightly unsteady around you since your first bath ambush on him. With the next few certainly not helping his nerves around you. Leading to more of his random lessons of Silvan etiquette when he could think of something he thought you should know causing you to retort with your ‘When I was your age’ game nearly making him laugh just at the first phrase without even sharing your reminiscing for a few weeks prior.

Rising earlier than normal you slipped in The King’s rooms to make him a breakfast, hoping to miss the audience for your latest lesson through the meal. Entering the room you turned making sure the door was shut behind you, turning you walked through the rooms and paused spotting him sprawled out across his bed with the covers thrown completely from the bed to a spot across the room leaving the face down naked King in full view in the dimly lit room. 

Blinking for a moment you felt a smirk slide across your face, imagining his reaction if he would wake up to you holding breakfast as he’s completely naked. Crossing the room you froze hearing him shifting as you grabbed the covers, turning when you heard him settling again with a content hum. Biting your lip to hold in a giggle at his new position splayed out on his back you stepped closer and eased the covers over him before going to start on breakfast spotting him smiling as he drew the covers tighter around him.

Nibbling on a piece of the bacon you’d made your smile grew as you grabbed another piece, walking back into his room with the tray of food, you set on his nightstand before kneeling on the end of the bed and waved the bacon slice under the King’s nose making the corner of his mouth quirk up as his eyes slowly opened. Opening his eyes fully his hands curled around the blanket drawing it higher over his chest up to his chin, “What are you doing?!”

“Ya, naked, again, got that. Made you breakfast.” Handing him the piece of bacon he timidly accepted between two of his fingers before you stood and walked over to his closet giving him a chance to eye your figure in your yellow sundress, “Do you wear under things?” he didn’t answer freezing mid chew on the slice of bacon hearing you riffling through his drawers, “I’m going with no since I don’t see any.” Finishing the bacon he sucked his fingers clean watching you walk over laying the pair of deep green pants and a long sleeved light blue under shirt.

Glancing from the clothes to you he sighed saying, “Fine, out.”

You sigh rolling your eyes walking back to his closet, “Oh just get dressed, your blankets were nearly to your desk when I came in. Trust me if I was going to take advantage of you I’ve had a pretty good chance to already.” Eyeing his large selection of robes.

His brows rose feeling his heart pounding, “Then how’d they get on me?”

“I put them there so you’d be more comfortable speaking with me.” Peeking through the door you catch his growing blush and stunned expression and sighed again, walking back to his bed making him raise the blanket to cover his bare chest from its spot on his lap making you giggle as you unhooked the curtains around his bed, “Just get dressed before the color on your face sets in permanently.” Walking back to the closet hearing him shifting on the bed.

“Why did you pick this blue shirt? I normally wear the white ones.”

“So?”

“It’s not like anyone’s going to know what color it is anyway.”

Playfully you shpt back “I’ll know.” His body froze then jumped as your arm came through the curtain clutching one of his robes which he gently accepted from you and nearly jumped again as your fingers brushed. His fingers worked numbly trying to dress himself as his mind raced trying his best to figure out if you were intentionally flirting with him only to be broken from his thoughts at your next question.

“So, do you shave? Or are male Elves naturally hairless?”Driving his eyes wider.

His head pops through the curtain glancing around to see you seated on the bare section of his desk swinging your legs giving him a curious smile, “Excuse me?!”

“I asked-.”

“No, I know, what you asked.”

“Well who else am I going to ask, can’t ask Celeborn.”

“Why not? He’s your Kin.”

“He’s been in my life for all of what, three months now. Can’t jump to anatomy questions, besides you said you owed me, without specifications on what or how much. So I get to ask you what I like. Of course you don’t have to answer, but I’m still going to ask my random list of questions.” He sighed biting his bottom lip wondering how he’d gotten into this situation, “I’ve spent so much time with Dwarves so for me, you’re all the foreign ones.”

Sighing again he pops his head back in and finished dressing, clenching his jaw gathering his courage and saying, “Fine, but the questions are done privately and for every one you ask I get to ask one in return.”

A smirk slides across your face, “Deal.”

Groaning softly he drew in a shaky breath, “Male Elves are mainly hairless, in my understanding Elleths are as well.”

“The ones I’ve seen are.”

“Are Dwarves normally this forward with these sorts of questions?”

“Depends on the Dwarf. But they are mostly curious creatures, so if they have a question they ask someone they trust.”

He stepped out from the curtain fully dressed and bending to pull on the boots and socks you’d set on the bench at the foot of his bed with a small smirk, “So I’m your trustworthy person then?”

You smirked up at him, “If that’s a question that means I get to ask you two in a row.”

He smirked back, “Ask away.” Sitting on his bed after hooking the curtains around the bed again and grabbed his breakfast tray, starting to eat waiting for your first question already feeling his blush coming back anticipating your next question.

.

The playful mood had faded as your first meeting drug on bringing more of Thraduil’s critiques eventually driving you to sighing and walking out of the crowded room he was leading you through, feeling tears threatening to break free. Noticing your path shifting to dart away from him Thranduil’s speech paused and he turned following after you waiting until you’d entered an empty hallway to rush to your side softly saying, “Miss Pear.”

His steps halted as you stopped with a shaky exhale looking up at him with a glare through tear filled eyes nearly breaking his heart seeing the reaction he’d brought out of you somehow. Turning to his left at his Son’s call for him a shaky breath left him as he fought to decide which to handle first, receiving his answer easily when he’d looked back to you only to find himself alone in the hall bringing a deep stab in his chest as he moved to speak with his Son. 

Hours later the King had finally ended his search for you, giving up to force down a brief meal and heading to his bath to strip and climb in starting to scrub himself clean. Dunking his head under the water rinsing the shampoo from his hair only to rise again wringing the water from his hair spotting a familiar back before him.

“Miss Pear.” His voice came out in a soft tremble noticing your hunched posture as you flipped the page on the stack of notes. “Could we speak about what happened earlier, I tried finding you. You just vanished.” Walking to the edge of the tub at your side resting his arms on the edge.

“I am perfectly well aware that I am nothing close to any Elf’s idea of a lady, let alone a high borne one, you and the rest of the Elves I’ve met in the past have made that abundantly clear.”

He turns to you with a stunned expression, “If that is the impression I’ve given I sincerely apologize. That was never my intention.”

You sigh and meet his eyes, “I’m used to it, mainly it hurts to know how difficult my actions and behavior affects Celeborn. He waited so long and he gets saddled with some vagrant like me.”

Thranduil smirks at you, “You’re no vagrant. And you’ve greatly surpassed any ideas he had about how you could have turned out. Dwarfly or not, he’s proud of you, we all are. Now hand me my towel and keep your eyes covered.”

You chuckle softly, “I doubt there’s an inch of you I haven’t seen with your sleeping habits. But if you insist, I won’t peek.” Gripping his towel you passed it across your lap fighting your flinch at the gentle brush of his fingers against yours and closing your eyes hearing him climb out, dry off and redress into a simple layer he could easily discard later. Turning to look at you again with a deflating feeling, seeing your dimmed demeanor, walking closer he sat at your side curling his legs before him as he gently tapped his fingers on the stack of papers on your lap making your eyes open.

His soft expression came into focus as he drew in a breath to say, “There are thousands of customs and traditions our people have, and in my attempt to help you learn them I’ve offended you, something I deeply, deeply regret. And I humbly beg for your forgiveness.”

You replied in a softly pained whisper, “Am I really expected to learn everything?”

Thranduil smiled softly at you, “No, you’re expected to be you. From now on, I’ll hold the traditions off unless you ask.”

“You can say them when you like. Though I would prefer it not to be publicly over what I’ve said or done, even with the Dwarves I’ve never had anyone be so critical over my behavior. I really thought I was suitable for meetings with Kings.”

Thranduil’s hand curled around your shoulder gently with a deeply apologetic expression, “Your behavior is impeccable, more so than mine and your Father’s, the pair of us nearly killed the Master.”

“You actually did though.”

His grip on your shoulder tightened momentarily, “No one is going to insult you like that and walk away from it, even if you had no Elven blood or any rank at all I still wouldn’t stand for it.”

“I just don’t want to let him down. I don’t want it to be an excuse, ‘Oh she was raised by Dwarves’, I want to, not fit in, but at least know what I’m dealing with. You’re all so stoic all the time, just a bunch of deer in robes gracefully moving around and I fall, all the time, and I walk in a room and they all just freeze and stare at me.”

Thranduil smirked, “We’re not used to change, you’re new to them. It’ll calm down, they’ll all relax.” His hand slid from your shoulder to grab the papers in your lap before he stood and offered you his hand, “Let’s see what we have today. I got the notes you grab the comb.”

A small smile formed on your face watching him take his place, drawing your seat closer to his with your back turned as you grabbed the comb only to return hearing him filling you in to the guard’s report Legolas had informed him of earlier about the birth of a new set of white Elks they’d spotted on their rounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Gazing up through the dancing leaves above you a soft falling of footsteps on the grass towards you signaled the Elf King’s arrival after receiving your message, softly sighing when he found you lounged out on your back in a soft peach ankle length dress coated in soft pink embroidered flowers and pale green leaves and vines between them. 

Eyeing your raised leg resting on your other knee with your bare foot bouncing faintly to the nearly nonexistent hum the soft breeze rustling the leaves above you nearly masked completely. Holding the pages of notes to your chest waiting for an answer to a question they had stirred while you drew another slice of an orange from the bowl above them. Stepping closer the Elf King watched you eating the slice before giving his throat a soft clearing gaining your attention before stating, “I was informed you requested my assistance with something pertaining our meeting this morning. But it seems I’ve disturbed your relaxation.”

Before his head could bow signaling his turn to leave you replied giving him a faint smile, “No I still need your opinion on something.”

His eyes narrowed for a moment trying not to focus on the contrasting shadows and light dancing across your skin that seemed to make your eyes sparkle, “Why did you not stop in the Throne Room then? I’ve been there all morning.”

Your soft chuckle made his smile grow as you set the notes and bowl at your side, “Exactly that reason. It’s a beautiful day, winter will be upon us soon, you should enjoy it while it lasts. Unless you’re one of the few Elves not to relax surrounded by nature.”

He softly smirked at you glancing around again then back to you witha soft smile, “It is relaxing, and beautiful out today, but work is work relaxing comes later.”

You chuckled again as he stepped closer to your side to peer over you at the notes, “I have to ambush you in the bath to get your opinions on the work you try to flee from, here you speak of relaxing and yet I never see you relaxing.”

His eyes met yours again eyeing the shadow of his crown around the top of your head feeling a comforting warmth growing in his chest, “Kings rarely get the chance to relax.”

Your smile grew as you responded, holding your hands out at your sides, “Here’s your chance, we can manage both.” Patting the ground beside you with your hand.

Swallowing briefly he glanced back in the direction of the castle, “I’ll send for some chairs.”

Rolling your eyes you shot back, “Just sit down. Your clothes will wash.”

His eyes met yours again shifting his tone to the one he brought out for his recitations and lessons for you, “One rule my Ada-.”

His words ended as you swept his feet out from under him causing him to gasp while you sat up drawing in your legs and twisted to grab the notes and bowl before you laid against his chest. He landed still frozen in shock listening silently to you say, “You’re the King now, you set the rules, but if you keep insisting on being so stubborn I’m going to have to force relaxing on you as well.”

Turning his head to glance at you propping your legs up again, he noticed you holding the sheet of notes up so you could both read them as you relaxed sideways across his chest with your head now near his shoulder. “You’re serious about this?” Fighting his urge to relax underneath you with his hands held up unsure of where to rest them as the breeze and your head turning to glance up at him sent your hair to pool out more across his chest making his heart pound even more.

Smiling at him again you caught his eyebrow twitch with the rising of the pounding in his chest grew louder, “It’s only for a little bit, they’re sure to steal you away soon enough, just enjoy the sunlight.” Turning your head back to the notes his neck strained to hold his head up to protect the flowers, berries and leaves woven within it as you held out a slice of an orange pausing mid-sentence to offer softly, “Orange?”

His fingers gently claimed it with a soft “Thank you.” Raising the slice to his mouth to taste it as he felt you relaxing against his chest again, glancing at his right hand he exhaled softly and rested the arm behind his head as a pillow slowly eating the slice. Between the sound of your voice, your closeness and the peaceful area you’d chosen paired with the fresh sweet taste of the orange you’d offered his heartbeat slowed as his free hand rested on his bare shoulder through his attention shifting back to your discussion.

“Well that handles the most of the trade agreements. The greenhouse is fully functioning so just the few basic trades, wine trades along with ales. Timber allowances on the outer rings. And I’ve gone through the records of Dale for the Elves who had shops there could reclaim their leases there. Jewels have been handled. All that’s left is the few trivial outstanding trade and ordered goods, which have all been recorded as best as possible and will be handled when we can manage.”

Thranduil’s mind circled back to your former sentence as he chewed the latest slide of orange you’d passed to him, softly asking, “Jewels?”

Your head shifted to glance at him again with another smile, “Your jewels. I made this list when we first arrived in Erebor, and everything is managed so far.”

“Hmm.” The small box of jewels that had caused him so much pain during Smaug’s possession that had all but slipped his mind since the first moment of spotting you and realizing they’d been gifted to you in payment of your services. Forgetting them and his Mother’s necklace entirely was a reaction he’d never have imagined himself capable of after the pain he’d endured in his absence. “I meant to speak with you about those. They were offered to you as payment for your services-.”

“Along with a 16 th  of all the gold in Erebor, besides, they’re your Mother’s they belong with you.”

His sigh drew you to set the notes and bowl down again to roll propping yourself up on your side against his chest meeting his eyes as he said, “Still.”

Your smile and eye roll broke his words again as you relaxed laying your head down above your arms with a soft sigh making your long shining curls slide across his chest again as it settled around you, “Still nothing, I’m not taking them from you.”

His head rose to look in the direction you had finding a smile form on his face as two small white fawns came into view through the trees in the clearing as their Father stood beside them, sniffing the air himself and slowly stepping forward until he was at your side pausing to sniff the bowl of oranges you had before accepting the slice you’d offered him in your open palm. A content snicker came from the Stag bringing the two fawns forward to each claim the rest of the slices from the pair of you before the faint echo of their Mother’s call left them turning from their relaxing around you back to their feet for the trek back home.

Smiling brightly Thranduil laid his head back again closing his eyes through your giggle as you relaxed against his chest while another warm breeze passed over you both, basking in the sunlight a content silence poured over your small clearing until your head rose to glance back towards the castle making a soft grumble come from you dropping your head back to his chest making his head rise as he asked, “Something wrong?”

“A guard is searching for you, something about your Council.”

A sigh came from him as he watched you rise again carefully ensuring your hair didn’t catch on his buttons down the front of his robe as you sat up and brushed it across your back giving him another good view at the scar along your collarbone when he joined you. Before he could stop it his fingers had reached out to brush along it, as he reached the end of it he glanced at your face realizing you were looking at him causing a flicker of a smile as he drew his hand back, “Sorry.”

Your soft smile calmed his nerves as you said, “It’s alright. It sparks a lot of interest.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, “How big were you when you received this? Normally with Elves twelve years old would have left you the size of an infant still.”

“I grew, somewhere between a Man and a Dwarf, King Grundon used to measure me against my Nana’s swords, I barely came up to the hilt, he used to joke that were I a bit taller I could have used them as crutches.”

His heart swung from a warmth through a soft chuckle at the sweet image of picturing you as a child to heartbreakingly remembering how truly small you were to have faced such a pain, “It must have been terrifying for you, and to have felt so alone to have ran away.”

Forcing another quick smile at him before your eyes fell to the ground between you feeling your memories bubbling back to the surface bringing a familiar growing ache causing him to lean forward drawing his legs before him to hold him up as he rested his hand gently on your scarred shoulder as you softly said, “It, I was a child, and all I knew was I had to leave. I can’t explain it, but I knew I had to.”

Your eyes met his catching his soft smile, “You’re quite a remarkable example of Eru’s plans for our world. As much pain as it all brought out it ended rather calmly, and I haven’t ever seen my friend so happy, spare for with Celebrian and her children. I can’t imagine how happy she’ll be when she returns.”

“Why would she return when it was so painful for her here before?”

“Her entire life she’s known she had a Sister, and her brief time knowing you was in the extent of you being her Husband’s friend, a few passing encounters,  I’m assuming. And how we’ve managed to miss meeting in all these years is baffling. We should have met before countless times.”

You giggled again, “I can’t imagine how well that would have gone when I’d have left to return to the Durins in the Blue Mountains.”

He smirked, “Celeborn would have marched his entire army on those Mountains to reclaim you if he had to.”

“Would have done wonders for our races friendships, with him trying to steal me away.”

“My relationship with them would be entirely shattered, I would have been right at his side and done anything to return you to him. All I’ve known of him was seeing him in such terrible pain, I couldn’t have imagined seeing him this happy, and I’m grateful to have eased a small portion of his pain, and hopefully yours as well.”

Giving you a slightly hopeful smile making you chuckle softly, before looking over his shoulder at the approaching guard making him turn with a soft sigh, “It seems your relaxing has come to an end for now. Don’t be shocked if you find yourself in a large sack later for our next stolen meeting.”

Chuckling softly he smiled at you again glancing at your dress, “It must have taken your seamstress some time to set this pattern across your dress.”

His eyes met yours catching your growing smile, “My first trip to Rivendell after Elrond had taken control, I had a bad injury to my leg, had to stay off it for months, Elrond promised to throw a party for me when it was healed. I needed a dress and something to occupy my time.”

His brows rose, “I didn’t imagine you’d find such a skill amongst Dwarves.”

You giggled leaning in closer curling your arm around your legs before you, “Really? With all the Dwarves you’ve met you haven’t noticed there isn’t a single layer of their clothing without some bit of embroidered pattern on it? You’ve seen my skills with a sword you haven’t come close to seeing what I can do with a needle and thread.”

He chuckled softly, “It seems we have a fair bit to learn about each other’s people yet.” Turning to face the guard as you leaned back upright again as he listened to the message before stating plainly, “I will be along shortly.” The guard bowed his head and turned to return to the castle as the King gave another smile in your direction watching as you lifted off of his long robe allowing him to stand and ask, “Are you going to stay or would you like an escort back?”

You sighed handing him the notes and empty bowl before rising yourself giving him a clear view of the long dress as it settled around you with sleeves looping over the edges of your shoulders with tight sleeves to your elbow ending in a silky loose pointed loop stretching over the backs of the ends of your fingertips with your dress tight against your torso to hang loosely around your hips below a stitched in jeweled connected v on the front and back of the dress. “You’re staring, it’s a bit out of fashion-.”

Your eyes rose as he cut you off with an approving smile as he offered his arm to escort you back, “That dress will never be out of fashion. It’s incredible, quite ahead of the styles Elleths here wear. They may just be donning similar fashions soon enough.” Sliding your hand around his arm his smile grew as you took his side for the winding walk back, “What made you settle on this spot?”

“The trees showed me the way.”

“Hmm, curious beings these trees, seem to know more than we do on what’s to come.”

You giggled again, “Or they just enjoy a fair bit of mischief same as we do. They’ve got to have some bit of enjoyment, leading us in a few circles.”

He chuckled again, “Another plausible option. After all it’s part of their way of protecting us, sending others in winding circles until we find them.” 

.

The castle came back into view along with the first group of Elves came into view looking you over admiring your more Elven attire, after your short stroll through the lower levels you turned your head with an excited giggle spotting the sheepish Ori at Dwalin’s side. Waiting patiently as Kili was lost in conversation with Tauriel as Fili was eyeing a large statue of an Elf mumbling something to Ori who gave him a sheepish nod until they all turned as Dwalin heard your giggle and turned with a soft chuckle of his own. 

Thranduil bowed his head to you as you dropped your hand from his arm, released a soft chuckle of his own and said, “I will leave you to catch up.” Smiling softly at you as you collected your notes and the bowl before turning back to the Dwarves and accepted a large hug from Dwalin before the others joined in as the Elves watched curiously before you broke apart as Ori asked, “What all have we missed?”

You giggled softly curling your arm around his leading the group through the Kingdom, “I’ll give you a tour, not much has happened here.”

Fili, “Celeborn’s not here?”

You smiled at him, spotting Kili at his side smiling as Tauriel filled him in on the new white elks they had spotted, “Something happened in Lothlorien he had to go tend to it. Promised to be back when he could. My Niece is here though.”

.

Dwalin waited until you’d showed them inside your apartment to ask, “Any news on the second Wife, she really leave to sail West?”

His expression softened with concern eying your face intently, “She did, got a letter from him yesterday confirming he’d gotten word from the Grey Havens of her departure from her servants, they are returning though.”

Dwalin chuckled softly, “Wonder why they stayed.”

“Celeborn mentioned their letters stated the darkness was dissipating and they had no reason to leave, they wished to remain after assuring her safe departure.”

Fili, “So she’ll probably be the last to leave then?”

“Most likely.”

Tauriel nodded, “If anything once word has spread Jaqi’s bee found Lady Celebrian at least will be asking to return.”

Ori, “I thought they would have to stay once they sailed back.”

You shrugged, “That, really is dependant on what the Valar deem best.”

Dwalin, “So, we’ve handled the major points of the trade discussions on our end, the shops all have been reset and now we’ve just finally gotten started on the coronation plans, Thorin was still wondering if you’d be up to it still?”

You nodded, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I want to crown him. Who else would do it?”

Fili chuckled, “Certainly not Dain.”

Dwalin nodded, “He’d make to much of a show out of the honor of it. Besides you’re the oldest of all of us, only one to actually meet Durin.”

Their visit lasted a few hours through a dinner you prepared for them, before they returned back to the Mountain escorted by a group of guards who volunteered to escort them back safely allowing you to change into one of your sweaters and black pants, pulling your boots on over your long socks, tying your hair back in a long ponytail to join Tauriel on her offer to see one of the routes she takes on her watches. Returning to join one of the small groups of Elves asking for more information on the Dwarves and what it was like to grow up and live with them. Spending a few hours with them until you went to join the King for the end of his nightly meeting.

.

Strolling through the winding halls weaving through the taller Elves bowing their heads respectfully towards you as they passed, though a large crowd sent you through a detour and straight into your worst enemy. Tiny purple flowers on thin green stems filled a large vase being carried past you bringing the soft whisper of, “Oh no.” from you causing the Elves around you to stare in confusion at your utterance followed by your sharp gasp as you clutched your nose and braced for what came next. 

Their eyes widened as your body was coated in sparks as you squeaked softly and fell through the floor below you causing a set of gasps and panicked shouts causing the Elven King to jerk his head upwards to the ceiling at the commotion. With widened eyes he saw your body falling down to the ground heavily with a pained squeak as the papers you were clutching fell around you, another gasp and squeak came from you as sparks coated you again and you fell through the floor yet again. 

The Council at the base of the throne glanced up to inquire what the King knew about what had just happened only to find the throne empty as he leapt from his seat sprinting down the woven roots surrounding the platform to his throne to leap through the first opening on the floor below, mentally working where you would be only to stop suddenly and take a step to his left as you appeared from the thick floor above. Holding out his arms he waited the seconds watching your next pained spark coated squeak mid air causing the Elves around to freeze in shock, looking on as you landed securely in his arms to curl up again through your next pained squeak wrapping you both in the sparks as they grew more violent as you had painfully whispered out, “Air.” after he had asked, “What can I do?”

Nodding his arms tightened as he turned and rushed for the nearest path to the upper levels to lead you through a large ballroom and out onto the large balcony, gripping you tighter to his chest as your sneezes worsened.

A warm gust of air came through the stained glass coated doors as he opened them and carried you outside eyeing you as you tried to take a deep breath only to pinch your nose for yet another pained squeaking sneeze before you were freely able to claim a shaky breath with another few following after. Glancing down at you with a curious smile as you settled against his chest he listened as your racing heartbeat slowed while he held you close as long as he could, silently waiting until your breathing had steadied to ask softly, “Are you all right?”

You nodded giving him a sheepish smile, “Much better now, thank you.”

“You were sneezing?”

“It, um, one of my power flaws, can’t sneeze or I fall, unless I’m on grass or trees. Anything living really.”

“Elrond never mentioned this happening before.”

“Because he keeps his lavender in the eastern gardens.”

His eyes met yours with a growing smile, “I’ll have mine moved as well.”

“You don’t have to, just didn’t expect to pass a giant bouquet of it. I should go apologize to the Elf carrying it, and your council,” your hands rubbed gently over your face as he chuckled softly, “And all the others.”

Your eyes met his as he carried you back into the ball room to one of the tables, removing his arm from your back to lower one of the chairs and gently set you down keeping his hands on your upper thighs cautiously as he crouched before you giving you another smile, “You don’t owe any apologies. I’ll explain it all to everyone, they all saw me chasing after you. In fact.” Looking over his shoulder spotting the group of Elves peering in the doorway with a faint smile before informing them, “Princess Pear sneezes around lavender, when she sneezes she tends to fall through the floor, one of the quirks of her powers, and she is unharmed past a few bruises from her fall, kindly spread the word along.” They nodded each giving you both kind smiles before turning to spread the word as he turned to you again softly asking, “See. Everyone should know within the hour. Does your back hurt?”

You gave him a soft smile, “Just a bit sore, I’ll be fine.”

He nodded unknowingly tapping his fingers against your outer thighs as he got lost in his thoughts watching the stars twinkling behind you before glancing back to your eyes spotting the flecks of silver inside them shining in the moonlight pouring in the room, forming small clusters of the leaves from the constellations for the two trees locked inside of them. When his eyes dropped to your lap he gently pulled his hands back to rest them on his thighs giving you another smile before standing and offering you his hands, “Let’s get you back to your room, I’ll get you a healing cream for your bruises.”

Standing you felt your back sting as you stood gently placing your hand in his outstretched palm to lead you back upstairs after he shut the double doors again and returned to your side, “You really don’t have to.”

He smiled at you again, “If your Father should hear of your injuries he would inquire as to if I did everything in my power to ensure their proper healing. You are a Princess and are under my protection until he returns, and I will protect you from everything I can, including falling through the floor and gaining random bruises.”

Rolling your eyes you glanced through one of the open walkways catching the relieved looks of the Elves that had seen you fall, all relaxing as they watched you walk calmly back through the Kingdom to your room as the Council called it a night after their King’s mentally informing them the rest of the meeting could wait until morning. “It’s just a bruise at the most. You-.”

“You are not allowed to gain even a single bruise in Celeborn’s absence.” Smirking at you before glancing away to open the next door for you missing your growing smile as you glanced at the intricately carved open walls over looking one of the several inner gardens until you passed it entering the main entrance to the Royal Wing where he led you to your rooms opening the door for you and stopping to say, “I have some creams in my room, I’ll be right in.”

You nodded and turned inside to walk into your bathroom stopping in front of the tall mirror after blowing on the wick in the small lantern along the wall to light the room. Swinging your now puffy and tangled ponytail over your chest holding your hands across your middle and raising your shirt exposing your reddened upper back showing over the small vest under your shirt, with a soft sigh as you bunched it up at the base of your neck. Turning to face the King as he entered, spotting his pause before entering, opening the small jar as you said, “No bruise, just a bit red.”

He smirked back setting the jar down moving around you and timidly tapped his cream covered finger to your back before smoothing the rest across your reddened skin before saying, “I’m going to check under your vest to make sure there’s nothing under it.”

You nodded softly saying, “Alright.”

His fingers gently dipped under the top of your vest to peek under it then he bent down to raise the bottom, doing his best not to pay attention to the dip and two indents along the lower part of your back, raising up the bottom of your vest. Sighing softly in relief at the lack of any injuries before he stood again. Stealing another peak at your curves before helping you ease your shirt back down. 

Walking around you again he gave you another smile and eyed your long ponytail with a growing smile, “Your back should be healed by morning, your ponytail however.” Chuckling softly as he gently reached out to slide his fingertips through part of it before scanning over your counter behind you and grabbing your comb, offering you his hand to lead you out into your sitting room. Watching you sit on the silver chaise lounge before he sat down behind you with a soft smile as he combed through your long hair admiring its shine and the set in curls that found their way back into place after the comb had left the silky strands as you said, “When do you think he’ll be back?”

“Celeborn? Hmm, it may be a few more days at least. Tiring of my company already?”

You chuckled softly, “Just, strange, not knowing what to do through the day. Normally I’d be in the forges for most of the days or in the greenhouses.”

“We have forges here, along with countless gardens you could work in along with our own greenhouses. Or I could give you a full seat in my Council and you could hound me all day on relaxing and ways to improve the Kingdom.”

You giggled softly, “I’m not sure you could handle having me following you around all day. Would you be against me spending the days at Erebor? I could fly back at night before my nightly hounding, besides it would make it easier for me to keep up on finalizing the left over orders from the Dwarven shops before the fleeing, and shops being reclaimed in Dale. Oh, and apparently the new Master of Laketown is hoping to set up some sort of trade through Dale and Thorin wants my opinion on if we should allow them to gain space in the new city.”

Thranduil sighed behind you releasing your hair and saying, “Hopefully this one will behave better than the last.”

You turned around curling your legs before you, “Thorin says he used to be a bargeman.”

His eyes narrowed as he recalled the man he assumed you were referring to, “If he was present at the battle he should have a good idea of what you’re capable of, and just how many of Thorin and my people would gladly strike at any willing to insult or harm you.”

You smirked up at him making the corner of his mouth twitch up, “You have quite a protective streak.”

“All this coming from a woman who stopped a massive spear from hitting me in the head.” Giving you a playful smirk back.

“Watching you fall after you gave me a chance to know my Ada would be a poor way of repaying you and your Son for your kindness. You didn’t ask for the battle we brought here, I couldn’t let your people suffer for it.”

Resting back against the arm of the chaise he smirked at you curiously, “Several times now you’ve mentioned my people. Why put so much thought into my people and their suffering? Even on our first meeting over the jewels you mentioned them.”

“I’ve seen enough people fall, for several different races. When your Father fell, I remember seeing your men marching back, broken at your losses. It’s painful enough to endure that but having to keep fighting again and again watching your numbers dwindle is much harder to bear. So yes, I would do all I could to spare another from feeling that pain again, especially a stranger.”

“It’s a painful thing having to watch the world darken around us. Though thankfully, I was there to see both trips the Ring made to Mt Doom, in time all foul things come forth, something my Ada taught me. But, there’s always another being that even the darkest creatures flee from, bearing a fiercely blinding light from within that nothing can dim, that, I learned from my Naneth.” His eyes lit up as he continued, “My Ada was so serious and it broke him when she passed but she was, impossibly happy. We didn’t have much, a shop in the inner rings of the city,” 

His smile deepened as he got lost in his memories, “I remember hiding under the displays watching my Naneth’s feet as she danced humming to herself filling them, and he would walk from the back of the shop to lock the door just to steal a few minutes to dance with her. A few spare minutes a day everyone in town knew to leave the shop alone, I can’t remember ever seeing him smile after she passed. But when Legolas was born,” You straightened up watching as a tear slid down his cheek, “He saw her eyes again, and for a moment he remembered and he held him, and hummed her song and danced with him. The worst thing is, I did the same thing when we lost his Naneth, I shut down and I know I hurt him doing that.” He blinked meeting your eyes and swallowed realizing he’d possibly over shared too much.

Your soft smile relaxed him, “I’m sure he understands. You’ve had your rough patches I’m sure but he seems happy all the same, no broken bridges so far. And if you want to talk about the past with me feel free to. Seems we’ve got our fair bit of pains between us that need airing out. Honestly, I never told Elrond my Nana’s name, would have saved a fair chunk of pain, and I rarely called her Nana at all. It hurt being reminded I was an Elf without her. I stopped and gave up searching for him, and Elrond never did, because he could see it, how badly it hurt even through all my lies and false assurances.”

Thranduil smiled softly allowing his own painful admission to slip out, “I haven’t danced publicly since I lost my Naneth, she taught me, even with my Wife. She preferred dancing with her former partners, her last grip on her former freedom after she was, i believe the term you used was saddled, with me in our arranged union.”

A smirk slid on your face as he met your eyes again after his glance at your large window, “I’ll just have to drag you out on the dance floor then after Thorin’s coronation.”

He smirked back with a soft chuckle, “It would certainly provide quite some entertainment for the Dwarves, seeing me fumble on my feet.”

You giggled softly making his smile soften, “Easy, down a few glasses of wine first, they’ll blame it on that.” Making him chuckle softly.

“I’ll still need practice.”

Your smile grew, “Good, just so happens there seems to be quite a few empty ballrooms in this castle, and if that’s too public for you, before your bath should be a good time, unless you’d prefer practicing with a less Dwarfly partner.”

He chuckled softly giving you a large smile, “If you’re willing to teach me I’d be impossibly grateful for your help with this, and I-.”

You pointed at him, “Don’t even think about apologizing, my offer to throw a pie at you is still good.”

He chuckled again, wetting his lips as he gave a brief nod, “I nearly forgot about that. I should say, as a warning, my performance would not be up to a Kingly standard.”

You scoffed at him, “Oh I don’t dance with Kings, so you better not be up to a Kingly standard.”

His smile grew as he laughed, “I will fail miserably then.”

Your beaming smile made him freeze with a dazed look as you said, “Good. The worse you are the more fun it will be.”

A quick laugh escaped him as he excitedly replied, “I don’t think I’ve ever made a spectacle of myself at a celebration before, My Ada wouldn’t hear of it.”

You leaned forward, “I think he would though, you said it yourself he made quite a spectacle of himself each day for the love of his Wife. I think you making a spectacle of yourself as you danced is exactly what he would want from you, to be so inexplicably happy for even a few minutes to let everything go and just be free.”

His smile deepened, “Sounds plausible. Worth a try at least.”

“My first battle, I fell of a cliff tangled in a banner. Fashioned a parachute to land safely, my first flight. I was terrified. And trying again, to have to jump off the ground again, it broke the ties to everything I thought I couldn’t live without. I had to let go of it all, model after model of my gliders, one crash after another, I could never quite jump so easily or get the air to flow around me the right way until I let go. Now you don’t have to jump off a cliff, but it really feels like it. Having to be you when everyone is staring.”

He chuckled again, “You really are baffling, so lost on certain subjects and yet so wise in others.”

His brow raised at the twinkle in your eye through your next smirk, before you aloofly looked away through a shrug before meeting his eyes again, “It comes with age. You know, when I was your age..” His loud laugh broke your sentence before he rubbed his face.

“Oh yes, those massive eventful few weeks between us just filled you with such an impressive collection of knowledge.”

You giggled again, “Oh if you could have been there you wouldn’t doubt it.”

Making him chuckle again, “I never said I doubted it.” Turning around you both looked at your still open doorway as Legolas slid through it with a concerned look straight at you nearly shouting as he rushed to your side, “You fell through the floor?!”

He knelt at your side looking you over for any visible injuries as you giggled again while Thranduil relaxed back against the arm of the chaise again as you filled Legolas into what had happened before Tauriel entered the doorway softly saying, “Dinner is ready.”

Legolas looked at her, “You’re not even concerned?!”

Tauriel chuckled softly, “Kili told me about this before.”

Legolas held his hands out at his sides with a confused look, “Why didn’t you mention it before?!” 

She shrugged and walked away, “Thought you knew.”

You glanced at Thranduil who smiled and said, “I thought you might be hungry, so I ordered something to be made for us.”

You smirked at him, “Fine, but your first lesson is right after. So drink up if you have to.”

He chuckled softly as he stood while Legolas helped you to your feet gently as he asked, “What lessons?”

Your smirk grew as you said, “I’m giving your Ada dance lessons.”

Legolas’ smile grew as he glanced at his Ada excitedly stating, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance.” Then glancing at you, “Oh I look forward to seeing how your lessons have gone at Thorin’s coronation.” Following the pair of you to the King’s Dining Room, barely missing Thranduil’s eye roll through his soft chuckle, silently thrilled to have your first lesson so soon. Giving him yet another chance to hold you against him as he pondered if he should hold back his skill level simply to extend your tutoring, unsure if his skills were too good that you might not still wish to hold up to your promise of lessons.

His eyes snapped from his thought as he felt both of your eyes on him, glancing between you two he softly asked, “Hmm?”

Legolas chuckled, “Jaqi mentioned you fed the fawns.”

Thranduil glanced at you then back to Legolas with a growing smile, “Yes we did.”

His Son’s smile grew as he delved further into the story and ended with a promise to try again with him on getting a chance to see them up close himself the following day on his morning off, a promise that made his smile deepen as he confirmed the promise with you before he left to get some rest. Leaving you to slide Thranduil’s wine glass closer to him making him laugh before he finished the small bit left and stood offering you his hand, which you happily accepted and followed him to his rooms. 

.

Looking around one of the few of his rooms you’d yet to look in properly, getting a full view on the whole bare room with large windows that allowed the light to fill the room with the bright moonlight. Reflecting off the crystal coated lanterns along the walls and the singular light fixture hanging from the center of the ceiling, shining across the slightly dusty smooth grey marble floors that blew along the far wall as Thranduil opened the windows, “Just in case, to keep you from sneezing.” Turning with a faint smile he moved to the attached closet and pulled out a winding music box with a small chest of music coils, examining the various coils in small glass boxes before adding one and winding the music box before stepping closer to you catching your playful smirk as he said, “I enjoy music, and just because I don’t dance publicly doesn’t mean I don’t still practice on my own. And he may not remember it but I used to dance with Legolas to get him to sleep.”

Giggling softly you accepted his outstretched hand curtsying as he bowed lowly with a soft chuckle of his own before you stepped into place saying, “Just remember, no Kingly moves.”

He chuckled again and nearly purred out moving closer to you through the first motions, “There’s no risk of me being anything close to Kingly when I’m with you.”

Giving you a poorly masked adoring gaze before he smirked again as you fired back with a smirk of your own, “Really, couldn’t tell with that crown of yours.”

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he reached up removing his crown during his next advancing step and placed it carefully on your head making you both chuckle as he admired it on you through your playful glare, “You’re going to have to get used to wearing crowns and circlets.”

“Why, Celeborn doesn’t?”

He smirked back playfully as he led you through a turn as your arms wove together, “If convincing Celeborn to wear a circlet is all it takes to see you properly adorned to your station it wouldn’t take much.”

You giggled again softly mumbling, “My station,” glancing up catching his smile eying you in his crown again through another spin, “You do not need practice.”

His arm curled around your middle pulling you back into the dance as he said, “I know the steps, but actually moving with a partner, I have a lot to work on.” Giving you another smile after you rolled your eyes at him as you moved through the next set of intricate shared hand movements through the next set of turns, “The ease is simply due to your skills as a teacher.”

You giggled again, “Really, and just what have I taught you exactly?”

“Moving with a shorter partner, the Elleths I learned with were nearly my height.”

“Nothing else?” Raising a brow at him.

He chuckled again, “And having to lead, mostly I kept missing steps and I would get so flustered I would have to be dragged through the dances.”

Your smirk grew, “Well, if I have to I have no problem dragging you.” Making him chuckle again watching you as his shadow passed over you before the moonlight coated you again.

“I have no doubts about that.” Giving you a large smile nearly making you forget to breathe.

.

When your lesson ended after his selection of several of the music coils. You followed after him reaching up gently touching the crown in search of a good place to grip it he turned after closing the windows and sliding the music box back in the closet and sighing before he walked back to you. Carefully lifted it with a soft smile, “There, thank you for indulging me in my wish for a suitable head dress for you.”

“I still doubt you can manage to get him to wear one.”

He chuckled leading you back into his room, leaving the crown on his desk and handing you the stack of papers carefully placed on the corner with another smirk, “It seems my Council gathered your papers for you. At least let me get in the bath before you barge in.”

You smirked at him, “Is the barging really necessary?”

He chuckled turning to his closet to collect a change of clothes and a towel before heading to his bath saying, “No, and as for Celeborn, I’ve known him nearly my entire adult life if there’s one way to convince him of something you need to include two things,” He turned to face you after tossing the clothes and towel near the tub to place his hands on the two sliding doors with a large smile as he whispered, “Dragonflies and candlesticks.”

His chuckle filled the room as your head tilted slightly in confusion as you softly repeated the secret in confusion to walk closer to the door, “How can that be the secret?”

He chuckled again as you heard the sound of his heavy clothes hit the ground and water splashing as he walked farther into the tub and wet his hair and glanced at the door hearing you lean your side against it, “It’s a very very long story, that I will share with you after I get his agreement to my request.”

You rolled your eyes turning to face the empty room, “Of course, fine then, keep your secrets.”

Turning your head you heard him call out, “If you’re still up for barging, now would be a good time.” Leaving him slightly unsure as to why he said it exactly, but since you’d arrived in Greenwood you’d always shared this time together and somehow without you it just didn’t feel right. Turning his smile softened as you strolled in and casually sat at the edge of the bath facing away from him as he asked, “So what topic are we covering tonight?”

Leaning back he worked his shampoo through his hair listening as you filled him in, secretly enjoying the orange and vanilla scent filling the air as he scrubbed making it nearly impossible for you to keep the feeling of being held against his chest, held up by his long safe arms from your mind.

.

Another soft chuckle came from him as you held your papers up around your face as he climbed out of the bath tossing his robe over your head again, after drying off he dressed, quickly adding his robe over his clothes, holding his hand out to help you up with a soft smile before leading you back to his bedroom. A soft groan came from you drawing Thranduil’s eyes back to you only to widen seeing your hands rise to cover your face making him instinctively curl you tightly in his arms pinning you against his chest as you yawned. Curling your hand you smiled up at him with a soft giggle, “Just a yawn.”

He chuckled softly loosening his grip, “Better safe than sorry.” Stepping back his smile grew as he collected the notes from you and passed you his comb and contently flipped through your intricate notes still feeling the pulsing on his skin from where he had held you. As he reached the last page he headed for his bed watching as his door closed behind you on your trip back to your room to lay out across your bed staring up at the ceiling sliding the back of your hand along the fur across your bed. 

Closing your eyes as Thranduil’s story about his parents dancing in their shop flooded back into your mind, sending you off to sleep with dreams of your parents dancing right alongside them as you, back as a child right beside Thranduil under one of the displays, his hand curling around yours while you both watched their loving dances as your Naneths hummed softly in harmony.


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing filled your dreams, all with your Mother and her growing smile guiding you through the steps before your last memory with her. A petrified look and a single whispered word, “Run” drew you upright with a panicked gasp. The room grew hazy around you through the throbbing pain from the scar across your collar bone. Panting you shifted to all fours to crawl to the edge of the bed heading to your door before pausing resting your head against the cold wood and sighed feeling a trail of tears running down your cheek in time to clap your hand over your mouth. Too slow to mask the gasp before your first silent sob while urging your body back to bed and pausing a few steps from the door when a soft knock came from the other side of it before the King’s velvety voice softly called out for you, “Miss Pear? Are you alright?”

Your eyes rolled back in your head as your lip quivered tilting your head back feeling another set of tears roll down from the corners of your eyes through a trembling breath. The King stood, both hands on the door to your rooms pressing his ear to the thick wood straining to hear anything over his racing heart. Only to feel his heart drop as you softly replied, “Just a dream. Nothing to make me sneeze in here.”

His lips parted as his hands pulled back to freeze before the silver handle on the thick door separating you debating if he should enter or not. Opening his eyes his body was already through the now open door at your next trembling breath. Turning, he forced his body to calm and quietly close your door behind him before your next breath drew him into your bedroom. Plummeting again his heart slammed heavily into the floor at the sight of you kneeling on your bed with downcast eyes, holding your hands over your mouth through your next silent sob. Crossing the room his maroon robe brushed over his bare feet sticking out of his loose silver pants that bunched up around his waist when he climbed on your bed sitting before you.

A pair of strong arms drew you against the strong chest attached to them, silently your body melted in his tight grip. Clenching your eyes shut hoping this wasn’t a dream as a familiar mantra sounded in the same velvety whisper as before, “I promised you Princess, no harm will find you under my watch.” Bringing his cheek to gently rest on the top of your head as one of his hands worked softly through your hair clutching you tightly fighting to remain calm with the sharp sting each tear of yours that rolled down his chest through his poorly tied robe. Wordlessly you sat clutching each other losing time with the rising sun casing the King’s eyes to open finding himself leaned back against the stack of pillows against the headboard.

Shifting his legs a weight across one of them held him in place bringing your position curled tightly across his chest with your legs wrapped around his while your fingers brushed slowly along his back causing bumps to rise across his skin at your near nonexistent touch ghosted against him. Opening his mouth only to close it again with a glance down at your sleeping form to gently brush your cheek dry and rest his arm around your back again as you snuggled closer to him making his eyes close again, softly whispering, “Rest Tingilinde (Twinkling Star)” at you brushing your forehead against his smooth chin causing your eyes to blink open, bringing the scent of the King to your attention making you realize just who you were latched on to. Your tensing again in his arms drew him to gently brush his hand along your back, “There’s still more time until our picnic with Legolas, rest if you need it.” His eyes dropped to your long ponytail his fingers had chosen to slide through once again feeling your heart beat rising.

“I didn’t mean to-.”

Thranduil gripped you tighter around your back, “You were upset, don’t make me extend your pie rule back onto you.”

Chuckling softly your body relaxed against his as you glanced out of the large uncovered window before your body tensed again causing Thranduil to glance down at you, “One of your guards is headed to your room.”

Exhaling his arms loosened allowing you to sit up allowing him to get a better look at your still tear stained face from the ones he was unable to claim before he arrived. Drawing a soft smile to his face his thumbs rose to wipe your cheeks again as his eyes searched yours for any sense of relief from his presence. “If it happens again don’t hesitate to come to me. You don’t have to bear it alone anymore. If my presence helps, please don’t hesitate.” His legs shifted from around you to over the edge of the bed giving you another glance, “I’ll handle the guard and prepare for our picnic. And after if you need rest then sleep as long as you like.”

Giving him a soft smile you nodded watching him walking to your door after stealing a moment to etch the image of the Elf King with his open robe and thin baggy pants and slightly disheveled hair after having been your pillow through the night. “This request of yours, how does that work with you sleeping naked?”

He turned shooting you a faint smirk, “You’ve shown no discomfort at my bare form. Though if it bothers you I’ll get used to sleeping in clothes.”

You chuckled softly, “I meant more along the lines of you waking up with me in bed when you’re naked. You blush enough already when you’re in the bath. Especially if one of your guards burst in.”

He turned to face you again with a sympathetic gaze, “If that were to happen none of my people would dare spread any rumors about you. For Elves, we tend not to assume the worst. It would be seen as an innocent comfort for you. So many of my people already know your story and that nights could hold a greater weight for you.”

Your eyes shifted towards the corner of the room and you smiled at him again, “You might want to hurry. He’s nearly up the stairs.” His smirk grew after he bowed his head to you, then glanced at you looking out the window with a puzzled expression as you whispered, “Tingilinde. I’ve heard that before.” He turned and walked back quietly to his room to wait for his guard.

.

Back in his room the King closed his eyes taking in a few deep breaths. Locking his eyes on the view from his own window as the same pulsing flame blossoming under his skin from the bare skin coating his chest, bearing the lingering feeling of your body against his. A faint echo of soft boots in the hallway outside his room sent him closer to the largest window across from him. The billowing of his robe drew a shiver from the King when his fingers slid across the edges around the opening as he fastened the buttons across his torso hoping to lock in your night in his arms under the thin layer, clinging to a hope it would not be the last. And yet the sting your tears had sent through his heart said otherwise.

_ Never again,  _ he silently prayed to himself. Suffering had claimed much of your life and yet not an ounce of it brought you to cruelty. A step he himself had fought against taking through his own pain. A pain he hoped to ease somehow in you. Barely any time had passed between your joking conversation from his clutching you through your yawn and the dream that had ripped you so painfully from your sleep.

Under his observation the Ring itself had brought any lack of sleep leaving the only explanation as lingering adjustments to the massive shift in kin you had endured. The guard’s knock brought him from his thoughts back to the task at hand, calling him in and accepting the letter from Lothlorien in the familiarly impeccable script bringing a sigh from the King at the news Celeborn would not be able to return as soon as he had hoped. Losing the Ring of Power Nenya had strained the strength of his great lands sapping him of his spare energy hoping to reinforce his borders.

Closing his eyes he sighed again knowing this news would only bring you more pain, where opening them again brought a hopeful realization as he looked out over the tops of the shifting green trees. Turning back to his desk his eyes fell to the calendar slipped under the stacks of notes you had assisted him in dealing with the troubles they had brought with them, counting the days as his smile grew forming a plan of his own as he turned again to his closet to dress for the day. 

Resting his fingers on the plain white undershirt he would have normally chosen then selected a pale blue one to pull on then hide it under his outer layers. Once again bearing the familiar shade of silver with darker etchings coating the lengthy shimmering layers, holding his crown tentatively in his fingertips with a faint smile remembering the short time it had spent nestled in your hair. Glancing at his mirror eyeing his freshly combed hair and adding the final touch claiming his status, turning to the door adjusting his Royal ring, with silver antlers surrounding a large white stone he bore on his left index finger to be handed down with his crown should his life ever end.

.

Nearly an hour later the Elven King entered the main garden past his Throne Room and froze spotting a pale grey velvet dress coated in pale green vines and leaves at his Son’s side. The Princes’ silver pants and pale blue shirt suited each other, those first thoughts passed allowing him a few moments to take in the details coating the outer velvet lined corseted vest with the under layer of velvet hanging closely to the figure it covered. 

Two sets of straps surrounded the proudly bared shoulders, one over the tops and the other resting over her upper arms covered by tight sleeves reaching her elbows. Moving closer his steps drew the eyes of the pair to him causing his smile to grow as the details of the wrap looped through your elbows and behind your back came to his attention as Legolas said with a large smile, “Ada, it seems we’ve all had similar tastes today. Princess Pear especially.”

Rolling your eyes you looked from the Prince to the King and back again asking, “And how do you mean me especially?”

Legolas’ smile grew, “It seems you’re dressing more to your Elven side since your visit began.”

You smirked back, “I’ll have you know I normally dressed like this in the Blue Mountains between my shifts.” Shifting your eyes back to the King unfolding your wrap causing his eyes to flick wider as he spotted the hidden layer of Mithril forming your wrapping glider with the bars secured on the strips hanging from your elbows, “My glider. Thorin is expecting me later this evening to meet with the Bargeman.”

His body tensed slightly at the notion of you meeting another man from Laketown until Legolas said, “And we’ve been invited to dinner as well.” Turning his head spotting Arwen and Tauriel headed off to the archery grounds for extra practice before eyeing his Father still staring at you. Each breath fighting not to reach out for you as he inspected the long braid your hair was pulled back in with the same curly cut section laying across your face bearing your lone bead in the section held behind your ear as your words drew him from his thoughts. “You’re staring again.”

“I was wondering if you’d remembered where you heard Tingilinde before.”

Dropping your eyes to the ground you drew in a breath forcing back the creeping sensation that had grown in you since arriving in Erebor. A creeping layer of frost under your skin, normally brought on by your own will through your control on the water around you, and yet now constantly it crept fighting against the radiating flames burning deep within you normally gently caressing your skin in a comforting warmth.

Flicking the corners of your mouth up you replied, “After my Nana passed I had a dream about the Two Trees in Valinor. They’d fallen by then, but I remembered them guiding me until I found the Blue Mountains. At first I imagined I had just dreamt it, but then every tree I passed called me the same thing and repeated their wishes.”

His smile returned as he stated, “This forest named you that again after your bartering for sugar. Celeborn informed me that is what they used to call the Vanyar.”

A faint chuckle escaped you, “Thank you for reminding me of it. Explains why they’re so protective of me.”

Legolas watched the gaze his Father gave you deepen stirring a warmth in his own heart glancing between you during your observance of the shifting tree line around you before looking back at the King whose smile grew again as he asked, “Ready for our picnic?”

You nodded and he turned leading you past the outer door to the kitchens to claim the basket he’d prepared and headed through the trees where the Prince led the way causing the pair to surround you on the narrow path. Thranduil’s eyes trailed over your dress as it shifted around you revealing brief flashes of the Elven grey boots Celeborn had ordered made for you after the last battle when your old ones had split on the trip back from Gondor. Smiling softly a gentle lowering of his mental wall caused your ear to twitch adorably before the King, drawing his smile larger as he softly tapped the wall blocking your mind from his and whispered as you lowered it,  _“I imagined you might be curious what color shirt I chose today.”_

Your smile grew and you stole a glance back at the King making his smile deepen,  _“And here I thought you believed it to be unimportant.”_

_ “It matters to you, making it extremely important.” _  Triggering another wave of frost through you as your smile grew. His velvety whisper sounded again,  _“I chose pale blue.”_

Your soft giggle echoed in his mind as your walls slid back up out of habit while you led the group to the right following the whispers from the trees as Legolas asked how you were able to get the trees to lead you around.

Leading you to laugh and reply, “It’s their own choice to guide me, I have no control over them. They can either choose to help or hinder the path, same as us.”

Legolas chuckled, “I can’t imagine them leading you in circles.”

You giggled causing the King’s smile behind you to grow again, “You should have seen Lothlorien the first time I went there. Nearly had a giant spruce try to squish me racing from Haldir.” Making the pair of them chuckle at the image.

.

Nearly an hour later you’d relaxed between the two of them on the King’s large silver and orange wrap with the three white Elks curled around you sweetly claiming the fruit pieces you offered them before they were called back home again. Leaving you to finish the picnic and lead the way back to the castle to leave the basket before heading to the stables at the King’s order to head to the Mountain. 

Joining Arwen in a purple dress similar to yours with a growing smile at her eagerness to see the Dwarven Kingdom as she quietly recited a common Khuzdul greeting you had taught her years ago mounting her white stallion with Legolas climbing on behind her. A steady hand led you to the approaching giant Elk nuzzling his head against your open palms allowing you to stroke his head before shifting to his side for you to climb onto his saddle.

Your lips parted ready to turn to the Elf King, wondering where your steed was before a pair of steady hands raised you onto the saddle revealing the smirking King adjusting your hem free from the foot rings and lifting himself on behind you. Adjusting his seat behind you another creeping chill came as his arms moved around your middle claiming the reigns you’d passed to him as the Elk began its path towards the Mountain.

Tauriel’s horse neared yours as she inquired more about Princess Dis who Kili had mentioned was eager to meet her, a conversation that lasted nearly the entire crossing through the forest as Thranduil stole a chance to hold his arms just barely resting around your sides under the imagined excuse of ensuring your safety through the ride across.

Nearing the Mountain however Arwen’s voice took over the silence asking the strings of questions she felt might be a bit uncomfortable for the unfamiliar Dwarves to answer from a stranger leading to mostly soft chuckles from you at the innocent questions showing how little she’d truly been exposed to outside Rivendell and Lothlorien. Stopping before the Front Gates Thranduil and Legolas dismounted to help you and Arwen down as Tauriel hopped down allowing her horse to wander along with the Elk. 

Stepping away from the Elk you softly thanked the smiling King as you brushed your hands over the skirt of your dress adjusting it before you led the way through the gate greeting the Dwarves eagerly approaching to welcome you back. Her smile remained as her arm curled in yours through the trip up to the Throne Room, where you heard Thorin’s voice passing out his decision on the latest request set before him.

His blank un-amused expression remained fixed on his face until you entered causing his smile to grow and the meeting to cease as the Company rushed into the room. And all ran for you, each giving you large hugs bringing more giggles from you between their respectful bows to the Elf Lords and curious glances at Arwen after acknowledging nods towards Tauriel. Thorin claimed the last of your hugs before you turned standing at his side when he faced the Elves to greet them. Bowing his head to the Elf Lords and eyeing the smiling dark haired Elleth resembling you mostly with mainly a heads worth of difference in height as you said, “King Thorin, I would like to properly introduce my Niece Lady Arwen Evanstar.”

His smile grew as the whole Company bowed their heads to her again with growing smiles eyeing the likeness you nearly shared as she smiled larger taking your small nod as a sign to finally say in timid Khuzdul,  **“It is an honor to meet you, King Thorin, Long may you reign with growing bounty and sturdy beard.”**  Giving a quirk to her smile at her nerves spotting the Dwarves’ smiles growing larger.

Thorin drew in a quick breath and responded in unfaltering Quenya,  _“The honor is all mine. You and your Kin are always welcome within these halls. May your ages bloom with music under growing starlight.”_

Her soft chuckle followed with another nod of her head as she replied, “Your accent is flawless, mine must be terrible.”

He chuckled softly, “Quite the contrary, I assume Jaqi taught you our tongue?” She nodded and he added, “Then you should master it soon enough.” He stepped closer with a growing smirk, lowering his voice slightly near a whisper, “Mainly, most say fumble through the language all you wish, but if you say it with enough confidence no one knows the difference.” Making her smile grow as he looked back at you watching a messenger approaching in a steady trot bringing Arwen to your side allowing him past her, offering a small smile as the Dwarf bowed to her as he passed on the word that Bard was approaching the front gates with his children.

Thorin drew in a breath stealing another chuckle offering his arm to you after looking at the Elf Lords asking, “Would you like to meet the new Master of Laketown?”

Thranduil gave his head a shallow nod, “Meeting this new Master now would spare time later to work through any trade offers.” Stealing a glance at you as Thorin led you to the main meeting room to claim your seats with you between the two Kings with everyone seated around you eyeing Bard and his Children entering.

.

All bearing timid glances especially Bard when he spotted you between the Kings giving them a soft smile as he turned to personally address you after greeting the Kings that he would in no way ever consider insulting you or any Dam or Elleth that he came across. As well as having spread word through his people to do the same or he could do nothing to protect them from the consequences. The remainder of the meeting went rather smoothly with a basic territory agreement to be met, mainly the same as before with a basic trade agreement for fish to be brought and dispersed through Dale. It ended with a set up for the first trade date and another bow from him and his family before their escort outside the Kingdom again.

.

The hearty meal continued as Arwen happily sat between Bilbo and Ori sharing stories and listening in to several of theirs eagerly as Legolas sat between the Dwarven Princes as you sat between the Kings focusing mainly on the meal trying to ignore the memory of waking in Thranduil’s arms. Breaking from your thoughts Thranduil openly turned to look at you instead of attempting to watch you from the corner of his eye as he stated plainly, “I received a letter from Celeborn earlier today.”

Lowering your for you turned to meet his eyes with a curious expression, “Bad news?”

“Depends on your opinion. He would be unable to return for a time.”

“Oh.”

The corners of his mouth quirked up, “Though a few months ago Celeborn had mentioned celebrating my birthday in Lothlorien this year. If we left in a few days we should get there by yours,” His eyes shifted to Thorin after noticing the glances of the Dwarves all looking at him in shock for trying to steal you away for such an important celebration as he added, “And by we I mean the entire Company as well so all of you can properly see all of it, of course.”

Thorin glanced at you with a smirk, “We’re going to have to send word for Dain to hurry on his gifts, we’re moving your birthday celebration up to tomorrow night. The entire mountain wishes to celebrate our Princess properly.” His eyes shined at you brightly through his large smile as the Company agreed.

Kili broke through the cheerful chatter glancing at Arwen asking, “Lady Arwen, has Jaqi taught you our dances yet?”

She smiled and chuckled softly, “A few, though I doubt I’ve mastered them yet.”

The group chuckled and Bofur added, “Oh, no need to master anything to do with dancing. Mainly fun times is all you need for Dwarf celebrations. Well that and a hearty dose of ale.”

Her smile grew as the Company all asked for chances to show her each of the dances as she turned to look at you chuckling softly at the latest stolen glance from the King before she turned back to Ori who returned to his line of questioning. The absence of her gaze allowed you to glance up at the Elven King catching his returning smile as you met his gaze to say in ancient Elvish,  _“It seems you may have to put your practice to use sooner rather than later Your Majesty.”_

His eyes narrowed slightly as Arwen and Tauriel tried to listen in but found themselves unable to understand as Legolas took a long sip of his drink to mask his growing smile as his Father replied,  _“So it seems, and there’s no need for formalities between us in this tongue.”_

You smirked at Legolas and continued,  _“I’m not entirely sure your Son could maintain a drink long enough to hide his smile should I continue such informalities.”_

Legolas sat his glass down swallowing the last of his drink glancing at you with a soft chuckle as Thranduil gave a chuckle of his own,  _“As your Father and I have mentioned before you are our equal. In this or any tongue.”_

You smirked at him before turning to the curious Dwarf King and switched to Khuzdul,  **“The King is reminding me I am his equal and there is no need for formalities.”**

His smirk grew as he nodded in agreement stealing a glance of his own at the still staring King.

.

Once again outside the gates the same pair of hands gripped your waist to raise you back onto the saddle and holding his hands on your waist as your attention lapsed at the Elf King’s adoring gaze in the starlight. Making sure you were steady before he climbed on behind you, easing his arms around your sides with space between them and your sides until you were well out of sight from the Dwarves, creeping his arms closer around you using the turns of he reigns to excuse the closeness. 

A smile locked on your faces as mentally you each prepared your own plans for the party not realizing his arm had curled tightly around your middle through the last turn before the gate to the stables as the rushing Elk came to a sudden stop. Drawing in a short breath he removed his arm laying the reigns on your legs before climbing down and relaxing once again as the flames flicking across the surface just underneath his hands and arms lulled into a steady pulse as his hands found your waist again easing you down from his saddle once again.

.

Through the castle your group split and you made your way up to the Royal Wing alone until the familiar sliding of silken fabric across the marble floors behind you as the King had found his way back to your side. His velvety voice stirring another chill under your skin, “Are you tired?”

You smiled up at him shaking your head, “No.”

Words paused once you’d reached your door drawing your attention to the King glancing down the hall wetting his lips with his quickly disappearing tongue before looking at you again with a hopeful gaze, “Would you be so kind as to extend our lessons to Dwarvish dances. You will find I am far less practiced in this skill.”

A smirk slid onto your face drawing a spark through the King’s eyes as you drew your hands behind your hips to lock your fingers in a slight sway causing his smile to grow, “And here I assumed I would have to wait until Thorin’s coronation to see you on the dance floor.”

“If there is to be drinking and dancing the audience would be far less likely to notice my mistakes. I would also request a dance of your choosing if you would kindly oblige me?”

“First we’ll just have to see which one you take to the best. Perhaps you’ve got a lively enough tune for practicing my favorite.” His smile deepened as he followed you to his rooms, closing the door behind him and trialing your steps through to his same practice room for the choosing of music. Trailing your arms and delicately yet dangerous hands hung the wrap around your arms over the back of a chair along the wall. Followed by a fair amount of timid expressions and swallows as you guided his hands through the new lifts and bouncing dances. 

Eventually leaving the King barely able to contain his smile between his growing laughter as his nerves started to ease at the steps sinking into his  mind while the bare skin coating his palms retained each brush of the fabric coating you between their contact with your skin stirring and shifting the blooming flames under his skin.

.

Bathing, breakfast, meetings followed by a stroll through the varying gardens through the Kingdom brought you to lunch without a sight of the Elven King but bringing you to the aid of the Elven Prince on a scavenger hunt through the woods. 

Making you return with barely enough time to pull on a thick blue velvet gown with a silver tree across the portion of the matching corset covering your chest with the silver roots embroidered across the entire skirt in a winding pattern with a golden tree along the back intertwining with the silver roots along the front. 

The sleeves barely made a strap to lazily hang around your upper arms allowing free movement and a cooler option for you before braiding back the sides of your hair and puling the rest into a thick braid down the center of your head, working the rest in a long braid you secured halfway into a long loop secured by a sturdy deep blue ribbon.

Securing the bow your head turned to the door opening revealing Tauriel in a burnt orange dress bearing a wooden box and a timid smile, “The King requested you wear this.”

Opening the box you sighed and gently raised the intricately woven circlet coated in small white golden coated flowers surrounding it with a single glowing jewel in the center. Glancing at Tauriel you kindly asked, “Could you help me put it on?”

She nodded setting down the box and accepted the circlet and gently secured it in place as you eyed the golden circlet shining brilliantly against her flaming hair. Another figure entered your door and froze eyeing your dress drawing your attention to the frozen Prince who walked in admiring your dress and the shifting colors stitched into the deep blue velvet fabric coating it. His pale blue knee length robe and silver circlet with a growing smile as he neared you, “You will surely outshine everyone at the celebration.”

You giggled softly, “You have spent a long time away from Dwarves young Prince, their fashion has shifted greatly. My dress is quite plain next to theirs.” Turning to collect a shining white jewel coated diamond shaped belt for around your waist sealing your entire look before following the pair out to join the King dealing with a last minute issue with your impending trip.

Only to turn and freeze as he took in your full image before smirking, “Thank you for wearing the circlet. It looks stunning on you.”

You smirked back, “If it gets you to drop the issue of wearing circlets I will indulge you tonight.”

Eyeing his shimmering deep green robes coated in silver shimmering patterns as he walked closer to say, “This is one topic you cannot convince me to drop.” Rolling your eyes you turned giving him a full view of the entire design missing his approving smile while your group walked to the front gates for the ride over.

.

Most of the night blurred as your mugs of ale were traded for your favorite raspberry Elven wine caused entirely be the sudden slightly frightening gift the Elven King had gifted you. Dwarven celebrations of birth start with a main set of speeches before those closest to the guest of honor showered them with gifts along with any visiting Royal. Bringing Legolas’ hand carved bow he’d chosen for you with a matching quiver to fit nicely with the double sided bright blue ax that drew approving chuckles from the crowds at your swinging the ax around you with an approving smile and giggle of your own before hugging and thanking your adopted Cousin. 

The true blow came after Thorin’s intricately crafted and jeweled set of daggers he had crafted for you in the open palms of the Elven King with an uncommonly blank face before the large crowds drawing the plummet from you as the Dwarven Company gasped softly behind you at the glowing Shards of Lasgalen jewel coated necklace. Not the one his Mother had born but another of a similar design drawing your eyes to his as you whispered,  _“You can’t offer me these.”_

_ “You don’t like it?” _

_ “It’s magnificent.” _

His eyes softened,  _“You deserve a piece of home to carry with you. These are yours.”_  Your entire body froze as he gently raised the necklace from the case and walked around you giving Thorin a clear view of the stunned expression you were trying to mask at the extravagance. 

Weapons were one thing but jewels had an entirely different meaning, especially at this level of rarity. Barely breathing you made your way to your seat for the start of the feasting before Thorin claimed your hand for your first dance asking softly,  **“Are you having trouble breathing from the jewels or your corset?”**

You blinked trying to force out a chuckle,  **“I can’t believe he gifted me these.”**

Thorin glanced at the Elf King speaking with his Son, smirking in a rare moment of you not being watched,  **“I can. I don’t mean to alarm you but it seems he’s formed an attachment to you. One he won’t easily release I imagine.”**

** “I’ll have to speak with Celeborn about this.” **

Thorin chuckled softly,  **“If you wouldn’t mind, kindly wait until I’m present. I can’t wait to see if Celeborn tries to throw him from a massive tree.”**  You couldn’t help but chuckle softly before a sting shot through your chest.

Hour after hour, dance after dance time blurred leaving you blindly following a familiar path to your rooms to raise your gown to kneel on the bed and lay back after removing the circlet on your head and sinking into a deep sleep. All while blurred flashes of moments with the Elven King through your dancing with traces of his touch still lingering on your skin when the sunlight through the cutouts in the ceiling filled the room bringing the gift filled room and the thick furs you were sure by the tight tucked portion under you was done by Bofur. 

Untangling you laid there sighing at the ceiling timidly reaching up and sliding your fingers along the breathtaking gift still around your neck wondering just what he could have meant by gifting you these. One memory sank the deepest through the haze, a firm hand with long fingers brushing along your wrist causing you to turn around in your open doorway as a slurred and whispered, “Tingilinde” drew a smile to your face that dimmed as those same fingers tilted her head back allowing a gentle pressing of warm lips to your cheek leaving a strawberry wine scented breath as the figure pulled back with a low bow, “Many happy returns.”

The memory faded with you climbing in bed leaving you to pull a pillow over your face and softly groan. Across the hall however, the Elven King woke from a similar dream to your own drawing a faint whispered, “Oh no,” as his eyes opened and he managed to find his clothes after pulling out from under the heavy stack of blankets. 

His arms secured around your waist, your skin against his as lips pressed against your immaculately glowing cheek. Before his wish for countless more birthdays for you sending his eyes to his hands unsure of why the normal pulsing flame sensation had shifted to sparks unable to leave the shelter of his skin. This sudden shift drew his spare energy leaving him to drop back onto his back again with an exhausted sigh as the images flashed in his mind again sending the next wave of sparks through his chest and arms, causing him to softly whisper yet again, “Oh no.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting up you slid your fingers over your necklace again when the unfamiliar chain brushed along your chest and neck as you pulled on your boots Bofur had removed and set by your bed. Standing and walking through your room, finding the pie Bombur had left for you in your kitchen. Collecting it in your open palm along with a healing mixed drink Hobbits use for hangovers, grabbing two forks to pin against the glass and heading for the Elf King’s room. Opening the door you glanced in spotting the King hidden under his pile of blankets groaning softly again as you quietly crossed the room and set the pie and drink down on the table by the bed and sat beside him. The pile he had formed paused its shifting to sigh softly as you said, “Your head throbbing?”

A muffled ‘no’ came from under the blankets before another mumble as the blankets pulled closer around him making you giggle and shift your legs to sit on them at his side.

“You’re going to have to get up if we’re going to pack your things.” He sighed again, “You’re just going to ignore me then?”

His voice sounded out in a trembling tone, “I will be up shortly. You can head to the breakfast I’m sure they’ve made for you.”

Smirking you nodded saying, “Most of the Dwarves are still sleeping off the party, though the toughest of them are still going strong through the final round of ale. Come on get up, I brought you something.”

Clenching his eyes he exhaled, not wishing to see your face while the sparks shot through his body at your nearness. Turning to him you exhaled and raised your dress over your knees and straddled his back as he stretched out on his stomach, making him tense under you while your fingers slid around his middle. Drawing in a breath you gave another soft response at his body tensing, “Fine then.” Gently pressing your fingers into his sides drawing his first squirms with slightly pained groans from holding back his chuckles as your tickling grew stronger, “Still wanting to stay hidden?”

His voice sounded out between his now escaping muffled laughs, “You can’t force me out of bed.”

You giggled again, “Oh really?! I’ll flip the mattress if I have to.” He swallowed under the blankets and groaned again as you worked your fingers harder and over more of his sides as he tried to raise you off of him. So he could turn over flicking down the blanket revealing his strewn out hair. He tried and failed to grab your wrists before laughing loudly again at your continued tickling of him. Pausing your game only when his grip found its way onto your wrists and pinned them behind your back making you giggle. The giggle that brought another wave of  sparks through him realizing your nearness, “Are you going to drink the mix I brought or am I going to have to force you?”

His eyes trailed over you still in the gorgeous gown, circlet over your now loosening braid and the glowing jewels he’d crafted around your neck with a bright glow with your giggle. Blinking his hands released yours and you moved from your position straddling him back to his side and passed him the drink. Resting his hands at his side he slid back to sit up making sure his waist was covered and timidly downed the drink keeping his eyes trailing over you even after he had finished the last of it.

Timidly averting his gaze as with an expression as if a cloud passed across his face making you smirk again as you said, “From what I hear you made quite an impression with your dancing skills last night.”

His eyes jumped to yours briefly as he said almost flatly, “I owe it to my teacher.”

As he turned to glance at the pile of his clothes on the chair by the bed you grabbed the pie from the table setting it in your lap, stabbed a berry with one of the forks and as he turned his head back you gently tapped it on the end of his nose making a stunned smirk slide onto his face. “I also brought pie. In case you didn’t know already, it is common practice for well wishes between close acquaintances with Dwarves are allowed pecks on the cheek. So stop acting like I’m going to burst into tears from it.” Tilting the fork for him to taste the pie you’d tapped to his nose bringing a faint smile to his face before he timidly claimed the small bite’s worth of berries making his smile grow at the taste.

“The pie is delicious.” Reaching up to brush his nose clean and suck the juice from his fingers before he claimed the fork from you to claim another taste as you claimed one of your own. Meeting his eyes through your bangs hanging across your face before trailing adoringly over the necklace, “It looks breathtaking on you.”

Swallowing your mouthful you replied, “You really shouldn’t have.”

He smirked at you, “The gems are from both of our homes in Valinor, as far as what I know your remnants of your time there are, or were, your Naneth’s. You deserve something of yours from there.”

Your eyes met his, sliding your legs closer against you with a dimmed expression filling your fork again causing him to slide closer to you gently laying his hand around your arm laying across your lap securing the pie with a concerned gaze, “Our experiences in Valinor differed greatly. I barely found anyone I could manage a smile or kind word from past the Smith and my Nana. I couldn’t wait to get away.” Your eyes met his and you promptly added, “Please don’t get me wrong the necklace is breathtaking. I just don’t,”

His soft smile cut you off, “I understand. Still, for everything you’ve done for me, my oldest friend and my people you deserve this and so much more. I wish there was more I could do to show you how much you truly mean to all of us. Are you not used to gifts?”

You chuckled softly swallowing the few berries you’d slipped into your mouth as he took a large bite for himself, “Dwarves love giving gifts. Though they’re mostly weapons, anything past that gets complicated.”

His brow raised, “Complicated? How?”

You drew in a breath swallowing the bite you’d taken and licked the rest from your bottom lip not noticing the Elf King’s eyes trailing the motion of your tongue just barely meeting your eyes again. “Mainly depending on what it is, who crafted it and what the materials are, just about anything could be interpreted as a start to courtship.”

Swallowing and licking his lips he drew in a breath before asking as coolly as he could manage, “So my gift, what impression does it give?”

You smirked at him, “If your mentioning of owing me for handling Smaug wasn’t as well known as it is, between the crafting and especially the irreplaceable stones used for it would have been taken as something close to a proposal, had my Ada been there it would have been. Unless he refused the gift on my behalf, then that brings on a whole other discussion over shunning or a second chance for another attempt.”

He blinked, “So proposals have to be public?”

“No, mostly in front of family unless it’s involving a significant location or inconvenient time.”

“Is there a book on Dwarvish courtship, so I might not stumble into another marriage with my growing friendships with their kin?”

You giggled chewing your mouthful, covering your mouth to say, “As if their traditions didn’t travel in circles enough. You couldn’t manage to get it all down on paper to pass it on.” Swallowing you lowered your hand as his brow raised through his chewing, listening intently, “Mainly, it starts with an ax. Proof of your crafting and creativity and trust for the intended recipient in managing to protect themselves along with a test to see if you could form a weapon they would wield. For Ones you can feel their weapon in your grip and you forge it on that alone. It can take up to years sometimes to get it right. Though with cross race unions there has to be a conversation on the courtship plans. Which both parties have to agree to fully, the ax is mostly as a stating of intention, for those who have been otherwise unable to voice their affections.”

“All I’ve known is mainly the braiding and beads as well as various jewels or clothing with kin markings on them. I suppose you don’t know much about Elven courting?”

“Thorin mentioned something about jewels or art to start it for some, depending on the various races of Elves. I know how Ada courted Nana and Elrond with Celebrian but those vary greatly as my Nana was mainly bartered for from her parents and Elrond actually wooed his way in. Though if you mixed the pair of them it would have made a grand Hobbit courtship.”

Thranduil smirked, “You even know Hobbit traditions. When we get to Lothlorien that should be one of the first things you should ask Celeborn about.”

You giggled again, “Oh I doubt there would be very many takers if he did attempt to sell me off.”

Thranduil met your eyes with a stern expression, “Even in arranged marriages our women are not sold off. All parties are fully agreeing on the union.”

“So you’re meaning to keep me from flitting about leading others on then?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up, “I doubt you would make that mistake ever. Mainly so you would know, should a courtship start, how to handle it properly.”

Groaning softly, “Again with that word. I pity the man trying to court me with all my fumbling of simple interactions between cultures. Quite a heartbreak to endure waiting for me to understand it all  _properly_.”

He smirked filling his fork again glancing over to his hand still gently wresting on your arm and raised it to turn the pie as an excuse to draw it back to his lap while fighting against the intense sting the sparks were causing through the loss of contact. “Even with the wait I doubt it would be anything close to heartbreak with spending more time wooing you.”

Turning your heads you watched Legolas strolling into his Father’s room and freezing at you on the bed until you raised the pie asking, “Want some pie?”

He smirked taking a step back, “I’ll grab a fork.”

Turning his head back to you as you called out, “If your head hurts there’s another glass in the chill box to help with that.”

Smiling again he glanced between you and turned to walk through the door again and returning with his fork as he sipped on the drink. Closing the door behind him with his foot and climbing on the bed to his Father’s side joining you in enjoying the pie saying, “Thank you for the mix. Put 10 Dwarves on their backs last night. It all sneaks up on you that Dwarf ale, at least Elven wine gives you that swaying warning.”

You giggled licking your lips again for the juices across them, “Well should you ever find yourself in Hobbitons don’t go challenging the Hobbits, their whiskey could knock you out with a small glass.”

He smirked at you, “I’ve always dreamt of seeing Hobbitons. I imagine Bilbo will have a hard time leaving his home entirely for the Mountain.”

“His One will be there. Not such a bad trade, and their rooms can always be changed to fit that style for his comfort.” Filling your fork and missing the hopeful glimmer in the King’s eyes.

They sat with you finishing the pie and watching as you carried the empty tin, forks and glasses out to be washed as the Elf King got dressed. Tauriel and Arwen joined you shortly after, fully dressed and ready to return and pack for the trip. Leaving the love struck Dwarf Prince to hurry and pack alongside his Brother and the rest of the Company who were eager to see your Father’s Kingdom. Waiting in the main hall the two male Elves joined you for the short ride back as Dis assured that with Dain’s assistance and his men the mountain would be safely protected with the large Dwarf army population still dwelling there. Your short trip was greatly encouraged, especially for the Dwarf King, as one last long trip before fully claiming his throne.

.

The ride back went quickly allowing you plenty of time to change and grab your things as the Elves did the same before sharing the lunch the King had ordered to be prepared as the preparations were being made. Back in your traveling clothes with your new necklace placed carefully back in its box and into your bag making sure it was safe so you could speak to Celeborn about it and the elusive topic of courtship the Kings seemed to be focusing on. 

Trailing your ponytail swaying as you led the path to the stables the Elf King took in the tiny details of your severely worn clothes, a poor replacement for the intricate gown and jewels that were so recently coating your amazing figure now hidden under the thick layers. Layers, that even worn still suited you perfectly for your adventurous side. Claiming your steeds the trip began with you climbing on your former horse, once shared with Bilbo who was now curled tightly in the Elf King’s arms following the long path through the forest to the ends of Thranduil’s borders.

The difference between the lands were vast, the much darker path when seen at a distance seemed dreary and dangerous to cross until your horse stepped its first hoof into the lands. A hoof that with its connection to you sent a slight rustling through the trees halting the Dwarves behind you until they realized they began shifting to clear a path for you that brightened considerably causing them to start trailing your horse again keeping close to you until you stopped for the night. 

.

Gathered around the campfire you listened to the playful chatting in the group while listening as far as you could manage, linking to the tree roots around you mentally searching for anything, unable to find any trace of creatures in the vast stretch ahead of you. For the next few days you traveled until the edge of the forest brought a stream broken off from the river separating you from Lothlorien. The stream brought a smile to the group’s faces as you stripped while the Elves were still sleeping through the rising sun over the canopy.

Reaching your last layer with the naked Dwarves and Bilbo around you, the Elves found you and stood with shocked expressions at the large group of hairy men around you in your small under vest and panties revealing the scattered small scars over your back and upper legs before you turned away from the Elves and dropped them before stepping into the stream to bathe. 

Standing at the edge of the trees the Elf King granted Tauriel permission to bathe a few yards away out of sight from the Dwarves with Arwen before raising his hands to the buttons on his long traveling shirt keeping his eyes away from you. Stripping as Legolas did the same and followed him to join you all in the water facing the opposite way from you to make sure he didn’t stare at you as the image of you in your lowest layers had burned into his mind. Slamming his eyes shut he leaned back after kneeling in the waist deep water to give his hair a gentle scrub focusing on that when he heard you climbing out of the water and kept them shut until he heard your belt fastening.

Drawing in a shaky breath his head turned slightly, glancing at you from the corner of his eye spotting that in your fresh under vest, black pants tucked into your tall grey boots leaning over slightly wringing out your hair. Adding your long deep green button down shirt soon covered by another vest before you pulled your hair back into another long ponytail and added your traveling jacket to your bag and strapped it back around your waist under your long shirt. 

Turning back to the stream you smiled at the Dwarves redressing and helping each other fix their braids as you walked along the stream to check on Tauriel and Arwen guiding them back to the now fully dressed group. That let you pause for breakfast to allow all your hair to dry properly as you ate before the Elf King led the way to the bridge nearby allowing you to cross into the clearing before the edge of Lothlorien.

.

Reaching the first tree a familiar rustling drew your ear to twitch making your head turn as Thranduil chuckled softly giving you a small smile that you returned before allowing him to lead the way with you at Legolas’ side and the rest of the group following in lines of two. Heading in deeper your eyes shifted between the trees at their aching grumbles through their grumbled greetings for you as they struggled to speak through the creeping sleep taking them. Gently tapping against Thranduil’s mental wall you felt his wall lower allowing you to whisper,  _“Is it always like this?”_

His slightly tense tone sounded back,  _“No. Galadriel should not have left how she did. They should have been granted at least some time to ease the trees onto their own strengths again.”_

Darting your eyes up again a pair of blue eyes flashed behind a set of thick leaves causing your hand to raise giving the hidden Elf a wave drawing Legolas’ to trail their gaze with a smirk when he spotted the same pair on the Elleth now coming out of her hiding place stunned you could have found her. Turning and darting away through the branches triggered a wave of hurried Elven footfalls through the branches as the guards sped to inform their superiors of the Elven King’s arrival with a band of Dwarves with him.

Nearly an hour later the Dwarves behind you straightened up at your Khuzdul announcement of the Elves ahead as the forest dropped to a near painful silence. Raising your feet to your horses’ back you hopped onto the back of the Giant Elk and knelt behind the King’s back causing his head to turn back slightly while his smile grew at your closeness. Leaning in closer you whispered softly in Ancient Elvish,  _“Do they always insist on this sneaking game of theirs?”_

Chuckling softly he smirked back at you,  _“That has always been the way here. It’s worked for them so far.”_  His fingers gently tapped your knee drawing your eyes back to him from the trees knowing that wasn’t all,  _“Any other questions?”_

_ “Do you think he’ll be upset at the surprise visit?” _

He gave you a smile through another brief glance back,  _“Seeing you would never make him upset. His letters came nearly daily.”_  His head tilted forward,  _“Just past that row there and we’ll reach the March Warden’s station for the last stretch inside.”_

A smirk slid across your face brushing your finger through the King’s hair drawing another glance from him to find the lady bug strolling happily across your finger before flying away to the flowers wrapped around the roots of a tree nearby as another landed on the flowers in the King’s crown. Standing again his eyes trailed your hop back and safe sitting before turning ahead again with a soft sigh hearing the loud footsteps through the trees above and you mumbled to the King again,  _“Are they always this loud?”_

His voice sounded back softly,  _“Seems these are the latest round of guards assigned to the duty.”_

Bilbo’s soft throat clearing cased you to glance back at him with a soft smile and giggled after he’d asked, “Aren’t Elves supposed to be sneaky in guarding their lands?”

Arwen glanced at him curiously, “You can hear them? I can’t.”

The Dwarves smirked as Bilbo continued, “I can, and apparently one named Hama dropped one of his arrows somewhere and is getting a thorough tongue lashing from someone named Rumil.”

Arwen glanced at Tauriel asking, “Can you hear them?”

Tauriel shook her head, “No, but I think I spotted one of their boots earlier.”

Bilbo, “The green pair? Because I could have hit him with a rock at least five times already.”

You giggled again, “King Thranduil said it must be their latest round of guards, possibly still training.”

Bilbo nodded with an unimpressed expression on his face, “Good thing Hobbits aren’t through here often or they’d get a more detailed criticism on their skills so far.”

Thorin curled his arms tighter around his middle giving him a gentle peck on the cheek, “I doubt they could handle such a lashing from your kin.” His eyes reaching up to meet yours with matching smirk to yours before you turned back forward to the approaching group of Elves who bowed lowly to the Elf King and your group.

The tall blonde Elf firmly stated in Elvish,  _“Welcome King Thranduil to Lothlorien. If I am not mistaken our Lord Celeborn is not expecting you.”_

Thranduil smirked replying, _“No he is not. I decided to surprise him.”_

The blonde was soon joined by another who gave him a nudge to his left bringing Arwen into his view causing him to bow lowly again with a soft smile,  _“Lady Arwen, Welcome back, Lord Celeborn will be pleased to see you again.”_

Both blondes glanced at the rest of the group with inspecting gazes before glancing back to the Elf King as the first blonde stated,  _“No Dwarf has been welcomed through these lands since the Dark days.”_

Thranduil met his gaze coldly making him flinch,  _“These are the Company of Lord Celeborn’s Daughter. If they are not welcome we will not move further through these lands.”_

Their eyes shifted to you, the only logical choice for his child with widened eyes and dropped their jaws stammering for the proper words until Thranduil spoke again,  _“Are we to continue or to turn back?”_

They both bowed again and parted with their hands outstretched motioning you forward to lead the way through the forest as Ori asked in hushed Khuzdul,  **“Did they not want us to pass?”**

You smiled back at him,  **“Apparently they haven’t spoken to Dwarves in Ages and were unsure if My Father would wish for you to enter.”**

Thorin chuckled softly,  **“I’m sure one mention of you cleared that up.”**

You turned your eyes to Thorin with a soft smile,  **“It won’t happen again. We’ll work out a friendship with their kin past the numbers from the battle who’ve no doubt spread the word already of how friendly your kin can be.”**

His smile grew as you turned around and he softly translated for Bilbo who drew Thorin’s arms around him slightly unsure of what sort of Elves they would meet causing his One to start a flow of soft endearing whispers assuring his safety and well treatment. Reaching the top of the small hill the group gasped softly after Bilbo did as you looked on speechless at the slightly angered vast inner forest calling out to you. Glancing down you found Legolas’ hand tapping on your knee making you look at the Prince catching his growing smile to whisper in Ancient Elvish,  _“It’ll be alright. It can’t be angry for long once you’ve entered.”_

Nodding you glanced ahead again catching the Elf King giving you another soft smile while the Elves around you on foot eyed you mercilessly giving you the impression they had joined the vast number of Elves expecting more when they had heard stories of you before. Growing louder the rustling trees around you drew cautious steps from the guards as you passed through the inner city stopping at a massive tree trailing up nearly to a point your eyes could not follow. 

Swinging your right leg over the front of your saddle you slid down stunning the guard that had turned to help you down, only to claim your horse eyeing your short stature while one of the blondes from earlier helped Arwen down. Stepping forward you found the Elf King’s side with Legolas and Arwen behind you and Tauriel. Following the Elf King leading the Dwarves behind you up the tall staircase around the tree as Ori made a series of quick sketches while his Brothers ensured he remained moving safely up the stairs as he did.

Taking the last step up, the hurried steps of your Father down the stairs to the ledge you were just led to, came into view bringing the tall Lord into view with a relieved smile as he saw you. A group of Elves around him all watched as Thranduil stepped behind you allowing Celeborn to greet you first. The Company all filled the ledge and smiled as you stepped forward with a soft giggle before wrapping your arms around the Elf Lord with a sudden bright glow emitting from you seeping into his faintly glowing aching body as he hugged you tightly. Your soft whisper drew his smile larger, “You look tired.”

His lips landed on the top of your head with a soft chuckle as your glow dimmed and his normal bright glow had returned as the exhaustion in his face and expression faded with his aches. Pulling back his eyes stayed on you giving you a large smile, “I’m much better now that you’re here.”

“I thought you might need some help, if there’s anything I could manage.”

His smile grew resting his hands on your upper arms, “If you’d like. Though now you’re here I’ll be spending a good bit of time showing you around. All the best hidden places normally missed on the usual tours.” Giving you a slightly mischievous twinkle in his eyes before he glanced at the Dwarves behind you drawing you gently to his side to welcome the group, properly welcoming them to Lothlorien before giving Arwen a hug and peck on the forehead as well and nodded his head to Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel. His eyes met the group again wresting his hand across your back, “Let’s get you all something to eat.”

They all smiled and followed after to the large dining room in the Royal circle of trees in the floating dining room already filled with tables coated in food and sliding his fingers through yours to lean down and softly whisper, “Could I borrow you a moment?” You nodded following him through to another ledge surrounding a large tree in an abandoned section of the Royal circle. Stopping as he turned to face you and ask, “When you healed Greenwood, Legolas mentioned it only took a touch?”

Your smile grew and you said, “You want me to try and reseal the forest?”

His slightly pleading smile grew as he said, “If you wouldn’t mind, I can’t seem to get the trees to cooperate with me or the few Ents Radagast escorted here.”

Drawing in a deep breath the glowing swirling lines appeared across your skin as your body and eyes glowed brightly as you whispered in a language he couldn’t place while you raised your glowing hand and slowly laid it along the thick bark of the tree beside you and closed your eyes. Within moments a whisper ran through the forest growing louder welcoming you to the Elven Kingdom. 

As your next breath caused the light to pulse through the tree, out flowing from the roots into the other now pulsing trees in a ripple followed by a soft breeze that released when your hand left the tree. Dimming your glow your eyes opened to meet Celeborn’s catching his awed smile as you said, “That should awaken them all, resealing it should take a few days to get right, but waking them should ease the stress on you greatly for now.”

His smile grew and he stepped forward hugging you again drawing another giggle from you, “I missed you, and I’m glad you’re here. I hope my new string of guards weren’t too hard on you. My normal string are still resting after the battles and trip back.”

You smiled at him again when he drew back again, “Thranduil made sure they knew the Company were under my invitation.”

“Well I am glad you brought them along too. It should help along our growing alliance with their kin.”

You nodded, “I was wondering, later if you have some free time if I could talk to you about something I’m curious about.”

His expression shifted to slight worry, “Anything serious?”

“I. Not really serious, but, important I should have asked before.”

His grip tightened slightly on your upper arms as his worried gaze deepened, mentally asking, “What has happened?”

“I believe we need to have a discussion on Silvan courting.”

“Has anyone given you the impression of forming an alliance with you?”

“Not exactly. But.” Your eyes dropped as you pulled out the box containing your necklace, “Dwarf and Elven customs differ greatly, and even though it was a gift out of friendship I would like to know what would count as a sign of courting.” You passed him the box and his eyes scanned over the now open box and glowing necklace inside.

“King Thranduil did mention gifting you a necklace. It is impeccably crafted.” His eyes met yours again, “For Dwarves this is a sign of courtship?”

“Had you been there and allowed him to gift it to me publicly as he did we would be publicly marked as engaged.” His brows raised, “These stones are no longer available and Elvish metal crafting is hard to match in jewelry. I am not saying that was his intention and he did make it clear it was out of a hope I had something of my own from Valinor. I just wish to know, if my One were an Elf, what to expect.”

His smile returned as he closed the box and returned it to your grip, “I was wondering, since you mention Ones, with your abilities, what do you feel?”

Placing the box back in your bag carefully you answered, “Thorin and others have mentioned a pulsing flame inside them, that’s normally what I’ve felt with my abilities before Erebor.”

His brow rose, “There’s been a change?”

“A creeping frost. Though lately it’s been more of a stinging chill.”

His eyes narrowed slightly, “Anyone in particular around when this happens?”

Your eyes met his, “Just Thranduil. At first I thought it might have been the nerves from meeting you but it stuck around even after you’d come back here.” His eyes lowered for a few moments until you asked, “What do you think that means?”

Another soft smile slid on his face through his hands stroking your upper arms, “I think it means he and I will have to have a long discussion about this, see if anything is occurring with him as well.” His fingers shifted leaving your arm to raise your chin so you’d meet his eyes again. “Nothing will be forced. If there is a mutual experience happening then after you have been fully informed of our courtship rituals, then we can discuss a possible courtship. I do believe even if it would be a new ability or nerves from some of the recent changes he has true intentions for courting you, even though neither of you are sure which traditions to go with or how to respond properly. I’m certain he would agree to a union.”

“If he doesn’t have intentions..”

“Then we will try and see what we can do to find the source of this frost of yours.”

“If, if he were my One, the feeling, would it fade or would it last forever?”

His smile grew, “After your final bonding it would lessen, but the pulsing would linger to mark each other’s heartbeats.”

“If he doesn’t have intentions I don’t want him forced into anything. He’s already been through one arranged union.”

Celeborn smiled brushing your hair behind your ear, “Nothing will be forced for either of you, though if you do have an attachment to him I won’t let you suffer in vain from it. A passing or lingering feeling, both would be taken into account and discussed.”

“I’m not entirely sure what I feel for him. But I do know if he didn’t feel the same I would prefer him not to know.”

His smile grew, “Finding your One is very confusing. It took me months to figure out what my link to your Naneth was. Seemed a passing interest at first until the sparks started at me brushing against her hand assisting her in moving her crate from her painting time by the river. The sparks grow and the bond deepens rapidly, from your letters it seems you’ve formed a solid friendship already. You will both understand your feelings and intentions in time. We will discuss the courting tonight after dinner if you like My Pear. Now let’s get you something to eat.” Stepping forward to gently kiss your forehead and lead you back to the dining room, “What do you think of Lothlorien?”

You gave him a faint smile, “It looks a bit like the outer rings of Doriath.”

His smile grew, “That was what we had intended. I hoped it would make you feel more comfortable when I finally found you.”

You snuggled against his side, “As long as you’re here I’m comfortable.”

He chuckled softly curling his arm around your middle tighter, “I am glad you’re here in time. We should be able to string together the plans for a celebration for your birth by tomorrow. We’ve stocked up for Thranduil’s and I know he won’t mind if we use them, there’s plenty of time to replace them for his. Do you think the Dwarves would enjoy it?”

You giggled softly, “They always enjoy a good celebration. If you like we could send word to Moria for more supplies.”

His eyes shifted down to you with a growing smile, “Do you think they would like to come? I think it’s about time we got to know our neighbors better. Normally all we get is a shifting glance through their caravans traveling past our borders.”

“If you’d like to. Frerin, Thorin’s younger brother is the Lord of Moria I know he was a bit miffed he didn’t have the proper time to attend the party Thorin bumped up before we left Erebor. He has always been insistent on celebrating things on time so they can be planned for properly. I’ll have Thorin write to him. Perhaps we could manage a tour of their Kingdom for you as well.”

Joining the group again you claimed the empty seat at his side across from Arwen who was filling Ori in on more details of the city with Bilbo on his right listening in intently. Glancing over to your left you caught the smile from Thranduil and Legolas as they continued eating as Celeborn glanced over at Thorin with a soft smile and said, “King Thorin, as you know Pear’s birthday is tomorrow and we can pull together quite a celebration for her. She did mention your Brother Frerin is the Lord of Moria and I was wondering your opinion on inviting him and your kin to the celebration as well.”

Thorin’s smile grew stealing a glance at you then back again, “Well Frerin was quite upset he wasn’t able to make ours, and there’s a great number of Dwarves there would be grateful to celebrate another year with our Princess here. I’ll write to him after the meal. Though I should warn you there would be a great number wishing to attend.”

Celeborn chuckled, “Any and all of your kin are welcome here. If my people are to get a full picture of my Pear they should know those that have cared for her in our time apart.”

Celeborn’s arm lowered from adding another roll to your plate, keeping one for himself as you grabbed your fork to start eating feeling the lingering gaze of a stranger passing through one of the archways around you causing your ear to twitch sending the Elf King’s eyes to wander for the source. Those icy blue eyes landed on yet another string of curious Elves passing the dining room trying to get a glimpse of you, drawing his eyes back to your plate he exhaled softly unable to put a stop to the curiosity around your sudden appearance. Looking up again he caught your growing smile through a bubbling laugh at the string of jokes Fili and Kili were telling. A smile that brought out your glow that only grew as your laughter started drawing another glowing pulse and stirring from the plants around you drawing an even larger crowd on the ledges and pathways nearby.

.

As the meal had ended Thorin sent word to his Brother about the party, a letter that drew a prompt response with the promise to bring their own large banquet with their stores of ale they had set aside for that very occasion along with a promise to be on their best behavior. Along with a request for which path the traveling Dwarves should take. Joining your group again Thorin curled his arm back around Bilbo’s for the rest of the tour that seemed to draw in more and more peering Elves around your path. 

Each one bringing Celeborn’s arm tighter around your middle feeling your tensing at his side while he continued listing off the various points you were passing. Before starting the winding path showing you the various fountains and streams with stretches of gardens between. With one of the last stops being a garden filled with magnolia trees and stretches of your Naneth’s favorite flowers. With an intricate carving of her seated in the center of the trees cradling an intricate carving of you when you were a small child to her chest. All as flocks of butterflies flew around it hopping from flower to flower and resting in the carved curls on your heads. Celeborn’s voice broke through your thoughts,  _“The moonlight makes the moon flowers bloom brightly in this area, makes it glow. I knew this would have been her favorite spot.”_

You nodded wiping your cheek answering out loud, “Nana would have loved it very much. Did Galadriel like it?”

His eyes met yours with a soft smile, “She approved of the flowers, but this was mine. My place to be alone with my memories and hopes for you. She had her fountains and mirrors, we shared a few areas but each claimed out own as well for reflection.”

“Mirrors?”

Arwen turned after admiring one of the branches of the magnolia trees, “Grandmother could see things. Her mirror helped her focus to gain insight on what was to come.”

Celeborn, “Though without her ring it seems her powers had waned forcing her to leave it behind.”

Ori, “So why didn’t she use the mirror to find Jaqi then?”

Celeborn smiled at him, “She saw a few glimpses of us in battle together but couldn’t place the location. Other than that she was unable or unwilling to dig harder. Elrond’s visions came closer, saw me hugging you. In your Naneth’s yellow lace dress in the middle of a dark hall. Though his always ended with me watching a black arrow slamming into your back. He should be here in the morning with his sons and little Estel.” You smiled up at him, “All of us together for your celebration. Hopefully next year Celebrian will be with us as well.” His smile grew as he brushed your hair behind your ear.

You smiled larger as he kissed the top of your head again making the group around you smile larger as he gently turned you and led you through the next part of the tour that ended with your rooms back up in the Royal circle of trees up high nearly at the canopy carved and woven together by old Elven magic. 

Your room being the largest of the bunch already set up with your belongings from your horses placed carefully inside with your closet already filled with various gowns and long shirts and vests to match the style of clothing Celeborn had seen you in already paired with a supply of shoes to choose from as well. Turning in the large closet you heard Arwen giggle softly drawing your attention to the doorway as she said,  _“Grandfather asked for help in choosing the colors and fabrics. I hope you like them, I made sure to add in a fair selection in yellow. I know it’s your favorite.”_

You smiled at her,  _“They’re gorgeous thank you.”_

She led you back out through the rest of the room showing you the various touches she helped add before you hopped on the bed and stretched out along your back making her laugh as the fur bunched up around you before she climbed on at your side to stare up through the stained glass ceiling revealing glimpses of stars through the swaying canopy.  _“I hope you like it here. I spend a lot of time here, Ada said it was safer. And Grandfather would never let anything happen to me.”_

Sighing softly you snuggled deeper into the comforter,  _“Hopefully their opinions have changed since the ring is gone. It’ll take a few days but I should be able to help seal these lands again if they’re willing.”_

Her hands raised to lay over her head as yours did to twist her fingers with yours,  _“I know you can. I’m so glad we’re all going to be together, one big happy family. The Durins included. I can see why you feel so at ease with them, so protective.”_

The Princes appeared in your doorway with large smiles, “Someone say Durins?”

Fili, “Wow Jaqi, yours is incredible.” They strolled in towards the bed to join you.

Kili, “Ours are too but yours is so homey already.”

They both climbed on and relaxed on their backs with Ori and Bilbo shortly behind them hopping on as well while Legolas strolled in with a chuckle to claim the bare spot at your side as his Father and the rest of the Company filed in as well commenting on your room. Turning to your side you caught the Elf Lords smiling as they gazed at the list of plans Fenrir had sent along over Thorin’s shoulders before the three of them went to double check the large clearing your party would be held in.

Night fell after another attention grabbing meal where the final planning took place before the group decided to call it a night early so you’d all be well rested. Stretched out across your bed once again you sighed and rose up through the loud snoring echoing through the treetops from the Dwarves. Crossing the room your bare feet carried you to the chair near the door to collect your glider, slinging it out passing through the door the mithril bonded together drawing the eye of a few lingering Elves strolling through the surrounding ledges that gasped and rushed to the nearest spot as you leapt from the ledge. Only to exhale in relief watching as your glider soared and wove through the large trees for your first flight through the Kingdom, taking in all the details as your soared through hearing the softly humming trees around you. The soft breeze carrying you brought the scent from Celeborn’s memorial garden drew you back to it.

One last circle brought your feet back to the ground to loop your wrap around your hips, gripping the staff through your stroll through the now moonlit garden that pulsed and bloomed brighter through your steps back to the statue. Moving closer your fingers reached out to brush along the smoothly carved marble cheek and over a long string of her hair before you looked at the small carving of you. Closing your eyes at the faint echo of her soft humming from the last time she’d held you like that. Opening your eyes again you’d softly started humming along then paused and turned hearing someone behind you.

Thranduil froze giving you a quick smile,  _“Sorry. Thought you might be here. Couldn’t sleep?”_

You shook your head,  _“Hard to sleep alone in a new place.”_ His eyes wandered over your glider making you smirk after you’d glanced over him without his crown in his thin blue undershirt and deep green pants with boots pulled on over them.  _“Care to take a flight?”_

His eyes met yours slightly in shock,  _“I um. How would we do that?”_

You smirked stepping closer,  _“Is that a yes?”_

He drew in a breath and asked,  _“Just a flight through the trees?”_

His eyes lit up as the moonlight coated you as the shadows from the leaves shifted covering your already dark hair making your eyes seem to shine all the brighter as you smiled,  _“There’s something nearby I think you might enjoy seeing.”_  Unable to find the right words he nodded eyeing your movements closer to him uncurling your wrap from your waist to attach to your glider and said,  _“Just hold on tight. Your part’s easy.”_

Your sudden rushing grab at him drew a soft gasp from him as you leapt up into the air with his arms you’d curled around your neck, holding your glider behind him through the speeding straight upwards between the trees and out through the canopy that parted for you.

Finally snapping from his shock his grip tightened through your leveling off, allowing him to adjust to the position and shift one of his arms from your shoulders to around your middle hoping to keep his large frame from obstructing your flight. Through the rushing wind around him your giggle sounded in his mind at your gentle tap even tough his wall had dropped completely in the sharp flight up,  _“You’re handling it better than I thought. I imagined you might have screamed.”_

Shifting his fingers around your middle he asked,  _“I thought I had screamed. But, it is beautiful up here. I’m not in the way am I?”_

_ “No. And this isn’t what I brought you up here for. Not far though.” _

His eyes scanned around taking in the scenery in awe at the moonlit lands beneath you, through your tilt to turn his arms tightened before he saw the edge of the Misty Mountains coming into view with scattered glimpses of waving Dwarves on patrol before you rose again in a spiral forcing another squeeze from the King. Unwillingly clenching as he held his breath the clouds drew closer making him mentally prepare himself to get soaked through only to exhale sharply as they parted for you. 

Breaking level again another gasp came from him at the flip of the glider sending you both into the air causing him to clench tighter through your giggle. Clenching his eyes shut your hands remained latched onto his belt behind you landing with your feet on the bar for the glider holding steady beneath you as you glanced down to make sure his feet were in the proper place. Shaking his belt slightly your voice drew his eyes open again,  _“I’ve got you, you won’t fall.”_ Glancing up at him you giggled again as he drew in another trembling breath.

Timidly his arms tightened across your torso and blinked his eyes looking at you with a flinching smile until one of your hands released his side causing him to grip tighter until your fingers found his chin and turned his head. Gasping again the sea of clouds beneath you stiffened under the giant wing beats of Giant Eagles and Owls soaring around you with their little hatchlings snuggly in the feathers across their backs chirping at you happily giving their tiny wings their first feel at flapping that sent wave after wave of shimmering orbs into the air. 

Between the flocks Thranduil caught sight of the scattered floating islands off in the distance supported by the clouds in spiraling columns coated in giant nests and scattered waterfalls and pools of clear reflective water filled with starlight that fed into Mirrormere below. One by one the hatchlings were placed safely back in their nests as a soft wailing hum came into earshot from a rolling moonlight mist under the dancing stars. Sudden spouts of water came from the mist as large whales shimmered brightly in the moonlight across their bodies forming a wave through their swim as more and more appeared around you to claim mouthfuls of the glowing orbs filling the air around you.

Their song filled the air as their goal came into view, a massive swirl of waving clouds stretching up into the stars. Stroke after stroke the larger whales broke apart allowing the younger ones nearer to you to happily squeak at you with friendly twinkles in their eyes before following the trail continuing their path that rose to the stars only for them to dissolve into the darkness between them as the mist blew away leaving echoes of their songs.

Thranduil’s voice sounded in a trembling whisper in your mind,  _“How did you find them? I’ve never even heard of any sightings of these creatures outside of Valinor.”_

_ “They live on starlight, passing from place to place. But they’re always here on my birthday. Nearly ran into one the first time I flew this high, though the Eagles calmed them after one of them recognized me.” _

Pushing down with your left foot the glider took a wide turn to a lone island for you both to hop onto as your hand grabbed the glider when it raised back up at your foot bumping it. Glancing back Thranduil’s grip broke and he drew his arms back and slid his fingers around yours when you turned and claimed his hand. The soft breeze surrounded you on the moss covered floating rock with a fountain in the center you drew him closer to as you asked,  _“Have you ever wondered where the flickering star butterflies come from?”_

His eyes met yours with a soft smile,  _“Since the first time I visited Lothlorien.”_

Trailing downwards when you reached the fountain he softly gasped again seeing the reflection of the stars through the fountain with glimpses of the whales within above glowing figures moving and gently set the carefully wrapped cocoons into the shimmering water. Kneeling beside the fountain you glanced up at the moon and gently laid your arms on Thranduil’s arms and pulled him closer to you allowing the moonlight to light the water again that caused a group of shaking cocoons to break open revealing the flapping butterflies within rising to break through the water. 

Gently flying in small circles they took their first flight examining the pair of you before their shimmering wings giving off flicks of tiny starlight trailed their slow path down through the clouds to fill the forest.  _“One thing that helped me through it all. Even in dark times they’re still sent to bring light into this world. I think as a reminder we weren’t forgotten. Sometimes they whisper, little messages when we sleep. All those bittersweet dreams they carry with them to keep us going.”_

His eyes met yours with a growing smile,  _“Thank you for sharing this with me.”_

Your smile grew,  _“And thank you for not making me throw you in a sack for your relaxing.”_

He chuckled softly,  _“It’s not as terrifying as I imagined this flying of yours. Though not exactly as relaxing as being on the ground.”_

His eyes met yours again as you smiled,  _“Eager to get back?”_

_ “We should, you might be missed. Though the drop back is terrifying a thought in itself.” _

Giggling softly you made his smile grow as you stood catching a glimpse of a wave from one of the glowing figures through the fountain. Waving back you stepped away, just as another rushed in to looking through the fountain sending ripples as a tear landed from it inside. Missing it to lead the King back to the edge. Hearing his trembling breaths you giggled softly again saying,  _“Don’t worry, I won’t shoot straight down.”_

Pausing near the edge you stopped to smile at the smiling King who said,  _“Happy Birthday Princess.”_ Coated in moonlight and another wave of stardust his smile sent another chilling wave through you.

Your smile grew sending another pulsing of sparks through him as a dazed smile grew on his face as you softly thanked him and used full advantage of his daze to flick your wrap back to your gliding staff, grabbed the King and gave him a gentle pull over the edge of the floating island avoiding a swinging rock. Drawing a gasp from Thranduil as he looked back through your wide turn finally seeing the giant stone floating tortoise carrying the island through the separating clouds. 

.

Lowering gradually you dropped through the clouds after taking one last flight through the floating nests resting on more sleeping tortoises’ shells then a slow wide spiral down passing over Mirromere reflecting a bright glowing figure in your place passing across it without a sight of your glider of the King wrapped around you tightly.

Turning again you caught another set of waves from the Dwarves you passed, and dropped back through the canopy to shoot faster through the trees in a winding path back to one of the main gardens through the sea of stunned Elves when you’d finally landed. 

Twisting the wrap around your waist again you held the staff at your side before untwisting the two halves and sliding them into the pockets along the sides of the wrap and giggled at the blinking and still slightly stunned King, reaching out to adjust his shirt across his shoulders drawing him back to reality again. Smiling at you softly he thanked you and led you through another short walk in another of the large gardens.

Giving the Elves and the Elf King a good glimpse at the bright glow coming from you two still coated in stardust that spread through each of your glowing footprints sending pulses through the ground around you that slowly faded as the plants grew absorbing the energy your contact had left behind. 

A final smile before trading good nights sent the stunned spark filled King to lay cross his bed unable to sleep knowing his dreams could never amount to what he’d witnessed tonight. While your eyes closed through another sigh sliding under your piles of covers unknowing that your glow doubled shining through the glass ceiling, open window arches behind the swaying curtains out through the balcony and cracks around your door as your dreams flooded with images of your Nana. 

Tiny fluttering wings slipped through the sheer curtains over the window openings then surrounded your stardust coated hair dissolving into them sending more dreams and whispers softly sending your Nana’s voice sending her love and for your safety before sending a gentle echo of her lullaby for you that you dreamily repeated sending it echoing through the roots of the trees holding you and carrying it through the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Bouncing through the air the Dwarf Princes broke in your room drawing a grumble from Ori who was still putting the finishing touches on his sketch of you. Landing on all fours you sat back on your knees giggling and shifting to face the pair who reached out to brush their fingers through your hair and tapping the small flecks of stardust floating from your hair with chuckles.

Fili, “I see you’ve been on your secret birthday run again.”

Kili, “Where do you even get this stuff?” Drawing a small jar from his pocket and collecting it as Tauriel walked in the doorway and froze with widened eyes taking in your glowing appearance and the layer coating you before she said, “That’s stardust.”

Kili turned back to look at her with a curious expression, “Stardust? Like actual stars?”

Fili turned to you, “How high do you go on your birthday flights?”

She timidly moved closer as Celeborn, Legolas and Arwen joined her passing through the doorway each with stunned expressions of their own as you giggled and said, “Up to the stars nearly.”

Her hand gently claimed the jar and drew it closer to her face as her eyes and fingers glowed faintly, “I’ve only ever heard of stardust finding its way to us, no the other way around.” Celeborn moved closer to you and slid his fingers through your hair with an amused smile as a small cocoon hidden there opened and released a flickering star butterfly into the room causing his smile to grow, “They like to hide in my hair. Used to find dozens of them.”

Celeborn held out his finger for the large butterfly, “Stardust and these butterflies. Quite an interesting flight you must have had. This is a yearly trip for you?”

Fili, “More like monthly for the butterflies but the stardust is just a few times a year.”

You smiled up at him, “If you spread the dust through one of the gardens the butterflies will breed there.”

Your eyes shifted to the door seeing the Elf King with both hands in his hair and a slightly irritated expression making you smile as he asked, “Could one of you kindly help me remove whatever’s stuck in my hair?”

Giggling you patted the bed before you as the group parted eyeing the layer of glowing dust coating him as he sat before you eyeing the group in return. Reaching up your fingers parted his hair finding the cocoons and gently drawing them from his hair and into Arwen’s open palms to hold them for Ori’s sketching, “It must have been your hair shining that attracted them. They mainly hide in mine for the heat.” Your eyes met Celeborn’s with a smirk, “Had to go miles up to find them, thought he would scream.”

Thranduil chuckled tilting his head at your finger’s urging, “I thought I did. Must have just been in my mind.” Catching his friend’s curious expression between you, “I suppose the height of the flight was because I snuck up on the Princess.”

You giggled again, “Partly.” Locking your eyes with Celeborn’s to say, “I can take you tonight if you like. We might have to leave the party a bit early though to get there in time.”

Your Father smiled as he gave a slight nod, “I would enjoy another flight with you, and to see where these incredible creatures live.”

Smiling larger you drew the last of the cocoons to lay in Arwen’s palms before you smoothed his hair back over his back as he softly said, “Thank you.” Then stood to join Celeborn’s side and glanced at Legolas who ran his fingers over his Father’s arm sending the dust floating around them making his smile grow as Celeborn said, “Breakfast should be ready for us.” Holding his hand out and helped you up to lead you to the dining room as the rest of your group met you there while the others followed. 

Taking your seats once again the brief meal passed quickly to break as the whole group of Dwarves joined the Elf Lords to start again on the final planning for your party. Leaving you and Arwen to spread the cocoons and stardust through the memorial garden for its direct moonlight advantage before she went to join them as well leaving you to a stroll by yourself.

..

Lost in your thoughts your steps ended at the back of a tall blonde. Your foot raised to walk around him just as he turned with widening eyes and stepped back to bow to you, “Princess Pear. My apologies I did not hear you.” Momentarily sliding his eyes over you taking in your full appearance down to your bare feet and free hanging hair pooled around your face.

A quick smile slid on your face, “Haldir, didn’t meant to startle you. I’m not exactly sure where I am. I got lost in my thoughts.”

The corner of his mouth twitched up and he stepped back in a half turn to wave his hand at the archery grounds before you, “You’ve found the archery grounds Your Majesty.” Glancing around you eyed the vast number of young Elves being trained on the proper technique for their target practice before he said, “Our new wave of guards. They won’t be fully prepared for another century yet for their own unsupervised patrols.” His eyes dropped to your hands then back to your distracted gaze admiring the glow in your eyes before asking, “Do you shoot?”

Your eyes met his with a soft smile, “Yes I do. Though I didn’t have centuries of proper Elven training.”

He turned to the grounds and found an empty station and target, “There’s a clear station if you wish to empty a quiver or two.”

Nodding again your hand dipped into the bag he’d missed around your waist drawing out your mithril bow causing his eyes to widen as he led you to the empty spot drawing the eyes of the Elves around as you slid the quiver he offered around your back drawing the first. Notching it with your bow gripped in your right hand not missing the snickers from around you and whispers about your improper technique and using the wrong hand. That all ceased as you released the arrow that whistled as it flew. Breaking through the target and stopping buried to the feathers at the end in a large boulder not far behind it. A few more arrows later your eyes landed on the stunned March Warden with a soft giggle, “I may not meet our kin’s standards for technique but I can hit a target.” Your smile grew as he eyed your bow as you held it up before him to timidly claim in his left hand then try and fail to draw it back at all.

“Is there an enchantment on it?”

You shook your head, “No, just takes practice to wield mithril weapons. Less willing than wooden ones.”

Another try later he passed it back and asked, “Can you not shoot with your left?”

“I can.” He moved around you and watched along with the rest of the Elves as you notched another arrow clenching your jaw and giving a pained exhale when you released it drawing a louder whistle as the arrow split the others and forced the others through the other arrows through the large boulder stopping with its head sticking out of the other side. Their jaw dropped and he turned to you spotting you rotating your left shoulder to ease the pulsing through it and met his eyes saying, “Old injury. Doesn’t help, but when I have to I can.”

His smile grew as he stepped closer to you before stepping back after a glance over your shoulder giving you a brief bow, “Your Majesty.”

Then turning and going to join the trainees as you turned to see the Elf King walking up behind you with a soft smile switching to Ancient Elvish,  _“You clearly put all these archers to shame.”_

Flashing out a quick smile you removed the quiver from your shoulder to set it back on the table Haldir had fetched it from.  _“Out for a stroll?”_

His smile grew as he softly chuckled drawing an arrow from the quiver and eyed it,  _“No, it’s nearly lunchtime and Bilbo reminded me of your talent for wandering. I thought I would come and fetch you myself.”_

His eyes landed back on you with a smile accepting your bow, eyeing it carefully and lifting it with a steady breath drawing the eye of all the Elves around as he slowly eased the bow back feeling a severe sting from the sparks shooting from his hands through his arms before he released it gaining a whistle of his own and sending your last arrow a few inches farther out from the boulder. Raising your bow again he smirked eyeing it carefully with an impressed smirk as you said,  _“Impressive, you’d be the first to even draw it at all.”_

His smirk grew as he claimed the quiver from you and turned to add it to the table himself as he joined you. Fighting his urge to turn back and smirk at the Elf who dared stand so close to you, passing the bow back to you as he said,  _“My weapons have always been forged from mithril, perhaps that works in my favor.”_

You smiled up at him sliding your bow back in your bag,  _“Just how far did I wander to this time?”_

He smiled down at you,  _“Nearly the outer ring. You are incredibly skilled. Don’t let their ignorant snickering tell you otherwise. You’ve got centuries experience on them all they have is their stance. Is your shoulder hurting?”_

You caught his eyes again with a soft smile raising your fingers to slide across your shoulder,  _“Stung a bit but it’s better now.”_

_ “Does it hurt when you use your right?” _

_ “Only after a few hours straight of firing off arrows.” _  Looking forward again your fingers wrapped around the King’s upper arm to steady yourself through a hop to your right avoiding a frog in your path. Making him chuckle softly as you landed pressing against his side for a moment then stepping back and dropping your grip again as his hands reached back to weave together behind his back through the walk back.  _“Plans going well?”_

He nodded,  _“Yes, very well. We hope you will enjoy it as much if not more than your first celebration. You will be wearing your circlet and necklace again?”_

You smirked up at him,  _“Is that a request or an order?”_

He smirked back at you,  _“It’s whatever it needs to be to see you dressed to your station once more. I wish to see their faces when they see your complete look at the celebration.”_

Rolling your eyes,  _“Yes because one look of me in a full gown will just silence all their doubts and comments forever.”_

Your eyes met and he added,  _“You’re forgetting the jewels.”_  He chuckled softly at your next giggle,  _“And your gowns are exquisite you will be the talk of the celebration.”_

Your smirk grew,  _“Isn’t that the normal way being in my honor and all that?”_

He chuckled again allowing you to lead the way up the stairs with a soft smile watching your bouncing steps until you’d reached the ledge and followed the Elf King to the dining room as he said,  _“I hope you will be wearing them tonight.”_ Giving you a mischievous smile then moved to take his seat at the opposite end of the table from you keeping his eyes on you through the meal. Silently wondering what gown he would be seeing you in along with the jewels he hoped to see you in once again.

As the meal ended you returned to your room pulling on your socks and boots along with your glider to fly and escort the Dwarves back yourself with Dwalin at your side as the others finalized the party planning. The Dwarves greeted you with large hugs and calls of ‘Happy Birthday’ rippling through the Mountain before the wagons of supplies and swarms of Dwarves followed you through the forest timidly taking in their surroundings along the way with soft gasps and murmured comments on the impressive buildings as they found their way deeper into the Kingdom. With Frerin at your side the Elves glanced between the two Brothers just as Bilbo did when they greeted each other with large hugs and you were freed to bathe and change as they helped finish setting everything up.

.

Glancing through the new dresses you couldn’t decide on one of them choosing to draw out your Nana’s yellow lace dress, not being able to shake the ache from missing yet another celebration of this event with her. Turning your thoughts away you drew the dress up zipping it as far as you could manage and glancing over your shoulder as a set of fingers claimed it from you to finish the job. Smiling softly you turned sideways grabbing the white gem coated belt paired with it and passed it to your Niece Arwen who happily claimed it and tied the long ribbon around your back with a growing smile as your fingers wove the top half of your hair into three separate braids along your head to lay over the rest of your long curls and secured with a small yellow ribbon. Turning again she eyed your outfit sweetly saying, “You look incredible.”

Your smile grew giving her own pale green velvet gown and shimmering circlet dangling through her long hair matching the jeweled belt she wore as well, “As do you.”

Making her smile grow as she glanced at the open boxes for the circlet and necklace you’d been gifted with an admiring smile, “They really are beautiful. Are you wearing them as well?”

Releasing a soft breath you met her eyes again adding the shoes you had chosen from Celeborn’s gifted selection that matched your dress perfectly, “King Thranduil imagines wearing them will ease opinions about me.”

Arwen’s smile grew with a soft chuckle as she raised the necklace and moved behind you while you brushed your hair out of the way hearing her say, “Opinions never ease, they only shift. Your upbringing and reputation are untouchable already. You are a Princess and they will treat you as such. They will each see in time that you are worthy of far greater titles when given the chance at observing your heart.” Her hands gently laid your hair back across your back before continuing, “If you ask me, I believe the King merely wishes to see you in his gifts.”

Giggling softly you watched as she raised the circlet for you and gently set it in place in your hair resting on the braids you had added with a growing smile, “Next you’ll be bringing up courtship as well.”

A smirk slid through her smile making you curtly chuckle before she had even said, “I’ve known him my entire life and he’s given more attention to his Elk than any Elleth he’s come across. He’s polite to me because of Ada but with looks alone he would eagerly claim you as his tonight if he could.”

Exhaling again you slid your fingers around the small portion of the sleeves resting over your palms, “I haven’t even got a clue why he would. I can’t imagine him wishing to chain himself to my, how did your Ada put it, eccentricities?”

She chuckled again and locked her eyes with yours, “From what I know I believe that’s exactly why. For ages all the Elleths he’s met and been paraded around are so similar, and here you are ruling partly over a vast nation of short hairy men who are know for their formidable feats and look at you as not just their equal but one of their ideals. You are incredible and any man would be foolish not to fall for you.”

You nodded, “Oh yes, who wouldn’t want a Wife who can take out a Dragon, Balrog or even an entire dark city that’s plagued the world for ages?” Making her chuckle again.

“You’re also forgetting the part where you healed his entire forest with one touch.” She smiled again brushing your bangs behind your ear with another smile, “There is far more appealing to you than just what you’ve accomplished. You are an incredible leader and ruler, to many cultures. You know and have experienced things we could never have the chance to experience ourselves. Your mind and heart are limitless, stretching far beyond just the trees surrounding us, there are people past the Blue Mountains still under your protection. There are very few creatures with that level of compassion and care for even complete strangers. If he does not spend the entire night trailing your steps he would be a fool in my eyes from this day on.”

You laughed again turning to grab your bag and reached inside drawing out one of your necklaces with a simple chain and a large rose carved from a single large ruby you held up to her neck making her smile grow as she turned shifting her hair allowing you to help her put it on, “Here, this will go nicely with your belt and the pattern across your skirt. Can’t have you going out there with only a belt and a circlet, not with the Dwarves attending.” She turned again after admiring the necklace in the reflection as you caught a glimpse of the necklace that you did have to admit suited the dress that bared your chest and shoulders with the sleeves starting on your upper arms. Looking up at her again you giggled again at her growing smile, curling your arm around hers, “Alright then, let’s go see how foolish the Elf King truly is then.” Making her chuckle as well walking at your side through your room and out to the main ledge where the first of the Elves caught the first glimpses of you.

Exhaling softly your body held its straight stance at Arwen’s side, dropping her arm so you both could manage your hems through the walk down the long stretch of stairs as each glimpse of you brought more and more stares from the crowds. Celeborn smiled claiming you both on either side of him escorting you through to the well lit clearing lined with smiling Dwarves at the tables they had set up across from a large section of tables coated in large stocks of fabric in rich colors and patterns in varying textures. Moving closer you caught all the eyes scanning over you, lingering on your scar peeking out along your exposed shoulder bringing a pained twitch to a familiar pair of blue eyes in the crowd.

A smile slid onto your face as Frerin walked up to you with a large smile of his own, bowing to you,  **“Princess, the Ereborians had already supplied you with your weapons so we claimed the right to assist you in refilling your fabric stores for all the clothes you’re sure to need with your new station.”**  His hand dipped into his pocket drawing out a small wooden box making your smile grow feeling the Elf King staring intently as he opened the box. Revealing the wide sapphire and diamond coated bracelet covered in Dwarvish patterns and a Raven in flight across the top that he happily secured around your right wrist as he softly spoke in Khuzdul,  **“Along with something a bit more personal for my Beloved Elder Sister.”**

Giggling softly he placed the box back in his pocket and wrapped his arm around your middle as you curled yours around his neck saying,  **“Thank you, it’s spectacular.”**

Chuckling again in a deep rumble he bowed his head to you and turned to take his seat. Not missing his chance to glance at the fixed gaze Thranduil had on you before claiming a seat beside Bilbo leaning against his Brother’s side. Celeborn stepped forward giving a short speech with you curled under his arm against his side before raising his glass for a birthday toast to start the celebration before leading you to the round table to the seat across from Thranduil. 

Placing you beside Elrond who gave you a hug of his own while you spotted the group of servants taking your gifts upstairs to the empty study attached to your room to clear more space for dancing. The meal started first while Elrond’s eyes couldn’t help but dart to your sparkling wrist making you giggle softly and hold it out in front of him allowing him his eager inspection as Thranduil listened in.

“Frerin never misses a chance to dote on his ‘Beloved Elder Sister’. These markings here are for happiness and these are for freedom. Common markings chosen for my gifts.” Pointing out the various design portions.

Elrond’s brow rose, “So you’re his Sister then?”

You nodded, “Varying Dwarves have granted me places in their family tree. Even Thorin as well. In fact, I can’t think of a Durin who is of age that hasn’t claimed me as kin.”

His smile grew as he raised his glass slowly raising it to his lips as he not so subtly glanced at the now far more relaxed Thranduil saying, “Incredible, the Princess has quite an extensive family that dote on her.” Taking a sip and catching a half hearted glare from the Elf King causing you to take a sip of your own as Legolas smirked watching you try to hold back your giggles attempting to pretend being aloof. Enjoying the meal your attention shifted back to Celeborn as he started to fill you in on everything he had planned for your stay as the same pair of icy blue eyes lingered on you nearly burning a hole into your skin as he took in each detail of you.

Shortly as the food had ended the Dwarven Band took their places as Frerin was once again before you with another bow and a matching large smile,  **“Might I have the honor?”**

Giggling softly you stood walking around the table resting your hand in his to bed led out on the dance floor joining the Dwarves and few scattered Elves who had attended your other celebration with their former Dwarven partners as Bilbo timidly offered his hands for proper placement at your side with the beaming Thorin as his partner. Turning, jumping and spinning through the dance countless comments were brought up from the Company and Frerin repeated whispers of the Elf King still staring at you. Glancing over your shoulder you giggled again locking eyes with Arwen paired with Fili who confirmed he was still staring drawing the smile on his face larger catching your glow rising.

.

Turning back to the table the Elven band sat for their turn allowing most of the Dwarves another chance to rest as your hand gently laid in the palm of the waiting Elf King to be led back to the dance floor as you said softly in Ancient Elvish, _“Remember, nothing Kingly now.”_

Causing his smirk to grow as he bowed to you at the start of the dance through your curtsy before his step forward at yours back leading to the first turn with your hand to rest on his shoulder farthest from you while his hand rested gently along your waist,  _“I’d never dream of it.”_  His eyes locked onto yours,  _“There isn’t a single eye not fixed on you right now.”_

Chuckling softly you replied,  _“I’m sure in this crowd they’re having trouble picking me out through the crowds with my head so far below everyone’s shoulders. But I imagine your head is moving quite gracefully through the crowds.”_

A soft laugh left him through the next paired spin as his hand slid around your middle through the motion before gripping you for the first lift followed by a spin as he stepped closer to you again for the next set of gripped turns.  _“Enjoying the party so far?”_

You nodded,  _“We seem to be all mixing nicely .”_

Smirking at you he responded,  _“That wasn’t what I meant.”_  His eyes trailed to your jewel coated wrist admiring the stones and added,  _“It does go nicely with your necklace and belt. He has quite some skill.”_

You smiled up at him catching another glance of Arwen through your turn along with another from Haldir over her shoulder eyeing you closely,  _“Thank you, and it hasn’t been going for long. But it is quite lovely so far.”_

Relaxing through the last turn his eyes shined brightly at you,  _“Well hopefully I can do something to improve upon it. Might I request your next few dances then?”_

Your smirk grew as you curtsied at the end of the song,  _“I expected nothing less than three at least, if the last celebration was any clue to your future request patterns.”_

His smile grew,  _“Oh I should say at least four, and the number may grow yet between now and my Birthday celebration.”_

Chuckling softly you caught the eye of the surrounding Elves that shifted and traded partners again while Thranduil led you to a different spot for your starting position and turned to face you again,  _“I can just imagine what that celebration could look like. Taking away the Dwarvish decorations. Should be a sight to see.”_

His smile grew bowing to you again keeping his eyes locked on yours,  _“This was assembled in a single day, mine has been planned for a year now. It will be..”_

Your brow raised with a growing smirk making him laugh as you cut him off,  _“Oh yes, The King’s birthday must be the best and the brightest celebration.”_

_ “Not to say this wasn’t carefully thought out and put together with as much care..” _

Giggling again you cut him off,  _“I know what you mean Your Majesty.”_

His playful glare made you giggle again, leaning in through your next turn he whispered against your ear,  _“No titles.”_

Smiling again you accepted his rule and claimed his hand for another spin, keeping your place at his side until he led you back to the tables for you to claim a drink from your glass and speak with Celeborn who’d just returned from his dance with Arwen only to turn and join Thorin at their table for a few questions about your stay. Turning you accepted a refill from Elrond before he drew Thranduil aside for a hushed conversation. 

Sipping your drink you turned again standing before the bare table and lowered it as Haldir slipped through two passing Dwarves to bow before you offering his hand, “Your Majesty, would you do me the honor of this dance?”

Turning sideways you set your glass down laying your hand in his open palm joining him in the crowds of Dwarves and scattered Elves as you asked, “Are you sure. I can’t imagine you’ve had much practice with Dwarven dances.”

A timid smirk slid on his face as he bowed to you again, “This one I have practiced with the Elves who attended your first celebration. I shouldn’t be too terrible.”

This dance brought a massive chill through you that pulsed furiously until your eyes met the source. The intense gaze of the Elf King that was intently being ignored by the man who’d dared ask to partner with you. One that soon glanced at the intense watchful eye of Lord Celeborn and Elrond along with your Niece and Nephews who were being led through the dance around you. The only solace the Elf King could find was that this dance was centered more around the groups you were near for spinning formations and swapping between each other as it carried on. When the song had ended before he could rise from his bow Dwalin had snatched you away with a smirk, stepping to be nearly against your chest and stand taller on his toes as you leaned in for him to say,  **“Can’t leave you in his care or the blonde will burst into flames.”**

Glancing over you spotted the calming group of Elf Lords as Haldir was claimed and drawn to another end of the floor by another Elleth casting a slightly pained look in your direction before focusing on his partner as you happily got traded carefully between the Company and the Elf Lords through the night. Until after a glance at the moon your hand curled around Celeborn’s at his spot along the edge of the dance floor drawing his curious smile before following you. Abandoning his glass for the path up to your room for your glider before carrying him off to your hidden world. 

..

One that drew stunned gasps through the entire visit to a near dream world leaving you coated in heaps of stardust when you finally returned to the celebration. Drawing the stunned gazes of everyone there as your bright glows rippled though the already brightly glowing forest causing their smiles to grow as swarms of butterflies trailed your movements. Four more dances before your second helping of food before you snuck your way back up to your room. Spying the watchful eye of the March Warden from the corner of your eye as you climbed the tall stairs thinking to yourself you hoped he would snap out of it soon and think of the Dwarves and Elf Lords protecting you.

Passing the dining room you spotted Elrond with a smile in the doorway holding out a plate of brownies for you to claim one, “Saved you some of the best. The Dwarves sure do rush for the sweets.”

You giggled softly, “There’s only so many chances to eat them in their lives. Thank you.”

Elrond motioned his hand for you to join him in the room for a conversation that soon delved into his plans to spend more time with you through his stay solidifying your familial bonds as well as granting you more time with Estel learning about the small child he’d taken in who was still eagerly waiting for a chance to see the mountains for himself after meeting the Dwarves. Plans that soon morphed into an obvious plan to keep you as far from the tall blonde who’d tried to speak with you, “..And then that just leaves the last set of fountains.”

Smirking you couldn’t stop yourself before saying, “If you’re trying to keep me from someone you can just tell me.” His eyes met yours as his brow rose making your smirk grow, “You never were one for mischief. I’m not sure why the March Warden has decided to become so friendly but you and the other Lords can be sure I’ve no intentions past friendship if that concerns Ada. We’ve only spoken four times.”

Elrond couldn’t help but smirk at what you’d called Celeborn and the confirmation of your secure position on any future concerning the overstepping Elf. “He seems to be under the impression he could approach you so easily before an approved friendship is allowed.”

Your brows pressed together, “I’m not allowed to form friendships?”

Elrond lowered the glass he’d sipped from, “Mmm. Not you. As March Warden his place is to guard you, anything past an acquaintance has to be carefully monitored so he does not assume anything from the bond. Something that very few have been able to manage suitably to protect both Elves involved. For his sake I hope he took the Dwarves as strangers and believed you to be far more open to those outside your kin.”

“I’m assuming this is most likely my fault.”

His eyes met yours and he firmly replied, “Not in the slightest, any mistake was on his part. His mistake of your polite of friendly manner would be his blame entirely. Don’t you worry about it. This will all be sorted.” Even through his assurances you couldn’t help but assume this could only end terribly for the poor Elf. History does have a habit of repeating itself and history has not been kind to those you’ve shown to form any sort of bond with.  _Poor Haldir. Run from me while you can._  The thought echoed again as you headed off to bed finally after accepting good nights and wishes for sweet dreams from the Elf Lords after your hug and peck on the forehead from Celeborn as Thranduil held his soft smile until you’d faded from his view.

..

Quietly they sat until your soft dreamy humming filled the air barely above a whisper as you snuggled in your bed in a light sleep. Signaling Elrond to state, “Jaqi mentioned she and the March Warden have only spoken four times.”

Thranduil’s eyes locked on him first with Celeborn and the Twins soon after as the King said, “Sounds right.”

Elrond, “I mentioned he must have assumed her connection with the Dwarves is less than familial giving him the wrong impression for her behavior with them.” Locking his eyes with Celeborn, “Nothing close to saying she’s at fault. The entire situation must have been his ignorance for the truth behind things.”

Elladan, “We’ll set him straight.”

Legolas strolled in casually claiming the bare seat with an exhausted exhale claiming another sip of his drink before saying, “Miss Pear has made quite an impression. Though more than a few Elves were quite stunned to learn she’s kin to the Dwarves. One set in particular,” he chuckled glancing at the Twins to say, “Haldir and his Brothers, you should have seen their reactions when I told them. Just about turned purple blushing so hard. Especially the oldest, Haldir, requested permission to speak with you in the morning Lord Celeborn, ‘to apologize properly for his behavior’ and something about gaining your permission to apologize to Miss Pear as well. And, well Ada as well, but he’s unsure about how to handle that altogether.” Smirking at his Father who sighed leaning his head back along the back of his chair as he slumped farther in it.

A position the others soon sank to as well at the relief of it being handled already but the slightly tipsy Prince eyeing the last of the brownies on the table beside him hungrily before slowly sneaking it and claiming a content nibble. Raising his head again Thranduil glanced at Celeborn as he heard him say, “Well Thranduil, saves us the trouble of explaining the lot. Though I’m surprised your glares didn’t put him off.”

Elrond smirked, “Thought he would catch on fire how hard your glare got. Honestly, someone might think-.”

Thranduil drew in a breath and calmly stated, “I’m in love with her.”

All of them shifted their eyes to the Elf King then to Celeborn who chuckled softly, “Finally you admit it.”

Thranduil met his eyes, “I had no intention of forming such an attachment before you had gotten to know her fully. I am not sure the extent of her feelings, we still haven’t spoken about it, even though I’ve wished to. But I am certain she’s my One.”

Celeborn shifted forward resting his arms on his knees before him, “How are you certain?”

“I can’t even think about Miss Pear without feeling sparks coursing through my entire body. It only calms around her.”

Celeborn, “We have spoken of something on the subject of your courting.” Causing his eyes to dart to Celeborn’s as his lips parted, “Nothing secure yet in terms of a deal. But with Pear’s abilities her symptoms for knowing her One would be harder for her to tell since pulsing flames is not a new feeling for her. Though there is a reaction, one that even she admitted to existing. It seems her feelings in return are still finding their footing.”

Thranduil’s body rose higher with a hopeful look in his eyes, “And your opinion on it?”

Celeborn smirked at him, “I doubt I could find another who would protect her half as well. Or be just as willing to bring down anyone who’d dared harm or insult her.”

Elrond, “So you’re in agreement then?”

Thranduil, “If anything I would need more time. One to form a proper ax, and to allow some time for Miss Pear to find her footing on a possible courtship plan between us.”

Legolas chuckled softly, “You’re actually going to forge her an ax?”

Thranduil nodded locking his eyes with his Son, “The most familiar courtship, I’m guessing, she knows is Dwarvish and I want her to be certain of my intentions when the courting begins.”

Hours passed and all the details were hashed out and recorded properly for confirmations later once it had begun, to add the specific details into any and all contracts for the union later.

..

With morning came an agreed upon meeting with the Lord of Lothlorien for the March Warden who had been more than apologetic of his ignorant behavior. His apology for you would have to come later as you had pulled on one of the pale silver velvet gowns you had been gifted and you headed down for the last round of dancing with the still standing Dwarves before the final tapping of the ale barrels they had brought then joining them for the long walk back. Humming and giggling along with the tipsy and slightly hung over Dwarves you managed to lead them back safely. 

The sturdy stone doors were shut and you turned to walk back only to be met by the curious Giant Elk greeting you with a friendly ear wiggle. Chuckling softly you accepted his lift back, stroking his neck along the ride back curling your legs before you resting on his back watching the forest grow around you and finally climbing down one last stroke across his face was granted before he strolled back to his pasture with the other horses.

Returning back upstairs a familiar pair of icy blue eyes landed on you at your return in time for the meal as his velvety voice called out to you,  _“Just in time. We thought we might have to send a party out for you.”_

_ “Your Elk came to carry me back.” _

..

Shortly by nightfall Haldir had found his way into your path in a low bow leading to his partial apology that you had cut off to say there was no harm done and it was a common misunderstanding that happened often. Bowing again his soft smile returned with the knowledge that he hadn’t harmed any chance of a friendship with you, under the Elven Lord’s watchful eye of course and never more than just that.

Through the next few days however the Company had to make the trip back, under a large Elven guard to assure their safe travels they all hugged you goodbye with the exception of Bilbo who had requested to stay behind. With the repairs and the endless details and meetings for the reclaiming of jobs through the mountain Thorin believed it best to allow the separate vacation to keep his One from feeling any sort of neglect when he would be so close and yet still be unable to cling to him as he should.

.

Happily day by day you and Bilbo explored the hidden secrets of the city between small exploring trips through the unclaimed forest territory leading up to a day trip through Moria for the Elf Lords. A trip that left them in awe at the skill used to create the great Dwarf Kingdom and all the sculptures and ancient murals recalling the history of the area from a different view than theirs. Among the treasures within was the all of murals containing portrait after portrait with each of the kings with more than half requesting you at their sides in an oaken chair marking your position among their kin as second to the King during their rule. All with tapestries for their rule marking your position among their armies marking their victories and reclamations.

Ages worth of history flowed through their minds filling in holes for your past with them, the greatest being the tapestry behind the throne making the mighty Dwarf forces holding firm lines as a figure wreathed in lightning brought down sent out a mighty attack breaking through their lines. A marker of your secured place among the Durin line placed beside your portrait with Thrain, Frerin and Thorin proudly standing with you at their sides. Riding back questions flooded at you for clarifications on battles and various events they had heard of through the day that the Dwarves had been more than a little vague about.

.

Through the days in your down time you looked through your fabric supplies and drew out what you needed, sneaking into the Elf King’s room to borrow a piece of his clothing and mark out the fabric needed before slipping it back. Little by little between his meetings and tasks through the day you focused on your project and as the Elf King’s birthday grew closer you joined in through the nights to aid in the planning and set up granting a good number of servants and workers to get a better picture of you as more than just their Princess.

The morning of the celebration had come and a numbing ache had formed once again at the sudden absence of the Elf King and his normal lingering presence. Though through the separation your attentions had been securely focused on each other through your work on his gift and his planning for the first slew of designs for his courting gift. Designs that brought him to his first casually dressed trip to the forges to start on the first model for the weapon. 

Slipping through his door you and Legolas snuck in and sent the King into the air with your jump on his bed leaving him terrified then instantly calmed as the fierce sparks he had fought through for the past few separate weeks ceased when he spotted you. Smiling at you he watched as you claimed the clothes he wished to wear through the day before you slipped out again. Allowing him to dress before breakfast, a meal that brought a growing smile to his face as your Family had shifted around you allowing him the seat beside you. Happily he moved through the day as you had been given the task of keeping him distracted as the final planning for that night.

Shortly before the celebration was to start you knocked on his door and entered seeing him in one of his finer robes and a large smile as you walked in. A smile that shifted to a curious smirk at the large box you were holding causing him to turn and watch you set it on his bed,  _“A giant pie?”_

Chuckling softly you watched as he walked over, securing the last of the buttons along his sleeves eyeing the box as you said, _“I know Elves don’t normally give their gifts during the parties so I thought I’d leave it here now for you to open when you’d like.”_

His eyes narrowed as he raised his leg to bend it before him as he sat sideways on the bed sliding the box closer to him,  _“You didn’t have to get me anything.”_

It was your turn to fire a playful glare back,  _“You do not get to play that game, Mr I’m going to drown you in priceless gems and circlets.”_ Making him chuckle softly.

_ “Alright then. Still something this large.” _

_ “It’s mostly the box. It was the only size I could find in Taille’s shop.” _ His fingers slid around the lid after unlatching the small hook and opened it with parting lips and widened eyes gasping softly as his fingers curled around the yellow Valinorian silk wrap. Standing he pulled it out entirely laying it across the end of his bed sliding his fingers over the intricate embroidered sunflower petals coating it as you shifted the box onto the empty table by his window. 

Reaching up he grabbed one of the corners and folded it back, noticing the deep metallic shimmering silver fabric, also heavily embroidered in a simpler pattern merely of twisting vines and leaves coating the entire wrap. Turning his head his eyes met yours with a growing smile fighting the tears threatening to fill his eyes as he said in a slightly trembling voice,  _“Thank you. This is magnificent. None of my other clothes have had this much effort put into them. It must have taken you months to do all this.”_

You smiled up at him,  _“Started it up after my party. Had to sneak in and borrow one of your other wraps to get the measurements right.”_

His smirk grew again,  _“So that’s where it went to. I was wondering how I could have misplaced it, and then it was back, folded backwards.”_

_ “It’s a wrap, how is there even a proper way to fold them?”  _ Making him chuckle softly again as he walked closer gently claiming your hand and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles.

Stroking his thumb across the back of your fingers as his eyes locked on yours,  _“Thank you, I will treasure it forever, and wear it tonight.”_

_ “You’re not under any obligation to.” _

He chuckled softly again,  _“Oh I’m wearing it. Proudly as the others burn with jealousy that I get to wear one of your magnificent creations.”_

Chuckling softly you reclaimed your hand causing him to lower his as you stepped back,  _“I’m going to get changed.”_

Facing the door you paused as he asked over the sound of rustling fabric,  _“Will you be wearing my gifts again?”_

Turning you caught his eyes as he smiled at you between glances at his reflection in his mirror choosing which side to wear out,  _“The necklace, Ada had a circlet made for me. Thank you for that, now you’ve got him on it too.”_

Making him chuckle again, _“I look forward to seeing it.”_

Nodding your head to him you turned back to the door after saying,  _“Happy Birthday your Majesty.”_

_ “I thought I wasn’t allowed to be a King with you.” _  You met his eyes again,  _“Then you’re not allowed to refer to me as one. At least when we’re alone Tingilinde.”_

Smirking back at him you responded,  _“Happy Birthday then, Duil.”_ Making his smirk twist into a large smile as he watched you walk out and shut his door behind you.

.

Joining the celebration his eyes darted straight to you between Elrond and Celeborn in a pale silvery blue silk gown baring your arms with split cloth on either side of your shoulders, a common color found mixed in with all the silver robes the males had chosen to don for them King’s celebration. 

Once again his eyes trailed his necklace covering the low dip down the front of your dress as the jewel coated circlet with metal dangling from it rested through your hair hanging across your back. One after another eyes slid over the King’s new wrap as he moved towards your group to meet Elrond’s eyes as he said, “I don’t remember seeing that wrap before.”

Thranduil’s smile grew, “Princess Pear made it for me.”

Legolas glanced at you, “The yellow certainly is a pleasant change in color.”

You giggled softly, “Thought it might be a bit much actually so the underside is his favorite shade of silver.” Making them chuckle around you.

Hours passed and his wrap was carefully placed over his chair as he claimed you for countless dances between your turns with a small group of Elves brave enough to ask, including Haldir for his single allowed dance before you were claimed by Bilbo eagerly taking his own set of dances with you to show off his practice he’d had with you. By sunrise you were curled snuggly in a large armchair in Celeborn’s study as Thranduil sat quietly once again pretending to read a book of his own watching intently as your smile grew reading through your choice for the day. 

Breakfast however brought a new commotion in itself as a letter from the Shire had arrived concerning BagEnd. One that would have to be tended to promptly, sending you straight to your room to change into your traveling clothes and collect your things as Bilbo did the same. Unaware of the packing of your Family along with Tauriel, Thranduil and Legolas until you returned to inform them of your plans only to spot their large smiles with traveling packs in hand making you giggle and lead them to the outer rings of the forest for the waiting Eagles you had politely asked for this favor.

By the time your letter had reached Erebor to inform Thorin of the hurried trip you had landed on the outskirts of Bree. Walking through the city familiar faces trailed your steps greeting you fondly as they eyed the group behind you after giving Bilbo a kind smile. By lunch the vast stretch of green surrounded a worn wooden street sign pointed towards a dirt road through a cornfield labeled ‘Shire’, a relieved smile slid on Bilbo’s face as he adjusted his hand around yours and continued on his story from his childhood as you crossed through the field that soon brought the city into view drawing gasps from the Elves behind you. Celeborn stepped closer to you asking, “You helped create this?”

You smiled up at him as Bilbo said, “Of course she did. Helped build and helps protect our borders. There’s a reason our lands are so safe. ‘No one harms the Shire, Mother is always watching’.”

Thranduil’s brow rose, “Mother?”

Bilbo chuckled as you giggled and he continued, “The first set of Hobbits to live here were mainly children for a few families. They called her Mother because the first set of Men to try and take our crops she charged after them. No one touched our lands after that, all they saw was a group of children and a woman able to cast an entire frozen river at anyone who dared cross its borders without permission.”

You met the groups eyes, “It’s mainly just thrown around for laughs, it’s no official title.”

Turning again a chorus of giggles and hushed whispers came through the rustling cornfield before you were set upon by a large group of children eagerly climbing on and hugging you and Bilbo before eyeing your group in awe, asking, “Who are they?”

One golden haired girl stepped forward offering her hand to Elrond, “I’m Periwinkle Proudfoot.”

A redheaded boy claimed Elladan’s hand, “Tiron Took.”

As his twin claimed the other’s, “Timon Took.”

Their hands were claimed as the rest of the group called out their names over each other, “Petal, Lily, Lande, Pero, Tulip, Rose.” All claiming rough shakes of their hands before they scrambled over each of the Elves asking about their clothes and shoes before leading the way to BagEnd. With a growing crowd of welcoming Hobbits and the seemingly endless swarm of children that surrounded you and led you to the waiting Gamgees locked in a heated battle with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins stamping her foot demanding entrance until Bilbo’s calling her name drew her scowl deeper, “Off my land Lobelia!!”

Turning she crossed her arms, “You’ve been gone, presumed dead. You’ve no right to the smial now!”

He walked closer with a stern gaze he’d had months to practice on the Dwarves making her step back through his gate as he said, “Just so you know, I’ve met my One, and we’re to be wed soon. I’m here to pack,” She opened her mouth to speak but closed it as he raised his finger and continued, “And until the last puff of dust coating my belongings or flick of lint gathered from the corners of the drawers is all safely packed away you will not step foot through my gate again. Now empty your pockets, those are my seedlings you’ve pocketed!”

Her mouth dropped open wider in shock at his knowing what she’d taken with just a moments glance and timidly emptied them into his open palms and unhappily pulled another pack of seeds she’d claimed and hidden down the front of her corset and promptly turned and left to return home. His smile returned as you gently blew on the partially smushed seedlings healing them as Mr Gamgee smiled and filled Bilbo into everything that had happened while he was gone while he walked to unlock the door with the key he’d been left. Glancing back Bilbo’s smile grew as he invited the rest of the group in snapping them from their admiring gazes of the Hobbit city. “Come on in, I’ll put on some tea and get a lunch started.”

Smiling they followed you inside with lower ducks than you had to do, even biting your lip you couldn’t hold back your giggles watching Thranduil and Celeborn practically crawling through the front door and hunched positions. While Estel happily charged inside running from room to room after promising to play with the other children after lunch after gaining your permission first. Passing through the main hall you helped Bilbo set the seedlings down carefully and start the lunch as he brewed the tea.

Seated carefully on the small chairs the Elves admired the various books and wall decorations in the well maintained smial as they softly spoke amongst each other about their instant love for the town, a topic that flowed into the meal and after for the rest of the tour of the town that brought a large group of young Hobbit couples forward, including Bilbo’s Sister, with intertwined hands and large smiles asking you, “So when are we leaving. We’ve already packed everything.”

Your brows rose as another couple chimed in, “Yes, with the Sackvilles brood claiming up half the land already we’re in need of more space. We’re ready to claim our own stretch and form a new Hobbiton, with your aid of course. The Dwarves in Erebor are similar in mood to the ones in the Blue Mountains, correct?”

You nodded, “A good number of them did move from the Blue Mountains.”

The Hobbit clapped his hands together and slid his thumbs under his suspenders, “Then we should get along famously.”

While Bell Baggins said, “I wonder if Tarrow moved there as well, I haven’t seen her at our markets lately.”

Her eyes met yours and you said, “I know three Tarrows, she might have. Um.” You turned back to the group of Elves and your mind wandered back to the long stretch between Lothlorien and Greenwood. Turning back you gave them a smile, “I know just the place for you all, if you’re sure you’re willing.” They all smiled and nodded, “I suppose we’ll relax and get most of the packing done today and leave first light tomorrow, unless that’s too soon.”

The first Hobbit shook his head and smiled largely, “Not at all, been packed since Gamgee sent off the letter to Bilbo here. It’ll be a fairly large group of Hobbits. Two thirds of us, to grant the Sackville’s and Harfring’s wishes to claim it all.”

Your smile grew, “Plenty of room. With acres to grow upon that as well.”

Their smiles grew larger and one of the children asked Thranduil who’d shifted closer to you, “Will it be closer to your homes?”

Her large smile brought one to his face as well that deepened as you mentally shared the land you were thinking of, “Yes. It will be close to three of the greatest Elven Kingdoms in Middle Earth. In fact the lands Miss Pear is suggesting will connect two of them.”

The Hobbits all drew in shaky breaths with eagerness to see them for themselves as one of the Hobbit women watching the Elf King’s gaze on you asked, “And you’ve purchased this land?”

Thranduil’s smile grew as he said, “It’s a gift, to Miss Pear to use for her own discretion.” The chill in you spiked and shot through your body as the Hobbits gasped and gave giddy squeaks as another woman asked, “Just, how much land, exactly, if you don’t mind that is?”

Thranduil’s eyes shifted to the distance as he drew in a breath in thought as your mind raced chanting to yourself,  _“Please don’t answer. Just say you’re not sure. A few acres, anything but..”_

Thraduil’s eyes met hers again saying, “Roughly 200 miles I should say.”

The Hobbit’s mouths dropped as you drew your lip in your mouth spotting Bilbo closing his eyes and running his finger over his nose as you thought to yourself,  _“Great. This can only end well.”_ Stealing a glance up at the King.

The group of Hobbits giddily rushed back to their houses whispering in Hobbitish as the children called for you and Estel to join them to go fishing which you promptly agreed to and led the skipping Estel off behind the others. Thranduil moved to follow you only to stop as Bilbo tapped his elbow with a quick exhale and turned to face him with a soft smile.

Bilbo wet his lips and met his eyes saying, “I’m not sure how to say this properly so just, here it is. You just proposed to Jaqi.”

The Elves behind him snorted and chuckled softly at the statement as Thranduil’s lips parted and he asked, “What?”

Bilbo ran his fingers through his hair, “Any non relative granting anything more than an acre as a gift is counted as a proposal. Now, they don’t see a butterfly pin on you, meaning she’d have accepted your proposal. So they will be acting on the assumption you’ve granted her time to consider the offer or time to pay you back for the gift. Nothing of too much consequence but don’t be surprised if there’s a large amount of whispers and giggles as you pass or speak together.” He draws in a breath, “I’m going to see the Tooks about their rope. They followed that road, only one in town, can’t miss them.” Nodding again he rocked on his feet and turned to be on his way leaving Thranduil to turn his head to Celeborn who chuckled softly and patted him on the back before saying, “Don’t worry. Plans still haven’t changed, you’ll just have a larger number of people watching as it all progresses.”

Arwen giggled softly curling her hands under her Brother’s arms as they led the way to the lake while the three elders followed. Leaving Tauriel to remain at Legolas’ side as he curled his arm under his Fathers and lead him along spouting off ideas of what he imagined the new Shire to be and how incredible it would be to have more Hobbits so close by. 

Hours passed as you all aided the children with their fishing before returning back to your houses as night fell leading you back for dinner. Shortly after which you drew the enchanted bags and crates you had shared from aiding the first set of Hobbits in moving here and set them out while the group aided in carefully packing it all away into a single bag leaving just the beds and enough supplies for a simple breakfast after your brief sleep.

One that was difficult for you to find after catching sight of the Elves lying cramped on the small beds causing you to claim a seat on the windowsill in the sitting room staring out at the moonlight and stars thinking back to the last time you had been there with the Company, sharing the song that snagged Bilbo’s heart for the mournfully crooning King. 

Drawing in another breath you couldn’t help but softly hum the song to yourself hoping the King at least was handling the separation from his One now grown to nearly the entire distance of Middle Earth. Followed of course by their cheerful reunion you couldn’t help but picture that soon shifted back curiously to the King’s proposal and how the shock of it came without a hint of refusal on your part stirring another chill through you.

Closing your eyes you brushed your hair from your face as your Naneth’s lullaby came back and filled the house in another hushed hum that caused the restless Elf King’s chest to heat up again through his growing smile listening once again to your soft humming. Imagining to himself your future together as Bilbo’s statement echoed in his mind informing him of his proposal, your turn, that single glance back with a soft smile on your face.  _She smiled. No refusal or flinch, no hint of a glare or joke. Just that gorgeous little flick of a smile._  Smiling larger as he closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking planted firmly on his back with his feet still on the ground, legs folded over the end of the bed the King blinked his eyes already missing the sound of your humming already. Sighing softly he pushed himself upright smiling at that even with the small bed he was fully relaxed by the soft yet absurdly small mattress he had chosen the night before. Sliding his hands to brush down his plain undershirt leaving his robe in the room under his crown. Walking in his hunched position through the house back to the dining room reclaiming his seat from the night before. Curling his long legs around himself at Celeborn’s side on the row of cushions along the wall and gazed into the kitchen watching you helping Bilbo prepare the meal. Legolas shifted closer to the fireplace retrieving the kettle and pouring everyone a cup of tea and passed them out with a smile trying to avoid his hunched position before claiming his spot alongside his Father.

The meal had ended and after redressing the Elves joined you in walking through the main street, guiding Bilbo after his last tour of his childhood home before claiming your hand again to meet the Eagles waiting near giant carriers waiting to take your group and the moving Hobbits who were all bearing the enchanted bags containing their entire lives. Climbing on the shoulders of an Eagle behind Bilbo as the other Elves claimed their former Eagles to take off then grip the large handles on the carriers beginning the flight back to the abandoned woods. Breaking for a rest halfway on the outskirts of Rivendell with Elrond’s blessing. Giving the Hobbits a full tour of the realm as his kinfolk prepared a meal for all of them as well as sharing the answers to all of their questions while the young Children flooded through the winding halls filling the Kingdom with echoing giggles.

The smiles of the Elves there grew tailing the giggling swarms to join in on their games as Estel took full advantage of the endless amounts of friends he could show them where he normally plays as well as a few secret hideouts he had found. The smile on his face brought a new thought to Elrond’s mind knowing the sting of their loss would harm the small child should he be forced back to being the only child in an Elven Kingdom. Forming their camps for the night setting out their cushions along the soft grass in the few open clearings the Hobbits slipped into sleep in their snuggling piles under the layers of blankets the Elves had supplied. Strolling through the snoring piles you had crossed the clearing entering the walkway leading to the main wing Elrond was strolling through alongside Celeborn.

The pair of them turned giving you soft smiles as you joined their sides as Elrond said, “Jaqi, thank you for joining us.”

Your smile grew following them into his study as you asked, “Unable to continue with us?”

He turned with a smile shaking is head and replying, “Not at all, no. I have a request of you.”

“What sort of request?”

“I, the Hobbit Children, Estel has grown quite fond of the Children and I know it will be quite painful to him when they leave. I was wondering if you would consider taking custody of him so he could remain among his new friends?”

Your smile grew, “Of course. Though he’ll have quite an unusual Childhood living among Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits. I will have to travel quite a bit with him to remain above my required tasks in each Kingdom.” Drawing in a breath you stepped closer to the pair drawing the copy of the map you had sketched from memory, unfolded it and showed it to the pair asking, “This peak here, it wasn’t labeled on the original map. Do you know what it’s called?”

Celeborn met your eyes with a sigh, “It used to be called Amon Lanc, the crown jewel of the Original Greenwood under King Oropher. But he fell and his Kingdom was claimed not long after sending their kin North to the Mountains they reside in now.”

You nodded then glanced at the map again, “Well, it’s on the land Thranduil said I could claim. Could you show me what it used to look like, I mean if you’ve been there before?”

Their heads tilted slightly pressing their brows together as Celeborn asked, “How exactly?”

“One, I can share memories with others. Just takes lowering our walls and remembering.”

Drawing in a breath he rested his hands in your open palms as you shut your now glowing eyes pouring through a full tour of the upper levels of the Kingdom within moments, taking in each detail before opening your eyes again and drawing back your hands. “Was that all you needed?”

“Are there Elves in Lothlorien, servants possibly that could show me the lower levels?”

He nodded, “Yes, though most have claimed different positions since then. I’m sure they would help you with whatever you’re planning.”

Your smile grew as Elrond’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “What exactly are you planning?”

“It’s on my land, and it deserves to be healed as much as the forests around it. Unless you think it would be painful for the Elves who used to live there?”

Their smiles grew as Celeborn gently kissed your forehead, smiling at you resting his hand on your shoulder, “I know they would be grateful to see the Kingdom restored again. And you may find yourself with quite a number of Elves requesting a place in your Kingdom.”

Smiling you turned to glance through the window opening to see the sleeping Hobbits before you said, “Well they’ll have to get used to being around Hobbits.” Smiling at the pair of them as Celeborn asked, “You’ve really been protecting their lands all these years?”

You nodded, “They may not seem as terrifying as other races but they have their own magic, just need a little nudge from time to time to claim their own place. They needed a home and I helped them build one. There has to be some good to come out of my having these abilities, not just tearing through Orcs and Goblins.” Lifting your hand you wiped your cheek and they curled around you, “Nana was so scared of what would happen if others knew.”

Kissing your forehead again Celeborn rested his forehead against yours saying, “No one in either of our Kingdoms are going to harm you, and especially not in Greenwood.”

You sniffled again snuggling against his chest more, “I know, I just wish she hadn’t been so afraid.”

Elrond smiled as he gently brushed your hair behind your ear, “That’s what Naneths do, they worry and live with damn near endless fears for their Children’s lives.”

“I just keep thinking of what could have happened if I’d have stayed. Who I’d be?”

Celeborn, “I’m sure you’d be just as incredible as you are now.”

You softly scoffed and said, “I’d be boring, probably wouldn’t be able to fly at all.”

Celeborn chuckled softly, “You’d have found a way.”

…

Landing safely the curious Elves in Lothlorien grouping around the empty clearing the Hobbits soon filled as you caught Estel from his slide down from your Eagle. Curling him happily on your hip he giggled clutching onto the strap of your outer vest carrying him through the clearing and helping the Hobbits through a brief tour before the Children ran wild through the forest exploring as the starlight butterflies trailed their paths. 

Yawning, Estel nuzzled his head under your chin and hummed contently at your gentle kiss to the crown of his head bringing a growing smile to the Elf King’s face as you softly said, “Let’s get you to bed Little One.” Starting the long walk upstairs to your room to tuck him safely into your bed across your chest as you softly read to him. Sliding your arms tighter around his back sighing softly as your gentle humming ended with your eyes fluttering open to a room filled with flaming butterflies still circling around as a tray of fruit and oatmeal was being left on your bedside table by an apologetically bowing Elleth. Smiling at her through a soft thanks you drew her smile back as she eased her way with a soft giggle at the fluttering creations while she left.

Lifting your arm you smiled again gently kissing the top of Estel’s head as he stirred from his sleep smacking his lips while his eyes fluttered open. Raising his head higher he giggled and propped himself up on his knees gently holding his palms open with an amazed smile as one of your butterflies landed in his palms. Sliding up yourself you shifted the tray over to rest between you to share the meal after he had released the butterfly.

His silvery blue eyes met yours as he gripped the small fork he was brought taking a bite of the slice of melon he had stabbed with it and he asked, “Lord Elrond said I’m staying with you now?”

You smiled at him softly, “Only if you want to, he thought you might like it better being closer to the Hobbits so you would have friends your own age to play with.”

His smile grew, “I’d really get to play with them all the time?”

“Well I’d still have to make trips to Erebor too as well as Greenwood so you’d have friends all over, but mainly we’d be near the Shire I believe.”

Happily he snacked on the fruit between the spoonfuls of oatmeal you served to him with a smile that grew the longer he looked at you, watching the butterflies land on your hair and arms through the meal, until you both changed and he accepted his spot on your hip on the walk downstairs to rejoin the Hobbits. Who were already prepared to walk through Lothlorien and into your new lands after crossing the short bridge separating them. Leading the way the children grouped around you with hands clutching your clothes along with the Elf Lord’s as they eyed the darkened area around them. Nearly an hour later in the center of the unclaimed wood, the Children stood closer to the Elves they clung to as Estel gripped tighter to your vest when you stopped in the center of a winding group of small hills between the woven trees.

The small hand clutching your lower left leg tapped a finger against your leg drawing your eyes to the small girl as she softly asked, “Why are the trees so grumpy here?”

Looking around the Elves strained and could barely hear the less than whispered grumblings from the forest around them between whispers of your nickname as the branches shifted above you. You smiled at her and replied, “Well they’ve been asleep for a very long time. And they’re still waking up.”

Quickly your clothes were released and the giggling and now glowing Children ran through heading to various trees wrapping their arms around the large roots giving them tight hugs as the girl you had spoken to said, “It’s alright, we’ll take good care of you.” Their affections brought cheerful rumblings from the trees with the now glowing roots that drew the stunned attention of the Elves that had followed you. Their eyes watched the spreading light as you let Estel down and showed the folded design plans from your pocket to the adult Hobbits that approached to see where you had planned for their houses to be placed. Smiling they broke apart drawing the markers to set up the plots of their land around the now shifting trees allowing the sunlight to fill the area as they broke out their tools.

Giggling and exploring their new lands until the new gardens were plotted out and they helped the pregnant Hobbits lay out the transferred flowers from their prior homes.

.

Gripping your latest stone you eyed the roaming Elves keeping their eyes on the Children before finding you coated in a thick layer of dirt helping to lay the barriers around the carved out foundation of one of the Smials. Turning again your fingers brushed along Thranduil’s, accepting the next stone after laying one you had. Hours you led the Elves through the less complicated processes of assisting the build after they had abandoned their head dresses and long robes gaining a thick layer of dirt themselves over their growing layer of sweat.

Crouched beside the stream stemming from the river parting your lands you scrubbed your hands at the side of the softly panting King who peered at you through the drooping hair covering his face from the bun you had helped him pull his hair into. Sitting back his smile grew at your giggle as you looked at him, “Your hair’s coming loose.”

Attempting to blow his hair from his face he watched you move to be behind him undoing then re-securing the bun back into place as he said, “I don’t know how you’re not tired. My limbs are nearly shaking from this.”

Giggling softly you eyed the layer of sweat soaking through his white under shirt matching that of the Elves around him all washing up in the stream before you helped the King to his feet and led him over to the meal the Hobbits had prepared. “Come on. You just need to eat.”

Chuckling softly he happily claimed the seat at your side feeling his aching body easing at your nearness and the richly seasoned stew filling his bowl. Peeking over at you again he couldn’t help but smile at your large curly bun with a few dangling strands from it blowing in the soft breeze before glancing at Legolas, bearing a similar bun as he held Estel on his lap. Thranduil glanced at Estel with a growing smile then back to you before asking, “So I hear you’re being charged with Estel’s custody now, Are you pleased with that decision?”

You smiled up at him, “I do care for him already, and it makes sense to keep him closer to Children his own age. He’ll be plenty safe under our watch.”

Fighting against his skipping heartbeat he weakly asked with eyes sparkling hopefully, “Our?”

Your smile grew, “If you haven’t noticed it takes a village to raise a Hobbit. We all take a part in their growth.” He nodded flicking the corners of his mouth up higher as he fought not to show his deflating mood until you added, “Not to mention the watch I’m sure you’ll be keeping on the pair of us. He’s bound to be somewhere near your height, eventually he’ll be needing training to adjust to that, something I’m obviously not going to be able to help with.” He chuckled softly as his smile grew back, “He’d need the help from someone used to ducking through short doorways.” Smirking at him before raising your bowl to drink the remaining broth before he did the same.

.

Staying at your side the Elves and Hobbits joined you for the trip back to their camp smiling at Estel happily seated on your shoulders straightening up to be as tall as Thranduil making the Elf King laugh and gently rub his back before he said, “Oh don’t be in too much of a rush to grow up Little Estel. Miss Pear wouldn’t be too happy with it either.”

Estel’s smile grew as he nodded laying his hands on top of your head making you glance up at him and giggle as he leaned forward to kiss your forehead while your fingers wove tighter together around his bottom behind your head, holding him in place feeling your bun loosely laying against his stomach as he asked, “Are you going to live with the Hobbits too?”

Thranduil smiled back at him, “I may visit, but I mainly live in Greenwood, where you’re welcome to visit any time you wish. Soon enough I’m sure the Hobbits will be traveling between Lothlorien, Greenwood, Erebor and Dale giving you plenty of time to travel.”

Giggling again Estel rested his arms and chin on your head smiling at the King as he asked, “And you’ll visit often?”

Chuckling again softly he nodded, “Of course, as often as Miss Pear allows.”

Estel slid his fingers through one of the curls dangling across your face as he said, “We just have to find a home and you and Legolas can stay whenever you want.”

Thranduil glanced at you curiously realizing that you still didn’t actually have a home of your own even with countless rooms at your disposal to claim whenever you wished in countless different Kingdoms. His eyes met yours, “Are you choosing Hobbiton for your home then  _Tingilinde_?”(Twinkling Star)

Your eyes met his as Estel giggled, repeating the nickname as you said, “I think so, or at least nearby.”

His smile grew again as he said, “At least it’s not far from Greenwood and Erebor.” Turning his head forward again mentally working out the distance he would have to travel to meet up with you and to visit.

…

By the end of the week the Company along with a group of Dwarves arrived to help with the final stages of the build, admiring the larger smials the Hobbits happily claimed in hopes of welcoming the Elves for visits often. The night before Bilbo returned with the Dwarves back to Erebor the Hobbits had finally been able to make the new smials their own and unload their packed belongings leaving the final touches to their gardens and fields for the following days.

Walking back alone your mind raced as you thought on Thranduil’s haunting question of home, where would you live. You had several places to choose from but strangely enough none of them were yours, Erebor, Dale, Greenwood, Lothlorien and now the new Hobbiton, you had a Child to care for now and a home should be the first task for you. Staying with your Father would be nice, but damn, all those stairs, why would he plan the city this way, sure, endless stairs would not be helpful at all if anyone was to have a great number of Children, or for moving.

Stopping your ear twitched causing you to turn drawing your glider to fly through the glowing and swaying forest surrounding the growing Hobbiton before turning South towards the noise. Swinging your staff in a circle your wrap looped around your waist, separating it to slide back into your boots moving closer to the darkened ruined castle. Hushed whispers echoed through the halls forming a pale comparison to the former Kingdom you had gained a full view of through your nightly inquiries back in Lothlorien. 

Passing through the winding halls each wall drew to a soft pulsing glow from your hand prints you had left along the way until a figure shuffled into the end of the hall before a broken window bringing moonlight to fill the empty ruined hallway. Turning to look at you through your next step a pair of shining blue eyes landed on you causing the figure to drop his sharpened staff and shuffle closer to you causing his chains to drag along the stone ground as he mumbled in Khuzdul,  **“I knew I heard you. I knew you’d freed me.”**

Meeting him halfway you caught him as his legs gave out, gripping his arm you steadied him along your side carrying him back through the ruins,  **“Thrain, We’re going to go for a short flight alright. Get you something to eat and cleaned up.”**

His hands gripped your shoulders as you pulled him on your back, close to passing out as he mumbled,  **“I knew you’d free me.”**

.

A hand firmly gripped Thranduil’s arm jerking him free of the open doorway as your glider flipped through it. You gripped Thrain keeping him from sliding off your back mid air and landed hard on your knees sliding across the balcony causing the Elf Lords to rush to your side helping you raise Thrain’s limp body to one of the spare rooms. Glancing at the Elf King you said, “Sorry. He was slipping.”

His head shook and he forced a smile joining you on the path after Celeborn and Elrond carrying Thrain saying, “No harm done. Are you injured?”

His eyes dropped to your knees and he watched as you shook your head and settled at the Dwarves side as healers rushed up the endless stairs to assist you as Arwen came forward with a bowl of water and cloths as Celeborn asked, “Where did you find him?”

“Heard him in Dol Guldur on my walk back.” You met the King’s eyes and he nodded knowing what you’d say, turning to his Son and saying, “Send word to Erebor Thrain has been found and is here.”

Nodding quickly he turned and left leaving the Elves to watch as your glowing eyes closed after you said, “I’m going to be asleep for days after this.” Drawing in a breath your glow rose drawing the glowing swirls across your skin again as your hands rested on Thrain’s now uncovered and thin chest releasing a long white flame with your breath that Thrain drew in with his next breath. His eyes glowed to a blindingly bright blue as your hands sent pulses of light into his healing body. 

Pulse after pulse your hushed foreign whispers brought a breeze through the brighter glowing forest echoing your words as the once wiry and matted beard straightened and returned to its former bushy brightly shining glory reflecting your light as the layers of dirt fell from his expanding muscles. Sliding your fingers back your hands raised leaving two glowing hand prints on the halfway back to normal framed Dwarf pulsed brightly then sank into his skin leaving a lingering glow as his eyes dimmed slightly as he blinked back to consciousness.

Blinking again he missed your glowing eyes dim from white to purple again before they rolled back as you slid from your seat on the edge of the bed falling against the chest of the Elf King who raised you in his arms and took you to your bed while Celeborn followed as Elrond claimed charge of Thrain. Brushing back your blankets Celeborn watched as you were laid back on your bed before they both undid your boots and removed them, leaving them at the foot of your bed. 

Looking at your knees Arwen stood in the doorway with another bowl of water as they rolled up your pant legs, removing your long socks before each gently pressing their fingers around your now bleeding and soon to be bruised knees. Claiming the wet cloths they eased them over the cuts healing them with incantations of their own before they left allowing Tauriel and Arwen redress you in your sleeping clothes after they scrubbed the remaining dirt and dust from your hands and tucked you back into bed.

Walking back inside Celeborn left the resting Dwarf Prince to his rest moving to lay down along your side accepting your sleeping form to snuggle against his chest. Holding you tightly leaving gentle pecks on the crown of your head allowing you to sleep as Thranduil claimed Estel before he could jump on the bed to curl in his arms claiming one of your books and asked, “How would you like a story? Miss Pear needs the rest.”

Estel glanced at you asking in a worried tone, “Did she get hurt?”

Thranduil sat in the armchair along the wall settling Estel on his lap with a smile, “No, but an old friend of hers was and she healed him, so she may be asleep for a few days.”

Their eyes met and the child asked, “But who’s gonna take care of me?”

Thranduil smiled, “I will along with Elrond and Celeborn. And I’ll take you out to Hobbiton each day so we can help the with the building if you wish as well.”

Estel sighed laying against his chest before he mumbled, “We’re on chapter three. Don’t forget the voices, Naneth always does the voices.”

Thranduil’s smile grew as he said, “I will try my best to match her storytelling skills.” Flipping open the book and starting to read after stealing another glance at you nuzzling closer to Celeborn’s chest as he held you closely ensuring if there was anything he could heal or any energy needed from you he would give it.

Three days passed leaving an impenetrable blinding light coming from your room driving the forest to glow brightly and bloom brighter in return as Estel chased the starlight coated butterflies coming from your room into the gardens between the tangled roots of the trees as Thranduil and Legolas, both in plain clothes chased and played with the small child keeping him occupied in your absence. 

Drawing in another breath your eyes opened as image after image of the ruined castle flooded your mind as your normal urge to spread your light surged. Sitting up your eyes moved around your room landing on your glider starting your walk to collect it and slip out to your balcony before leaping over the railing and soaring across the forests straight for the blackened patch of land with the castle right in the center.

Landing on the blackened grass outside the ruins with each breath the ground pulsed with your light. Crossing, you walked through the front door allowing the memories to flood back as you roamed from room to room coating the entire castle in light before exiting and crossing the bridge again you turned back to the now glowing castle. Empty and beautifully carved again from the finest grey marble stones coating the floors with shining peach colored marble for the walls and outer walls with green lining the doors and windows that were still bare openings as you flew back to Lothlorien. Returning and landing in the still lingering light now dimming, propping your glider back up against the doorway before turning to follow Estel’s laughter with the glowing swirls still etched on your skin.

Entering the garden your smile grew at the sight of the laughing Elf King laying on his back tossing the giggling Estel in the air before curling his arms around his back as he sat up and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as Legolas laughed at Celeborn’s side who was seated beside Thrain, both watching with large smiles. Scooting closer to the edge of his seat Thrain raised his hand to say, “See there now Little One, I told you she’d by up by midnight.”

Estel accepted being let down onto Thranduil’s chest before scrambling off and rushing over to you as the Elf King rose to his feet with a relieved smile as Estel ran to you with outstretched arms, “Naneth, you’re awake!”

Crashing into you as you knelt your giggles filled the garden as you stood again bouncing him higher in your grip to your hip to kiss his cheeks as you tried your best not to cry at his title for you, “I am sorry I had to sleep for so long.”

His smile grew as he pulled back to say, “It’s alright, Thrain showed me how to make a card castle.”

You giggled again giving him a large smile, “Did he now? You should ask him to play go fish, he’s really good at that too.” Kissing his cheek again making him giggle as you walked closer accepting the hug Celeborn wrapped you in before you smiled at the Elf King and his Son.

Thrain eased himself to his feet and gently stroked Estel’s back before saying, “You know your Naneth is one of the greatest healers you will ever meet.” Tapping his nose making him giggle again, “Besides, anyone that can make that old ruined heap glow like that must have an immeasurable heart behind it. And I know you’ll grow up to be just like her.”

Making Estel giggle and hug you around your neck softly saying, “I hope so.”

Hugging him tighter your eyes met Thranduil’s that were shining, reflecting the light you were giving off with a growing smile as he asked, “Get enough rest?”

Nodding you answered, “Plenty, thank you.”

Celeborn, “I made sure you did and you weren’t to be disturbed.”

Legolas smiled saying, “The meal should be ready soon, knew you’d be hungry.”

Celeborn smiled looping his arm around your back to lead you to the nearby table saying, “I made sure to have plenty of cinnamon raisin loaves made as well, got the exact measurements from Bombur. And Thorin should be here by sunrise to escort Thrain back home.”

Thrain’s smile grew, “I am looking forward to another trip through the Hobbiton, Thranduil let me tag along yesterday, quite a sight, and your light seems to have spread out there making their fields grow. Nearly up to the Shire’s appearance last time we passed through.”

…

Days passed leading to Thrain’s safe return to the Mountain as you claimed the large Smial of your own. Placing your scattered knickknacks and dishes you’d had stored away for years on the bare shelves after you’d pulled a small mattress you’d had from your days in the Blue Mountains for Estel and set up the bed frame for under it. Then adding the mattress and the sheets and fur pelts you had for it along with, just in time for story time and to tuck him in. Strangely enough the lone pillow you could find in your vast stretch of collected furniture and random collection of items you’ve amassed over the years. 

Walking to your room you dug through your bag drawing out each piece of your bed frame and the mattress that went along with it as a knock sounded on your door. Glancing back you heard the soft breathing of Estel sleeping in the room next door you stood and walked through the house to open the door revealing the Elf King with a soft smile holding a basket filled with snacks, “Thought you might be hungry.”

Your smile grew as you invited him inside watching as his small smile remained at his ability to walk freely through the house, only having to duck to enter the bare pantries where you collected your kettle and two mugs for the tea he’d brought as he claimed one of the stools at the tall counter you’d set his basket on, “It’s not much, still more to dig out of my bag.”

Glancing around he eyed the bare walls and rooms as you filled the kettle, “Shouldn’t take long for you to fill it.”

Chuckling softly you leaned your arms on the counter saying, “Honestly, it’s a strange feeling, I’ve had everything, in my bag since I left Doriath, and, even building this house I can’t seem to empty my bag.”

His smile grew as he leaned closer resting his hands on yours with a soft smile, “Only one thing to do then. We build you more furniture and decorations to fill it so you don’t have to.”

Nodding you drew your hands back breaking your eye contact making his smile dim as you said, “You’re teasing me..”

Standing he moved around the counter to gently raise your chin so you’d meet his eyes again, “I am not teasing you. I meant it. This isn’t home for you yet. So we fill it, we build you what you need and in the least you’ll have a fully furnished house.” His hands gently slid down your arms as he leaned in a bit closer as his fingers slid and curled around your palms, “You have Apartments in several Kingdoms all across Middle Earth, all furnished. Since you were a Child the Blue Mountains is the longest you’ve claimed a place correct?” You nodded, “You, this is not meant to sound cruel, but you don’t have a home, a true home that’s yours. You haven’t settled and you will continue to travel through your lifetime between your Apartments for various trips. In time with Estel you will find your home. So we’ll fill this Hobbit Hole of yours, right to the roof.” His smile grew as you chuckled softly, his thumbs gently stroked the backs of your hands deepening his loving gaze, “In the morning we can sit down and sketch some designs for it, alright?”

You nodded again as he released your hands to collect the whistling kettle and pour the tea as you said, “Alright, but you have to help me with something first.”

His brow rose claiming the mug you’d poured for him, “And what might that be?”

“You have to help me set up my bed and the spares.”

Making his smile grow, “I’d be happy to.” Taking a sip as you pulled out the food he’d packed on the small plates you’d pulled out for the pair of you. After sharing the tea and snacks he followed you into your bedroom after removing his long robe and crown, smiling the entire time he helped put the intricately carved mahogany bed frame and slide the large mattress onto it before he asked, “Did you intentionally get a bed this large? It’d be spacious for even me.”

You smiled, “I wanted the room to spread out.” Making his smirk grow eyeing the sheets and furs you’d pulled out before peering out of the room at the line of Elves entering with baskets of food, glancing back at him speechless you pointed as he chuckled softly, “Your pantries are bare. We can’t have that.” His smirk grew as he moved the sheets to help you make the bed before asking, “No pillows?”

“It appears I’ve lost them, Estel got my only one.”

He smirked as Legolas appeared in the doorway with a smirk of his own with Tauriel beside him both saying, “Pillows, on it!” Before running away leaving you to roll your eyes and finish laying your furs over the bed. By morning Thranduil had helped you set up your spare Elf sized beds you’d packed from the Blue Mountains and fit the sheets over them in time for Celeborn, Arwen, Elrond and his Sons had arrived with ingredients to make you breakfast as you giggled at the mountain of pillows you’d been gifted through the night.

…

Nearly a week had passed sending you on long flights as Celeborn and Elrond watched Estel for your meetings back in Erebor finalizing the trade deals between Greenwood as well as setting up the foundations for trade with the Hobbits when their tradesmen had been ready for their first trips to Dale, where they were promised a heavily guarded corner near Erebor to keep the traveling Men in line. 

Lists were made and through the news from Thranduil you sketches had been passed on to the Dwarves bringing your first wave of new belongings they helped fill your house with, along with some Dwarvish delicacies. On the few days a week you didn’t spend at Erebor you spent your days filling the new Kingdom with sketches of all the portraits and decorations missing from the once immaculately decorated Castle and tacking them up where they went.

Meeting the Elven group for lunch you smiled and poked the Elven King’s arm drawing a smirk from him as he turned to face you, “Yes Princess?”

Smirking back you said, “There’s something I want to show you. When we were talking about homes, it got me thinking and I think I found it. But you may not like where I’ve picked.”

His eyes narrowed with a playful smirk as you glanced at Legolas carrying Estel off to the gardens after volunteering to watch him with a smirk of his own before the King said, “Alright, lead the way. Will I need my Elk?”

You shook your head and made him chuckle as you pulled a scarf from your bag, “You’ll need a blindfold.”

Shaking his head he drew in a breath allowing you to lead him outside to the balcony in the Royal Circle of trees in Lothlorien after tying it on, leaving his crown in his borrowed room before he latched onto your back as you leapt into the air gripping your glider. A short flight later his body clenched around yours for the landing, maintaining his grip for a few moments then loosening again and trying to listen for where he was, “I don’t hear wings and we didn’t go up nearly as high this time. And there aren’t any Dwarves so not in Erebor. Just trees.”

His head tilted to ease your stretching as your fingers rose to the knot behind his head, “Now, please don’t be mad.”

Chuckling softly he replied, “I could never-.” His words broke off as the blindfold slid free and as his lips parted he straightened up staring in awe at the mostly restored castle, “How-.”

“Before I found Thrain here I wanted to try to heal these lands, and after I slept and healed I had to let out my energy somewhere. So I spoke to every Elf I could find in Lothlorien for details on how it looked, before.” You turned to look up at him still staring at it in shock, “Are you upset?”

Shifting his face to look at you with tear filled eyes, “No, not in the least.” Giving you a flick of a smile he glanced back at the castle asking in a trembling voice, “Can we go inside?”

“Of course, with all the people I’ve spoke to there’s still a few blank spaces I need filling in.”

His smile grew and you led him inside sliding your hand around his arm as he took in the details you’d already added and shared the few you’d missed. Stopping to examine each of your sketches, including the vast hall with portraits long since destroyed from before the First Age drawing gasps at how you’d managed to replicate them in each basic sketch. “You haven’t missed any of them. All these paintings. You did all this from memories?”

His eyes met yours and you nodded, “Yes. If you like I could try them on easels but it would take some time to complete them all, not even mentioning the frames. But the windows should come first I think.”

He nodded and smiled grabbing your hand and leading you on a short run to the opposite room across the hall as he said, “I remember, you have to see this. There’s a hall,” His run stopped along a wall, pressing firmly against it before his smile dimmed at it not budging until you softly said, ‘oh, hold on’ shoving hard against the hidden door revealing it making his smile grow again as he claimed your hand after you said, “Hidden doors get a bit stuck at first after their rebuilt.”

Leading the way through the dim hallway he pointed out the hidden peepholes through to the various ballrooms surrounding you before leading you down the short set of stairs and two winding hallways before finally ending in a bare room making him chuckle softly as he eyed the secret Library with large open window slots, “This, was my Ada’s. I used to sit in here and listen to him read all these incredible stories from different cultures.” 

His fingers gripped tighter between yours leading you through another hidden doorway he managed to knock free through the bookcase door taking you through another set of halls and ended on another large balcony drawing a gasp from you looking over the newly regrown forest from your still lingering pulsing light with three waterfalls pouring out in full view from the peaks behind that wing of the Mountains it was built on. “This, this was my favorite spot. The moonlight makes the waterfalls shine light starlight and the trees sing when the morning breeze blows through them. I used to bring Legolas out here as an infant when he wouldn’t sleep.” His eyes met yours with an adoring smile, “I’m glad you chose this castle. Estel will have a great life here. Just allow me the few indulgences of showing you the vast number of secrets hidden here to share with him as he grows.”

Giggling softly your smile grew at his growing smile as his fingers clutched yours tighter, “Lead the way Duil.”

Chuckling softly he bowed his head and bit his lip giving a slight hoping step to show you the nearest hidden treasure, covering countless more after and ending on the Royal Wing in the private dining room there as he glanced up, “…And there were crystals, everywhere. You’ll have to add them again.” Smiling larger as he loosened his grip on your fingers to spin you making you giggle again as he led you through a spontaneous bout of dancing holding you closely locking his eyes on yours, “You should have heard it. The music here, all the dancing. And the light, no candles at all, just the moonlight reflecting through the crystals.”

Smiling up at him you giggled again, “Picture it.” His brow rose making you giggle again, “Just trust me, picture it and lower your wall then close your eyes.”

Drawing in a breath his eyes closed as yours did causing his smile to drop slowly as he felt as if you were both moving through rushing water that soon shifted to bubbling water as you rose to the surface of the memory revealing the music, crowd dancing around you under the light of the crystals. Glancing down at you after his inspection of the room his smile grew proudly leading you through the movements among his fallen and remaining kinsmen watching with a chuckle as your yellow gown appeared on you through a twirl as the silvery blue robes you preferred him in along with his crown appeared on him making him smirk as he leaned in to whisper, “You’re forgetting your jewels.”

Leaning back he watched you giggle and roll your eyes, “How could I forget?” Watching as his eyes trailed across your neck and through your hair at his gifted jewels along with Fenrir’s bracelet widening his smile.

“Breathtaking. Truly, My Ada would have loved to meet you.”

You giggled, “Really.” Your eyes shifted over to the former King, “He seems a bit serious, might refuse to let go of his crown for fun.”

Smiling larger he watched as the light reflected in your eyes making the constellations hidden there glowing brightly while your hands twisted against each other through another twisting turn, “I’m sure you could have made all of us smile again after fleeing Valinor.”

“Perhaps. I do know that had I seen Legolas when he was that small you would have had a hard time keeping me from him.”

Making the King’s smile deepen, “I wouldn’t have fought with you on that either.”

When the song ended you drew him back from the re-imagined world to the present to find him still locking his eyes with yours in the same loving gaze remaining even until you asked, “Do you think Ada would stay here?”

Nodding he wove his fingers between yours leading you back to the doorway, “Let’s go pick your rooms.”

Smiling you curled your other hand around his arm enjoying the lull in the freezing chill that seemed to grow more uncontrollable each day, walking from room to room as he started in the one he suggested for you with an attached nursery, “Is this your old Apartment?”

He nodded, “Yes, Legolas’ nursery was through there.”

Smiling again he led you through the other apartments allowing you to choose your own picks for his, Legolas’ and your Families’ rooms as well as the second wing of Royal Guest Rooms better suited for Dwarves before he led you back to the front gate that you sealed again as he held his beaming smile at your hand still fixed in his.

.

Landing again in Lothlorien you both joined Estel for his playtime before sitting for lunch before you carried him upstairs for his nap with Thranduil trailing after your steps joining you on the bed with the book as Estel ordered, “You have to sit with us, but Naneth reads,” leaning in to whisper to you, “He doesn’t get the voices right.”

Giggling softly you settled down with him on your chest with Thranduil on his other side still smiling at you lovingly after covering you both up in your bed before settling back again listening as you continued the story. Finishing the chapter the soft breathing on your chest drew the sleeping child across your chest. 

Turning your head the raging frost inside you grew with each sleeping breath escaping the napping King. Without thought or reason your lips gently met his, touching so softly it earned no reaction from the sleeping King leaving you to exhale a shaking cold breath. Covering your mouth with your fingertips your eyes shut after noting the cloud of frost leaving your mouth as the chill raged through you until a heavy spark coated hand gently brushed along Estel’s back as the arm attached rested along your middle calming the sparks and storm within. Two simple words came to mind replaying exactly what you realized you’d just done,  _Oh no._


	12. Chapter 12

With a twitching ear the Elf King awoke from his nap to the peacefully flapping flaming butterflies circling the bed to your soft hummed tune. Glancing from the butterflies to the source of the pulse under his tingling hand his smile returned finding it resting across the sleeping Child’s back as the sleeping Woman he loved underneath the Child was peacefully resting with her moonlit face buried halfway under her shimmering dark curls. Raising his hand to gently brush the curls from her face to rest behind her ear as sparks coated his fingers drawing his eyes to them. Shifting his gaze to the doorway hearing someone coming, propping himself up stealing another glance at you before his lips gently landed on your forehead for barely a moment then doing the same on Estel’s then whispering, “ _Rest_   _Tingilinde_.”

After his lingering glance he sat up then rose to his feet to leave the room feeling a wave of sparks coursing through his body the farther he got from you, passing the Elleth carrying a tray with snacks for you both his smile at her was brief before turning back to face the stairs he was going to take. Missing the sideways glance from the stunned Elleth at the white flames trailing across the King’s back and his swaying and brightly glowing hair behind him. Following his path he missed the passing glanced of the Elves along his path through the maze of gardens as he thought over the final touches his ax would need before he could present it to you. Pausing only at the soft chuckle from Lord Celeborn walking from behind a statue the King had just passed.

Turning, Thranduil gave him a brief smile, “Enjoying the moonlight as well Celeborn?”

Moving closer his eyes skimmed over the sparks flickering across the King’s arms, “Yes, you enjoyed your surprise?”

Thranduil’s smile grew, “Yes, has she shown you yet?”

Celeborn shook his head unable to keep his smile from growing as the sparks grew at Thranduil’s mind racing back through his time alone with you and having guided you across the dance floor among his Kinfolk in the Kingdom in its prime. “No, though I did receive word your people have crossed through Hobbiton approaching Lothlorien to ask permission to tour it. Should be here by morning.” His eyes dropped again driving the corner of his mouth upwards again.

With his brow twitching at his friend’s strange amusement he fired back, “What is it that you’ve found so amusing?”

Celeborn chuckled nodding his head down bringing the sparks coating the King’s arms to his attention as he glanced down. Rubbing his hands over them they sparked into a thin layer of white flames bringing a look of shock to his face that froze as he met his friend’s eyes when his wrists were clutched in hopes of calming him. “Thranduil, breathe.” Nodding the King followed his order and his steps towards a late blossoming cherry tree and he laid his flame coated hands on the thick bark, “Now I’m not sure how Pear does it. Just close your eyes and link with the tree, Estel says you have to feel it blossoming.”

Nodding Thranduil drew in several long steady breaths unknowingly releasing flames from his mouth with each that rose up to float among the faintly glowing branches that dimmed as his flickering flame died out. Opening his eyes again they turned upwards finding the unopened but brightly colored blossoms coating the branches as his pulsing flame beating along with your steady heartbeat lingered through his body, “Why was I-.”

Celeborn chuckled again releasing his friends wrists, “I do hope you’re nearly finished with your ax. Holding off much longer would bring quite a flame around you. Won’t be so easy to keep off the courting then.”

Thranduil’s brow rose again, “You’re waiting for it?”

Celeborn chuckled, “When my sparks started I fell out of a tree trying to speak with Mire, couldn’t walk-,”

“Right for a week after you fell on a rose delivery cart.” Celeborn’s brows rose, “Jaqi mentioned it when we told her you’d changed her name. Said she couldn’t go around asking for the Elf who landed on a rose delivery cart when he tried to speak with her Naneth.”

Celeborn’s smile grew deeper with a light growing in his eyes, “Mire told her that…” Chuckling softly, “I’m glad she knows.”

Thranduil placed his hand on Celeborn’s shoulder, “She knows how deeply you cared for Mire, how much you still care.”

Celeborn, “I know at least with Mire’s mortal side she was spared the pain of the long courtship I had to pass through without being able to spend time with her that you’ve had with Pear. At least she’s had that comfort, are you finished with it yet?”

“Nearly, a few more details left.”

Celeborn nodded, “Good, if you’re coated in flames there’s no telling what Pear’ll be put through with everything she can do.”

Thranduil, “It seems we’ll have to manage our Kin’s trips to tour the Kingdom.”

Celeborn smiled again, “I’m sure they’ll be patient with her planning.”

Thranduil chuckled, “If they hadn’t already packed. She’s picked a room for you.”

Celeborn smiled larger, “I’d be honored to stay with her. One for you as well?” Thranduil nodded, “I’m sure we’ll both be spending quite some time there. Has she spoken to you about borders yet? She does control quite a portion of the forest separating our Kingdoms, the Hobbits manage the middle portions, leaving mainly the Southern portion empty, we can’t be the only ones living with her.”

Thranduil, “She did mention forming a Hobbit/Elf Marketplace on the outer rings between the main gardens, and something about fountains.”

Celeborn chuckled again, “Yes, she would be the one with an urge to add more water through the Kingdom. Oh, I made a trip through our storage wings and found a good number of paintings and decorations from Amon Lanc.” Thranduil’s brow rose, “Travelers hoping to keep some pieces of their home safe in hopes of returning.”

Chuckling softly Thranduil replied in ancient Elvish,  _“So yet another of her Kingdoms recovered by thievery.”_  Celeborn joined in on the laughter.

…

Blinking your eyes open Estel stirred as your pulse spiked at the crowds approaching Hobbiton, through a panic a pulse of your light coursed through the forest around you in search of who it was and to warn the Hobbits to be prepared. Rising you cradled Estel against your chest and walked through the doorway finding Legolas waiting with a soft smile, “Our Kin in Greenwood spotted the recovered Kingdom and are coming to ask for a tour if you would allow it.”

Nodding, “Why didn’t they send word earlier?”

Legolas smirked faintly, “They’ve waited such a long time to see it again. I suppose they got a bit carried away.”

You nodded glancing towards the pulse you’d sent out fading off into the distance as your arms wrapped tighter around Estel and you led him back in the room to sit on the bed as you said, “They brought us food.”

Yawning his small fists rubbed his eyes as you propped him up on the pillows to help feed him the sliced fruit and oatmeal as you snacked on the rest of the bread Celeborn had baked for you before curling him against your chest again as his lips smacked sleepily and his eyes drooped closed again. Walking down the long stretch of stairs following Legolas who had sat with you sharing the list of the items from the former residents had stored in Lothlorien.” His smirk grew even wider, “And I’m sure a great number of our own people have quite a few trinkets of their own.”

You giggled softly and quietly walked at his side to join your Father’s sides in the gardens catching the distant longing glance from the King when he’d spotted you causing Celeborn to turn with another soft chuckle before approaching you to gently brush Estel’s hair from his face. Celeborn’s smile grew as he said, “Don’t be concerned I sent my best guards to escort the Greenwood Elves through Hobbiton straight here to speak with you. They wouldn’t dream of crossing your borders with ill intentions.”

“How many of them do you think will be expecting to live there?”

Thranduil, “None of them will be expecting anything. They may speak with you if you wish, but they have no rights to set foot across the Southern borders without your blessing, and I humbly apologize for their crossing into Hobbiton’s borders I will speak with them about that.”

Nodding again your eyes met causing his sincere smile to deepen into a growing loving gaze watching as Estel snuggled closer to your chest while you said, “I understand, no need for a huge lecture. I’m sure they won’t have a reason to do it again.”

Stepping closer his hand gently brushed down Estel’s shirt straightening the folds across his back before sliding his finger around his ear shifting his hair causing his eyes to lock onto the more exaggerated point to the boy’s ear that were nearly completely round not even a month ago. Meeting your eyes again his heart warmed that you would be spared the pain of his aging, smiling again before he said, “They should be arriving soon, I can have Tauriel watch him if you wished to speak to them without bringing Estel.”

You shook your head, “I don’t want to risk waking him. We’ll just all have to behave.”

.

Turning your head Haldir’s Brother Rumil approached bowing his head giving you a timid smile before addressing Celeborn, “My Lord Celeborn, the Greenwood Elves entered our outer rings and are waiting for your orders on passing further.”

Celeborn replied, “Show them inside, it seems they are wishing to speak to my Daughter rather than me.” Rumil bowed to your group before turning to pass on the order as Celeborn turned to smile at you and gently stroke Estel’s back unable to hold in his smile hoping to see one day soon your own Children cradled in your arms.

Eyeing is smile you wet your bottom lip nervously before saying, “I, had a thought.” His brows rose as he met your gaze, “Have you thought of extending Lothlorien?” His smile grew as you continued, “It’s, just, the area the Hobbiton claimed is nearly 200 miles, not even counting the Southern forest, and I’d hoped you’d want to stay there, when it’s finished, or at least visit. It’ll take time to fix it entirely, and then you wouldn’t technically be leaving your lands to visit.”

Celeborn’s smile softened as the other Elves smiled as well while Celeborn said, “I can’t take it from you. It’s yours, you healed and claimed it. But something of a merger could be worked out since it appears some of the Elves here are willing to move back, should you allow it of course, and you’d be the ruler there, my people would merely be patrolling and helping to cater to the needs of the Kingdom.”

“Sounds decent enough of a plan, though, Estel already picked a name for it, so there may have to be a few editions of maps that will need to be changed.”

Celeborn, “Not a problem.”

He glanced at Thranduil who nodded with his same large smile, “I have scribe, in fact, that always jumps at any excuse to issue new copies of our maps. What name did he decide on?”

“Eryn Lasgalen.” (Wood of Greenleaves)

Making their smiles grow as Celeborn said, “It’s a fitting name, any choice for the Hobbiton?”

“They seem to be going with Perian Osto for now.” (Hobbit Town)

Legolas chuckled, “Good name, doesn’t have the same ring as the Shire though.”

You giggled softly, “There were at least five names before that, it’s merely the basic name they always start with.” Gently you poked him in the arm making his smile grow, “Besides you should be flattered for it to be so close to a city named so similar to you, little Green Leaf.” Making all of you chuckle again as you giggled and cradled the shifting Estel closer to your chest.

..

The twitch in your ear caused your head to turn back towards the approaching crowds leading the line of wagons filled with packed belongings covered in thick weatherproof covers. Their heads followed your gaze and they formed lines around you with Thranduil and Celeborn claiming your sides while the Elf King stole the chance to press his arm to yours lightly hoping to calm his own nerves as well as yours.

Shifting your eyes from Rumil, Orophin and Haldir led the group towards you, all glancing at their King and bowing to their King, you and Celeborn before shifting to you with hundreds of hopeful smiles. The Elf leading the pack was one of the heads of the Elven Guards, claiming his time off to take this trip, offering you a larger smile as he spoke, “Princess Pear, we humbly beg your forgiveness for the sudden trip through your lands, but we wished to return these items back to their rightful homes.”

“Are you tired?”

His lips parted as he glanced at his King shifting his eyes down to you, then back to you again, “No, it was a pleasant trip. Fairly simple with the newly glowing path through your lands.”

You nodded, “Well then, if you have the time I do need some extra hands. There are measurements to be taken and specifications to be taken down, if you’re willing to help I would consider taking a look at what you’ve brought for me.”

Their smiles grew as the leader nodded his head, “We would be honored to assist you Princess.”

The crowd bowed again and you led them through the path to the restored castle gaining a large number of Elves from Lothlorien as well following eagerly taking in the surroundings of the regrown forest as their carts were led to be stored until you had asked for them. Gasps rippled through the line the closer you drew to the castle followed by scattered sniffles and soft cries. Reaching the end of the land plotted for the outer gardens Estel’s lips smacked as he stirred, rubbing his eyes that grew wider with a soft gasp of his own as you softly said, “Our home Little One.”

He turned to you with a growing smile, “And we can still name it Eryn Lasgalen?”

You nodded, “Yes Little One, It needs work, but when it’s finished we can move in. It’s not a long walk to the Hobbit Hole so we can spend the days there.”

His smile grew as he bit his lip in excitement turning to the castle as you neared the bridge assign through the invisible barrier that faded as you led the group through, leaving a glowing circle around the castle lingering in the ground. Pushing open the front gate allowing them inside giving simple instructions that there is a sheet on each doorway for all the measurements as well as diagrams for the possible window designs on them to record them. Moving from room to room Thranduil started a basic tour for Estel with your relatives following behind looking over all your detailed sketches of the prior decorations and sculptures.

Hours passed and you were back in Hobbiton releasing Estel into the pack of waiting Children as you joined Thorin and Bilbo on their visit as Thranduil and the rest of your kin returned to Lothlorien to examine what had been found to mark off the list that Thranduil’s scribes had listed from their note taking through the castle.

..

Curling your legs before you, you accepted the mug of tea Bilbo had offered you before claiming his seat across from you as Thorin snacked of one of your rolls as he asked, “So, you’ve found my Adad, restored a cursed castle and have claimed a massive piece of land which you’ve passed a huge chunk of to the Hobbits. A decision none of us are bothered by, we fully welcome them amongst us. Though I am curious to see what you could accomplish by springtime to get us through the sting of wintertime.”

Claiming another sip you tea as Bilbo’s brow rose at your avoiding glance making him ask, “What happened?”

Sighing softly you set down the mug on the table between you, laying your hands in your lap glancing through the window at Estel and is friends playing then turned to look back at them again, “Not a word!”

Thorin smirked sitting his mug down as well scooting to the edge of his chair, “Wouldn’t dream of it. Now spill.”

Sighing again you brushed your hair from your face fidgeting with the long ends of your shirt hanging out from under your vest, “I kissed the King.”

Their brows rose as their smirks grew while Bilbo asked, “Where, when, how did he react to it?”

Exhaling you continued, “We, he walked me back to Lothlorien from here and we put Estel down for a nap. And I read the bedtime story, the three of us fell asleep, and I woke up and.. He was just snuggled right there, next thing I know I kissed him.”

Bilbo scooted closer as Thorin smiled listening as Bilbo asked, “And? What did he do?”

“Nothing, just stayed asleep.”

Thorin chuckled, “So he doesn’t know then?”

“If he does he hasn’t said anything to me about it. Then again we haven’t exactly been alone since then, and he keeps looking at me, like…”

Thorin laughed, “Like he’s having his heart ripped out the farther he gets from you?”

Bilbo chuckled, “Has he caught on fire yet?”

“Not that I know of.”

Thorin peered out of the window seeing the Elf King strolling through the gardens in his casual clothes without a crown joining Estel in his game, his smile grew as he faced you again, “I’m certain he has. He’ll break any time now and return the favor. How is your chill?”

Sighing you answered, “Bearable, after I drain a good chunk of my energy on a flight or growing something.”

Bilbo eagerly inched forward again, “So, how was it?”

“It, it was just a peck.”

Thorin, “Sparks?”

“I blew a breath of frost after if that’s what you mean.”

Thorin chuckled, “I mean did you feel sparks when it happened?”

“More of a swirling pulsing flame.”

Thorin smirked again with an amused tone, “And I’m guessing the pulsing chill only grew stronger after?” You nodded making him chuckle again, “Same thing happened when I snuck that first kiss from Bilbo. Though he woke up from mine. And it seems he’s having trouble being parted from you for very long, barely even an hour you separated.”

Bilbo gently laid his hand on yours, “Don’t worry, the breath thing, it’ll stop on the first mutual one. Just work on your butterfly pin.”

“He wouldn’t-.”

Bilbo chuckled, “Oh yes he would. Minute he said he gave you 200 miles I told him about his proposal and what you’d give him to accept it.”

“Why would you do that?!”

Bilbo flashed you a mischievous grin, “He makes it so easy to fall into proposal after proposal, I couldn’t just let it keep sliding. You’re not the only one learning someone else’s culture, the staring alone he should have proposed already.”

“And here comes propriety again.”

Thorin jumped in, “No, he’s got a point. Since the first meal we shared his intentions were clear, One or not he should have stated it plainly to you right then.”

Your eyes shifted to your open doorway as a shadow entered through your open front door to walk through and knock on the door to your sitting room drawing their attention to the Elf King clutching a stack of papers with a yearning smile aimed at you after nodding his head at the loving pair, “My scribes compiled a list of supplies needed as you asked. Our Elven Kin can handle the glass panes, leaving the metal frames to the Dwarves if you’re willing.”

Thorin smiled, “Of course we are, anything she needs. Dain has already sent for his metal stores to be counted again, same as the other Dwarf Lords.”

..

Days passed bringing the first shipment of metal frames for the Elves to fill with their glass panes forming each of the windows one by one. Splitting into groups the Elves and Dwarves both paired together to finish the instillations, completing room after room as quickly as they could manage spotting the approaching Winter freezing the inside of the castle. As they worked you poured through the regifted items to return to the secured rooms with the aid of the Elves who had brought them, each claiming the chance to share the story of how they, or their kin had grabbed and protected the items.

Nearly a week had passed bringing the castle to being nearly sealed and refilled as the Dwarves took the chance to add new furniture for yours and Estel’s rooms making sure you had everything you could possibly need. Accepting their help for furnishing the castle you spent more time with the Hobbits, something that with their small Mithril and jewel forge, you’d assisted in rebuilding, gave you a chance to, at least in your mind, had foolishly chosen to follow Bilbo’s advice. Spending your spare nights forging the butterfly pin you assumed, at this rate, you would never have the chance to gift him.

It’s completion however allowed you the chance to claim daily visits to Erebor to monitor the completion of the more intricate frames claiming the final few for yourself before rejoining the Hobbits at nightfall. Each day passing you aided the Dwarves in Dale to help set up the Hobbit stand section, something you oversaw the final details yourself. A task landing you right in the center of a new wave of traveling salesmen taking advantage of the new customers. Men from roaming races grouping together around the small group of Hobbits that came along with you in hopes of getting an early start of decorating their stands only to step into the back room they shared as you blocked the path hearing the group of Greenwood Elves Thranduil had sent to make sure you traveled safely.

Leering over you, the Men edged closer trying with every line they could in attempts to draw a smile from you before slipping into a string of lewd comments steering closer to insults within a matter of minutes. The breaking point came when the largest of them suddenly twisted and was slammed into the stone wall behind him dangling off the ground with only the hand of the Elven King gripped tightly around his neck, completely wreathed in sparks matching the ones trapped in his raging glare.

Tilting his head slightly his lips fought to twitch into a sneer before he sharply stated, “You dare insult the Princess of Lothlorien?!” Leaning in closer to his face he continued, “Even with every gold coin in Erebor in your purse you would not be worthy of a conversation with the Princess.” Lowering the man, who was barely able to stand on his own as he gasped for air, Thranduil’s eyes shifted to the Men, who had earlier been at his side, were now standing frightened in the center of a wall of Elves who gladly caught the injured man when Thranduil shoved him towards them switching to Elvish,  _“Escort this filth out of our territories.”_  Shifting his head to face the others he stated plainly in the Common Tongue, “Get out of Dale and never return.”

Nodding eagerly they grabbed their bags and took the chance to leave alive as Thranduil turned to you with a soft smile moving closer to you offering his hand out for you to join him in one of the empty Hobbit stores asking softly in Ancient Elvish,  _“You’re unharmed?”_

You nodded, sliding your fingertips along the outside of your thighs,  _“Yes. Thank you.”_

Shifting closer to you his eyes trailed over the fleeing Men again through the crowded streets while another round of sparks coated his body before looking at you again with another deepening adoring gaze,  _“Moments like this is exactly why I wished for you to be jeweled to your station. They won’t bother you again and my guards won’t leave your side in Dale, we can’t allow anyone to insult you or the Hobbits again.”_

Fidgeting, his fingers slid across his rings as he mentally figured how long it would take to fetch your jewels until you said,  _“I’m sorry to cause you such trouble Your Majesty.”_

Growing again his smile returned,  _“Duil. You never cause me trouble. In fact,”_  He glanced over your shoulder again at the growing crowds as he slipped off his ring and gently claimed your left hand slipping it on your index finger _, “This will see to it no one from within these borders insults you again, my guards will handle the rest of the travelers. King Thorin is expecting me for a meeting,”_  His thumb brushed across the back of your hand.

Your eyes dropped to his gift,  _“I thought.”_

His head tilted slightly,  _“You thought what?”_

Your eyes met his,  _“You can’t give me this. Isn’t it paired with your crown as a marker for your throne?”_ Reaching over to remove the ring his free hand claimed it as well firmly holding it through another loving gaze.

 _“They are a pair, but I am a King and they are mine to freely gift. It’s yours now. I do have to leave, but your Ada is expecting us for dinner tonight I will see you then.”_  Bowing his head to you as your voice cracked at the sparks traveling between your fingers while his fingers left yours through his turn to leave. Leaving the store your fingers ran over the white stone surrounded by antlers covering nearly two of your knuckles stealing a glance at the Elf King slowly walking around a corner with his gaze fixed on you until the walls separated you from his view. Turning back you returned to your work smiling at the four guards lining the shop walls including Tauriel who shot you a large smile in return as you helped the softly giggling Hobbits all whispering about your obvious engagement gift, now publicly confirmed, finish setting everything up before you and the guards guided them home.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Entering the Mountain Thranduil straightened again feeling the absence of his ring clearer than he’d imagined he would, still adjusting to his first day without his ring, something he knew his Father would most likely wish to snuff out of him easily for being so thoughtless with the King’s Jewels. Breathing slowly he fought to keep from bursting into flames right then and there, trying his best not to turn and run back to you. The Mountain grew around him on the walk to the appointed meeting room. The Company came into view accepting the nod of his head before repeating the action in return granting him permission to claim his seat across from Thorin.

Settling his hands on the stack of notes you had sent along hours prior, the Dwarves’ eyes dropped straight to the missing ring causing Bilbo to clear his throat drawing their eyes before he asked, “King Thranduil?” The Elf’s eyes rose to meet his with a kind smile as the curious Hobbit said, “Your ring, the white one. It’s missing.”

Thranduil’s smile grew for a moment before shrinking again, “No, I gave it to Princess Pear.”

Bilbo blinked a few times causing the King’s gaze to linger on him, “As a gift? But, it. Forgive me, but that would be like Thorin giving me the Arkenstone.”

Thorin smirked sliding his fingers through his growing beard as Thranduil said, “I am aware, there was a group of traveling Men in Dale who were unaware of Princess Pear’s title and insulted her. Now she has a marker for it that would be unmistakable for those around these parts, and the guards I left will ensure she is well treated by travelers.”

Thorin, “The Men still breathing?”

Thranduil, “For now. They’re being escorted from our lands. Though when Celeborn learns of it they may not be for long.”

Bofur, “So this is 12 then right Ori, if I’m not mistaken.”

Ori shook his head, “14.”

Thranduil’s chin tilted slightly glancing over the group, “14?”

All, “Proposals.”

The Elf King sighed, “14? I’m not sure how she can manage to speak with me without harming me after 14 proposals.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Our Princess isn’t the sort to force anyone down the aisle. Trust me she’d certainly made sure you understood anything was official before she’d allow her feelings to control her behavior.”

Thranduil sighed to himself as the Dwarves shifted the conversation away from you, spending the entire meeting attempting to skip the arguments and bickering they normally shared stretching out the meetings as his ear strained to hear you as the pulse from your heartbeat picked up. Only calming slightly after mentally linking with the lead guards he had left with you to find out you were closing up and leaving the city. Bowing his head again Thranduil turned partially amazed at how smoothly the meeting had gone, managing to clear several argumentative points through it as his refusal to bicker seemed to spread through the group.

..

A breeze surrounded the Elf King causing his robe to billow around him as he climbed onto his Giant Elk’s saddle and led the ride back to the forest straining his ears to find where you were. Only slowing as he drew closer, to not frighten Estel, riding up through Hobbiton and the parting crowd of children all reaching out to stroke the Elk and offer slices of fruit to him as he passed. Happily the normally stubborn Elk gladly accepted the snacks as the small children fawned over him, drawing more ear wiggles and snuggles from them he met with a rubbing of his snout on them.

Finally free through the crowds the King spotted you causing his dismount and hand to slide up the Elk’s neck to guide him by hand over to you as the children returned to their final games before the sun set. Reaching your side Thranduil smiled as you turned from watching Estel helping an elderly Hobbit woman carry in a small stack of scarves through her open front door.

_“Would you like a lift to Lothlorien?”_

Relaxing your hand shifted on the fence behind you drawing the King’s eyes to it deepening the loving gaze that the sight of his ring on your finger had stirred up, _“That would be nice, it’s a long walk and I’m not ready to try him on my glider yet.”_

Thranduil smiled larger at Estel as he exited the house after waving goodbye to the woman and ran to hug Thranduil who knelt to accept the hug with a soft chuckle, raising the small child in his arms as he stood, _“Ready to go have dinner with Celeborn?”_

Estel nodded giving the King another hug with  growing smile before turning his head to look at the Elk he was being lifted onto a another guard approached on the other side to catch him if necessary. While the King turned offering his hand to draw you closer before gently gripping your hips and lifting you up behind Estel. Adjusting your foot and thigh you watched the King slide his foot into the loop there and held back his chuckle as you guided his timid hand to the knot at the front of the saddle before rising up behind you. Reaching back he flicked his robe to a better spot so it wouldn’t annoy the Elk as he claimed the other foot loop sliding his hand around your side to draw you closer to his chest allowing his arms too encircle you both through his grip on the reigns.

Halfway to the Elven city Legolas arrived from his patrol in Greenwood, drawing an excited giggle from Estel who waved his horse closer and accepted a new spot with the Prince to share the stories from the day he’d yet to hear. Shifting back and relaxed as the Prince gave you both a bit of space to ride closer to the trees Estel had spotted a colorful bird in allowing the Elf King’s arm to gently land on you side again asking, _“Did the rest of your day go well?”_

You nodded, _“Yes it did. Just basic rearranging. Tomorrow’s the full opening.”_

His eye dropped to your hands resting on your thighs after your sudden shift, now propped up on the saddle with your sore legs crossed leaning against the King fully, freeing his arm to circle you to hold you steady firmly against his chest. _“The ring fits properly? I can have it resized if it doesn’t.”_

_“It fits perfectly. Just not used to wearing it yet.”_

He chuckled softly shifting his hand after realizing his thumb’s unintentional brushing of circles against your side, _“Just takes time. Thank you for indulging me.”_

Chuckling softly you replied, _“Seems I have to get used to your jeweled gifts.”_

Another soft chuckle behind you later Thranduil responded, _“Oh don’t worry, not all of them will be jeweled.”_ Making you chuckle under your breath and rub your face drawing his eyes to steal a glimpse of you and tightening his grip again. Lowering his hand with the reigns his sudden contact made your leg flinch as his hand met your thigh causing his eyes to drop and for him to issue a string of mentally shared apologies breaking only as you said, _“Just a bruise, it’s alright.”_

He eyed your leg feeling a stirring from the flames under his skin starting to spark as he laid his hand back over the same spot, gentler this time sending a pulse through it to aid the bruise and give him a better mental image of the large injury you had been masking.

_“How did you get it?”_

You sighed, _“Chasing Estel, ran across a long we’ve been using as a temporary bride and my leg slipped, fell hard. Got a twin across my back from the rocky river bed.”_

Drawing you closer to his chest you nearly gasped at the energy pouring from him straight to the hidden wounds, _“You should have said sooner I would have made sure horses were waiting for you and you would have been healed properly.”_ Sighing you broke his upcoming lecture with a brief turn of your head and gentle peck on his cheek.

Lost for words sparks coursed through Thranduil’s body as you turned forward after softly saying, _“Thank you Duil.”_

As the ride continued a ridiculously large smile grew on the King’s face leaving him the only option to hide the true reason, try and watch the small child still bubbly ranting on drawing back closer to his side in front of his Son who choked back a laugh seeing it. With stolen glances another equally ridiculous smile grew soon the Princes’ face watching his Father finally being every bit as happy as he had wished him to be for centuries. Shifting his eyes they landed on your slight shifting as your eyes drooped shut to claim a short nap settling back snugger against the sturdy Elf holding you through a gentle kiss that landed on your forehead at your first deepened breath. Finally reaching the edge of the forest the soft drizzle woke you making your nose twitch causing your eyes to blink open.

Grumbling slightly you rubbed your face making the King chuckle behind you, _“If you like we could talk to Celeborn about moving the dinner to a breakfast so you can rest.”_

You shook your head, _“No I’m good. I’ll wait until Estel sleeps.”_

.

Turning your head you smiled at the little boy smacking his lips as his stomach neared a growl drawing a chuckle from the King as he urged the Elk and horses along faster. Stopping at the outer ring you tried to ignore the Elves eyeing your strange position before you lowered your legs to the side and straightened up allowing Thranduil to climb down and help lower you. An itch in your nose from a lingering scent on the breeze drew a grumble from you and the King’s eyes to follow as the horses and Elk were released to return to the stable while you walked away from the guards who watched as you gasped and flew backwards into the nearest tree coated in sparks through a sneeze. Sliding down along the trunk with another gasp your hand found your face this time to let out a squeak, pinching your nose as the sparks returned while the guards grouped around the King who had rushed over to scoop you up in his arms after you managed to squeak out a soft ‘ow’.

Adjusting his hands the guards caught a glimpse of the large ring on your finger that was missing from he King’s hand before they lowered to your lap as your body relaxed at the urge to sneeze leaving you. Turning Thranduil caught the shocked expressions of the guards and smirked snuggling you closer to his chest saying, _“The Princess’ abilities are hard to control when she sneezes.”_

A few scattered inquisitions of you came caused you to say, _“I’m alright, just caught me off guard.”_ Your eyes shifted upwards, _“You can put me down now.”_

Thranduil chuckled, _“No. After the bruise on your leg and the bruises you already had on your back from the slip at the Hobbit bridge you’re not walking up those stairs.”_ You grumbled laying your head against his chest as he chuckled again, _“Your Ada would agree with me.”_

He glanced at Estel who Legolas had carried over to check on you trying to hold in his giggle, _“Naneth you flew hard into that tree.”_

You giggled painfully sending stings through you possibly bleeding back, _“Yes I did.”_

Estel looked up at the King who smiled at him sweetly, _“Are you going to carry her up all those stairs?”_

Thranduil nodded, _“Yes.”_

Estel, _“That’s a lot of stairs. She’s not too heavy?”_

Thranduil chuckled, _“Not at all. I could carry you and Legolas as well if I wished to.”_ Looking down at you Thranduil led the walk hearing Estel giggling at the image of the King carrying you all up the stairs, _“Let’s get you upstairs so he can eat and I can get those creams for your bruises.”_

You sighed relaxing against his chest making his smile grow, _“If you do get tired of carrying me my legs are fine.”_

_“Trust me that won’t happen. At least this way I know you’re safe from falling through if you sneeze again.”_

_“Just a random scent on the breeze. It happens.”_

He chuckled again, _“I’ll have to stay closer to you then just to make sure.”_

.

Finally up the stairs you were carried straight to your room as Tauriel went to fetch the creams as you picked out a clean shirt, removing the one you had on now with a small stream of blood across the back where a jagged piece of bark had broken through one of your cuts from your river bed scrapes. Sighing gently the King sat by the bed with a small bowl and a cloth to dunk in the herb filled water to help scrub your back as gently as he could. Brushing your hair to hang over your chest while Tauriel returned and froze at the size of the hidden wounds you had been working through. Setting the creams at Thranduil’s side she grabbed you a new under vest at your asking while you removed yours, covering your chest with your new shirt allowing the cleaning for the cuts under that as well. Celeborn entered seeing the pair inspecting your back fully before he joined in aiding the progression of the bruises along from a deep purple to a pea green.

Sliding your new vest on the men left Tauriel to aid you in changing and to pull out of your pants before they came back in with shocked expressions at the bruise wrapping around your thigh to your knee covered on scrapes as well. Tauriel discarded the bandages you had on it leaving Thranduil to imagine how bad it had been before he had aided the healing along.

Folding the blanket up a bit higher on your lap Celeborn sat claiming the herb soaked cloth to start the cleaning as Thranduil said, _“You should have mentioned this earlier.”_

Sighing you laid back rubbing your face, _“Every time I get an injury I’m not sending out messages. They’re scrapes and bruises.”_

Celeborn, _“Don’t say you’ve had worse. I know you have, the broken ribs you took from the last battle were terrible. But anything larger than a grape you tell us about. You’re to be protected, that includes us fawning over your injuries, no matter how miniscule in your eyes.”_

Your eyes met Thranduil’s catching his smirk, _“I did tell you he would agree with me.”_

Sighing again you closed your eyes allowing them to clean and coat it before rewrapping your thigh and easing your legs through your pants for you to pull up and fasten with a simple raise of your hips still laying down before they eased you up and showed you to dinner.

..

Through the meal you all took turns filling each other in on what had happened through the day as Elrond and his children announced they had to return the following day but promised to come back for the big unveiling when your castle was ready to be filled again. All as Thranduil and Legolas had to admit they would have to return again soon. With the distance being too great for stops in to collect what was needed and return to Lothlorien, along with the need to speak with the returned Elves that had wished to speak with you about possibly gaining permission to return to the restored Kingdom.

The past week you had gone through Lothlorien speaking with those Elves gaining a full list of their names, titles and trades that would be compared with the smuggled records from Amon Lanc in their fleeing for moving back. Their home in Greenwood’s library led Celeborn, who had been staring at the ring on your hand since he noticed it during the first sip you had taken of your drink, to suggest you go for a trip back to Greenwood. And that he would be along shortly after to aid you with Estel while you worked through the records and seemingly endless flood of Elves you had to properly place, after he had finalized the last few issues and scattered paperwork to silence his Council. Fully knowing that even past the reasoning for issuing you the King’s ring you were soon to be courted and you both needed a nudge Celeborn hoped allowing the King his home to surround him would relax him enough to finally manage it. So after tucking Estel in you packed what you needed and snuggled in beside him for a well needed rest of your own hoping that you would be able to find a suitable plan for re-housing the Elves. While Thranduil and Estel both dreamt about what their time in Greenwood would bring.

..

Raising Estel back to your hip you felt him starting to nod off again leaning against your chest fully making the Elf King smile as he saw you snuggling him closer to your chest and meeting his eyes with a soft smile before following him down the long stretch of stairs. Reaching the bottom you fought the sting in your chest having to leave your Father once again giving him a smile accepting his large hug and kiss on the forehead before doing the same for Estel. Resting his forehead against yours your eyes shut while he said, “It won’t be long Pear. I’m just a flight away should you need me.”

You nodded after he pulled back, “Try not to get too carried away with the paperwork.”

He chuckled softly before taping your mind gently to say, “I noticed the ring, and Thranduil’s attention and intentions shifting. Should a courtship get brought up, if it’s what you wish you have my blessing.” He gently kissed your forehead again adding in another mental whisper, “Don’t be afraid.”

You chuckled softly replying softly out loud, “It’s just like flying, just have to trust that the wind would catch you.” Making him smile larger accepting your smile and walking you towards the stables to lift you up on the Elk’s back then step back to allow the King to climb up behind you and watch as he looped his arms around you both and start the ride back with Legolas and Tauriel leading the group from Greenwood.

.

Slowly you rode through the woods as thee sun rose above the trees brightening the path around you as the Giant Elk made sure to travel the smoothest path keeping an eye on the small sleeping child. Shifting your hands at his next nuzzle closer to you a larger hand rose from the reigns as the King peered over your shoulder to gently stroke the boy’s back drawing another lip smacking from him before settling again. The forest shifted around you singing a deep lullaby for Estel making your group smile at the lyrics of dancing animals and stars through the last stretch before the castle came into view as Estel stirred.

Facing forward Estel gasped eyeing the giant wall saying, “It’s a Mountain!”

You giggled as Thranduil said, “Yes it is.”

Estel, “But I thought only the Dwarves lived in Mountains?”

Thranduil chuckled, “We needed a safe place to live, Mountains make for very safe hiding places.”

Legolas jumped down raising his arms to collect Estel saying, “Come on Estel, I’ll show you around.”

Estel, “Are there gardens here too?”

Legolas nodded, “Yes, there’s a nice mix between Elven and Dwarf styles. So all day you and me, I’ll show it all to you so your Naneth can manage the Hobbit’s trip to Dale and some papers.”

Estel, “Do all adults have to do papers?”

Legolas chuckled walking towards the doors, “Mainly the ones in charge of ruling others.”

Estel sighed, “I don’t want to do papers..” Making Legolas chuckle, “Well you’ll have your Naneth there to help you with it. No trouble at all.”

They disappeared through the gates as you turned to the newly dismounted King who flashed you a deeper smile resting his hands on your hips to help you down and release you before leading you inside. “I suppose we should set out the files so you can tend to them after your trip to Dale. Are your legs still sore?”

You smirked up at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll be flying, so no offers to carry me across the plains.”

He chuckled firing a playful glare back at you, “Don’t think for a moment I will allow you to restrict my protection of you. Don’t make me tie _you_ in a sack and carry you around.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes joining his side to lead you inside, “Let’s set your papers and belongings up. Your rooms are still well maintained you’ll find.”

You giggled again, _“And here I assumed they’d be like yours with the covers strewn about.”_

Making him chuckle, _“I doubt a single pillow in your rooms have ever been shifted past your liking.”_

You smiled looking forward following the familiar halls bowing your head to the Elves that bowed lowly to you now addressing you as Queen making you ask, “What have I missed? How exactly have I been promoted?”

Thranduil chuckled again, “You have your own Kingdom and thousands willing to return to live under your rule.” He shifted closer to your side avoiding a decoration to lean closer to you, “Princesses don’t rule Kingdoms, Queens do.”

“Even with Celeborn merging Lothlorien with my lands?”

His smile grew causing his eyes to light up, “Especially after that. Every great ruler knows who to merge with, who to accept advice and assistance from. Lothlorien is one of the best kept Elven Kingdoms in these lands, and one of the oldest. And now in Galadriel’s absence your strength will be well needed to maintain its borders. So yes, you are a Queen now.”

You sighed, “Hopefully I won’t have to do a coronation.”

Thranduil chuckled, “You will. We will see to it.”

You rolled your eyes again, “Of course you will.”

Causing his smirk to grow as he playfully quipped back, “And it gives you the chance to think about your crown.” Making you groan drawing a loud laugh from him.

.

Soon a routine had formed through your day, a bit easier with Estel well looked after by the Prince who eagerly claimed each moment with the young boy he could claim as they settled the foundations of a simple brotherhood forming. All allowing you a good portion of the day to ease the Hobbits into their first days in Dale among the added Dwarven forces who had been equally as informed of your new station and made sure to address you as such. Returning back to Greenwood again you rolled your head back putting your glider staff in your boots with your wrap secured around your waist. You walked through the castle rubbing your neck and joined Estel curled in your bed for a nap smiling as your lids drooped when his fingers curled around yours on your hand resting before him on the thick covers.

Lunch being set up woke you along with the hand gently tapping your nose, smiling you rose up kissing Estel on his nose making him giggle, “Naneth I’m hungry.”

Shifting to your knees you uncovered him lifting him, still feeling no release from your ache raising Estel in your arms to carry him to the fully stocked dining room with the Elf King himself laying out the food he had fixed for you all. Raising his eyes however he spotted your tensing when you lowered the child onto his raised chair, his eyes lingered on you through the meal and his hand curled around your wrist as Legolas led Estel out for another brief lesson in archery. Turning back you locked eyes with the King who said, _“You’re in pain. Let me help you.”_ Nearly sighing he led you to your rooms aiding you in removing your wrap to set your glider’s pieces beside your bag from your hip to sit you on your chaise lounge and he settled behind you, gently shifting your hair to ease his fingers over your back pressing firmly working through the knots. _“Is this from the fall or carrying Estel?”_

You chuckled softly, _“The fall, I could carry you for days and not feel a thing. Bruises linger and feel worse than broken bones for some reason.”_

His fingers left your back as he reached your hips, _“I’ll add the herbs to your bath spring.”_ Turning he smirked at you, _“Remember, it’s my place to protect you.”_ Smirking at you before turning again as you lounged back tugging off your boots setting them beside the lounge relaxing until he returned helping you up and waiting as you grabbed your soaps and change of clothes. Thranduil slid a chair beside the doors to your bath while he said, _“If you don’t mind I’ll fetch our notes so we can go through them.”_

You nodded, _“If you like.”_

He smiled turning as you walked through the doors and shut them behind you setting out your belongings before stripping, hearing the King pass from your room back to his and back again settling in the chair and clearing his throat softly before he began to speak, listening to the water shifting around you through your soaking. Half way through the stack your door opened revealing the curious Estel searching for you with the slightly stunned Prince behind him when he spotted his Father. Pushing through the door Legolas turned walking to the wall blocking his view of you while Estel ran towards you sharing his story of their archery practice as he stripped to join you sporting a small scrape on his shin while Thranduil reached out to close the doors again taking in the brief glimpse of your bare back lowering into the water again with Estel in your lap. Drying off you changed and giggled as Estel ran naked through to his room to dig out a change of clothes that you’d added earlier to his small dresser in the spare room Thranduil had shifted to a Nursery for him.

Joining the Elf Lords you smiled at them adding your clothes to the dirty clothes basket and glancing at the papers the Elf King was still clutching as he offered you a soft smile glancing over you and your hair twisted into a long single braid as you spoke. Turning your head you went to help Estel at his struggling sounds that drew a giggle from you while you knelt to aid him in pulling his sweater on, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before he ran through again grabbing Legolas’ shirt tail drawing a chuckle form the Prince as he said, “Back to the gardens!”

You giggled passing the small boots back to the Prince who smiled at you both before following the boy’s order claiming his hand with another chuckle.

Thranduil’s smile was still firmly in place when you met his eyes again and he joined you on the chaise lounge again setting the notes between you to finish working through the whole stack before rubbing your face and parting your fingers as the King nearly purred, _“You’re doing perfectly Tingilinde.”_

.

A few days had passed granting you time to settle the lists of Elves and to return to Erebor during the day, claiming your first flight with Estel safely curled in a wrap across your back through the flight to be unleashed among the Company of Dwarves as you aided Thorin in the latest details in the still detained coronation for yet another reason while the Council settled the simplest of decisions with excruciating paces. Back and forth you traveled stealing a few stolen moments with Estel in the greenhouses before a short trip to the forges, after which you claimed your seat in the meeting room while Estel napped upstairs under Dis’ watch, happily peering on at the small child, eager to meet her new Pebble she was carrying.

Seated through the meeting your fingers, smooth and freshly scrubbed sat bare folding around your pen and the other rested across the bare page you were taking notes on for your latest idea to ease the problems in the Council for Thorin. The Dwarf King’s hand edging his papers into your view drew your eyes up to meet his only to catch his eyes dropping to his hand as his thumb adjusted the ring on his left hand. Turning your head you offered a flashing smile at the Elf King through Dain’s second in command’s speech, whose eyes had remained locked on you since he’d sat down noticing right away your rings were missing. Reaching up your thumb brushed under the chain around your neck revealing it in a brief swing from under your shirt as you mentally informed the King, _“Made a stop in the Greenhouse and forges, didn’t want to damage them.”_

His expression softened for a moment before he asked, _“You’ll wear them again after the meeting?”_

_“I’m headed back to the forges after this to finish the repairs on my armor.”_

His eyes shifted to Dain’s second then back to you again, _“After that then?”_

Drawing in a breath you sighed softly, _“After that.”_ Making his smile relax onto his face again turning his attention back to the speaking Dwarf.

.

Returning back to Greenwood you released Estel for a tackling hug he unleashed on Legolas drawing a loud chuckle from him as the Elves looking on chuckled softly watching as the Elf King arrived eyeing your hands as you passed to put your glider away. Starting the next string of papers assisting Thranduil with his meetings your sudden departure before you returned opening the double doors to his balcony saying, _“Come on.”_

His smirk grew watching you slide some of the bowls of snacks in your bag walking onto the balcony turning to him expecting a fight but receiving only a growing smile as he removed his wrap leaving him in his plain undershirt and pants under his boots. Rising and crossing the room, curling his arms around your back in the setting sun painted sky before you launched the pair of you upwards as he said, _“I have been wondering what’s been hidden above this Kingdom since your birthday.”_

Breaking through the clouds you were once again surrounded by the Great Eagles, joining them on a brief flight your troubles faded leaving you to land on the bare back of a giant tortoise to sit and enjoy your pocketed snacks. Laughter soon filled the air as the pair of you slipped into a calmer relaxed mood joking once again, bringing deeper loving gazes from the King as your loud laughter at his doing widened his smile. Glancing out at the horizon above the cloud line the painting across the sky faded darker deepening your smiles as the stars shone brighter while the moon rose higher. Giggling softly fireflies filled the sky being released from small glowing squares on the tortoise shell. The King’s arm gripped you firmly to bring you closer to him allowing the square under your left leg to release the waiting insects.

Keeping his arm around you your eyes watched as they faded under the clouds as the King said, _“Thank you, for showing me this.”_

You smiled settling against his side making his smile deepen and his heart soar, _“Estel..”_

His eyes lowered to you as you straightened up, _“What about Estel?”_

 _“He’s looking for me.”_ Standing quickly he smiled and joined your side passing you the empty bowl and chuckled softly stepping closer to the edge with a growing smirk making yours grow.

 _“I want to feel what you feel when you fall.”_ Drawing in a breath he kept his eyes locked on you through his fall backwards drawing your smirk deeper opening your glider and leaping after him with a soft giggle. Soaring down catching his speed and spiraling to press the glider behind him as his arms folded around you as you arched your fall to circle slowly taking you back through the canopy as he chuckled softly snuggling closer to your back stirring the swirling chill inside you to grow larger. _“It really is freeing_.” Giggling again your glider spun in your hand as you landed on the balcony once again while the King claimed your hand to kiss your knuckles, _“At least with knowing you’re there to catch me.”_

Smiling up at him while he released your hand, you left your glider beside his balcony doors stepping outside his room to accept Estel’s hug before he led you and the King that followed after you to sit for the dinner prepared for you.

.

Bedtime brought a familiar stirring in your mind, a deep aching you knew would leave you in tears waking from nightmare after nightmare. Settling Estel into bed you waited fro the King to fall asleep to sneak back into his rooms spotting the covers being kicked from the bed in his roll onto his stomach. Memories flooded back stirring a tear down your cheek you promptly brushed away, moving closer you knelt on the rug beside his bed curling in the blanket he’d kicked away to snuggle into a cocoon closing your eyes hoping his nearness would silence your dreams.

Halfway through the night Legolas entered the room eager to share his plans for the following day for Estel, rushing in stirring his Father from sleep to shift rubbing his face attempting to focus on his words through his waking.

His eyes shifted downwards curious at his Son’s pausing causing him to slide to the edge with a soft chuckle spotting the poof of raven hair poking out from the cocoon of blankets, “You were saying Little Leaf?” Turning to grab his pants from the bench at the foot of his bed while Legolas timidly continued his list before pointing at you.

“Does she normally sleep here?”

Thranduil met his eyes standing and walking around his bed, “No. She must have felt a bad dream coming on.” Kneeling to lift you and gently set you on the bed then turned and sat behind you, “You’re getting along well with Estel?”

Legolas nodded happily, “Yes.” His eyes shifted to you then back again mentally asking, “Have you asked her yet?”

Thranduil shook his head, “Not yet. Nearly did, Soon.”

Legolas, “Good, sooner the better, it’s difficult not to call him my Brother yet.” Making The King smile larger. “Does she have them often?”

“Not that I’ve noticed. Two since we’ve shared housing.”

Legolas exhaled, “Good, at least it’s not often.” His soft smile returned glancing at you, “I’m going to finish my planning, don’t wait too long.” Turning back to the door his smile grew mentally building his plans, slipping out quietly as Thranduil moved around you to be before you. Gently freeing the blanket from around you to shift you to rest across his chest under the blanket, leaving a chaste kiss to your forehead wrapping his arms around you tightly.

Waking again the King gripped the blanket tight across his chest at his bedroom door swinging open from a messenger, glancing down curiously when the blanket went flat around him. Turning his eyes he sat up to receive the letter that had arrived from Rivendell. The guard paused at the sound of a stomach growling only to find the flash of a smile from the King, “Kindly inform the kitchen to have a full breakfast prepared early.” The guard bowed and promptly left causing the King to slide back across his bed to hang off the edge to chuckle softly at you laying flat on the floor giving him a brief wave, “ _What are you doing hiding down there?”_

_“The guard.”_

Thranduil chuckled as you sat up as he pulled back and patted the bed, exhaling to say, _“My guards will say nothing.”_ Wrapping his arms around your middle drawing you closer to his side as he laid his head in your lap, _“Though at least you didn’t dive out of the window.”_ Making you giggle softly sliding your fingers through his hair drawing him to snuggle tighter around you. _“Breakfast won’t be ready for a short time.”_

_“Let me guess, indulge using me as your pillow?”_

He chuckled again before gripping you tighter with a soft exhale, _“Exactly.”_ Sliding your fingers through his hair again you settled back causing him to lift up for a moment allowing you to relax your legs, stretching them out resting your head against the headboard shutting your eyes. His door shooting open again caused your eyes to open with a sharp, “Naneth!”

Thranduil shifted chuckling again as Estel clambered onto the bed and laid across his back as Legolas quietly shut the door with an apologetic glance, “Sorry, tried to keep him occupied but he found you still.”

You giggled again, “Not a problem.”

Thranduil, “Breakfast should be done soon.” Reaching his hand back he offered Legolas the letter, “Would you mind reading this?”

Legolas eyed the letter from Elrond inquiring about the courtship only to meet his Father’s eyes with a flashing smile, “Lord Elrond wrote to tell you he scrubbed his fountains.”

Thranduil raised his head curiously only to see Legolas shifting his eyes to you making him chuckle and lower his head again, “Right, those fountains.”

.

Breakfast came and went leading to a sudden string of meetings leaving you staying in Erebor for a few days with Estel enjoying the large plushy beds and thick furs in the room they had set up for him, fully stocked with toys. Days that drove the Elf King to the brink of madness causing him to stir up troubles in the meetings with Thorin drawing out the meetings. Breaking for lunch Thorin drew Thranduil to the side to say, “If you wish to stay through Jaqi’s stay you’re welcome to. She’s got plenty of room for you still.” His smirk grew, “You really gave it away asking for the exact number of potatoes shipped from the Hobbits.” Thranduil chuckled softly, “If you ask me, wait till another night to ask her.” Thranduil locked eyes with him as his smirk grew and he deeply added in the same hushed tone, “I’ve got gold on it.”

Drawing a chuckle from the Elf King, “I will keep that in mind.”

.

Once again night had fallen leaving the barefoot pacing King sleepless in your guest room in the Erebor apartment hearing your soft humming through the thick doors between you, his breathing quickened as his eyes shut while he quietly slipped through to your room. Thankful for once to not have guards to charge in, merely a child to snuggle with you both in the morning should you sleep in. Eyeing your room he swallowed dryly moving to your bed gently raising your blankets to slide to your side resting along your side laying his arm across your middle and smiling as your arm slid under his neck to wrap around it pulling him to rest across your chest. Closing his eyes relaxing against you while your legs curled around his before you settled again continuing your humming.

Shifting your legs to release his, you slid out from under the King only to have his arm to draw you back to his side, curling around your hip to flip and lay you across his chest drawing your leg across his. Laying on his chest you settled your head down closing your eyes feeling one arm tighten around your back as his other hand came to rest on the side of your thigh gripping it firmly in his sleep mumbling your name. Your fingertips slid slowly across his chest feeling the dips across it and resting your hand along his chest feeling his heartbeat echoing in your ears.

Waking the King blinked feeling your fingertip trailing along the embroidered vines around the neck of his pale blue under shirt. His velvety voice drew your eyes away from the stitches, _“I couldn’t sleep.”_ You flashed him a smile, _“I, didn’t think..”_

 _“Don’t make me find a pie_.” He chuckled softly resting his head against yours, _“I’m going to make breakfast.”_

Releasing you he rose after you did to help you make breakfast fighting his urge to reach out and cling to you again, still feeling your skin against his as sparks coated his hands and arms. Glancing around his eyes landed on you again feeling you blowing softly through his hair making him smirk before he realized the flames coating him had shifted into butterflies.

.

By lunch you three had returned, entering your room you found a small wrapped package, the first of many small trinkets you would find through the rest of your stay ranging from teas to simpler yet elegant Elven necklaces. Though nightfall, finally as you put Estel to bed Thranduil, unable to wait any longer, he heard nothing within your bedroom and quietly slipped inside retrieving the enchanted bag you’d gifted him for his box of jewels within his pocket. Opening the top and drawing out the ax he’d forged from within to lay gently across your bed alongside another wooden carved box with an intricate circlet safely tucked inside it. Gently his fingertips brushed along the top of the box over the carved sunflowers he’d added to the lid before turning and heading for his room to write to Celeborn, leaving the end blank to add your response later.

..

Tucked safely in bed you gently kissed Estel’s head before returning to your own room eager to soak the rough morning out of your aching muscles. Walking to your bath you froze at the silver gleam through the dark. Flicking your fingers your lanterns along the wall lit bringing the breathtaking ax into full view before timidly inspecting the immaculate white gold flower coated circlet Thranduil had crafted for you as well.

.

Unbuttoning his robe along the way, sliding along his arms the King’s sparking eyes dropped to the floor alongside the armchair. He dropped the heavy robe onto before turning to plop lazily across the bed only to pause at the small box above a larger box making his smile return while his sparks flickered into a thin white trailing flame across his back and arms.

His lips parted with more Valinorian silk forming another intricate wrap you had made him. The King froze as he opened the small box spotting the shimmering butterfly pin with black stones with flecks of sparkling pale blue crystals inside to make the wings and simple diamonds to form the body. _She accepted my courtship_. Unable to stop himself his smile grew painfully as he stretched out again on his stomach eyeing his gifts as he wondered what you’d looked like spotting his gifts and when you could have snuck away to have found them and return with these gifts out of his sight. Chuckling softly laying across his back with the wrap over him as he eyed your butterfly pin you’d crafted for him with a growing smile.

Sitting up as his door opened Thranduil slid his fingers over the pin you had formed for him, shifting the wrap aside before he stood turning to face you, _“You accept my courtship?”_

Stopping before him you raised the ax at your side, _“You forged an ax for me?”_

His smile grew as you smirked at him admiring how it fit perfectly in your hand and as your chosen weapon, “ _I wished to make sure you understood what my gift meant. You mentioned it before and the Company clarified what axes mean through courtship.”_

You giggled softly, _“The first one yes. Though I think it best we stick to Elven courtship so you understand fully what you’re stating with each gift.”_

_“What do you think of it?”_

Spinning the ax before you you replied, _“It’s perfect, you could easily challenge any Dwarven smith with this quality of weapon.”_

His smile deepened eyeing the pin, _“I’ve never seen a pin like this before. I’m honored and I will wear it proudly. I have a stop in Dale tomorrow so the Hobbits shall know we’ve both agreed on courtship.”_ Stepping closer his hand lifted yours as your eyes fell, raising his other hand his fingers raised your chin, _“If this is about Estel please don’t worry. He is your Son and I love him as does Legolas, who, by the way, has been eagerly awaiting being able to call him his little brother.”_

_“And the Kingdoms?”_

He smiled, _“If you still wish to, your new castle will be our home.”_

_“You would just-.”_

His fingers brushed along your cheek with a deepening loving gaze, _“I will live anywhere you feel at home, My Dearest Tingilinde.”_

Rising has hand gently stroked your cheek stirring a deep spark from within them only to vanish with your sudden covering of your mouth and turn away. Exhaling softly the King set your gifted pin down on the foot of your bed to join your side sliding his fingers around your arm as you said, _“I-.”_

Collecting the ax from you he set it standing against the wall beside his door gently lowering your hand and wiping away the tears that had escaped from you to lift you and carry you back to his bed. Where he sat you before him and gently lowered your hands, _“Please show me or tell me what would possibly cause you to run from me.”_

His eyes scanned over you dipped in worry then landed on your lips exhaling before a cloud of frost left you as you whispered shakily, _“I don’t want to hurt you.”_

He smirked sliding closer to you easing your legs up to rest on his lap sliding his hands over your cheeks drying them again with another adoring smile, _“You would never purposely hurt me. Don’t be afraid.”_ Slowly closing the distance between you feeling your frosty breath surrounding his face before his lips met yours timidly with the sound of crushing snow faintly sounding over the pops and fizzes from the sparks he’d missed coming from him through his words. His retreat stopped at your fingers sliding along his neck deepening his gaze as bumps rose up along his skin, making him whisper, _“You’re not hurting me.”_

Brushing away the next tear as you closed the distance for another kiss that drew a swirling rise in the pulsing sparks inside him through your shared inhale when your arms curled around him through the deepening of the kiss. Causing you both to fall flat to the bed sharing muffled chuckles adjusting your lips as he propped himself above you reaching down to adjust your legs around his sides smirking as they curled around his back. Soon being the only thing other than your arms that with a muffled squeak you had sunk through the mattress slightly, quickly caught with the King’s grip on your hips, setting you back on his lap rising to sit on his knees without breaking your kiss until you did. _“I-.”_

Brushing away the next tear he chuckled in his deep velvety tone, _“I didn’t think it would be easy. You react when you sneeze, we will have to be careful but we’ll learn how to work our way through this.”_

Softly you replied feeling another tear fall as you repeated in a slightly defeated tone, _“-Work our way through this.”_

Narrowing his eyes in a playful glare he slid you closer to him on his lap raising a hand to wipe your cheek again locking his eyes with yours after raising your chin. _“You can freeze me, burn me, blow me twenty feet away, whatever happens when you let go I’ll be there to help you through it. All this is new and I waited far too long making matters worse for you controlling your abilities easier. But you are not going to hurt me, I know you too well. And if I have to hold you tightly or keep you on top of me or even coat this bed with flower petals I will. Because I love you.”_

_“Estel.”_

He chuckled smiling larger, _“And Estel.”_

You chuckled softly, _“No, Estel, he’s having a bad dream.”_

Sliding back he raised you then gently lowered you to the ground again stealing another loving kiss before claiming your hand keeping his other around your middle for the walk to Estel’s Nursery where you both met him on his bed starting to climb out wiping his cheeks and sniffling before melting into the hug you gave him. _“Naneth, can you read me another story? I don’t want to go back to sleep just yet.”_

You nodded giving him a smile, _“Of course Little One. Pick one.”_

He chose then eyed your face, _“You were crying?”_

You rubbed your nose against his, _“I cry when you cry Little One.”_

After naming his story he curled his hands on your oversized sweater over your knee length sleeping pants, eyeing the King, _“Can we read it in Duil’s bed? Nothing could hurt us there.”_

Thranduil smiled kissing his cheek and softly saying, _“Of course we can.”_ Smiling larger and sliding his hands around your middle following you back to his bed to settle under the covers  with Estel on your chest laying across it with the King’s arm under the back of your neck and his legs woven with yours resting at your side gently stroking Estel’s back as you read to him lulling him gently back to sleep. Laying the book at your side the King waited the few moments before your hands found Estel’s back again to pull the covers higher and gently cover your hand with his softly kissing you again on the lips and settling his head beside yours whispering, _“I love you, let’s get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.”_ Closing then opening his eyes at your nose tapping his to lift his head again accepting your gentle kiss before you whispered, _“I love you Duil.”_

Chuckling softly his smile grew only allowing a momentary kiss before breaking as Estel’s small hand landed on his cheek making him chuckle again, removing his hand from yours to slide his little arm back under the covers as his lips smacked in his sleep through his nuzzling through the whispered, _“I love you too Little One.”_ Pressing a gentle kiss to the child’s cheek and settling his hand back in yours with his head back against yours as you both slipped off into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

In a muffled sigh your arm stretched under the pile of pillows coating the back of your head. Your hair pooled over your face through your turn from your back to your stomach. Sometime from, whatever time it was to whenever the pair formerly resting around you had woken, you were left alone. Most likely under Thranduil’s order at your unwillingness to wake. Settling under your dark warm fort of pillows and furs your ears twitched in their search for Estel’s location. Far on the opposite end of the castle you caught an echo of his giggles while the trees shared the tales of his latest game with Legolas for the trees through the rest of the forest while others in the Eastern corner told of the King’s path to Dale being taken with your glowing gift on full display.

A simple shifting of your foot drew an involuntary muffled cry from you, groaning through your fists clenching from the painful wave coursing through your locked up back the doors crashed open and an eager charge from the dagger bearing panting figure Tauriel bore in her frenzied scan for you. Locking onto the shifting mass under the covers her weapons were sheathed at your gritted whisper, “Just a knot in my back, it’ll pass.”

Within moments the mattress shifted and the covers were stripped back timidly, freeing your spasming back for a firm set of hands to press and kneed across it while on the lower levels the healers ground up a mixture herbs to blend into a cream to be added to aid in soothing your assuredly long lasting pain if it wasn’t soaked in now before you returned to flight and work. Turning your head to the side you mumbled, “I’m sorry I’m adding to your tasks for the day.”

A soft chuckle came her as she replied, “King Thranduil tasked me in your care for today in his absence. The healers should be up soon enough with a set of soaking herbs and creams for you. I couldn’t help but notice you hadn’t touched the ones you set aside for after your shift yesterday.”

“No, I got sidetracked, and Estel had a nightmare and we fell asleep here.”

Her smile eased wider as she stated, “We were all pleased to know the King finally brought up courtship, Your Majesty.”

You grumbled again from under your pile of pillows before responding to the curious Elleth at your strange response, “Tauriel, you’ve seen me, well, you’ve heard of me falling through floors, seen me sneezing and slamming into a tree and probably a dozen more unqueenly behaviours since our meeting, besides, you’re nearly my Nephew Kili’s intended. I believe that grants us the no titles level when alone.”

With a deepening smile she replied, “Of course. I didn’t want to over step.”

“Tauriel, you’re currently working a knot out of my back, step wherever you like.” Her eyes lowered to your head as it poked from under your pool of hair parting for your purple eye to freely glance at her with the aid of your betrothal ring coated hand. “It’s a Dwarf thing.” Her smile deepened again as your head settled while your hands pooled your hair into a loose and unsecured braid on the back of your head, “Easiest way to settle the air or share unwilling or uncomfortable thoughts, plant the Dwarf down, with their approval of course, and rub away while you spill your thoughts. In case you find yourself in an awkward spot with Ki.”

“Thank you. Don’t think it’d be that easy though. I can barely get him to hold my hand before he darts off to fetch some stone or stick he can’t stop detailing for me.”

Her eyes lowered at your soft giggle, “He’s trying to see if you’d prefer courting beads over jeweled tokens first.”

“How-.”

Your head shook slightly, “Dwarf courting, it circles. Which would you prefer?”

“I rarely have occasion for jewels on the guard.”

“Next time he tries to release your hand tell him his calluses are softening.”

With a raised brow she glanced at the healers who entered and bowed their heads stating, “Your Majesty. We will prepare your bath.”

After a soft thanks you continued, “Easiest way to form them would be to forge, make it a point to mention the one on the joint under his thumb. That’s the one for intricate metal working and carving. He won’t let go after that. If he starts bringing you hammers let me know.”

“Do mallets count?”

You giggled again, “Not for courting. Mallets are for flaunting their bloodlines. Again, strange customs. No, for hammers it’ll start with a small jewel hammer, about the size of a corkscrew, and they grow larger until they get the answer they find suitable. He brings one of those let me know and I’ll tell you when to mention hunting.”

“Hunting?”

You nodded through a groan at her hands drawing a loud set of pops from your back, “Yes. To prove he can provide for you. Usually one of the first official courting steps. Don’t worry, I’m working on a basic list for you.”

“Thank you.” Her smile growing as she inched back and watched you rise to your knees, joining the others in the bathroom where you stripped and eased into the bath while Tauriel grabbed you the change of clothes you asked for along with your boots. After a long soak you sat on the edge of the bath and allowed them to coat your back with the creams before you dressed and made your way to the door, making sure to collect your ax. A round of curious stares came from the group until you smiled through a giggle and stated, “Dwarf tradition, have to show off my courting gift or it isn’t official.”

Their smiles grew as you turned propping it on your shoulder. A small stop at the gardens to say good morning to the distracted brothers later you were off towards the mountain.

After cheers and countless compliments on the obviously Elven, yet still incredible weapon, you flew off again. High above the trees you soared, still far too early to return just yet, with all the final plans for returning citizens your eyes wandered towards your new home after your glance at the open plains between Erebor and Greenwood now sprouting a creeping wave of small sprouts of trees refusing to give in to the creeping chill under your deep rooted pulsing magic stored within your lands protecting it. Sure enough the entire area would once again be coated in green trees bringing it back to its former glory. That green wave matching the resprouting trees claiming their former homes in the once blackened bare monstrously large circle around the reformed castle. In a large circle your eyes scanned over the bare lands and smirked at its reaffirming your planned additions to the stunning Kingdom, your new grand courtyard filled with fountains and connected pools to be linked with small bridges to pass from one end to the other.

Additions that would be formed with the arrivals of the necessary stones from the Southern Dwarf Kingdoms within the next couple days. With a short exhale you landed, putting away your glider into your boots and began marking out the outlines of each pool with one of the shovels left in the tool shed outside. With the thick metal you formed the outer lines of the ditches you formed with your mental control of the earth around you. Forming countless isosceles trapezoids, near the entrance of the Kingdom, around walkways on the remaining patches of dying grass separating the location for your future small lakes that would fuel the large fountains in the center on either sides of the courtyard. On the way to the bare stretch that would lead both to the pathways to Lothlorien and Hobbiton from where their market would be set up in a weaving flower coated set of arches formed from cherry and varied other flowering trees you had yet to plant. Those would rest along the large smooth stones you would use to form the main structures for each stand similar to large open gazebos, remaining closer to Elven style you hadn’t seen since you left Valinor.

.

Somewhere between marking everything into the dirt and the flicker of sunlight landing on your face from the sunrise, you had curled up in one of the ditches and blinked awake at the deep chuckle coming from the back of the large boar gently tapping your foot with her hoof. Your head tilted upwards as you smiled softly at the Dwarf leading the delivery of your stones at the side of Dain, who had arrived with his and countless other Dwarves ready to assist in the laying. Rising to your feet you brushed your hands along your pants and smiled at the Kings gathered before you as Dain stated, “I know you said you’d wish to meet the delivery, but you didn’t have to sleep out here.” Your smile flinched wider through your weak chuckle, “Can’t imagine how Thranduil handled that decision.” His brow rose at your feet shifting awkwardly, “He doesn’t know?”

“I didn’t plan on sleeping here. I just, fell asleep.”

Dismounting his boar he crossed to you and set his hand on your shoulder, “You still look exhausted. We’ve got your designs, and you’ve set the foundations, Hobbits are on their way to keep us in line as well behind Bilbo. You should head back and rest.”

You nodded and gently patted his shoulder in return as his hand dropped, “You’re right. I should get back before Estel wakes to soak.”

Dain nodded, “We’ll send word if we get stuck Dear Cousin.”

Your smile flicked wider through another soft chuckle as you set up your glider and took off again. The wind raced around you as you wove through the forest, catching the relieved glances of the Elves on watch and patrol spotting you on your path to the King’s balcony.

The soft gust at your landing brought the doors to swing open, revealing the frightened sleepless casually dressed King with a relieved expression growing on his face as he said, “Jaqi! You’re well?” His eyes scanned over you as he set your glider inside the doorway along the wall as he ushered you in searching for any injury, “I returned and you were gone. Tauriel spent the night in Erebor and said there was no word of you past noon.”

His hands secured the doors again before he turned and they rested on your upper arms again in a gently dropping stroke as you answered, “I went to work on the outline for the fountains. I fell asleep, wasn’t intentional. I didn’t mean to frighten you or anyone else.”

His smile eased out as he leaned down pressing his forehead to yours, holding his eyes shut for a few moments as he gauged your weariness. When he pulled back again his lips briefly met yours for a soft touch before he stated, “The healing herbs my healers brought you yesterday are still in my bath, I’ll prepare them so you can soak. Estel is still sleeping. Legolas made sure to keep him distracted, he fell asleep in the main gardens chasing bunnies. He may sleep till noon himself. If not we can keep him occupied so you can rest.”

You nodded and turned for the door, “I’ll grab a change of clothes.”

Thranduil’s eyes followed your path eyeing the slight limp in your leg as your lower back flinched from a clear muscle spasm spurring up his protective flames inside his body. As he rose again from his crouched position beside the bath his soft smile returned as he spotted you setting your clothes on the bench a few feet from him. In a gentle turn his hand looped around your wrist leading you to the bare end of the bench to sit as he stated, “Your back won’t relax unless it’s rubbed properly first.”

Your eyes shut as his hands eased over your back after you eased your shirt off, leaving you in your under vest while you removed your boots and set them aside. Within minutes the ache and spasm had ceased allowing you to finish stripping and ease into the bath to briefly scrub and feel the herbs soaking in through your skin easing your eyes to droop at your bodies reaction to the lessening of your pain. A quick splash and a set of strong arms eased around your middle as your eyes struggled to remain open. In a backwards glance your smile eased up for a moment as Thranduil softly stated in a cautious tone, “You started humming, and didn’t answer me, I didn’t-.”

His words ceased at your body’s turning and curling against his bare chest through a relaxed sigh as you mumbled, “I don’t think I can get out.”

Lips pressed gently to your forehead as the now naked King raised you against his chest, curling his arm under your legs, carrying you to the edge where he set you on the warm stones and rose out pulling your clothes closer after curling you in a large warm towel. Gently he patted you dry and helped lift you to pull on your underwear and pants after you pulled on your new vest and tank top, to be wrapped in his arms again as he carried you to the bed. With comb in hand he combed and dried your hair, twisting it into a long braid before he fetched a pair of sleeping pants and tossed the wet towel into the hamper and eased into the bed behind you after releasing half of the curtains on the side of the bed facing the wall of windows.

Holding you tightly his smile inched wider as you curled against him and settled after stealing a kiss of your own, softly against your forehead he stated, “I think you should rest a few days My Love. Clearly our nearing courtship has worn on you.”

Your tongue darted out to sleepily wet your lips before your mumbling, “It’s not your fault. I spent too much energy trying to force it back.” Shifting your head his smile deepened at your lips meeting his cheek briefly before he snuggled you against his chest again with another peck on your forehead, “I’ll sleep, but I have to-.”

“Everything can wait Love. You need your rest, Estel and the others will understand. At least two days, no arguments.” A sigh was all he got in response as you slipped into a deep sleep while he mentally reached out to share the news of your return with your Father, who was already on the way for his stay in Greenwood when Thranduil had mentioned you hadn’t returned last night. Both of them settling on taking turns to make sure you got enough sleep between their claiming full reign over Estel’s days to grant you more than enough time to recharge.

…

The Elf King remained in bed curled around you as long as he could manage. Trading off with Celeborn who accepted his offer to nap beside you himself, giving him a well deserved cuddling time with you as he eased out after the long distance he’d traveled for the past couple days. Light filled the room, pouring out through the windows into the forest and grounds surrounding the Kingdom, spreading out through the ground into Hobbiton and bare lands surrounding your resurrected Eryn Lasgalen along with the plains between you and Erebor.

Trees sprouted from the acorns and seeds spread by flocks of birds shifting from the flaming butterflies your nocturnal humming had brought to life once again. By your third day the forest had quadrupled in size from your slumbering strength guiding their growth, only halfway to the size of the elders surrounding the Elven and Hobbit lands, but still impressively swaying and joining into the chorus of the happily swaying forest welcoming them to their new home. All joining in on the promise to protect any willing to claim the lands they coated, if respectful to them of course. Along with sharing their own hopes for their future in these lands with this curious mix of creatures.

All awed by the creature they wished to see for themselves, the long whispered about  _Tingilinde_  that all seeds, acorns and future plants are told about by their Valar Mother, Yavanna. Her soft whispers of you merely repetitions of echoes of tales others had passed on to her. Each shared and traded in hopes of raising the sunken mood of the glowing figure once again lounging aimlessly at the side of Nienna’s fountain in hopes of another glimpse of her long lost Child between ripples carrying tales of what her life has grown to be since her last visit. Always met with her hands lowering the caterpillars coating themselves for their transformation with hushed whispers of her own as they dipped under the water.

Tears coating her cheeks through out at the painfully limited contact these past centuries had torn shredded her heart into pieces with. None, not even Manwe himself found a single flicker of a smile, except when a brief glimpse of the stunningly bright glowing creature the Elleth ached for was once again was seen through the starlit pool of water, that once sprung to life from only Nienna’s purely selfless tears for the pain the world would someday face from one of their own. No creatures in Valinor past Nienna was able to touch the water, not until an Elleth crawled through her broken hearted body’s near convulsions ceased at her arrival at the single location rumored to grant her a sight of her Child.

Slumped across the edge of the stones forming the fountain the glowing tears of her heartbreak stirred an endless stream of wishes for said Child to remain safe without her protection, all mingled with hopes her One could someday find you and cling to you as she had, claiming her place. Those tears coated her forming a curious new stream that echoed her prayers into the waters they spilled into through Valinor. Soon enough all Valar and returned and loyal Vanyar tending to the garden around her knew of her loss, stirring all of them into a single night of joining in her silent prayers for you, prayers that did not go unnoticed by Eru in his watchful wandering.

Days bled into centuries until one day a gasp was heard through the water stirring the Elleth’s rise to her knees with arms resting on the edge. A joyful gasping sob escaped her at the glowing reflection glancing wide eyed into the water and giggled softly at the breaking of the cocoons freeing the reformed starlight butterflies from inside. “ _Mire?”_

Another soft sob left the Elleth as she caught your growing smile as your voice softly echoed through the water as the Valar gathered around the rim,  _“I’m not certain what to say. But, for all you told me and taught me about hiding my powers. Naneth,”_  Her hands coated her mouth in an attempt to muffle her next sobs to hear your words as your voice cracked softly,  _“I can fly.”_  Her eyes released another set of tears into the starlit waters below as the Vanyar slowly gathered around, each stealing their own glance at their glowing separated kin.  _“I, it’s mostly a tender topic for you possibly, if you’re listening, but I was found by the Dwarf Lord in the Blue Mountains.”_

Your voice trailed into a softer tone as you shared your story of the time she’d missed with you,  _“I wish you could see this place. The creatures here, out of sight from the others in a world above ours. And I found this fountain, on the back of a flying tortoise, and I just had to try and talk to you again. If you are listening, you haven’t seen my Ada have you?”_

Another wave of tears dropped through another pained sob at your continued separation from Teleporno.  _“If you haven’t, I’m sure he’s somewhere. There’s still a few Elven Kingdoms here I haven’t explored, and these days there can’t be many from Doriath here. I met Earendil’s Sons, Elrond has tried to spread word of my search,”_ her heart along with those around her ached at your tone faltering,  _“But no word so far. Wherever you are, I do hope you’re happy. I know it hurts, I know I hurt, missing you, it’s tearing at me. I’ve claimed orphans a few times, but I hope someday, hearing Naneth shouted near me won’t bring me to tears. They’ve all passed now, all mortals, but I can still feel them, with you, in my heart. If you find them, I hope you can see just how incredible they each are, and let them know you. I know there has to be a place, where we’ll meet again, all of us. These lands, keep washing away, and I can feel it, the Elves are leaving. I don’t want to be alone when the sun falls. Surely Aule will call his own once the Elves are gone, and the Men say they will be granted floating passage into the seas until the land is reformed anew. But what am I to do? None are like me, save for the Hobbits.”_

A soft whisper came from Vana,  _“Hobbits?”_

Vaire softly whispered back,  _“Mortal Vanyar sent to accompany her child to the end and trigger the next beginning.”_

A soft sigh came from through the water as your fingers smoothed a path through the top of it, watching the starlight glimmering in the water droplets before your eyes lowered to the hand lowering another cocoon into the moonlit water. Softly you continued as you wiped your cheeks,  _“I suppose I will see my path when the time comes. Until then, I’ll mind my Hobbits, and the Dwarves still claiming me as kin. I’ll see you again, I can feel it. The moon is nearly in the center of the sky, Elrond is throwing a party for my birthday, I can’t miss the cake Elros made I’m told. So, I Love You, I miss you. Please, know that I am safe, and trying to stay happy, please do the same. We can’t be broken forever.”_

Another set of tears dropped into the water as your body rose and vanished from sight. Leaving the Elleth kneeling and slumping against Tulka’s chest behind her. The lone Father of the bunch surrounding her. He cradled the crying Elleth through her next pained wave as the normally hot headed Valar inwardly sunk at the pain he felt from her loss as his eyes fell protectively onto his Daughter, who rose in her Mother’s arms to return to her gardens in hopes of lightening her mood once again.

Ship after ship arrived, bringing with it more and more tales of the lost Child. A new wave of them carried by an Elleth bearing a familiar shade of strikingly blue eyes, ones that immediately locked onto the weeping Mother’s face as a sacred name was shouted through a race across the gardens,  _“Jaqiearae!”_

…

A muffled rapid heartbeat from your One slowly inched into your dream of your Mother teaching you an Elvish dance as a Child stirring you from the dream to a mental search for your currently sleeping Son safely tucked in his Nursery attached to your room. Your eyes opened to the drawn curtains surrounding the King’s bed. From under the pillows before you your eyes fell onto the slumbering King’s head tucked under the protective layer as his arm tightened around your middle once again. A small smile crept onto your lips as you drew back your glow darkening the room, leaving only a soft glow coming from the brightly shimmering swirled lines coating your softly glowing skin. Gently you slipped your head under the pile of pillows and inched closer to the softly breathing King to press a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose.

Once again your rest filled with echoing whispers of thousands of voices from your lifetime rippled through you, each drawing a joyful moment with you, reminding you once again of your continued place here on this side of the ocean. Under the pillows the icy blue eyes flicked open bringing with them a deepening smile across his lips that instantly crashed into yours, stirring a soft muffled giggle from you through his rolling over above you and settled into your tightening grip around his back. In a simple arch your back allowed his arms to slip under you through your passionate kiss, one that paused at his sensing your same wave of sparks form your last kiss to rollover. Settled on his back his hands eased across your back while yours timidly grazed through his hair and along his cheeks.

Keeping your impassioned hold on each other before the stories of your last day and your showing off your ax before he delved into his brief two days without you. Along with the news of the break the Dwarves had to take a pause allowing your trees, including the flowering group to settle into their new locations around the buildings and freshly set fountains, leaving the future statues to you when you returned. Also giving the new bridges for over the small pools time to settle into place before you filled them with water.

Smiles settled onto your faces again while your nose brushed along his earning a soft chuckle from him as you tangled yourself in the King’s arms against his chest once again, stealing another kiss from the shirtless King before a small body scurried across the bed to eagerly curl between you both as he sleepily stated, “It got dark outside my window, then your butterflies stopped.” His mouth opened wide in a deep yawn while you curled him against your chest as his voice trailed off, “Leggy said we could see the Hobbits tomorrow.”

Your smile grew again as you cuddled closer and closed your eyes once again, feeling the King do the same after his Son sluggishly approached the bed and laid out on his stomach, resting his head onto his Father’s side, closing his eyes through an exhausted exhale from the endless games Estel led him through to keep his mind off of your absence.


	15. Chapter 15

After yet another lap around the small room Elrond straightened as he heard the footsteps of his One approaching. Tingles spread through his body with his anticipation of her presence after the mere 9 hours since dinner the night before. His only relief was that his Brother was in good hands, along with their new home, a small set of Elven huts in a giant crevice over a large stream spreading out to the distant ocean. A home he hoped to complete soon with the aid of the strange Elleth their guardian Maglor had left them in the care of before his disappearance. Plans were drawn and construction was well under way with the small group of mortals descended from the Elleth’s adopted twin sons long since past.

By the day more Elves approached cautiously into his lands at the word of their strange new ally, all offering their aid in hopes of claiming a piece of the lands under her protection. A simple nickname of ‘Jaqi’ was all that was offered upon their meeting, but only in a brief muttered flurry as a group of small children approached shouting her well known alias of ‘Lady Pear’, dozens would flock to his lands daily in search of her. All claiming moments of her time, sharing tales of old acquaintances they shared informing them of her fierce protection. Eavesdropping shamelessly the twins learned exactly just why their former protector had left them in her care.

With a selfless heart and an excruciatingly staggering scar across part of her collarbone the pair settled that she was one for them to trust and protect in return. Almost never without a hint of a smile, but the seemingly endless ache withheld in her adoring gazes to the mortals around her a creeping urge to learn her full past came about, one that when unearthed after an unexpected drinking contest with one of the newly arriving Elves she was discovered weeping alone by the roaring river. Through the flurry of deep endless sobs the Brother’s hearts dropped at her tale and continued reluctance to even speak her Mother’s name.

But through her aid the pair found themselves in the blossoming safe haven for all kin, placing the young Elf in quite an impressive spot as a suitor, so when a moonlit Elleth stunned and baffled him in a simple passing in a swan shaped boat over the river from a visit to a far northern Kingdom of Elves a flame was sparked. A flame that his new ally did all she could to gently nudge him into a proper courting footing. With the final designs in hand he made his way to the Ancient Lorien and discovered the name of the Elleth he had spotted. Long flowing silvery white curled hair from both Father and Mother flowed from the young Celebrian, her ever watchful guard grouped around her in a tight formation as usual.

One short meeting with her Father later young Elrond found himself on the first night of his two month long visit under heavy guard from the stoic and silently overbearing shadow the Elf Lord cast over him on his chaperoning of each meeting between his Daughter and her possible suitor. Struggling through his broken heart and painful realization he would have to release care of her someday at the clear bond the pair shared Lord Celeborn relented and granted the pair their first meeting without him. A simple tea, a single hour alone together within a heavily guarded room before a single lap through the main gardens would be granted with the pair within the usual tight formation of guards.

.

The door opened revealing the eagerly smiling Celebrian, who entered and offered her hand to the beaming young Elf Lord who left a gentle hint of a peck on her knuckles then guided her over to her seat before pouring out the tea. Weak chuckles were traded through blushes before Elrond finally managed to stammer out, “It seems your Ada is coming around to the idea of our finalizing our courtship.”

His hopeful smile dimmed slightly as her gaze dropped to her cup before she softly stated, “He’s not without reason in his protection of me.”

Elrond nodded rapidly, “Oh, of course he is! I didn’t mean to suggest otherwise-.”

Lowering her cup to the table her mind linked with his as she softly interrupted him,  _“My Father married young.”_ Elrond nodded in her pause, unsure of what else to do at her timid explination,  _“Before he traveled to Middle Earth he lost his One and their Daughter.”_  With parted lips Elrond’s cup settled on the table as well.  _“Naneth wished to travel from Valinor, but her Ada refused unless she wed. Ada agreed to her offer, they’d already been friends for quite some time.”_

Softly he responded,  _“I am terribly sorry. I wasn’t aware.”_

Cradling her cup again she added,  _“He never speaks of them. There’s a garden here, it’s private, just for him. There’s supposed to be a statue of them, he sits with when he wishes to be alone. When I was younger I got upset at the guards always being around, Naneth caught me packing and told me why they watched me so diligently.”_ After her sip she continued aloud, “Ada mentioned your city is nearly completed?”

Elrond nodded again, “Yes. My Brother and our friend Lady Jaqi are overseeing the final details in my absence.” After a short breath he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know of any Elves from Doriath here, would you?”

Her brow rose, “I’m not sure. Ada says the fallen Kingdoms aren’t to be brought up lightly. Those that traveled here keep their former homes to themselves, especially those that fought with Ada in the wars before leaving Valinor.”

Elrond nodded again, “I didn’t mean to cross a line. Simply my friend, Lady Jaqi, she was separated from her kin on her journey.”

Celebrian nodded and claimed another sip before asking, “You seem quite fond of her. How long have you known her?”

“Nearly a decade now, our guardians, Elros’ and mine, left us to her care.”

Softly she stated, “Oh. It’s a familial bond then.”

Without even a pause he nodded again, realizing at once she truly did feel at once to be near to kin to him. “Yes, yes it is.”

…

In a glass coated room Lord Celeborn lightly slid his boots in short motions before him clearing a path across the room to the tearstained and bloody Elf King. Another brush later the Elf Lord settled against the wall at his side, holding his eyes over the destroyed Winery in the Western wing of the Kingdom’s lowest layers. Normally stocked with wine, but after the half hearted celebration for the half of the army returning from the decades long war the kingdom had drowned their sorrows leaving a stockpile of empty bottles in the cleared cellar the young King took full advantage of. Releasing his pained screams as he broke whatever bottle within his reach between his slurry of curses. Newly crowned and as of the early morning discovery, widowed King rasped between wavering gasps as his body slowly relaxed from its former sobbing at the stoic presence beside him.

Another row of tears streamed down his cheeks burning painfully on their release from his bloodshot eyes, his hope of questioning his motives were silenced as the stoic façade dropped and a single seemingly heartbreaking word was uttered, “Mire.”

Thranduil’s eyes scanned over his face and sat silently as he continued, “My One. We barely had three years together before the wars started.” Suddenly his body managed to control itself as his father’s friend found his way into his tight circle of trust. “I had to leave her with my Grandfather Thingol, shortly after I left I received word of our Daughter’s birth.” Narrowing his eyes he thought back at everything his Father had told him about the Elf Lord, unable to match his story to what he was told. “My Wife, was traveling between Tirion and Doriath when their caravan was attacked. She fell, my, little Pear, collapsed at the entrance to the Kingdom wounded. Barely twelve years old, she must have been so terrified, signaled the guards, but they didn’t find them in time. All but Pear were gone. Once the burials were done Thingol discovered their rooms emptied and there was no sign of my little Pear.”

With another row of tears over their cheeks their eyes locked as Thranduil softly said, “Taken?”

Pain flooded through the Elf Lord’s eyes, “No ransom notes were ever found. And no sign of forced entry, my little Pear is out there somewhere, terrified and alone under the care of who, only Eru knows. No matter what Elves I’ve spoken to no word has been discovered about her.”

“Have you checked in Greenwood already?”

Celeborn nodded, “Yes. Your Ada was with me when I learned of my Wife’s passing. He spent his days in the East attempting to uncover any Elven Kingdom knowing of her.”

Thranduil wet his lips, “What’s her given name, or appearance if you know it? So I might pick up the search.”

In a flicker of a hopeful smile Celeborn replied, “It was recorded in Vanyar runes by her Naneth, so I have no clue what it truly is, but Thingol did say she always called her Pear. She has her Naneth’s eyes, bright purple,” Thranduil’s lips parted at the unique color, “With Raven curls. From her Naneth’s side obviously. I’ve spoken to all Elven Kingdoms, a few had spotted an Elleth with that description, but without any word as to where she’d gone after her visit. The last time she had a small girl with her, she’s not much older than you, certainly old enough for children now.”

Sharing another glance Thranduil reassured him, “I am sure word will surface again. And if she is among Elves, or even mortals, like in Gondor perhaps, there is no shortage of orphans in need of a home. Or possibly she was left as temporary guardian for the young girl.”

Celeborn nodded, “If not in this life, then the next. Eru willing, I will see my little Pear one day.” Thranduil nodded again before Celeborn continued to share a few more burning memories of Mire and how incredible she was before rising and guiding the injured King back up to his room to mend his scabbing cuts and help him into bed to rest beside his sleeping infant Son after a confirmation that he would be there to help him with the pain of his losses.

Snuggling closer behind the slumbering infant his forehead met its side as his hand settled across his chest and curled fists, that released to each claim one of his fingers as his Father stated in a low promise, “No one will ever harm you, not as long as I draw breath, My Little Leaf.”

A confirmation passed on through the line from the stoic Elf Lord’s Grandchildren, three young elves that never saw a single injury past a scraped knee or elbow at their playful games as they grew. The older two especially clinging to the strange Elleth sent to care for them through the birth of their baby Sister. A connection with whom remained seeming as a passing acquaintance of her parents between the seemingly countless battles she was called off to in support of her dwindling number of allies. Only solidifying as she grew older and their Mother was injured badly and sent to Valinor for proper care that even the strange and impossibly powerful Elleth could not offer her. A decision only agreed upon as the Elleth was left to watch over the four of them in her absence, the only relief she took in leaving was knowing they were in great hands.

…

“Jaqiearae!” The hunched over figure of the mourning Elleth straightened and turned to look at the freshly healed Mother in a frenzy at the thought her friend had abandoned her post. In a halt at her side Celebrian froze and drew back her extended hand as the tear stained Elleth rose asking in a trembling tone while the Elves and few Valar around them watched, “How do you know that name?”

With a soft gasp Celebrian answered, “You’re her-, oh, you look, like twins nearly, past the height of course. I assumed you were-.”

With a curious expression Mire asked while locking her eyes with the painfully familiar blue shade, “How do you know that name?”

Taken aback at the firmer tone her voice carried over yours the younger Elleth answered, “Lady Jaqiearae is watching my Children and Husband while I’m gone. You must be her Naneth, I’m sorry I don’t know your name. I’m Celebrian Celebornien of Lothlorien and Rivendell.”

After a brief glance at the well her eyes locked on the Elleth again to say, “I am Mire. You know my Pear well?”

Celebrian, “Not as well as I’d liked, she’s closer with my Husband, Lord Elrond.”

Mire’s brow rose, “I’ve heard of him, through the well. Pear cares for him deeply, and his late Brother.”

Celebrian’s smile eased back as she looked over the elder version of her friend before her, “What did you want to know about her? I’ll answer as best as I can manage. Elrond’s shared countless stories about her over the centuries.”

..

Barely by the second day a stunning discovery was made after an innocent admission from a lingering stare into Celebrian’s eyes, “I do apologize, but your eyes, they remind me of my Husband’s.”

Celebrian’s smile grew through a soft giggle as she led her friend into the sitting room of her assigned house under King Thingol’s former servants’ watchful gaze through his pain of the loss of his first grandchild. Drawing out a set of sketches she had spent the night drawing up a gasp was drawn from Mire at the face on the page presented to her. “Teleporno…”

Celebrian glanced between the page and the Elleth, “This is my Ada, Celeborn.” Through the next hour stories and facts were traded soon drawing the obvious connection between them to light, one that stirred gasps and elated tears from the pair at a confirmation of family ties between them. Soon daily bouts of bonding were spent as they both dreamed of the lives their Children were having between races back to the well for a glimpse at their missing Pear.

…

A clear giggle sounded from you at your releasing the group of Fauntlings into the new courtyard you released some of your spare energy into through the seeds they planted around the borders of your new fountains in the areas you pointed out to them. A growing breeze drew your eyes upwards, bringing the Elves’ and Hobbits’ eyes upwards following yours. Your soft humming ended when a grouping of dark clouds grew, all around you the Fauntlings huddled in a tight circle. Glowing swirls from your skin spread onto theirs as a circle spread around you while you raised Estel to your chest and clutched him tightly in hopes of calming his trembling.

Through the clouds a group of golden eagles appeared, forming a spiral over your fountains in a tight pattern. Across their shimmering backs star filled water poured from the skies into the waiting empty fountains below. With excited giggles the Fauntlings emerged from your protective circle to wiggle their fingers in the waterfall of starlight cascading over the winged creatures into the bare pools, continuing through the awed gazes of those around you, including the newly approaching Dwarves. 

A soft smile eased onto your lips as a small eagle, the size of a large goat dropped through the center of the group and released a bound set of letters into your extended hand before rising again to soar back into the clouds. Trailing for one last pass around the fountains as the trickle of star filed water ceased they each released a small bundles into the waiting hands of the Fauntlings below. Each eagerly opened the small pouches, releasing gasps and giggles at the star coated frogs hopping free and bounding their ways from their hands into the fountains approaching the blooming shimmering lily pads connected to the brightly glowing buds slowly unfurling as the water steadied into a reflective pool of stars.

Easing Estel down again you followed him to the edge and glanced in eyeing the path of the star coated whales soaring through the newly formed pools the Fauntlings followed in a giggling mob. Upon your release your eyes lowered to the bundle eyeing the familiar handwriting. With a few easy steps Celeborn was at your side, easing his hand over your back while Thranduil got pulled by Estel around the new fountains as the eagles appeared in a circle of their own. In a low voice Celeborn asked, “Are you alright?”

You nodded and passed him one of the letters that he eyed as you stated, “Celebrian’s writing.”

In an eager glance over the letter his smile eased back as he sat on the edge of the fountain to flip the letter over, break the seal and started to read it as you stepped closer to Legolas and offered him one as well. In a confused glance he eyed it reading over the beautiful script bearing his name across the front before flipping it over and reading his Mothers name. After a shocked glance at you he pocketed the letter and joined your side eyeing the rest of the letters, the thickest of them bearing your full name in Vanyar runes drawing tears over your cheeks that Legolas helped you wipe away. A motion that Thranduil noticed and managed to guide Estel to your side only to drop his gaze to the letter you offered him. His bearing two signatures, those of his parents, safely tucked into his own pocket before offering you a smile then asking, “Who are the others for?”

“Elrond, Arwen and the twins, the last one is mine.”

Your eyes scanned over to Celeborn who rose and stated in a soft excited tone, “Celebrian said she’s been granted passage back along with a group of Elves.” His eyes trailed over your face as he asked after spotting your tear trails, “What is wrong?”

In an easy motion you raised the thickest letter in the bunch up sideways above the rest replying, “This is from my Naneth.”

His lips parted as his eyes dropped to the letter after a large owl swooped down accepting the freshly bound stack of letters you held up for it to deliver to Rivendell as Estel gently pulled the letter down to look over the runes before saying, “How can you tell? It’s written all, squiggly.”

In a soft giggle you pocketed the letter and guided the group through the few hours worth of finalizing the courtyard and new flowering tree coated marketplace. Each detail sealing the agreement between the Elves and Hobbits that would fill it would care for it greatly, making sure to keep it intact and in the same immaculate blooming state as long as they could manage under the new warm dome of trees forming above you in a protective dome.

Looking up again your eyes landed on the long trail of Dwarves, now circled around the outer rings of the pools with a deepening set of smiles at the water reminding them of the same star filled water outside of Moria. After their awed gawking they returned to their carts and followed you towards your castle, delivering the last wave of furniture for the living and entertaining areas for guests and your upcoming citizens through events. By noon the crowds parted and you were in the middle of showing Celeborn the Apartment he would be staying in while a small group of Elves brought along a small selection of supplies for the healing rooms and food stores for their welcoming celebration in a few days.

With smiles you all settled your own mental details on the last shifting of belongings from Northern Greenwood and Lothlorien to their new homes through the small meal you prepared in your nearby Hobbit Hole. Leaning back in your chair at the coated table you aimlessly turned the envelope over once again before Thranduil’s hand curled around yours when he noticed its tremble. Once again after the table was cleared and Estel was off again to play with the group of Fauntlings as they imagined the castle and marketplace in full swing along with what other creatures it would draw to these lands.

You each claimed your own seats, yours being a lounging position against Celeborn’s chest on the small couch curled in his arms while Thranduil read the copied translation of your letter you’d written out, knowing you’d be unable to read it aloud yourself. Through your tears you both snuggled and wiped your cheeks knowing that she would in fact be allowed to travel with the group to Middle Earth to be with you again. Her account of meeting Galadriel was respectfully brief leaving only a complimentary account of her few minutes of sharing the few details she knew of, mainly only being that you’d met Celeborn finally. Joy and hopeful wishes flooded across the pages as she listed the things she hoped to do and see from your travels and stories with you before a very lengthy assurance that you wouldn’t ever be parted again.

Finally through the letter you wiped your cheeks and accepted Legolas’, stirring a timid glance from Thranduil as he recognized the writing. Wetting your lips you broke the seal and poured through the heartfelt plea to her Son informing him of her undying love for him, along with the hope he wouldn’t bear a hatred or anger for her decision to leave him behind. Stating that she simply wished for what was best for him, and that even against the reports Thranduil had passed, something she knew instantly upon arrival to be false, she knew he would always be safe in those lands under the care of Lord Celeborn, whom she was certain would take full charge of the Elven lands. By the end he seemed a bit more confused at her vague reasoning along with wondering why she would have left him there and not taken him directly to Lothlorien herself if that was her belief. Especially compared to the agony dripping letter she had left with him upon her initial parting Thanduil had saved for him until he was old enough to handle the mysterious contents of the letter.

Thranduil’s letter was as achingly scrawled out as yours, mainly in his Mother’s hand cementing the repeated statement that she never stopped thinking about him and did wish to see him again, but also wished to remain with Oropher in Valinor. Assuring him when the world was reformed they could easily see each other again, leaving the last page to the former King who filled them with beaming pride at what he’d done for their adopted kin and how well he’d protected them. Even adding a few small bits for Legolas, whom they had heard a few stories about his appearance and skills stirring a smile form the young Prince.

Lastly a ring was notice being curled between Celeborn’s fingers by Thranduil who read aloud Celbrian’s letter. Fully beaming with wishes for their family to be whole upon her return, ending with a passage from Galadriel essentially freeing him from their union, something normally dissolved upon crossing through the parting silver veil between worlds. Allowing him another chance of happiness with his One, something she’d noted she didn’t discuss with Mire, but granted him her own blessing instead knowing with his ever burning love for her nothing could stop him from it anyway. Snuggled together you all napped on your large bed when Estel returned, spending your last night sharing your hopes for the future waiting for the details of their travel Celebrian assured was sent along in Elrond’s letter. Only to wake early, return to Northern Greenwood to finish your packing for the move, leaving only a few simple belongings behind if you had to spend the night there before heading for your first night in your new home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Painful memories, severe depression flash backs, comforting hugs all around, ends fluffy. -

Lying sleepless for hours the Elven King laid on his back smoothing his fingers over your back and the arm you’d rested across his chest to tangle your fingers in his hair in your sleep. Image after image flooded back through his mind. Closing his eyes he could see, hear, smell and taste it all again. 

Back once more he’d just seen his Father fall under the mob of blood soaked orcs, screams erupted around him before a giant wave of fire claimed the lives of those before him. A single heartbreaking wail sounded as the air itself shifted sparking an incredible wave of fear in all creatures at arms. In their turn to flee the wounded Prince was bolstered upon the shoulders of the Lord of Lorien, their forces merged and aided each other towards safer ground while the winged beast that had claimed the lives of their kin shook the earth on their crashing down to earth lifelessly, forming a wall between them and the dark forces.

For ages now the piercing green eyes of two dark haired Elves stuck in his mind. Wreathed in flames the pair still fired all arrows they could before the next wall fell. Images blurred together over time from his pain, but those brothers and the cry drawn from their Mother upon their death sealed his choice in eternally shielding his Son and people from all pain possible at the death they should never have to face. The more he learned of your past the more his heart kept bringing your hunched weeping figure into the middle of that battle. Your words circled him as he watched those two burn as you wailed and struck an unrivaled panic into those around you.  _Time after time you had protected him, and his kin along with those from Lothlorien. Your Sons._

The last image of the Noldor he had was Elrond and Elros clutching at an armored figure shouting as sparks surrounded their layered and blood soaked armor in their attempt to draw them back to the lines. Selflessly through your pain you still fought outside Erebor in protection of the same people your Sons had fallen to protect. With an aching heart all those centuries ago safe in Greenwood the young Prince sat staring at the tear stained letter on the floor before him, two of the fiercest warriors known to the Noldor and Silvan’s lives were taken in his defense. Mirroring the pain of the stoic Lord seated before the statue of his One and their child, smoothing his hand over their faces yet again while he relayed to himself that even the greatest of warriors could fall. A single hope that one day his Daughter would be safe and free of her unknown captors.

..

The fingers nestled in the King’s hair shifted to brush along his jaw causing his head to turn and accept your gentle pressing of your lips to his, an action that somehow broke his pained mood as your head lowered to snuggle against his when you settled again. His eyes closed yet again as your first sighting entered his mind again.

In a race through his halls the soldiers all found their way into their armor and out to the gates around the steady pace of the King securing his chest plate over his long silver robe. Three steps later his eyes rose as his Son joined his side, in a steady voice the King said, “Half of our forces are remaining behind, you will head them.”

With a stunned expression the Prince froze then hurried a few steps back to his Father’s side, “Ada, I should-.”

In a sudden stop Thranduil turned, resting his hand on his Son’s shoulder as he stated firmly, “You are my Son. My heir. Should that beast be alive and I fall you will be King. I will not have you witness that. The forces will rally and retreat into our lands for your orders.”

“Ada-,”

“I watched my Ada fall, you will not have that image locked in your memory.” All the tension in Legolas’ body left at the frightened and pained expression in his Father’s tear filled eyes before he was pulled into a tight hug. Slowly his hands settled around his Father’s back as he melted around him, “You are my Son, if I can spare you any pain I will. Everything I have done was to keep you safe Little Leaf.” When he finally pulled back he tried to smile at his Son only to feel a tear roll down his cheek before he pressed a kiss to his forehead, wiping his cheek with his gloved hand on the walk to the gates. Stunned in place the Prince stood there watching his Father walk away for what he realized as possibly the last time.

.

Through the winding path long since traveled by him or is kin his mind raced through each and every possibility. But none of them brought the appearance of two figures seated on a small ledge that in the distance appeared to be children. In a closer examination the large feet of one and the pointed ears of the other caused him to relax as he thought to himself,  _“What is an Elleth and a Hobbit doing within a Company facing a Dragon.”_

Looking up his eyes landed on the Raven approaching that landed on the antlers of his Elk, “My Lady asked why you’ve brought your armies to your borders.”

With another glance at you both as he asked, “Who has the Lady traveled with, if I may?”

“King Thorin and his Company.”

To himself he mumbled, “What would he have need of a-,” Darting his eyes back to the Raven he replied, “I have come to speak with the King peacefully, my men were in precaution of the Dragon inside.”

With a low chuckle the Raven replied, “No need for them now. Fell quite easily.” In a single leap he turned and raced back to the ledge to pass on the message to the pair that soon stood as the Raven made another trip back to the Elf King, whose eyes caught a flash of purple causing his lips to part. Once again the bird landed on the large antlers before the King and stated, “The King will meet you at his gates.”

Before he could fly away Thranduil muttered, “Purple.” The bird’s head tilted curiously before he asked, “The Lady, are her eyes purple?”

Without an answer the bird took off with a chuckle to himself leaving the Elf King to order the majority of his men to remain behind, taking only a small group of ten guards with him. 

.

Scanning over the Company above him Thranduil’s eyes kept fixating on the young Elleth at Thorin’s side. Glowing faintly in the early light as her wave of curls kept blowing across her face as she joked quietly with the Dwarf King. Between her comments she looked over the group of Elves taking in the details on their armor spurring a spike in Thranduil’s heartbeat as his heartbroken friend’s words came racing back to him.  _It can’t be her, age hasn’t touched her at all. She’d be my age. The young girl she was spotted with last, this must be her child._

His eyes flinched wider as the purple eyes landed on his allowing him a glimpse at the struggles of a life surpassing his could only bring hidden between the glowing silver speckles trapped inside.

“My name is Jaqiearae Pear.” _It’s her._

His lips parted and he asked, “You mentioned you’re from Doriath? Who are your relations from there?” Tightening his grip around his reigns.

“I was told my Father was one of Thingol’s Grandsons.” His eyes widened.

Before he could hold it back he blurted out, “Mire’s Daughter?” His answer came as a tear slid down your cheek at your Mother’s name while Thorin’s arm curled around your back spotting your tension. A sharp sting ran through his chest at the pained expression revealing the flashing memory of your Mother falling before you. “I know your Father. He’s spent Ages searching for you. Would you like to meet him?”

Another breeze blew the wall of curls over your face again through a shaky breath before you blankly replied, “You’re a King, do as you wish,” in another blink of an eye you were gone from his sight leaving another sting in his chest as the wall of Dwarves tightened blocking all sight of the hall you and three Dwarves had passed through.

.

With his heart racing he thundered his way back to the Elven Kingdom as fast as the Elk could carry him. With a stunned expression the King made his way straight to his rooms again, trying to remind himself to breath as his mind raced through his wording while word rippled through the Kingdom from the small group upon their return. Moments within his entering his office Thranduil glanced up at his Son entering the room asking, “Celeborn’s lost daughter?! You’re certain?!”

Thanduil nodded, placing a sheet of bare parchment on the table that Legolas pulled closer to him as he sat in the empty chair to write out the letter his Father attempted to form aloud.

…

Entering the hallway outside the joint dining room in the Royal Wing Legolas paused at the sight of you staring up at a portrait of a doe and her fawn in the center of the main gardens in the old Kingdom his Mother had painted. In a cautious few steps he joined your side asking, “Waiting for Ada?”

Your head turned meeting his eyes with a soft smile, “No, I was thinking this would look perfect right outside the sitting room in the Royal Wing.”

His brows rose as he wet his lips and stated, “My Naneth painted it.”

You nodded, “I know. It really is beautiful.”

Through a confused glance over your face he stated, “But, you’re the Queen.”

You nodded again, “A fact I’ve been made well aware of. But, and here’s the point everyone keeps forgetting, that I am in fact, not the first Queen to live there. Your Naneth painted this, and I wouldn’t dream of asking you to leave anything of hers behind. They should be on full display. Along with that statue from your Grandmother, whatever antlered creature she was trying to capture should be free for inspection by all.”

With a chuckle Legolas nodded and settled his expression into a caring smile, “You’ve told Ada about this?”

You shook your head, “Not yet, but I doubt he’d object.” Your eyes met his again as you asked in a comforting tone, “Are you content with moving? You don’t have to you know.”

The Prince’s smile grew as he replied, “I want to, Ada told me stories of the old Kingdom for centuries now, I can’t wait to explore it with Estel. He is my little Brother you know, and we can’t have that great distance between us if we’re to play each day.” Your smile grew before he asked, “I do, I was wondering-.”

You met his timid gaze over you, “Yes?”

“Your other, children,” He watched as you struggled to hold your smile before you nodded for him to continue, “Do you think they’ll return?”

In a weak tearful voice you whispered back, “I hope so.”

Legolas glanced back at the painting and stated, “Well there are a few more pieces you should see then. If you thought Grandmother’s wonky statue was endearing you should see Grandfather’s pottery attempts.”

Making you giggle softly at your imagined thoughts of what they could be as you walked at his side. Soon gaining the curious King at your side through your loud laughter at his moose like rendition of a goblet nearly bringing you to your knees. Soft squeaks trailed after your tearful laughs behind your hands as Thranduil beamed brightly and brought out a hidden lopsided vase painted just as terribly as it was crafted through his own muffled snickers as Legolas gave an awkward snort through his Father’s story on its crafting. Filling the halls with echoes of your gleeful mood that Celeborn soon joined with stories of his own.

…

With trembling hands you walked in the silence of your mostly empty home filled with moonlight from the uncovered windows in the Royal Wing where hours prior you had added piece after piece of art from the former Queens and King of Greenwood. Your one addition meant to surprise the returning King and Prince, one that made their hearts soar upon their aiding in packing, hanging and re-homing each piece.

The bare stretch of wall before you urged your hands into your enchanted pouch to a long since untouched chest. In a firm tug you pulled it free, resting it on the table nearby. The medium sized chest barely two feet in either direction opened and stirred your creeping tears to freely coat your glowing cheeks still bearing the lit swirls from the stored energy you’d yet to spend.

Footsteps behind you quietly drew closer signaling the addition of the three men also left sleepless in their first night in the empty home. Unsure of your cause of pain they watched an inched closer only to freeze at the white gold coated ceramic imprints of two small sets of feet and hands beside a fully grown handprint you added on the bare hooks waiting in the stone walls. With parted lips they read the inscribed names, Beran and Brand, two Elves the three had heard countless stories about. Upon your so called adulthood travels through Elven lands in Eastern Middle Earth long before the First Age started you came across the pair, orphaned after a bad storm had claimed the lives of their parents on a fishing trip. The young Elves clung to you while you remained among their kin to learn their past and culture as well as you could until you felt it was time to move again.

The pair remaining at your side soaking in the green and glowing world swaying at your approach, growing to two of the sturdiest Elves any those you came across had known before. The pair soon learning their own titles of the Twin Hammers of Wrath from the Dwarven Kingdoms along your way, all gratefully welcoming the adopted child of Dwarf Lord Grundon, finding for themselves a firm ally in you and your equally as fierce Sons who towered over you and your keepers. Traveling brought you a full image of the lands you had fled to, filling the map you had drafted, one that pitifully dwarfed the current edition of the remnants of these once great lands.

Thingol and Grundon’s passing stirred the trek home again. Mournfully you led the pair to stumble past a group of Hobbits, whom instantly clung to you as their own kin. Their lands housed you until you found your way to Lindon at the request of Maglor, an old acquaintance in his passing through Doriath as a child. Upon your arrival you settled into a home you, now four formed, making sure to add plenty of space for Brand’s Hobbit bride. 

Slowly the twins Maglor had claimed grew closer to you and your clan, bringing on a need to soon expand it for their room along with a nursery. Patiently through the battles you traveled between the battle fields and the home with the expecting Mother nestled inside the shielded lands you claimed just outside the city borders in the shadow of the empty keep.

In a weakly found moment of peace the four Brothers managed to return just in time to welcome the young girl into your lives. Barely into her teens, Helin was left under the watchful gaze of the Hobbits in the Shire in your absence after her Mother had taken ill and passed in the arms of Brand. The painful sting of it stirring him to claim each moment he could with his young Daughter through the darkening days. Leading to a long expected and welcomed union between young Elros and Helin shortly after Beran’s mortal Wife passed through giving birth to their Son Teo.

.

War approached once again, a single last stand was called for, one that upon the fiery wings of a great beast your Sons had fallen in aiding the retreat of the Silvan Elves from the mouth of the darkness spewing from between the flung open Black Gates. Halfway across the battle field you raced but as you witnessed their entire fleet fall to ash a flurry of rage erupted in you, honestly you had no clue as to your own response, simply upon word relayed to you later flames erupted across the fields taking out a vast chunk of the fleeing beasts. Silvan Elves long since shared the mysterious sudden deaths of the winged beast, all dropping heavily around their fleeing forces, forming a wall between them and the mass of growing blackening creatures.

A timid flinch from all following Elrond home again allowed you to see the impact of whatever you had done. The single shared heartbreaking memory rippling through the memory off all survivors was the clear wailing cries from a Mother for the fall of her Sons. A single cry you had no power over to control, or the streaks of lightning and flurry of thunderstorms and tornadoes chasing the dark creatures back to their keep as the firm arms of Elrond and Elros that did all they could to comfort you and attempt to drag your lunging form back into their lines for the march home.

Days were lost to you leaving your eyes to suddenly blink you back in Lindon again. Silence surrounded you in the filled house, all claiming your own rooms until the creak of your door stirred them into the hall eyeing your reddened eyes as you hoarsely whispered a request to move on, one your shattered family agreed upon fully.

Downcast eyes kept your focus on the earth you were breaking, inch by inch your Grandson grew as Elros and Helin welcomed their first born Son, soon followed by a daughter. Firm hands on your shoulders announced Elrond’s joining your side in a watchful stance over his twin who’d witnessed Brand’s pain and clung to the mortal life he would share with Helin. A knowing pained gaze through your time with them was withheld to your best abilities as you clung to Elrond’s promise to never leave you alone. Day by day the crowd of Elves around you grew, all hoping to gain your protection, all having either seen or heard of your fury unleashed on Mordor itself.

Between Elros taking your Grandchildren towards the lands he founded and named Numenor and Elrond’s beginning to court Celebrian you found your chance to slip away to try and piece yourself back together in private. 

Painfully loud creaks brought the shattered front gates of the barren keep apart enough for you to slip through. In the darkness your tears washed the dirt and layers of dust and fleeing hoards of Dwarves away. Slowly your pain hollowed and numbed you nearly entirely until a small robin managed to slip inside the now immaculately scrubbed and warmly lit Kingdom echoing with your lost kin and bring you news of the Elf Lord’s first born Sons. 

One painful flight later, elated expressions filled the faces of the Elves witnessing your limping down the staircase from one of the hidden entrances after your disastrous landing from your first flight in nearly a century.

Passing through the doorway a set of cries echoed out as your heart melted around the pair of boys eased into your arms as you silently wept at the mending shredded remnants of your heart from their small hands tapping and resting against you, both in awe at your bright glow from lack of draining of your powers from your months of sleeping. 

Your stay lasted as long as you could manage, barely a month until word of a harsh winter and a great thievery of their crops by nearby starving cities of Men in your absence brought you back in a fiery vengeance on the next wave of Men daring to touch your lands. Sealed protectively within an enchanted ring of trees the city never again faced such an event as word spread through the lands that the Mother of the Hobbits was not one to welcome impure hearts onto her lands.

As your eyes shifted back in the direction of the twins your glider was put away as echoes upon the breeze brought word of an Elleth you’d known as the White Lady had come to visit the young boys with her Husband, welcoming them to their kin. Retreating again you hid away in your keep for the length of their stay until you could return once again to your welcomed snuggling and bonding with the pair. Each stay lightening the weight on your heart before you would return once again. Centuries bled on through your pained shifted gaze to the lands a distant descendant of Elros’ followers had founded.

At Elrond’s side you welcomed the Dunedin Kingdom of Gondor, at the edge of the green coated small city of Rohan, a land formed by Eorl, Teo’s descendant. The lands forming an instant bond under the purple gaze of the Woman who had raised their founders and the Elf Lord who would always do his best to aid them in their struggles whenever possible. Centuries sped by as their lines continued and even mixed a few times cementing their bonds while you returned home once again. Your solitude continuing until a break in their lands brought Lady Celebrian into an injury that left her without any choice but to sail.

Her departure leaving you in her place guiding her children as best you could through your stays until they grew and took up the offer to learn their Grandparent’s lands better. A trip you could not take with them, the pain of returning to the lands you had once seen with your Sons pained you. Lothlorien, as it was now called stirred no fire in you to learn how it had changed, no, for you in your heart at least it would remain its pure green infant Lindórinand form echoing with your Sons’ laughter and singing.

Back in your mountains again you stayed between visits to Elrond and patrolling flights and treks through the Shire until a large number of weary and worn boots found their way to your door.

…

Buried face first against Celeborn’s chest the trio looked on at the names etched into each set of prints you had added beside the one Mire had done of yours beside her handprint right under the portrait you had taken from your Royal apartment with you seated in her lap as she read to you. The elders doing their best to withhold their lingering sting from their parts in your loss, mainly being among the Elves your Sons had fallen to protect. 

A loss you had assured them, after Elrond had connected their suspicions to the facts that you were indeed the Elleth long since feared by those marching against the deadly pair, was at no fault to them, only the Dragons that you quickly ended and found you as the perfect person to aid the Dwarves home again.

A few moments later you pulled back and wiped your cheeks and managed a smile when Estel walked sluggishly from his room rubbing his eyes saying, “No one else is sleeping, why?” His eyes rose to the painting and printed form of a family tree causing him to approach it for a better look, one that he achieved after you propped him up on your hip and guided him through each of them.

In a downcast gaze from him you caught his next question before he’d asked it causing you to add, “Elrond did save a few things from your birth.” Moving over to the chest his smile and that of the others when they eyed the silver coated set of prints Estel quickly placed his hand over the tiny imprint of his hand drawing a giggle from him. “I didn’t get a chance to put it up yet.” Moving closer to the wall you held it up to the hook beside Beran’s and asked, “Here good?”

With a nod you four smiled once again at his big nod, “Yes.” His eyes shifted to the portrait to ask, “Is that your Naneth?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

“You look like her.” After a glance up at Legolas who walked up behind you to rest his hand on the boy’s back as well as yours he continued, “Do you think my Brother’s will be coming back too?”

His eyes rose to meet yours as a tear rolled down your cheek through your glance at the memory stained wall, in as steady as a voice as you could muster you replied, “I hope so.”

Estel, “Do they like archery? Leggy and I could show them a thing or two if they do.”

Your smile grew as you kissed his forehead and replied, “They love archery, and I know they’ll love your games.” Making Estel’s smile grow. Looking at the wall again you glanced over at Thranduil asking, “Did you make any prints of Leggy?”

His smile grew and he turned to fetch the white gold coated prints he had tucked away in one of his clothing trunks he happily added beside Estel’s and under his, stirring a round of comments on how small each of the prints started out and how they had grown so large in such a painfully short time. 

.

All this carried on until you broke for breakfast then made your first trip out through the main entrance and into the markets to greet the Hobbits and arriving Elves to claim their new homes.

One by one they accepted their keys and unpacked into their apartments filling the Kingdom with an elated buzz before the Elves began their first shift in their new locations as guards and servants to handle their first few fumbling tasks while they learned their new surroundings. Each happily bowing their heads to you and their King in your matching pale green flowing robe and velvet gown that Estel had picked for you both matching his green vest and Legolas’ long shirt.

By nightfall everyone happily buzzed with their impatience for the large ball you were throwing the following night welcoming the Dwarves and Elves around you along with the few from Laketown willing to attend. Each sharing the details of their outfits they had chosen for the occasion between their wishes for Gandalf to bring his fireworks. That would also mark Elrond and his children’s return, for both the celebration and to share the details for the return of your kin. 

As the sun set the crystals hanging from the lines stemming from the posts over the courtyard lit up shining brightly under the moon and starlight as the first of the starlit butterflies sprouted from their cocoons within the fountains around you. Between the giddy Fauntlings chasing the enchanted creatures a set of instruments were drawn and soft music began.

A soft giggle left you while you watched the giggling children crossing to the next wave of butterflies as the speckled frogs climbed to the tops of their floating circles of lily pads to watch the fireflies coming out of the blooming pulsing buds between them. Joining along with the pleasant tune Thranduil’s velvety hum softly sounded against your neck from his spot curled behind you. With a gentle leading of his hands he started a gentle sway of your hips to the tune stirring another giggle from you when he softly said,  _“I think they’re waiting on us to start the dancing, my Dearest Tingilinde.”(Twinkling Star)_

With another giggle from you he led you in a sidestep as his grip loosened, allowing him to enter the clearing, lovingly raising your hand to his lips as he bowed marking the start of the dance through your next giggle as he stated, “My Queen.” Rising again as he admired the moonlight causing your glow to brighten as the light reflected across your free flowing curls down your back under your white gold flower coated circlet Estel had insisted you wear after Thranduil had brought it to his attention. 

Through his loving gaze he took another step accepting the familiar hold while a group of cheerful onlookers had started glancing around for partners, allowing you both the first two passes before they joined in around you. In your shared loving gaze between your hushed conversation with your intended you missed the enchanted growing smile of your Sons both watching from the side of one of your fountains. Legolas happily holding Estel on his shoulders so he could get a clear view as Celeborn approached sharing the treats he’d fetched for them as he softly stated, “I suppose we won’t have to wait for tomorrow after all.”

Legolas chuckled softly as he watched the crowds happily moving together as others brought out food and refreshments they could spare without touching the ones set aside for the full party. “I don’t think they ever intended on waiting.”

Estel swallowed the small slice of apple Celeborn had offered him through his feet bouncing along with the tune before saying, “I wish we’d do this every night.”

Celeborn smiled up at him saying, “I’m sure it will happen often at first. While everyone settles.”

After his near pout Legolas interjected, “Once a month at least. Ada will see to it I’m certain.”

Estel giggled again, “Good.” His head turned to Celeborn and said, “Gran will be back too, so you can dance too.”

His smile deepened as he glanced back to you and Thranduil through the start of the next turn when you giggled at another of Duil’s hushed comments. “Mire loved to dance.” Keeping his hopes withheld as best he could at the wish that he could claim another chance with his One after your time alone.

Happily through your next turn your smile grew after a stolen peck on your cheek stirring your hands to slide around the back of his neck, rising to your toes to land your lips gently on his for a kiss that he softly chuckled through his leaning into it. As you broke apart another round of fireflies were set free and led the butterflies over your flowering trees that stretched happily in their soft glow under the moonlight. Through another soft giggle your foreheads met as he lowered you from a lift for a brief chance to hold you before his low chuckle at lowering you again. Locking your eyes again you smiled up at him and his adoring gaze to say,  _“I love you, Duil.”_

His smile deepened as he replied,  _“And I love you.”_ Stealing another chance to lean in and whisper into your ear,  _“Welcome Home, my Dearest Tingilinde.”_ Only to steal another kiss from you and chuckle again at your hands moving to behind his neck holding him in the kiss for a few more moments before he led you in the last lift and twirl.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Gasps filled your new courtyard as the Elves from the nearly cleared out Kingdom of Rivendell had arrived to welcome you home and join the celebration along with the floods of Dwarves admiring your design and the star filled pools as the sun was setting sending a wave of golden light over the wave of petals cast off from your flowering trees as their fruits began to show. Frozen in awe of the spectacular glowing palace behind you the crowds gathered in the dying light from the small gap in the surrounding line of trees leaving the marketplace now darker until the strings of crystals lit each night from the forest returning to its shielding of the Elven lands and closing in around the tallest points of the grand palace as they climbed to new heights each day returning to their former towering stance. Quietly they scanned over the surroundings before turning their attention to you as the lanterns slowly began to glow brightening the courtyard and market around you. With a gentle nudge from Thorin behind you you could hear his muffled chuckle at your reluctance to address your people and arrived guests, having spent nearly an hour trying to convince Thranduil or Celeborn to claim the task.  
________________________________________  
Ripples of soft smiles appeared as the awed Elves eyed your remaining glowing swirls still coating your skin still glowing brightly sending small pulses of light through your feet under your pale pink velvet and silk embroidered gown from among the gowns Celebron had gifted you matching the soft rose gold circlet Thranduil had gifted you to pair with the same glowing necklace from your birthday reflecting small dots around you. Inhaling slowly the group’s eyes dropped for a moment at the strange small box clutched in your hands as you took a step closer to them and said,   
“For Ages now, my name and titles have changed for those I have grown with. One story even the closest to me are unaware of is how I got the nickname of Pear.”   
Before you the Fauntlings hopped up to sit on the outer walls of the fountains around you while their parents gathered around the front of the Elves with creeping smiles. “When I was a little girl you couldn’t keep me in one place very long at all, always off exploring somewhere. And one day, I met this great Owl with shimmering opal eyes.”   
Earning soft gasps from the Dwarves and a few Elves at the known messenger of Aule, with a chuckle you continued, “And he told me these incredible stories of these massive trees freshly grown to light our world. Somewhere in his explanation we’d begun walking, and when I opened my eyes again we’d approached this hill and over the top of it I could see their glow. We passed over the hill, and through this line of statues when he told me I had to approach the silver tree while the golden one glowed. I remember laying under Telperion, watching his leaves mingle and sway with Laurelin’s and the songs they sang to each other.”  
Awed smiles grew as the trees surrounding your palace began to sway slowly beginning a soft echo of that same song you’d first heard them sing as a set of soft hums came from the small glowing box in your hands at your fingers stroking along one of the carvings along its side. “And of course as a child, not understanding I sang back. I can’t tell you how frightened I was when they fell silent. But the owl urged me to continue, and when my song had ended Teleperion swayed again and asked me my name, I answered and with a few more questions I’d spilled into an old tale my Nana had told me from the night before. Soon enough Laurelin had dimmed and at the sound of my stomach growling Teleperion swayed again, lowering one of his branches, and offered me one of his fruits, a pear.”   
Brows raised from the crowds at the untasted fruit never granted by the glowing pair lighting their world, rumored not even to the Valar stirring a jealous rage in Melkor at his inability to obtain the glowing fruit Eru himself tended to shining brightly mirroring the unending flame Eru had used to form his creations.  
“Shortly after my Nana called for me, and I walked home with the owl tasting this glowing fruit. With the last bite I caught my Nana’s jaw nearly drop at what I was eating, along with the reflection of those swaying leaves in my eyes while the core of the pear shifted to a single glowing seed. For years I made that trip to visit my great friends, until a day I didn’t realize had been my last with them, I returned home as always after they had granted me one last gift each, making me promise when I was home again, and safe to plant them and we could speak again.”   
All eyes widened as you undid the securing band and opened the box causing mouths to open from the crowds while they watched the silver glowing acorn and the golden glowing Maple winged Samara seed rise from the box you set onto the stone rail of the small bridge you were on before they pulsed and began to spin above your open palms. With another pulse of light from them the crowds watched the swirling infant roots sprouting from the seeds twisting and growing along your palms until they were nearly a foot tall with small leaves budding from each. Both began to float towards the small islands in the center of the two largest fountains to plant themselves firmly in the small holes you had mentally formed for them.  
Looking forward again as they sprouted to nearly twenty feet tall, swaying happily and glowing brightly above you mingling their branches once again as their roots settled happily around them in the paths you had set up in the courtyard pattern allowing them a great deal of room yet to grow. “The most irritating thing I imagine for my Nana, was each time I asked her to hold my gifted pears or their seeds they would turn to balls of light and appear back in my hands.”   
Stirring scattered chuckles from the crowds and Celeborn behind you watching as Estel approached you and accepted your propping him up on your hip as he peered up at the swaying trees humming softly after their greeting to you. “It got to the point where she never saw me without one, and so she began calling me Pear. And those seeds sat in my box for Ages, until I planted that stubborn Pear seed a few months back in the gardens of Rivendell, which grew into an equally as stubborn glowing silver tree.” You glanced up at the swaying leaves above you as Teleperion began to grow brighter while Laurelin began to dim, returning to their old pattern as a glimpse of the moon rising appeared through the canopy above.   
“It has been ages since our kin awoke, and we have watched this world grow darker, but now, here in these lands hopefully we can find peace between our Kingdoms and races. All of us finally able to find our homes and grow. Word has been received and spread, Elves are returning East again, all from different times and homes, searching for their own. There will be some uncertainty for some and quite a few bruised egos I assume from the more stubborn creatures allowed to return. This is our home, we have fought for so long, please help me in holding this peace, in protecting our home.”   
You giggled softly at Estel kissing your cheek as the crowd cheered after you said, “And now of course, our celebration, come inside, eat, drink, enjoy yourselves.” You turned and stole yet another glance up at the pair of glowing trees in time to accept the single glowing pear on the silver branch that had lowered for you to claim before it tucked one of its silver leaves into Estel’s braid securing the top half of his hair.   
After a soft thanks from you both you joined Thranduil and Celeborn’s sides as they watched you claim a bite from the pear and curiously offered it to Estel who claimed a large bite and hummed happily at the strange taste not noticing the spreading of small glowing vines across his skin that dimmed as he swallowed the large mouthful and wiped his lips on his sleeve before snuggling at your side while you kept eating through the growing song from the brightly pulsing forest sending its light out through your borders to the small pear tree out in Rivendell greeting its distant descendant.  
.  
Music filled the castle as the dancing began, led by you and Thranduil and joined shortly after by Arwen and Celeborn alongside Tauriel and Kili starting a ripple of mixed couples. For a short bout of dancing until Elrond’s near bursting expression at wishing to spill the contents of his letter urged you to guide him up to your sitting room where he claimed his seat across from you and said, “Their ships will be leaving within the month. Celebrian’s letter mentioned something of needing a certain light to guide their way, I believe that was the growth of the Two Trees. They were told by Namo they would not be able to sail until the proper light was granted to them, she mentioned the glimmer you stirred on your last visit to Rivendell, the pear tree, wasn’t enough. Now they have the proper light and they will set sail for the Grey Havens again.”  
You nodded and Celeborn asked, “Where will they all go?”  
Elrond, “Mainly to Rivendell, not many are returning, barely a thousand, but all are more than eager to see their kin and former homes again. Also all are more than willing to abide with the new found peace you have built between our race and the Dwarves.”  
Arwen smiled scooting forward on her chair while she said, “Naneth says she and Mire will be flying on Grandfather Earendil’s ship leading the other ships to the harbor.”  
“They will be traveling on foot?”  
Elrond nodded, “My kin can greet them and bring them here to see you, our family of course will be coming straight here, I imagine the others would stay in Rivendell for a time until they decide where to live. Your kingdom is a bit too young to tear you away so soon for such a visit.”  
“That sounds reasonable. Can’t just run off any more.”  
His smile grew, “No, you can’t. And we know just where to find you. No more hiding alone in your empty mountain, you have all of us now.”  
You smiled again and glanced down at Estel as he yawned causing you to say, “Alright little one, off to bed.”  
Legolas smiled readying himself to take the boy but paused at his mumbling, “Can Arwen take me?”  
You smiled glancing at Arwen as she chuckled softly and accepted is hand when he slid down from your lap as she reached you, “Of course.” She chuckled softly and guided him to his room as you all returned to the celebration. They passed the pair of guards who had volunteered to watch his room for the night until you joined him for the night and admired his well decorated bedroom coated in glowing crystals and cocoons for dozens of starlit butterflies. Her smile grew as he hopped on his bed and dug something out from under his pillow before brushing his feet under his covers and patted the bed beside him with a hopeful smile of his own. Wetting his lips he curled his hands together asking, “Can I ask you something?”  
She nodded, “Of course Estel.”  
“When I’m older, could I ask to court you?”  
Her lips parted slightly before she nodded through her growing smile, “When you are older, if your Naneth approves, you may ask to court me.”  
His smile grew as he held out his hands stirring a gasp from her at the two woven bands around a series of small scattered amethyst stones, “Thorin’s been teaching me. Do you like it?”  
She smiled again at the ring and nodded as he slid it on her pinky finger, “It is beautiful, thank you. I will not forget my promise.”  
His eyes met hers, “You won’t court anyone else until then?”  
Her hand folded around his, “I promise I will court no one until after you have had your chance to court me.”  
Making his smile grow as she leaned in to kiss his cheek softly before their eyes met again, “You are so much fairer than Tinuviel could ever be.” The simple compliment somehow deepening her smile at its hidden proof in his loving gaze that granted a glimmer of yet another small boy nearly identical to him as a silhouette of an older man called out the name of her ancestor stirring her to turn to him. Lowering her gaze to his hands curled around hers she gently laid him back and settled the covers over his chest as the image of his aged eyes came clearer in her mind while she rose and walked to the doorway where she paused for a moment then returned to the celebration.  
Scanning over the crowds Arwen’s eyes settled on her Father who she made a direct line for, joining his side as he smiled and knowingly curled his hand around hers sliding his index finger over the ring while he leaned closer to her asking, “You agreed to his offer then?”  
Meeting his eyes her lips parted as he chuckled softly, “You knew?”  
He nodded, “He asked my permission on our last visit. Very admirable request. One quite similar to mine for Celeborn.”  
“You approve then?”  
Her brow rose as his smile deepened after he kissed her forehead, “Like his Naneth he will be a great leader one day. Her Sons,” Arwen’s hand gripped his tighter at the tears forming in his eyes, “Her Sons are endlessly pure of heart and just as terrifying as her, though their size grants them far more intimidation than hers does. You will be very well protected and loved, I’ve seen it.”  
In a tight hug she snuggled against his chest, “Thank you Ada.”  
He kissed the top of her head, “Now all that’s left is to sit back and grant him time to grow.” His cheek rested against her head, “Until then, you’re still mine little one.” Earning a soft chuckle from her as she snuggled closer to him.  
“Always.” Her head turned as she caught your slipping free from Frerin’s grip as the dance ended, passing him back to his intended before you came to a stop before Celeborn widening his smile when you claimed his hand and led him onto the floor. Giving a gentle curtsy as he bowed and you stated, “You have to get used to dancing again Ada.”  
A bright glimmer grew in his misty eyes when he replied, “I suppose I shall.”  
You bit your lip with a soft giggle, “You will court Nana again?”  
A hopeful expression eased onto his face, “I had hoped to.”  
He chuckled at your quick nod, “Good.” Taking his help through the first lift before you added, “I think I’d like a little Brother.” Stirring a deep chuckle from him. “What, everyone else gets to have one.” Making him chuckle again through another adoring gaze at your soft giggle.  
“Your Naneth and I will discuss that when she arrives, after she gets her fill of time with you. We both still need so much time with you first.” Another giggle sounded from you as you stepped closer to him in his advancing step to curl against his chest, deepening his smile as he held you tightly while you continued the dance on your toes in your loving embrace as he hummed along with you to the music until you pulled back in time for him to steal a peck on your forehead before he spun you into Thranduil’s arms.   
A smile spread wider on your intended as he spun you back into place on the dance floor for the next dance with an adoring gaze of his own finally feeling at home again now that he had you and all your kin soon to be circled around you in this restored palace so much greater than it had ever been under your guiding light. All around you between the crystals and the gems coating your guests colors danced over the walls of the three massive ballrooms and outer gardens the dancing pairs glided through to the music filling each of the glowing halls while others mingled in the glowing gardens between each of the ballrooms watching as the swaying groups of fabric and smiles passed them going from the silvery moonlight into the golden candle light once again.  
.  
With a soft sigh you curled against Thranduil’s side for your own stroll through the main gardens away from the party and into the long stretching greenhouse, slowly you eyed the sprouting and growing plants around you feeding on the spare energy you poured out, once again causing the glowing lines on your skin to dim to your normal state. With a stroke of your finger against his cheek you beckoned him lower for a much welcomed kiss on the start of your path back to bed once more.  
After a pause in Estel’s doorway you walked to your bedroom to undress and change into your sleeping clothes in your closet and smiled when you saw the shirtless crownless King stretched out on your bed. “And just what have we here?” His smile grew at your playful tone on your walk to the bed, dropping to your knees he chuckled softly as you moved to straddle his lap and he sat up, “Placing yourself so casually in the Queen’s bed. I should call the guards on you.” Before he could say anything a muffled low moan sounded against your lips through yours crashing against his. Easing your fingertips along his cheek through the gentle flick of your tongue against his lower lip causing his lips to part welcoming the deepening of the heated lip lock while his arms circled you contently humming at your fingers trailing across his warm back and cheek.  
A hushed pant left him at your lips leaving his before he smirked at your teeth nipping at his lower lip, locking his eyes with yours he chuckled at your nose brushing against his as he purred, “You would really call the guards on me, my Dearest?”  
Another low chuckle came from him at your nipping at his lower lip again, parting his lips just enough for him to dart his tongue back into your mouth as his formed against yours through the frosty inhale passing around your stroking tongues before a heated exhale chased away the cold threatening to lock his lips onto yours. Each time holding less effect at your settling into the amorous expression while the trails his hands over your bare back under your brushed up tank top were wreathed in painless sparks marking their path and traveling over his arms. Holding tightly to you even as your kiss ended and you buried your head in the crook of his neck urging him to clutch you tighter as your arms circled him in a firm hug. “I know there are so many changes coming. New faces, old faces. But we will all be here. Me especially, if you ever need a moment to be stolen away, to hide in bed or for a flight of our own. I am here, and I am never leaving, my Dearest Love.”  
Pulling back you missed wiping away the tear that slid along his chest as he met your teary gaze with a saddened yet loving one, “I am, absolutely terrified.”  
His hand eased along your cheek as he replied back, “I know. We love, and we live on after losing the ones we love, we’ve never had to know the trouble of welcoming back the ones we’ve lost.”  
“Except Ada.”  
His smile inched wider as he nodded, “Yes, your return is incredible.” He wet his lips, “We will learn each other again, together.”  
He wiped away your next tear, “What if I never see my boys again?” His lips parted as he sat speechless, “And if I do. And my Nan-.”  
Your words stopped at his thumb gently pressing across your lips, “I don’t know. But I will be here when we find out.” You nodded again closing the distance between you as his nose gently brushed against yours again, melting into another kiss and eventually pressing him down flat, laying against his side with his arm around your back. Weaving your fingers together across his bare chest as you bumped noses and pressed your foreheads together between gentler stolen pecks. Through a content sigh he said, “I cannot wait to marry you.”  
You giggled softly, “Really. And why is that?”  
“To be yours, fully. With no one able to bar me from clinging to you whenever I wish, and to dote on you so shamelessly.”  
Giggling again you replied, “The last one you already do, and the other-.” He chuckled softly when your lips met his again, “Not quite so uncommon. It’s not as if they don’t know where to find you right now.”  
Chuckling again he stole a kiss of his own easing his fingers tighter between yours smiling at his ring he’d gifted you pressing against his skin, “How would you like a spring wedding? After everyone’s returned and settled and I’ve properly dazzled your Naneth and befriended your Sons, along with whoever returns with them? Hmm?”  
You couldn’t help but giggle, “You do know that we’re nearly halfway through winter already?”  
He nodded, “I know.” Smiling wider after his lips meeting yours shortly. “Early spring.”  
Playfully you giggled back, “Oh, early spring now.”  
He nodded, “Mhmm, I’m thinking first bloom.”  
You giggled again, “So, still snowing, surrounded by white, you me and that little first bud of green showing.”  
He nodded again, “It can be sooner if you wish.” Chuckling again as you giggled back.  
“If we hadn’t changed I’d imagine your suggesting going now.”  
He smiled wider, “Everyone’s here, we can. They’re plenty drunk enough to cooperate, I’m sure your Ada will agree. Dresses are easily pulled on again.” Earning another giggle from you against his lips before he settled his head against yours chuckling lowly, “Not right now then. Perhaps in the morning then.”  
Tilting your head up your eyes met as he worked his fingers between yours tighter again after raising your hand to press a gentle kiss to your knuckles again then lay it back on your chest. “Would you mind a little girl?”  
His brow rose, “Us, having a girl?”  
You nodded bringing his smile back, “We’ve four Sons between us.”  
“Six, Elrond mentioned your being something close to a parent for him.”  
“Not nearly as close as Maglor, not when they were younger.”  
In his adoring gaze he replied, “I would love to have a Daughter with you. A perfect little girl exactly like you.”  
In a playful glare you replied, “No, like you.” His brow rose playfully, “Legolas needs another blonde around.” Earning a chuckle from him through your stolen kiss.  
“But curls, are non-negotiable.”  
Giggling softly you replied, “Fine. But you only say that knowing the easy task of not having them.”  
Raising your hand again he kissed your knuckles again then held your hands to his chest again. “Just the one Daughter?”  
“I’m not certain. I loved raising my Granddaughter Helin.” Your eyes met his again as you softly asked, “Would you mind waiting?”  
After a nod he replied, “Of course. First little Estel must be settled into our new life as we all settle as well. If we do have a boy?”  
“I am excellent with Sons.”  
He chuckled again, “I know. Not every Naneth could raise Sons of your caliber on their own. I hope to be able to aid you through it properly.”  
“Legolas is incredible. I trust you to be absolutely perfect at it.” Making him steal another kiss.  
“I wouldn’t mind twenty of him.”  
“Twenty Sons, and our blonde Daughter. Hmm.” Stealing yet another kiss only to mumble against your lips, “Who is never allowed to court anyone, ever.” Earning a giggle from you against his lips as he chuckled again, adding in a hushed whisper, “We’ll see it all unfold, together.” Pressing his lips to yours once again.  
“Together.” He smiled pressing his forehead against yours and chuckled as you giggled through asking, “So, first bud then?”  
“Two months is more than enough time.” Your heads turned to the door at the soft knock followed by Legolas poking his head in and smiling as he crossed the room, making straight for his Father’s other side as he relaxed against him saying, “Quite a welcome home celebration. I like it better up here, Gandalf got into the wine.”  
You giggled as your door opened again and Celeborn was soon curled behind you muttering, “I am too old to be pulling Isitari off of tables, Elrond can handle it.”  
“Really, who handled that when he visited Lothlorien, I heard it was his go to party location.”  
Celeborn, “Galadriel had much more patience for his tipsy habits than I have.”  
“As long as he doesn’t set off any fireworks.”  
Celeborn, “Not a problem, I ordered Haldir to hide his staff and a pair of young Hobbits volunteered to hide his wagon until morning.” Making you giggle again.  
“I’m going to wake up finding him hog tied in a trunk aren’t I?”  
Legolas chuckled, “Perhaps.”  
Thranduil nodded, “Very likely. I’m sure the Dwarves wouldn’t mind helping with the tying.”  
You giggled again, “No they would not.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagginshield baby otw, double wedding and tons of fluff.

“You just-.”

In the distant corner of the castle you heard Bilbo’s voice ring out through the muddle of voices before Thorin retorted, “I am not nearly drunk enough to believe that. Neither are you.”

His foot stamped causing you chin to tilt as your ear twitched at his firing back, “I am carrying our Fauntlings Thorin, I can’t drink, you know that!”

Dain chuckled before a tipsy slur slipped from his lips, “Aye, and I’ve grown a good foot through my travels!” On your knees now Thranduil, Legolas and Celeborn all sat up watching your path to your closet to fetch your dress again.

With his huff in the distance you could picture Bilbo’s eyes narrowing while his arms crossed over his chest as you re-entered the room laying Thranduil’s long silver robe and sunflower coated wrap on the bed while your other hand secured your dress across your chest. Meeting Thranduil’s curious smile you stated, “Lover’s tiff downstairs.” To which Thranduil nodded and you added, “Have to go settle this.” Turning your back to Celeborn his smile grew again accepting the task of helping you secure the row of buttons down your back as Legolas fetched your rose gold circlet to ease over your long braid while Thranduil added his shirts and boots again before Legolas helped him add his crown.

Hall after hall they heard the discussion growing until your entrance split the crowd as Bilbo gave a proud smirk to his intended and waved his hand in your direction stating, “Ask her then!”

Thorin’s head turned as you approached before he gave a disbelieving chuckle and cockily stated, “Jaqi, perhaps you can settle this. My Love here is inclined to keep insisting he is carrying our Pebble.”

Your head nodded as you glanced between them to state, “He’s not.” Thorin nodded cockily towards Bilbo then darted his head back in your direction when you stated, “He’s obviously carrying twins.”

All Dwarven eyes were on you as Dain gave a giddy laugh extending a finger at you as Thorin’s Parents, Grandmother and Siblings inched closer to you eyeing Bilbo and you curiously before Thorin asked, “What?!”

An easy smile slid onto your lips at Bilbo’s eye roll and head shaking while you stated, “Dwarves are taught that you’re formed from the same stuff Mountains are correct?” Thorin and the others nodded, “Well coating those mountains are random bushes, clumps of flowers and the random massive tree, Hobbits are formed from the same stuff. Just as stubborn and disbelieving of the very elements placed there to hinder their growth. But one thing you learn from living among Hobbits is Life and Love find a way.” Your eyes scanned over the still confused Dwarves as the smiling Hobbits nodded as you heard Estel grumbling as the guards from his room escorted him down to join the noisy party again that had woken him.

“Through their lives Male Hobbits, once reaching maturity, their bodies slowly shift through a few months through their first season of fertility, that fall their bodies shift back. After that their bodies only shift when they are meant to carry children.” With parted lips they eyed Bilbo again as Thorin’s misty eyes lowered to the small pudgy middle on his intended he was so pleased to have brought back upon their return, publicly showing his ability to keep his future Husband in such comfort. “Hobbits, even in a few cases have been able to carry children before meeting their Ones, their kin give birth when they are meant to. If you still need a few examples you could speak with the Gamgees, both Mr and Mrs Gamgee are expecting now.”

Their heads turned to the proud round Mr Gamgee, having already undone his outer vest to raise up the hem of his shirt exposing the clear proof to all Dwarves nearby as Mrs Gamgee rubbed her own smaller bump. Wetting his lips Thorin caught your eye asking after clearing his throat, “How, the birth?”

Your smile flinched back as you answered, “Through the second trimester Bilbo’s body will slowly shift readying for the Fauntlings. He won’t be overly feminine, but he will be able to give birth easily and nurse after for the usual few months as he shifts back again. Something I thought you’d understand, after all your own Uncle Fundin and his Husband went through the same thing. How’d you imagine those two came into the world, even Dwarves shift when needed.” Briefly you pointed at Balin and Dwalin who’s brows furrowed trying to remember their Father’s they had lost so young and the tales of their courting and marriage. With a confirming nod Thrain caught his Son’s eye before eying the small bump containing his future Grandchildren.

A gentle hand curled around Thorin’s wrist drawing his eyes to the rounded middle forming a small bump under the now opened outer vest Bilbo had unbuttoned allowing Thorin’s first tear to streak down his cheek realizing the clear circle slowly growing. In a broken whisper Thorin’s pled, “You’re carrying our Pebbles?”

Bilbo nodded and chuckled at the firm hug he was pulled into as you stated, “Should be here near the end of summer.”

Turning his head to meet your gaze Thorin pulled back to ask, “How long have you known?”

Bilbo, “I told you at Beorns, after our, stay, in Rivendell. You complimented me on my rounded form, I thought you understood.”

Thorin’s brow rose, “I thought you were joking, our kin rarely shift, if ever.”

Bilbo’s finger tapped his intended’s nose, “Well, one thing not to joke about for Hobbits is Fauntlings, or Pebbles, as you refer to them.”

Turning his head to meet your eye Thorin’s lips parted to request, “Marry us.”

In a glance down at you from your side Thranduil’s lips eased into a soft smile at your shoulders shifting through your pleased twist from side to side your body gave as you stated, “I’ll need your courting ax.”

With a nod Thorin turned to his table behind him accepting the ax formerly propped against the side of it from the smiling Kili and his beaming Brother beside him before he turned offering it to you. Gripping it in your hand you nodded saying, “Alright, Crowns off, and onto the steps over there.” The pair of them complied as all the Dwarves and Hobbits wove together claiming their own places as the giddily giggling Gandalf lowered into the chair Elrond had forced him into with an exhausted huff. Moving to the side as you hopped onto the top step as everyone gathered around giddily with Thranduil eyeing you lovingly, silently hoping you would agree to a quick set of vows as well.

Face to face the blushing pair each holding their left hands palms down on the other’s right hand palm facing up as Bilbo’s feet shifted closer together at the end of the step Thorin was standing at the end of to make them the same height. Gently you set the ax with the head diagonally across their shoulders with the blade resting on Thorin’s, as per Dwarven tradition facing it towards the giver marking their trust towards their Love. “War must be, while we defend our lives against any destroyer; do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. Love only that which they defend. This ax signifies the protection and willingness to defend your One through any perils or darkness descending, with trust binding you together. With palms extended offering all you have and will be gifted, promising to remain within arms reach no matter what comes your way guiding each other in the crossing back to peace again.”

Locking eyes lovingly with the pair of removed head dresses behind them in the palms of Bilbo’s Sister and Frerin looking on as you started the ceremony presenting the pair.

Through the greetings smiles grew as you recited the Ancient Dwarvish blessing for the pair before shifting into a Hobbitish one before Balin brought up the pair of rings he had been carrying around knowing they would end up in this very situation eventually at their shared impatience.

After the finalizing of the traditional vows as you moved the ax to be propped up between them with their right hands as they swapped the soppiest most blush inducing vows nearly drawing you to a giant puddle of giggles. But nowhere as bad as Bilbo and his bright red state from his heart eyed giant puddle of Dwarf King praising his each element of his being after Bilbo’s slightly more reigned in but just as emotional unloading for just this once in public. With the swapping of rings a near tackling kiss was ensued as you granted them permission.

Covering your face you giggled as they nearly collapsed onto the ground while the crowd cheered wildly before Dwalin approached lifting them onto their feet mid laugh so they could draw in a breath and face the cheering crowd as you lowered their crowns in place. “I now present Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain and Bilbo Baggins King Consort.” The cheers sounded again as they beamed brightly and glanced back at you when you nudged their backs as the Dwarven band turned to claim their places. Blushing grins grew between them as Thorin led his Husband onto the floor for their first dance while you turned to Estel who was passed into your arms nestling his head against your chin and chest watching their hushed conversation.

Slowly they were soon joined by more couples on the floor awaiting their dancing to start, while you stepped back to Celeborn and Thranduil’s side where your gentle cooing at your Son halted as the loving newlyweds spotted his pointing at you and your intended widening their grins.

Across the room a clear shout sounded from Thorin, “I’m certain Lord Elrond can manage your ceremony as well Jaqi!” Your eyes met his, missing Thranduil’s creeping grin matching the men around you as well as Estel’s hopeful look up at you, “We’re all here, might as well make it a double. We can always do the double reception in Erebor after, since we’ve already handled the wedding and you’ve presented us both to rank.”

Your lips parted only to look down at Estel as he pled softly, “Please Naneth?”

Raising your eyes you met Thranduil’s with a playful glare, “You put him up to this.”

He shook his head as Celeborn chuckled then stated, “Pear,” your head turned and you eyed his growing smile, “We’re all here, you’re all dressed. We can always have another fuller service later with everyone else, it’s how me and your Naneth tied our bond. You don’t seem the type to start in an explosive celebration. Few minutes of attention then you slip away again.”

Rolling your eyes they landed on Thranduil again as he released his lower lip through Legolas claiming Estel while the King said, “We could still wait till morning, if you’d prefer.” With a sigh your eyes turned to Elrond who joined his Children on approaching you to claim your circlet and his crown while Legolas slipped a small velvet pouch from his pocket he passed to Estel. Softly giggling the pair followed you back to the center of the raised section of the floor while everyone grouped up at the Company’s announcement of the second ceremony widening their smiles.

In the mix of faces gold pouches were traded subtly below the waist through the crowd as Elrond drew a silken scarf traditional for Elven unions he’d saved from his own small ceremony at Celebrian’s wish to have a small service herself. Offering your palms out your left hands were wrapped in the scarf as Elrond gave the traditional opening.

Soon you had to bite your lip at the second set of bell coated scarves Elrond’s Sons wrapped around you through the swapping of vows. Thankfully for you Elven ceremonies were short, ending with the trading of rings, yours being coated in more of the same shimmering Jewels of Lasgalen around deep emeralds around a large pale blue stone, with a matching jewel coated wedding band forming woven antlers extending to your knuckle matching his larger ring with a large purple stone in the center. Your anticipated playful glare came with Thranduil’s loving gaze deepening through your nearly tear filled gaze at his incredible gifted ring.

Locked in your bound state you listened to the closing recitation while Estel and Legolas claimed the task of removing your bindings before a muffled giggle came from you in the loud eruption of cheers through Thranduil’s cupping your cheeks in the passionate kiss. With another smile and struggle against your joint blush you both joined Bilbo and Thorin on the dance floor claiming a joint first dance after your re-crowning. Rolling your eyes up at Thranduil you mumbled,  _“Just what will you be staging next?”_

His grin grew through his chuckle and reply,  _“Oh, that My Love, is not to be shared just yet. Some fine detailing left still.”_

With a sigh your head rested against his chest making him chuckle again at your mumbling,  _“You are simply incorrigible Duil.”_

Deepening his smile he leaned in to purr against your ear,  _“Part of what you love in me Dearest Tingilinde. Of that, I’m certain.”_

When you pulled back again your eyes met and he watched your playful smirk,  _“And just what is it, I wonder, to have been so appealing to you about me?”_

In a low chuckle after your lift and spin he curled his arm around your back through the next two passes as you turned away from him, still holding your close in the hand hold across your middle through the traditional newlyweds dance shared by your cultures. Purring lowly against your ear he replied,  _“From the first moment I saw you I remembered what it felt like to breathe again. Ages I’ve been holding my breath without knowing it. My Dearest Love, you light a fire in me with a single glance, and your smile, steals the very breath you brought back to me. And your laugh-.”_

Rolling your eyes you turned again with a giggle meeting his gaze for the next spin as he eyed your blush,  _“Alright, I get it.”_

Locked in a deepening loving gaze into your eyes he smiled wider after releasing his lip from between his teeth to purr playfully again,  _“Blush all you wish. I’ll pause for now, but there is still so many things I have yet to list on my reasons for loving you. I assure you, I will finish it later,”_  leaning in through your next turn he added,  _“When we’re alone again, with you in my arms.”_

As the dance ended you bit your lip and turned your head spotting Estel’s large yawn and head drooping against Legolas’ shoulder bringing a smile to his new Brother’s face. In a tilt of his head Legolas turned towards the door to go take him back upstairs to his room to snuggle with him, ensuring he got enough rest. Turning your head your eyes met Celeborn’s and you stole a peck on Duil’s cheek gaining a chuckle from him as he claimed Arwen’s hand for a dance as you drew your Father into the mix. 

The large smile on his face grew as he held you tightly pressing a kiss to your forehead and whispering,  _“I am so happy for you little Pear. I can’t wait to see your lives unfold, and our family grow.”_ Curling his arms tighter around you through your lean against his chest he added,  _“And I know your Naneth and Celbrian will not mind at all waiting until the larger service, where they both play a larger part.”_

_ “You’re sure they won’t mind?” _

He chuckled softly leading you through a spin,  _“My precious Pear, we all will have a great deal of stress and pain brought up through our kin returning. We need to group together, and see our way through the re-homing and settling again.”_

With a smirk you replied,  _“I suppose we all get to watch you and Elrond woo your Ones again then.”_

Widening his smile as he chuckled softly,  _“I suppose you will.”_ Stealing another peck on your forehead he added,  _“And don’t you worry, we both will be focusing on you and Estel for quite some time,”_ his smile grew adding,  _“Along with any other Little Ones coming along the way.”_

With a soft giggle you rolled your eyes,  _“That, it’s been, we just rebuilt, homed Estel, Duil has an heir already anyways, we can wait.”_

Celeborn chuckled again,  _“As do you. When it happens we will all be thrilled to meet them.”_

With a giggle you repeated,  _“Them. Hmm.”_  Making him chuckle again as you hugged him tightly as he led you through the last few passes of the dance.

…

With a brow raised Thranduil walked through the Palace eyeing his Elk prancing through the main hall through the crowd of Dwarves milling about in the last string of dancing all curiously following the creature along with the barefoot King in his loose pale blue shirt over his sleeping pants without his crown. Waking alone to a vague note of  _‘Come Find Me’_  he couldn’t help but smirk eyeing the bunnies in the main garden on his right all hopping in circles hard enough to leave prints in the soft grass. Facing forward again he eyed the grassy courtyard his Elk made a circle in joining the white stallion Legolas claimed.

Seated in the center of the garden Celeborn was chuckling eyeing the group of raccoons also pouncing their way through the grass around him forming their own trails before moving through the Palace towards the next courtyard and gardens around it. A soft chuckle came from Thranduil as he eyed the source of the rustling coming from the bushes behind him after his eyeing the mixed group of tracks. In a firm pounce Estel landed and giggled as he followed the tracks from the bunnies as Legolas smiled at his Father through his Brother’s calling out, “I got the bunnies! You take the raccoons!”

Chuckling softly Thranduil nodded after Legolas stated, “Tracking lessons.”

Joining Celeborn’s side when he stood up, Thranduil asked, “You haven’t seen Jaqi have you?”

Celeborn chuckled, smiling at his friend, “I believe you are supposed to do the searching.”

Playfully he nodded and eyed his friend before continuing his search as Celeborn joined him with a growing smile. Two gardens later Thranduil smiled eyeing the crouched stance Estel was in peering through the bushes at the large Elk flicking his ears knowingly and feigning aloofness as he sniffed a low hanging flower from a vine dangling from a branch above him. Nipping at his lip Estel gripped the small pouch tied to his belt, releasing it and tossing it into the air above the Elk’s head scattering the petals from inside as he called out, “Got you!”

In an exaggerated bellow the Elk staggered in a zig zag before dropping to his knees and falling to his side as Thranduil covered his face at the dramatic flop of its tongue as he faked his last breath. At the King’s side Celeborn laughed as the Elves and Dwarves clapped for him as Legolas ran into the clearing calling out, “They’re after me!” Then hoped over the bushes to hide behind them.

With a giggle Estel hopped behind the Elk then waited with another pouch in hand he soon released into the air coating the raccoons who all joined the Elk in dramatic turns on their rear feet gripping their tiny chests before flopping on their back gaining more laughter as Estel giggled. Then he ran out to pet each of the peeking animals thanking them for the help in his lesson before his eyes went wide and he patted his waist eyeing the bunny tracks he’d gotten side tracked from.

In a glance up he eyed Legolas’ empty belt as well when he stood, before a group of pounces landed on the pair. Soon they were flat on the ground under the pile of bunnies that soon settled around them as Thranduil spotted a random berry on the ground not far from another. Smirking curiously he turned his head watching his Elk hopping up and prancing away before he followed the trail as Estel sprinted off through the bushes again with Legolas right after him. Squinting his eyes Thranduil paused in the open clearing that was eerily quiet as the Elk trotted through the grassy clearing around him avoiding his gaze intentionally.

Raising a brow he eyed the clearing absent of any berries then glanced up in time to see Estel swing from his grip on the side of the Elk’s neck to release the folded blanket of leaves scattering around Thranduil as Celeborn eyed Legolas in his downward swing from the branch above his chuckling Father to drop a massive flower crown onto his head. Peering up he missed the creeping circle you crawled around the bushes behind him only to turn himself to inspect the bushes with a smirk of his own after hearing rustling from them.

Flatly his smirk fell as he sat back on his legs curiously looking up at his Elk that just dumped a basket’s worth of leaves from his antlers onto him before turning his head as a wrap was draped around him. With a bursting laugh he wrapped his arms around you when you pecked him on the cheek as Legolas and Estel both joined you in the group hug the Elk his bumped Celeborn into drawing a laugh from him as Elrond and his children quickly joined in with a flower crown for everyone else.

At your parting another wave of leaves showered around you and your laugh was heard loudly at the younger Durins tackling you into a rolling hugging pile of their own before racing off in a challenging game of tracking they were startled to be tackled by you and Estel far sooner than they anticipated. The game ended with all of you laying in a giggling and panting pile in one of your gardens before breakfast was called out by Thorin, still snuggling with his Husband and led you all to the meal before you all split up to bathe and change.

Loosening the ribbon securing your braid you passed through the doorway Duil held for you to your room and towards the hot spring fueled bath he set towels out beside it then joined you in choosing a change of clothes admiring the snowflake design on the new wrap. His smile grew at your giggle before you said, “I had a hunch you would try and spring another gift on me.”

Smiling wider he caught your eye, turning to approach you claiming a loving kiss, “Thank you, I love it. I’ll let you bathe first.”

You nodded carrying your belongings into the bath as he combed through his knotted hair while he filled up the kettle for some tea for you both through his wait for his own turn, stealing glances at his new ring as he did widening his smile.


	19. Chapter 19

On the other side of the door Thranduil sipped on his tea and eyed your mug in his free hand causing him to call out through the door, “Would you like me to bring in your tea?”

“Sure.” After a nip at his lip he eased the door open and stepped inside uncertain where he should look. Your soft giggle sounded drawing his eyes to yours under his curiously raised brows, “So bashful.”

With a slowly growing smile he crossed to you and sat beside the tub after the tap of your hand on the warm stones around the tub. Your smirk grew as you accepted the mug for a sip watching his eyes struggling not to ogle your exposed chest in your kneeling stance on the bench under the water. “I, am simply wishing to, respect your privacy.”

You nodded with a playful smile, “Ah,” you wet your lips, “I haven’t actually had any privacy since before the Durins arrived in the Blue Mountains. And waning even more in claiming Estel.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he stated, “I do remember the age well. Legolas rarely wore shirts from what I remember, or socks. There was even a week he hid his pants trying to continue his preference for wearing a leaf made kilt when he’d learned of them in a book Celeborn sent about the firstborn Elves living in the East.”

A soft giggle left you and you replied, “My boys were avid streakers,” You giggled softly through a tear rolling down your cheek, “And Helin loved to coat herself in mud and then race through the house just to see how far she could get before us catching her. Teo was far more behaved, little angel.”

Thranduil’s smile dimmed as he watched another tear roll down your cheek, his eyes fell to his lap only to rise again at your hand resting on his crossed legs in front of him, “Elrond told me you and Ada asked about them.” He wet his lips as a tear escaped across his cheek at your tearful gaze, “You asked me, more than once about my interest on the safety and happiness of your people. As a parent, we can only do so much. Raise them, teach them, love them to be great and, strong, and as fearless as possible. Your people led a charge, and, you were over run. My Sons saw men in need of help,” Shifting closer to you his hands circled yours at your trembling tone as another tear fell, “And this Dragon just fell out of the sky. I don’t remember much, after, not until we were home again near Lindon. If it were me in their place, I’d have done the same.”

“My Ada broke command, and you lost your Sons.”

“Among the hundreds of Sons the Mothers in these lands with broken hearts had as well. I don’t blame you. I raised them to help others, defend others. My boys were fearsome, and no less than an ambush by a beast of that size could have taken them from me. You played no part in stealing them from me, nor did my Ada. Please don’t ever think that I believed that. I am no stranger to death. It was my most faithful companion for a great while. I grew with mortals I understand there are thousands of those that I have loved deeply I will never see again. Everything has its time.”

“For the longest time-, I was given the gift of being able to return to my Son, when so many couldn’t.”

“And my Ada believed me to be a captive for my entire life nearly. There is great pain in our world, always has been since the birth of the rings. We do have to focus on the happiness. Small moments, small hands in the great scheme of things.” He nodded and you continued, “After Nan, I’d taken in a few mortal children before the boys. Then Elros watched as my boys’ Wives had passed, and Helin had chosen a mortal life with Elros. Sometimes I believe Elrond only remained immortal out of pity for my losses.”

Thranduil, “I don’t believe that, at least not entirely. You were near a Mother to him, even if you only knew him near his adulthood and spent large gaps away from him and Celebrian. We all had our time of solitude with our losses.”

You nodded and couldn’t help but giggle, “And it took a large number of Dwarves to remind me to smile again.”

He smiled again at you lovingly, “I will do all I can to make certain your smile remains in tact.”

After another sip of your tea you sank lower into the hot spring asking, “Did you want me to help you wash your hair?”

Your brow rose and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he nodded and raised his arms to pull off his shirt he set aside before he tugged his pants down to set aside and ease into the spring with you. His smile grew as he turned and leaned back against your raised palms to help him dunk his head back before you turned to grab the shampoo to work through his hair you then twisted up into a bun secured with a clip you’d left by the soaps. Nipping at his lip he turned and grabbed your soaps smiling as he spun his finger in a circle saying, “Your turn.”

Softly you giggled and turned, easing back your eyes closed while his fingers smooth through your hair he lovingly coated and twisted up into a secure bun then gently trailed his fingertips along a smaller scar at the base of your neck he’d missed before. “One of my training lessons with the Dwarves after I forged my twin swords. Got a bit over eager, missed the sheath. Small cut, but it’s not anything past a training mistake.”

“Ah.” His low chuckle sounded as he claimed the wash cloth he coated with soap to start smoothing it over his arms, “I have a few of those.”

You giggled softly, “One in particular.” His smile grew as your eyes dipped to his thighs, “The one on your left thigh near your hip? Shaped like a star.”

A loud laugh left him as he remembered it, “Yes. That one. Little Leaf was, over eager himself in his archery lessons.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “He didn’t.”

Thranduil laughed again, “He did. I turned after adjusting the target and he’d already notched an arrow.” Chuckling again he added, “His little arm wobbled and it just gave way.” You giggled as he laughed, “The look on his face! Oh it hurt. But I nearly bit through my lip trying to keep silent on the limping path to the healing wing. Didn’t take long to heal and Little Leaf just kept racing back to the archery grounds. I do love seeing our boys in their tracking and archery lessons.”

“I am glad they get along so well.”

Thranduil chuckled, “He always wanted a sibling.”  In his reach over his shoulder your hand extended and he handed the wash cloth to you smoothed over his back when you’d moved behind him. Swallowing dryly he peered over his shoulder unable to help but smile at your hands smoothing over his back and shoulders then was passed back to him to clean his legs. His eyes scanned over you curiously while he added your soaps to it and paused, uncertain if you wished for him to return the action or not. Your turn however stirred another dry swallow as he slowly worked the cloth carefully over your back and shifted carefully over your shoulders and over your arms.

Once again his tongue darted out to wet his lips in your turn to face him, in his silent struggle as to what you were doing he froze when you neared him and wrapped your arm around his neck. The release of his hair clip earned a weak chuckle from him as his eyes sank to your lips at their nearness. That glance didn’t go unnoticed as your lips gently met his when you closed the distance before you moved to his side to help him rinse the cream from his hair. When his hair was rinsed he turned to help you with yours, smiling as his fingers smoothed through your silky curls, his distracted eyes missed your shift to claim a kiss from him. That kiss grew until you were helped onto his lap when he sat on the bench with a pleased hum at your hands smoothing over his sides and back while his did the same in his timid blind search of your every inch.

A single firm grip on your backside inched you closer to him drawing a muffled pleased hum from you when he accidentally brushed you against him. Your kiss didn’t pause but after your hands shifted a couple inches across his back you had shifted again. If it weren’t for your tongue in his mouth Thranduil would have smirked as he started to guide you rocking against him in your curious exploration of how every move and touch from him made you feel. Not long after your hand dipped to the muscle gliding against your stomach to gently grip it. A few hushed mental inquiries you quickly gained a muffled moan from him in his finishing just barely after yours leaving your foreheads resting together in the cherishing embrace he’d tightened you into.

Hushed endearments and loving sentiments were pressed to your skin between kisses on your way to the tub’s edge. The warm stones welcomed your feet as you sat and took turns braiding each other’s hair in a slightly giddy silence uncertain of what to say just yet. Firmly once your hand was claimed his lips met the back of your knuckles after you stood and helped each other dry. His reach for his robe however ended with you giggling as you pulled it on and trotted out of the room earning a chuckle from him.

With your clothes in hand once he pulled on his sleeping pants and walked through into the bedroom where he froze eyeing your laid back position hungrily. In a dry swallow his eyes slid over your body as the sash on his robe was just barely holding the velvet maroon layer together as the inch wide strip of skin going from your partially exposed cleavage stretched down to your left leg propped up free of the robe blocking his sight of the one part of you only he would be able to know intimately as your husband. Slowly he crossed to you at your legs teasing rock as you asked teasingly, “Are you going to stay there all night?”

The closer he got the more your leg tilted allowing him to eye the curve or your hip and thighs perfectly. On his knees he crossed the bed to rest at your feet where he purred in a lean to kiss your knee, “Of course not my Queen.” A spark shot through his eyes at your playful smirk as he purred again, “I am eternally at your service.” Starting another trail of kisses down your leg to your ankle as he raised your foot in the air earning a giggle from you as he kissed the ball of your foot. Your momentary pause and glance at the bed caused him to grip the duvet cover you were laying across to slide his fingers inside the flap to draw out a pair of flower petals, “I filled it with petals my Dearest Tingilinde. No falling out of this bed.”

Leaning forward above you his lips met yours again and he’d helped you out of his robe allowing him to fully inspect each inch of you between your hushed sounds urging your husband on even more. A single grunt from him while his fists clenched on the sheets below you as a warm trickle went down your thigh on his path to kiss you again as his fingers continued what his lips had began. With a nip at his lip once you were sated he knelt and glanced around for the pitcher and bowl of water he carried into the bath with the cloth beside it he returned and used to adoringly clean you up, adding his pants again while passing you your sleeping clothes. On his path to return the bowl, pitcher and cloth you got dressed and relaxed back watching his path back to happily climb over you to wrap you in his arms.

Under the moon and starlight you rested in each others arms between loving kisses and a hushed giggling conversation until the sunrise broke your conversation as it freed the now shoved wide open door to your room to allow your young Son to race in and leap onto the bed. Eagerly he wiggled his way into your hug and giggled helplessly as you both peppered his cheeks with kisses while Legolas entered and rested against his Father’s side tickling Estel’s sides.


End file.
